Gundam Wing: The Missing Links
by Shadow Gals
Summary: This is the story of two girls that were used and forgotten and how they fought for what they believed in. This tells the happenings before, during, and after the Eve Wars, and Endless Waltz and how it really all began. 01xR, 03xOC, 06xOC
1. Collecting the Pieces pt1 ch1

_**The Missing Links: Collecting the Pieces Pt. 1 Ch. 1**_

_**Word from the Authors: We want you all to know they do not claim any ownership of Gundam Wing or any of their original characters or any piece of their franchise,...The creation of Thia, and Serene (who will arrive later) however are purely from our highly creative...albeit, twisted imagination...**_

The sun was just coming up over the mountains of northern Sanc Kingdom. The birds hadn't even started to sing at a quiet country estate. The morning air smelled of salt off of the coast even though it took more than two hours to reach either side of the country's watery boarder.

It was only early April, yet the weight of the humidity that would arrive when the sun was fully in the sky, seemed to foretell bad tidings as it was already hard to breath. Yet neither of the two people seemed to notice as they leaned closer around the table in the small kitchen. Their voices were hushed as if even though there were no surrounding houses they might be over heard.

"It went out this morning. That email's been quiet ever since that day." The unsaid words hung in the air between the man and woman. His hands gripped the mug tightly as he revolted against having to be here. He revolted against having to bring the news that he was endangering her life again. "They finally linked you to me and put the hit out about five hours ago. You need to leave with me." He looked up his eyes pleading with her yet she wasn't even look at him. She was sitting calmly looking out the kitchen window.

"What about Thiana, and Aiden?" Her voice hadn't changed a bit and it still affected him the same way. That voice was one of the reasons there even were a Thiana and Aiden.

"What about them?" He was getting tired of this round about conversation that they had been having for the last hour. It always came back to this problem.

"Oh Odin, I could never leave them, and they could never live with your life style. They would constantly be in danger." She took a deep sigh. "To leave with you to save my life would mean to leave my children, our children behind. To stay would mean that though I might die, I might not. I have friends that I can take them too so we could hide. You could stay with us. Really be the father they both need and deserve." She had finally looked back at him, her Prussian blue eyes pleaded with him.

"Aio…" He couldn't say anymore for he truly didn't know what to say.

"Mummy…" A sleepy little girl's voice came from the doorway. Her wavy dark brown hair seemed to be a fuzzy mass around her angel like face. She rubbed at her eyes as a yawn made her loose her balance and fall.

"Thiana, pea-pod, what are you doing up? It's still early." Aio rushed over to her daughter picking up the tiny girl and holding her close. The warning from Odin ringing in her ears as the fear for her children wanted to make her paralyzed.

"I hear voices" Thiana spoke in her sing song way as she smiles up at her mother. "Guess!" She said clapping her hands before covering her mouth like she had a surprise. Her actions made her mother laugh as the silly antics.

"What am I guessing about pea-pod?" Aio asked as she tapped Thia's nose.

"I Birthday!" Thia shouted as she bounded in her mother's arms. She looked at Odin and held up two fingers. "I two." She covered her mouth again before giving an impish grin as she realized she didn't know who this person was.

"My birthday, Thiana, you say 'My birthday'." Aio corrected her daughter. She didn't know how it had happened but for some reason her, just two year old daughter, was farther ahead then most three and four year olds. She didn't know why, but Thiana could already count, read very easy books, and even seem to reason things that fully grown adults have problems with.

Odin couldn't believe this child that he was watching in Aio's arms. She was a child any father would be proud to show off and yet he didn't even know her. Yet as she held up those two fingers and then gave the impish grin he realized that he was caught: caught in her glittering black-blue eyes. Two years old? The idea of her being so young did not match the level of intelligence she was showing. As Aio brought her closer he froze and saw Aio visibly tense up as if she feared his reaction as much as he himself did.

"Mummy, who dat?" Thiana looked at her mother before back to Odin.

"He's a very close friend… A close friend that just came to talk to mummy." She quickly replied. Thiana seemed to buy what she was told but wouldn't stay in her mother's arms as she wiggled to get down. When her feet hit the floor she quickly ran up to Odin and gave a small curtsey.

"Mummy told, this proper… I T-ana." Thiana said holding out her hand to Odin. He didn't know was came over him as he stood up and bowed back.

"Your mummy is correct. My name is Odin Lowe" Thiana gave a bashful smile as Odin sat back down. It was then that a faint baby's cry could be heard. Aio startled, looked down the hallway before back to Thiana and Odin.

"Go Aio, I'll watch her for now." It wasn't two seconds later that Thiana jumped up into his lap starting to rattle on about everything under the sun. Aio quickly left to retrieve Aiden as they talked.

"My fwiend Lado is coming too." Thiana raddled on as Odin just listened. He was mesmerized by this little girl and didn't even notice Aio coming back in with Aiden. However it didn't take long for the name Lado to register in his mind. For there was only one person Thiana could mean that that nickname could stand for, and he hoped he was wrong.

"Pea-pod, go start getting ready I'll be there soon to help ok?" Aio said having seen Odin's look.

"K, Mummy." And with that she hopped off of Odin's lap ran over to give her one year old brother Aiden a kiss which he fussed about getting and ran back off down the hallways towards her room.

"Don't give me that look Odin; she's my friend so of course when she comes over she brings Milliardo with her." Aio stated as she started fixing Aiden's breakfast.

"She's a Peacecraft. Her face is everywhere. She is exactly the kind of person I told you to stay away from." Odin's voice raised in slight anger forgetting that Aiden was in the room too.

"You've been gone for almost two years, Odin. You left me here with no one. Are you surprised our friendship started back up again? We were best friends in private school. We met up again at the library when she was reading to the children. Thiana and Milliardo hit it off. With us both being pregnant we were able to help each other." She paused, taking a deep breath as if to collect herself. "However, it doesn't matter. Like I said you left us and when you did that, you gave up your right to have any say in what I do." Aio shot back as Aiden looked back and forth between the two adults not knowing if he should cry to get his breakfast, or if his mother would place the bowl in front of him soon.

"Aio…."

"Oh, don't Aio me. Here take this and feed him," She said as she thrust the bowl of food into his hands, "I need to go help Thiana. Then, if you're staying around, I need to run in and get the cake. You can watch Aiden until Thiana and I get back." With that Aio quickly followed after her daughter leaving Odin and Aiden alone. He stood there for what seemed like a small eternity just staring at the child before looking in the direction Aio had disappeared to, tempted to call out to her.

The next thing Odin knew a spoon was thrown at his hand making him let go of the bowl of baby cereal spilling all over the highchair. A second later Aiden was playing in the porridge and eating at the same time.

"Are you sure you're only a year old?" Odin asked as he bent down to look at Aiden in the face. All he got in return was a challenging stare as Aiden raised his fist to his face taking another bite of his porridge.


	2. Collecting the Pieces Pt1 Ch2

Collecting the Pieces pt.1 ch.2

Word from the Authors: We want you all to know they do not claim any ownership of Gundam Wing or any of their original characters or any piece of their franchise,...The creation of Thia, and Serene (who will arrive later) however are purely from our highly creative...albeit, twisted imagination...

"Da dada DA!" Thiana sang as she skipped down the hallway. "Ta-da" and with that she gave a small spin showing of her own unique sense of style. Glittering silver ballet flats tapped as she danced in a circle. Her cotton white dress spun out around her bright purple clad legs before stopping, striking a pose that caused Aiden to laugh and give wet claps as the porridge flew outwards with each slap.

"Like Aiden?" Thiana asked as she skipped over to her brother as he seemed to coo in agreement. Aio was walking back in behind her daughter having gotten dressed for going into town too, yet just stopped at the archway into the room, taking in the scene before her with a slight smile. She couldn't help laughing lightly as Thiana kept bouncing around Aiden and Odin as Aiden clapped porridge in the air and Odin looked like he was about to lose it.

"Like too Odin?" The question came from a suddenly shy Thiana as she looked up at Odin from beneath her eye lashes. The question gave everyone a pause even Aiden, who stopped clapping as if waiting to hear the answer. Odin didn't know how to respond, flashing a pleading look for help towards Aio. She had to suddenly cover her mouth to stop from laughing and shook her head no, mouthing 'your on your own.' He was Thiana's father and he need to start acting like one. Awkward questions and all.

"Looking sharp kid." He finally got out looking back at Thiana. However the look he received wasn't what he expected.

"I not Kid. Bucko…" Thiana stated as she put her hands on her hips, her feet spread apart looking like someone ready to fight.

"Thiana!" Aio called out in alarm. Realizing that the only time Thiana would have heard that word, was when she herself had stood up to a security cop who had ignored her when her kids needed help and treated her like a little kid.

"What?" She instantly shrunk knowing she had done wrong as she looked back at her mother. "He called me kid. I no kid." She gave her mother a small pouty face.

Bucko… she called him Bucko, all because he had called her kid even though she is just two years old. For the record still very much a kid. However, he remembered when a trainer had downgraded him once and used the term child. He was only 13, so still a child. Yet the fire that had burned in him had been so great that he almost got kicked out for starting a fight.

"Thiana…"She turned her head back to look up at Odin. "I'll promise not to call you kid if you don't call me Bucko any more, ok?" He bent down so they were looking at each other hard black-blue eyes to glittering black-blue eyes.

Thiana roughly nodded her head. "Deal" before running around the table and sitting down hoping her mother wouldn't say anything more.

Aio just shook her head and walked towards the stove starting blueberry pancakes for Thiana. "You are a bucko though." She whispered to Odin as she mixed the batter. Odin just gave her a glare before turning his attention back to Thiana and Aiden.

It wasn't long before the smell of pancakes filled the kitchen and a plate with a pile of the fluffy steaming pieces of goodness were placed in the middle of the table with blueberry syrup, butter, and a bowl of fresh fruit.

"Num nummies, mummy" Thiana mumbled out as she reached, grapping a pancake ready to just take a bite.

"Now pea-pod, wait for me to cut it." Aio reprimanded before turning back to get glasses down and fill them with apple juice and two coffee mugs.

"O-right." Thiana hung her head for just a moment before bouncing in her seat again. "Odin eating too mummy?"

"Yes he can if he wants to." Aio replied without turning around as she finished filling the glasses.

"Yeah," Thiana jumped down from her chair running over and grapping another plate from the cubby hole before rushing back to the table and setting it at an empty chair. "Here Odin, Sit by me." Thiana said as she patted the chair and hopped back into her own.

"Guess I can't say no." Odin asked but it was more of a statement then he intended as he moved to sit down. Thiana was chatting away again about nothing in particular but she had Aiden in on the noise this time. They were talking back and forth, understanding each other but the adults had no idea what was going on.

"They do this every morning, and it always seems Aiden knows more words after and Thiana will better say things in the correct order. I don't know why it happened but I've never really wanted to question it." Aio picked up Thiana's plate and cut her pancakes into little pieces while still talking to Odin. "Thiana even read last week at the library during one of the children reading sessions. Everyone was so proud of her."

Odin didn't know why but something about that statement didn't sit right with him. It didn't sit right with him so much that for the rest of breakfast he sat thinking about it and not eating.

"Odin not hungry?" Thiana asked as she patted his arm.

"What?" Odin snapped out of his daze at her touch. "No, not very much."

"Breakfast is most important meal of day. Mummy said so." Thiana stated beaming up at her mother as the plates were cleared away.

"Your right pea-pod but if Odin isn't hungry he's old enough to make his own decisions." Aio replied as she placed things in the dishwasher, and headed back to clean up Aiden.

"I old enough to make decisions." Thiana stated looking mighty pleased that she believed herself to be old enough.

"Thiana," Odin said softly making the little girl look at him. "Your not that old yet." Thiana's face fell at the thought. "Let your mother believe she has two more years before you start making your own decisions." He mocked whispered. He still didn't know why but something was making him draw closer to these two children. Just because he had fathered them shouldn't make him feel this way. It was like some supernatural force drawing him closer.

"Don't give her any more ideas Odin." Aio laughed. "Now Thiana go get your hat on we have to get going so we can be back quickly."

"Yeah birthday cake, birthday cake." Thiana started chanting as she ran to the door placing on a small straw hat that held a big white daisy on the brim.

"Aio, no. You can't go into town it's not safe. We all have to leave soon." Odin fought remember again why he was really here.

"Leave?" Thiana over heard and her small lip started to quiver. "I don't want to leave. Mummy tell no." Thiana cried out for once not liking this stranger.

"Odin I already told you. I'm as safe here as another place, and that I'm not leaving my children behind." She squared her shoulders at Odin standing up as she hadn't when he had wanted to go into hiding the first time. "I'm going to tell you what is going to happen. Right now I'm going into New Port to pick up the cake. Thiana was going with me, so was Aiden. You can leave."

The quivering lip of Thiana, Aio standing up against him and the suddenly suspicions look from the baby Aiden who shouldn't even be old enough to have that look made Odin feel like a school boy who had stolen a little girls doll.

"I'm not going to leave without you Aio." He finally stated knowing if he did he would regretted it the rest of his life.

"Well then." Aio gave a thought. "I'll be back quicker if Aiden didn't go. He'll stay here with you and Thiana will come with me because I promised her she could." It was at that Aio placed Aiden in Odin's arms and turned back to the door collecting her things and ushering Thiana out the door before anyone could say a word.

"Does she do this a lot?" Odin looked down at the boy in his arms and he could have sworn that Aiden nodded.

"Old McDonald had a farm Eli Eli O" The bursting out of giggles from the back seat soon followed.

"I shouldn't have let you sample the icing and it's not Eli it's Ei." Aio corrected her daughter while laughing too.

"Eli sounds better…" Thiana got out between giggles "and icing is good.

"Yes icing is good." Aio said still laughing glancing back at Thiana smiling.

All of a sudden Thiana was screaming from the back seat and Aio whirled around facing front again just in time to slam on her brakes. There was a huge SUV blocking the road and she was just able to stop before hitting it. Two men stepped from around the SUV heading towards their car.

"Mummy who dat?" Thiana asked her voice wobbling with some fear.

"I don't know pea-pod. Just stay quiet please." Aio was nervous and Odin's warning about the hit and her common sense that they wouldn't attack so close to the city, were warring in her mind. As the two men neared them she caught a glimpse of a gun in one's hand. She didn't even think before she reacted. She just dropped her car down into gear and slammed the gas.

"They're bad men Thiana, very bad men." Aio said as gun shots rang out, a back window shattered hardly covering up Thiana's screams. It was only about 7 second before they hit the back tire making it burst that threw the car out of control. Aio tried to get it back but it tipped as she couldn't stop it from going into a ditch.

A ringing was sounding in her ears as the cries of Thiana were unbearable to hear. "Shush pea-pod. Mummy's going to make it ok." Aio tried to turn to look at her daughter but she could hardly move. A shadow moved over her blocking the window and she knew it was one of the men.

"Please, just let my little girl live. Take me, let her go. I'll be able to help you get Odin back, not her." The pleas even sound pathetic to her ears. And the evil sickening laugh that followed turned her stomach.

"Who said we were after Odin and you?" He lightly ran a finger down her cheek. "She's such a pretty little girl, such a pretty smart little thing.~ Thiana was just whimpering now in the back seat and the smell of gas and icing was reaching Aio's nose when it all clicked. It was never about getting back at Odin for deserting after his hit on Heero Yuy. All these years they've been torturing themselves because of that mistake when they never cared. No, it was all about her daughter, and more than likely her son. The two smartest little children anyone had ever seen. A two year old that could already talk, count, and read. She could even put together highly troubling puzzle questions just for fun, and her son wasn't far behind his big sister.

"No…" It was a cry pulled from her depths as she cursed herself for never realizing that these people would be watching for children like her's. Odin had told her once some of the plans he had seen and it had made her sick, and now knowing that her precious little girl was to be a part of it had her finding the strength to finally break free from the trapping seat belt and move to attack.

She got one good hit it raking her nails across the man's face before a shot ran out and she fell back into the chair the seat belt just holding her twisted body at an angle to so she was facing her daughter.

"MUMMY!" Thiana cried as her mother fell back. Her mother was looking straight at her but the normal warmth that she could always find in her mother's eyes was fading.

"My little pea-pod, don't let them win. Never let them win." Aio closed her eyes as she passed out.

"No, mummy no" choking sobs racked the little girl's body as two arms reached down through the broken passenger window to pull her out.

"Come on brat." The guy said as he hoisted her out. However, she wasn't going without a fight. She was going to do what her mother had told her to do. She was never going to let them win. She kicked and screamed and what felt like an eternity to Thiana was only a few moments before the second guy who her mother had scared tranqed her, sending her into a deep sleep.


	3. Collecting the Pieces pt1 ch3

**The Missing Links: Collecting the Pieces Pt. 1 Ch. 3**

** [****Word from the Authors****: We, the Shadow_Gals, do not own gundam wing or any of its original characters. We get no profit from these stories except knowing you enjoy them! So please read, review and as always enjoy!]**

When had the air in the room gotten so heavy? The space around him was feeling smaller than before as if trying to swallow him whole. A bead of sweat dribbled down his face and he reached up to wipe it away, noting that it shouldn't feel so hot in the room. Walking to the open window, he undid the first few buttons of his collar to try and help make himself feel less confined. It wasn't working. His eyes glanced at his wrist to his watch and he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Two hours. They had just gone to pick up the cake; that's what Aio said. That shouldn't take two hours. He paced the floor and checked his watch again, knowing it wouldn't show much difference than before. He gave a sigh of frustration that sounded more like a growl. He should have gone with them. He shouldn't have left them alone. Anything could happen; might have already happened. He mentally shook himself. He needed to stay calm.

The soft coo of the baby behind him reminded him why he had let her go alone. She had asked him to take care of Aiden while she and Thiana went off to town. So far it hadn't been a hard task. Aiden was a good baby. The child currently sat chewing on a random toy of his while drooling slightly and babbling happily as most babies do. Cleaning up the baby cereal had been an endeavor all its own as Aiden had seemed to prefer having puréed mush all over his small chubby hands. The memory of it would have made him smile if his mind was not already occupied.

Aiden's little blue eyes looked at him then. He was so small. It was amazing how someone so small and helpless could be so intriguing. Walking over, he picked the cooing child up and held him out in front of him, giving him a good once over. The child did have his eyes, though in all else, like his sister, he took after his mother. The child reached out his pudgy little hands and smiled toothlessly at him. At that moment his mind was made up. He didn't care what Aio said. When she got back they were leaving. All of them. He could never forgive himself if anything happened to her or his children.

He froze, shocking himself at his own thought. He couldn't place the time when his thoughts changed from her kids to his. He didn't know what was going on with him. Maybe it was because of Thiana's fuzzy halo of hair or maybe it was the quirky looks Aiden kept giving him. Somewhere between meeting them, and now, his outlook had changed.

The ominous caw of a Raven brought his attention to activity outside. The sound of vehicles in the distance completely broke his reverie. He gave himself a mental shake and turned back to the window. That was not the sound of Aio's simple car. Five armored, unidentifiable vehicles were making their way up the road. They had been found, and now he had to find a way to get out. Clutching Aiden to him tightly, he headed towards the pantry in the kitchen. He had made sure when he left Aio here the first time that there was an underground way out of the house and had made her promise to always have a bag packed in case a hasty retreat was needed. He opened the door and grabbed the emergency packs, slinging them over the opposite shoulder, hoping to god that she had packed all the essentials.

Climbing down the ladder at an efficient speed proved more difficult that he'd have liked with the addition of the bags and the child he clutched so closely. Aiden was, so far barely making a fuss keeping to the good temperament he'd displayed earlier. Odin pleaded silently to whatever deity was listening that Aiden would continue to be so.

Reaching the bottom he almost stumbled, but managed to continue on to the exit. He knew these tunnels well; had them memorized from his own blueprints. The dimly lit hall was specially wired to give just enough light to see without and danger of giving away the tunnel's position.

After what seemed like a small eternity he finally made it to the escape hatch, triggering it and making their escape as fast as possible. The exit closed behind him as the camouflage resumed its normal spot covering the opening. Setting down the bags he walked carefully over to an outcropping where he could overlook Aio's house. At least twenty men in unidentifiable uniforms swarmed the house, their weapons drawn and loaded. They were armed to kill. He cursed himself for being so careless as to not notice their approach sooner. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, holding Aiden closer. He wondered what Aio would do when she returned. Would she realize that someone dangerous was at the house before it was too late? Would she arrive after the soldiers had gone only to find her home a mess?

He paused. If they had found her home, it was entirely possible they knew how and where to intercept Aio. He quickly retrieved his phone calling her hoping to reach her in time. One ring. Two. Three. He let it ring until it reached the sing-song sound of her voicemail. Growling to himself he tried again. No answer. Three times and still no one was picking up. He felt a chill come over him as the unfamiliar feeling of panic began to grip him. He had to find her. He only hoped he wasn't too late…

The sound of his motorcycle roared angrily through the afternoon air. The bike couldn't go fast enough. Behind him on a makeshift carrier, Aiden was sound asleep and had been for quite a while. His heart was beating a million miles an hour as he scanned the road ahead for any sign at all of Aio's car. With each passing mile he longed for a glimpse of some sign that she was alright. Unfortunately, he didn't find one.

The sight before him made him come to a screeching halt. As fast as possible he dismounted the bike, careful not to hurt Aiden. Setting the child down gently in the grass he ran to the car and threw open the door, hoping beyond hope for the best.

Aio wasn't moving. Her face was too pale, a huge crimson stain spread out across her shirt like an eerie flower of death. He slowly reached out, his hands shaking. Time seemed to slow down. The whole situation seemed completely unreal. His fingers touched her ice cold face. Her eyes twitched, her face slowly developing into a small grimace of pain. She groaned softly.

"Aio?" He undid the seatbelt and pulled her out quickly, trying carefully no to hurt her further. "Aio, speak to me." He knelt holding her close to his chest, his eyes searching her face for a sign of the life she still possessed.

"O-Odin?" The sound was all but a whisper on the wind. He was sure he would have thought it his imagination if he hadn't seen the barest of movement from her lips.

"Aio… I'm ... I'm here." He was finally able to reply. He lightly brushed her hair out of her face as her body contorted in pain and her breathing stopped for one brief moment.

"AIO!" he screamed into her face not knowing what else to do. He needed her. Oh how he needed her. She was the only thing that made him keep going and now she was dying in his arms.

"Thiana…" her voice broke both from the pain and the raging anger of what had happened.

"Odin… They took our daughter." Her body shook as she was attacked with a coughing fit. Blood ran down her chin and Odin clung to her like she was the only stable thing in his life. "They took my little pea-pod." Tears were running down her ashen face.

"Ssh. My Aio…hush now you need to be quiet" His voice caught in his throat as he wiped away her tears.

"No…" She reached up grapping his shirt pulling him in close. "Odin…I'm dying I know that…" She had another coughing fit. "They were never after us. It's always been our children. Our beautiful wonderful children. " Her voice was weakening with each second that passed. "Get her back."

"Stop talking Aio, Aiden's here and he needs you…I need you. You'll be here to help me get her back and raise our children."

"Oh Odin… You called me the dreamer." She started to laugh but it ended in her body being held in intense seizures .

"Aio!" That one word was all he could get out before she weakly lifted her hand after the seizures passed to quiet him.

"Find Thiana, kill those Bastards, and raise our children the way they deserve. You're all they have now…" Her hand dropped as she was losing the last of her strength. "Please don't close your heart to them. They're a part of you and you all need each other…"

"Aio you can't leave me. You can't leave Thiana and Aiden… AIO!" He gave her body a shake as her eyes started to slide close.

"I lov…"

He couldn't comprehend it. She couldn't be. No, she was still crying… Or was she? He touched his face and felt the salty wetness of his own tears and realized it was him.

"My Aio…" He crushed her lifeless body to his as he screamed his anguish to the skies. They took his daughter, killed his love, and were now most likely destroying their house in search of his son. He'd kill every last one of them. He owed that much to Aio and they deserved so much worse. The whimpering's of Aiden were the only thing that would and did brake him out of his trance.

"It's alright Aiden…Daddy has some unfinished business…" He gripped his gun, his eyes showing his intense focus for his newest target.

The glow of the television screen lit up the small room as he packed his bag. The one o'clock news anchor was prattling on about random current events and the weather man gave his newest prediction about the weather. The sound of the News anchor reporting breaking news caught his attention.

"This is Sally Burtenelli with breaking news. A woman and her two children have recently gone missing. The Granddaughter of the late Heero Yuy, Aio Yuy's car was found abandoned on the side of the road today with no sign of the former occupants. Upon investigation of the victim's residence, twenty armed men were found dead; their unmarked vehicles left outside the residence. Authorities are currently looking into these events. Our prayers are with their friends and family in this tense time. "

Odin sighed. Friends and family. That was a laugh. What could they possibly known? They couldn't even begin to understand and hearing them report on the issue with such calculated ease only upset him more. No matter. He gently grabbed up the sleeping infant, collected his passport and tickets and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Thiana…" It was time to be on the move. He had a lot of ground to cover with his self-assigned mission. Walking to the door he closed it on his old life, starting both he and his infant son down a path to a destiny he couldn't begin to imagine.


	4. Collecting the Pieces pt1 ch4

The Missing Links Pt 1 Ch 4

The air was tense in the small conference room. The only light cae from the projector showing stats and diagnostic scans all under the code name project Alpha, and a vid-screen showing a containment cell holding an eight year old little girl.

"Updates, gentlemen, that's what I'm here for, and I had had better see progress." The other two men were equally nervous at the same time but for very different reasons. The older of the two understood exactly what was going on and what this man's plans for this little girl was, while the younger was trapped in the illusions that they were making a better future.

"Yes, Mr. Barton," The younger man hastily replied. "You were sent a file on Alpha when she had reached the age of four. She was excelling at the three different areas we were testing her in." A clicking sound echoed in the room as the next slide come onto the screen with a picture of the subject at that stage. "She was mastering four different languages, and other subjects that students in the fifth level of primary schools were just being taught. It is truly amazing. A child at that age soaking up so much knowledge; can you imagine her potential? If taught correctly, and with the diet and routine schedule we have her on, she will only continue to improve."

The older man, sure that their employer's interests laid elsewhere, began to explain further. "She also surpassed our expectations in her memory systems and hand to hand martial arts."

"Yes, I remember, but she was still resisting the zero system, wasn't she?" Their employer's voice held the tone of his skepticism.

"To a point; she had only been on the system for three months and at her age we only had her visiting the simulators for an hour a week."

"Ah, yes, I remember. You corrected your mistake, of course." It was meant to sound like a question but both men knew that it wasn't and for the first time the younger man was starting to realize that there was something darker to this whole program. The older man nodded his head and another click echoed as the slides changed again showing the same child now at the age of six.

"Along with the studies we were putting her through, she was started on different undercover, and hand to hand battle simulations. With the zero sessions daily she was beginning to outthink many of our soldiers at the base." The older man was starting to breathe a little easier as their patron was nodding in approval.

"While it is amazing what Alpha's been able to do, at the time she was still resisting the zero system." The older man could have hit his younger partner.

"I thought you had told me that the zero system had worked on her?" His voice had risen and the younger man stumbled over his next words.

"Well in a way, Sir. Her planning has become better organized for one her age but the zero system doesn't really affect her."

"WHAT! How can it not affect her?"

"Well you see, her imagination is amazing… Every time she was put into the zero system she always would out think the simulations. Zero would put one outcome before her and she would make it better. She would, in essence, trump it's every move. She is incredible, and over these last two years she's gone beyond anything we originally planned. Of course…had it not been for our recent… problem…"

24 hours earlier

"Ok Alpha, finish this simulation and then you're done." The intercom cracked as A's voice was cut off. There was no reply. She knew A didn't need one as she advanced the gundam across the ground. They were out there. Just out of range of the radar.

"Ok buddy, let's finish this mission." A red light flashed on the control panel shouting the warning of a large battalion of soldiers came into range. The flashes hit her like flickers of different moves all played on top of each other.

"We can do better than the." She laughed as she showed her plan and as she imagined the zero system grumbling.

"Let's try this new battle mode buddy." The simulation seemed to purr as it shifted into a full bodied control gundam. She stationed herself just on the outskirts of the battalion's radar. However in the nanosecond before she took the planned shots Zero gave her a glimpse of a small band of gypsies camping on the southern boundary of the battalion. Just next to the armory. Alpha saw one of the five missiles hit the armory and how it exploded backwards consuming the camp of gypsies. "Really? I'm not using the exploding missiles buddy." She gave a laugh as she let the five electrical missiles fly. These were a special missile that would deactivate all the electronics in the battalions. Each one took out the armory, communication tower, the first line of mobile suits, medical truck, and then the main head quarters.

"Well they know we're here now. Exploding missiles are so last year buddy. Did you locate the target though?" More flashes hit her on different routes to finding the intended target and different outcomes with taking those routes.

"Cloaking shield in place?" A series of beeps followed. "Ok let's go get the target". Everyone was scrambling in the chaos as her gundam flew over the compound. The few that had enough wit to get to the mobile suits were surprised when the suits wouldn't respond and she was already at her target by the time they realized it wasn't going to work.

She knelt down in the simulation and her gundam followed suit. A mouse of a man ran out from the barracks that she was knelling over. "Aw, look buddy, the mousy has come out to play." She reached down picking up the target and dropping him into a containment cell on her gundam before taking back to the air.

She returned back to the normal piloting control as she stirred her gundam to the previous scouted location. After landing and opening the containment cell she hopped out of the control seat and down to the ground. Her pistol was in her hand as she turned to look at the target. However, as she watched him stumble out of the cell and she raised her gun to finish the mission the man turned into two men. She froze.

"Buddy? What are you doing? That's not right. These are the two men that came in with Father Creeper this morning." She shook her head as no response came and reached over and hit the abort button.

"Alpha? What's wrong? Why did you abort?" A's voice broke over as Alpha came to back in the simulator box, still hooked to the Zero system.

"Buddy lost it again. He turned the target into two different men. The simulation was over anyways. But you need to fix him again." She stated into her mouth piece.

"What?...Never mind I'll take a look at Zero to see what happened. Your times up."

She sat there for a moment though trying to figure out why Zero had messed up the simulation. "Why did you do it?" She asked "Why did you make me see those two men again?" She knew she shouldn't ask. Doctor A had made her swear not to talk to Zero outside of the simulations, but she just had to know. She had recognized those two men when they had arrived earlier with Dekim Barton or Father Creeper as she called him. She needed to know why she felt she knew them and after Zero had messed with the simulation she knew that this was the only way to find out.

She was side swiped into the flow of memories as Zero took her back to a time she didn't remember.

"_**She's such a pretty little girl, such a pretty smart little thing." A man ran his fingers down her check as she felt herself give a small whimper. She was sitting in the back seat of a van hooked into a car seat as a woman in front cried out before attacking the other of the two men. She saw blood start to bubble on the man's face as the woman had racked her nails across his face.**_

_**A shot rang out that sent the woman flying backwards into her seat. The woman landed so she was looking back at her. Alpha heard the word "Mummy" being ripped from her as the woman had enough strength to get out a final sentence. **_

"_**My little pea-pod, don't let them win. Never let them win."**_

Zero dropped her back to the present as she gasped and chocked on what she had seen. She didn't question that it was real, like she should had been taught. She didn't fight it at all. She wanted revenge and she let Zero show her how to get it.

The next moment the alarms were going off and she was sitting on her bed with blood splattered all over her. A pistol from one of the many guards at the base was next her as another group of soldiers came bursting into her room guns raised. She didn't care. It was finished.

"Old McDonald had a farm Eli Eli O."

I hadn't ever imagined she could do such a random act of violence. I have been analyzing her behavior to try and figure out what went wrong so I can correct it. Hopefully, with a little luck and some guidance we can reform her." As he finished his statement his employer began to laugh coldly, making his skin crawl.

"Reform her? Why ever would I want to do that?"

"But sir…she killed those two men…she snuck out and shot them point blank without batting an eye. Such behavior-"

"Is exactly what my soldier needs."

"Soldier? What do you mean? I've been training her to test the limit of what children can do…you make it sound like you want her to be a cold blooded killer…"

"Such behavior is necessary. You see, doctor, she is not merely a child. She is the key to the militaristic future."

"You cannot be serious, she's just a child! Are you suggesting we turn this little girl into a killing machine? I won't do it! I won't have my research used for such an atrocious act!"

Suddenly, his employer's fist made contact with his face, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"You will do what I tell you to. Do not forget doctor that I am the one funding your research. We have come too far to stop now. You will finish this project." He turns to leave the room. "I will return next week for the next update. Do not disappoint me." He pauses, casting them a strange smile. "By the way gentlemen…I have a surprise for you in the shuttle bay. Pick it up as soon as you're able. That is all." The door slammed shut as their employer departed. The young doctor began to pick himself up as the elder doctor tried to help him.

"Don't touch me! You knew! You knew what he was having us do all along!"

"I had no more of a choice than you did. What we are doing is far kinder for the child than what would have happened to her had Dekim's original plan been allowed to come to fruition. We are, by far, the better option for the child. This is the kindest thing we can do for her. You must see that."

Now feeling more lost than ever he hangs his head. J had a point. This child needed guidance and without his special touch in her training she might lose her very soul. He shuddered at the though of such a brilliant child being turned into an emotionless monster. He wouldn't let it happen. He stood up and adjusted his glasses.

"Ok J. You win. We'll train the girl. If anyone can make sure this doesn't go wrong it will be us. We created her. The least we can do is make sure she survives."

"I knew you'd agree. However, I'm afraid things are about to become much more complicated."

:"What do you mean?"

"Dekim wanted us to meet him in the shuttle bay…He has a curveball to throw us."

"What?"

"Just follow me."

A adjusted his lab coat and exited the room, following J down the titanium halls. Something wasn't right. The bad feeling in his stomach became worse with every step. As they reached the bay, the back of the ship began to open. Dekim turned and smiled, his eyes full of twisted satisfaction that made A's stomach turn As they finally reached the ship, the final door opened revealing the form of a small girl, most likely no older than five. He golden hair was hanging loosely down her back, her ice blue eyes were as expressionless as her young face.

"Gentlemen… I'd like you to meet Beta. She is to be Alpha's new training partner. I want her at Alpha's level as soon as possible." Another look at the little girl made A's heart clench. What had been done to this child to make her eyes so dead? He silently promised himself that one day he would not only find out where these girls came from, but also help them escape from the hell he was about to subject them to.


	5. Collecting the Pieces pt1 ch5

Author's note: We don't own Gundam Wing, Kit-Kats, or Chanel. Please enjoy the continuing story, and please comment.

The papers were laid out all over the table scattered in random piles that looked like a chaotic mess. Years upon years of research that had shaped and created a monster. He sighed looking at the pictures that spanned the total of six years. From a two year old little angle to the eight year old that had killed two men with her bare hands. No matter what J said he couldn't look at her the same way. He pulled out the one file he had hoped would just disappear. Yet after a week he couldn't ignore it any longer.

He thanked whoever was up there that he hadn't needed to see the rooms in person. He knew that these pictures would haunt him for years. Even right after it had happened he had kept believing what he had done was for the better. However, as he loaded the file and tried to process in his mind the first of 300 or more pictures it truly hit what he had done. At the end of the pictures and about sixty-seven pages of notes later he finally realized that he was crying. He was crying as the last picture dominated the screen. It was a picture of the way they had found Alpha in her room. Sitting on her bed covered in splatters of blood.

How could he set up yet another program to put another little girl through the same things? A little girl who he had seen being carried off the transport because she had been beaten and had her spirit broken to the base and wouldn't talk except when she awoke screaming at night. He removed his glasses as he rubbed his eyes giving a groan of defeat as the papers on his desk ruffled in the wind. He quickly slapped his hands on top of them before any could fly away as he tried to remember when he had opened his window.

He quickly stood up and moved to close the window looking out across the deserted base as it was well passed working hours and the only ones up were standing guard. His one prized possession, an old grandfather clock, chimed that it was well passed the witching hour as his grandfather had once called it. He turned back to his desk and froze upon seeing his lower left desk drawer open. He knew that he had not opened that and now wished he had more than the small desk lamp that only illuminated his desk on. For it made the rest of his office a box of shadows and he knew there was someone in it with him.

It was when he heard the rip of a candy wrapper followed by a snap and then crunch that he gave a small breath of relief. However, that relief wasn't long lasting as the only person it could be was the one person he had been avoiding for the last week. He slowly walked back to his desk, closing the drawer before sitting down. He could feel her eyes on him. His own shame, and the slight fear of her kept him from searching her out in the shadows. The only sound was the slow swish of the pendulum followed by the click of the minute hand on the clock.

"Why are you scared of me?" The whispered voice seemed to echo around the room making him cringe at the hollow hurt that he heard in those simple words.

"Do you remember what you did to those two men?" He still couldn't raise his eyes to try and find her.

"I only did what I had been trained to do." He didn't have to see her to know she was curled on her side in the overstuffed leather chair in the corner of the room with one hand hanging to the floor following the swirling pattern of the rug. "They were bad men."

He groaned laying his head in his hands as he tried to hold onto the scraps of his tattered beliefs about this project. "Alpha…" He didn't know what to say. "This isn't what…I never meant…It was wrong."

"It was wrong?" The silence that followed had the hair on his arms standing on end. "This isn't what your research was for?" He could tell she had moved from the chair in the corner as her voice was closer, but that fact that he couldn't hear her moving raise the fear of this child in him. "You never meant for this outcome?" She was behind him now and he felt like the mouse in a game and she was the cat. No, she was far more than just a cat. She was a honed jaguar trained to kill, and he was her prey at the moment.

"You did this to me!" she grabbed his hair and forced him to look at his computer screen which still held the image of her covered in blood. "Your research led them to murder a two year olds mother and then kidnap her to create a monster." She let go of his hair and his head dropped down as he shook with his remorse.

"LOOK AT ME!" Her shouting told him that she was right in front of him standing on the other side of the desk but he couldn't raise his head. He didn't think he would ever be able to look at her face let alone look her in the eyes knowing he was the one that had trained a child to become a murderer. The smashing of glass and the sudden lack of light had him jumping to his feet. The cry that followed made him freeze in terror at the next moment. It was like that of a crazed animal.

"I thought you cared." The voice was horse from the earlier cry. "You gave me little treats, and called me Kit-Kat." More crashing followed and the sound of ripping paper filled the room before he heard a side table be kicked across the room. He knew he needed to stop her, but he still couldn't move.

"You made me!" She threw a book at him hitting him in the gut. "Bastard!" Her scream left him shaken to his very core. "I thought in some twisted way you loved and cared for me like a daughter." It was the first time he could actually look at her shadowy form in the room. He could see her small frame gasping for breath and if he thought about it he would almost say she was in physical pain.

"But you don't… You're scared of me just like everyone else…" He knew no words were needed because if he said no she would know he was lying, and saying yes was unneeded. He didn't think he would ever not be afraid of her. He had watched the secret video that Dekim Barton had installed in the men's room in hopes that she would succeed in killing them, and he had heard the stories of when the men had secured her room. The stories of her sitting on her bed singing a children's song. He would never be able to forget that. This perfect, intelligent, beautiful child would grow into a woman to become one of the world's best assassins, and she would do it in diamonds and Chanel before going back and dancing the night away at some politician's ball on the arm of some rich dignitary with no one the wiser.

It was at that moment that he realized that he would never be able to forgive him for what he did to her and what her life would be like because of him. He wasn't strong enough to face what he had done let alone ask for forgiveness. What he didn't realize though, was that not only had he taken more than her spark of innocence, but that his inability to not fear her would affect her life and her relationships for years to come.

He never knew how much time passed with her sitting on the floor and him standing in the dark. However, one moment he was looking at the rough outline of her on the floor and the next he heard her voice at the window. "You'll never call me Kit-Kat again will you?" His heart broke at her words.

"It's ok. I know the answer." She opened the window but before she could slip out he was able to get out a short sentence.

"I need your help." His voice cracked on those simple words and he coughed trying to cover his feelings. "They've brought in another child." He saw her body stiffen in the thin moonlight. "Help me stop her from…"

"Becoming me?" She asked in a voice that showed that that simple sentence had wounded her more than anything she had ever been through.

"I..." But it was too late as the window was empty and the only movements were the curtains swaying back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Thiana." He whispered to the empty room.


	6. Collecting the Pieces pt2 ch1

She sat alone in the small room, sitting in a vertical fetal position, slowly rocking back and forth. No windows. No visible door. But it didn't matter. Not to her. She had no way of knowing how long she'd been there. She didn't really care. Not anymore. Why had they done this? What had she done that was so bad? Why did those bad men hurt her? She tried to remember how she got there but her mind was blank. Trying to remember made her begin to convulse with fear. Her body ached all over from the ouchies they gave her.

They had brought her food, if you could call it that. It looked as yucky as it smelled. But she wasn't hungry. She didn't want to eat. She couldn't sleep either. Every time she'd close her eyes she saw scary things. The sounds of screaming filled her mind and made her wake up echoing those screams. The bad men hadn't come near her recently. She was thankful for that. They left her virtually alone but that was better than being beaten again. She wondered how long she would stay like this. What did they want with her? Why were they doing this? For a moment she felt fear grip her just to fade as quickly as it came. Every time she did hear the door open she felt her breath catch in her throat and her body stiffen. She didn't want them to hurt her again.

She must have passed out, at least that was the thought that calmed her when one moment the door to her room was closed and the next it was opened. The crack of the door let in just enough light to make a pitch black room a shadowy box. She strained her ears to try and hear anything. If it had been the bad men coming she would have heard the sound of heavy boots, yet there was nothing. With each passing second her small body tightened in fear as she curled even tighter into ball. It was a monster. It had to be, and the monster was just watching her. A whisper of a voice played at the edge of her mind saying how the monsters under our bed were just friends we didn't know yet. She couldn't recall who had said it but the memory of that voice soothed her tattered soul enough that she was slowly able to relax.

"Kit-Kat?" her eyes jumped to the form of a young girl, not much older than herself, standing in front of her in a night shirt and matching sleep pants. The girl's face was a shadow but for some reason even in the dark her solid blue eyes shown with an unnerving unreadable light. "Kit-Kat? Candy? You eat right?"

She didn't respond. She didn't know how. Who was this girl? Why was she here? Did the bad men treat her the same way? How did this girl get to walk around without the bad men knowing? So many more questions ran through her mind as she watched the girl move. Her motions were smooth and slow and calculated as she walked back and forth before sitting on the metal base board of the bed tilting her head in thought, like a cat inspecting a new toy. The girl snapped the Kit-Kat in half and held out a piece.

When it wasn't taken the girl just threw it on top of the covers. "It's ok, I'm the only one here." She said as she bit into her half of the Kit-Kat bar.

"Who are you?" She heard the question being asked but barely recognized that it was her own voice asking it.

"They call me Alpha." The girl seemed to stare at her for a moment, studying her. It made her feel weird not knowing what she was thinking. "What's your name?"

"The bad men said I don't have one anymore. They said I'm only s'posed to be known as Beta."

"Yep. Sounds right." Beta slowly sat up on the bed looking back and forth between the candy and the girl.

"You don't look like a Alpha…" She slowly reached forward taking the candy off of her bed.

"_Now, Serene, the candy will spoil your dinner."_ The same voice from earlier echoed back through her memory.

"Well you don't look like a Beta either." Alpha replied starting on her second Kit-Kat stick.

"Serene."

"What?"

"My name… it's Serene."

"So you do remember?" She finds herself shaking her head. "Good. Serene suits you much better than Beta. So… what's it to be? Serene? Or Beta?"

For the first time since she'd arrived here she found herself smiling. It's a small, tilt of her lips, barely noticeable, but still, it was the tiniest semblance of a promise of what might be: a friendship. Tilting her head up and meeting the girl's eyes proudly she picked up the candy and took a bite.

"Serene."

"Good." She gave a smile and Serene found herself strangely comforted even though the smile seemed a foreign expression on the older girl's face.

"And you can't be Alpha any longer. It's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"You need a new name, a better name. Something that fits."

"Really? Like what?" Alpha crossed her legs under her and leaned forward as she finished her half of the candy bar. Serene's eyes glance down to the wrapper in and half-eaten candy in her hand and smiled.

"Kit-Kat"

"Kit-Kat?"

"Yea. It fits you much better than Alpha."

"I…I like it…thanks." The two girls smiled at one another. Two young, lonely souls finding a common bond. Their moment didn't last long, however, because the door swung open and the lights came on to reveal ten of the mean men standing with old man; a creepy old man with a metal arm and metal eye. She shivered at the sight of him. He frowned as he walked into the room.

"Alpha. You were not given clearance to be out of your quarters. You are in direct violation of curfew." Alpha sat up straight, a smirk on her young face. "Take her to her room." Not one man made a move to take her but rather all took a step backward from the doorframe. Serene watched this, puzzled. These men were afraid of Kit-Kat? What kind of place was this? "Very well, I shall do so myself." Before the old man could move his creepy metal leg even a step towards them, Kit-Kat had already leapt off the bed and began to walk towards the door.

"I'll see you later…Beta." Serene knew Kit-Kat had to use their code names or they would both most likely be punished. She didn't respond to the goodbye but rather watched the men cower as the eight-year-old child walked by, humming "Old MacDonald". The old man stayed and continued to stand in the doorway, his arms behind his back, his metal eye reflecting the light of the room. She felt herself shiver.

"Beta… I am glad to see you are finally responsive. Get some sleep. Tomorrow you will begin your training. If you're cooperative and do everything we expect of you I promise I will make things as easy on you as possible. Do you understand?" She looked up at this creepy old man, studying him carefully."

"Yes, Dr. Metal Man."

"You will address me as Dr. J! Not Dr. Metal Man. Not even Alpha has called me something like that…" He rubs his pointy beard in though almost chuckling to himself. She watches as he walks back to the door. "Goodnight Beta." With those words the door shut and she was left alone once more in darkness. She took another bite of her candy and smiled.


	7. Collecting the Pieces pt2 ch2

[A.N.] Hello all! I hope you've enjoyed our tale so far! Time once more to dive into our twisted psyche and continue our heroing story. The usual disclaimers apply. We do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, however the obvious new ones are obviously the property of Minx and I. Enjoy!

GUNDAM WING: MISSING LINKS

Collecting the Pieces

It was storming. She could hear the thunder rumbling as it shook the walls of the facility she was being held in. Her little room was dark as usual and she instinctively felt the natural fear of storms began to overwhelm her. The last year had been nothing short of a nightmare come true. First they'd taken her from her mother, than they'd beaten her and locked her up alone in the dark. But after having met Kit-Kat things hadn't seemed so bad. The times that followed that one night were what she could only compare to a bad place she once heard of called hell. Hell was where sleep was hard to find, comfort was nowhere near and pain and fear ran around as her constant keepers in her waking moments as well as her dreams. Wires and needles and noisy machines buzzed and hummed and pricked her day after day. They were hurting her. The bad men would come every day and do the same things to her as before. Her one comfort came from her nightly visits with her new friend but even those had become more and more scarce.

Curling her legs up to her chest she rocked in her tiny dark room, unsure of what the morning would bring besides more pain and questions she just couldn't answer. They had started her on her final chemical and the side effects had been less than pleasant. Everyday a new torture and every night the same nightmare. There seemed to be no relief. The only thing keeping her going were the words Kit-Kat kept repeating to her every night. Never let them win. She didn't quite understand why those words kept coming up. Every training session, every sparring match where the two of them were put on display she would hear Kit-Kat mumble those words to herself; words that she seemed to live by.

Rolling over, she reached under her sleeping mat and pulled out the only belonging she had left from her mother. It was gold circular locket ornamented with three sapphires and the symbol of a rose. Inside was a picture of her mother holding her close. Closing her eyes she pictured her mother's smile, hearing the lullabies of a time long gone echoing in her memory. Perhaps Kit-Kat was on to something. Her mother had been a happy woman, kind and generous. Even in the darkest times her mother always seemed to be able to take the bad and turn it around. Once, during a horrible thunderstorm she had been woken up by the sound of thunder roaring through the sky. Terrified, she had ran into her mother's room and found comfort under the blankets safe within her mother's embrace. Her mother would stroke her cheek gently and reassure that there was nothing to fear.

Hearing those soothing sounds- if only in her mind-she took a deep breath and allowed temporary peace to wash over her. Her mother was gone. The bad men had taken her mother away forever, but that didn't mean she had to give up. Another rumble of thunder made her flinch but she found she wasn't as afraid as she used to be. There were scarier things than the storm on the base and they waited for her every day. She sighed and let the sound of the rain on the tin roof register to her senses. It was relaxing in a twisted sort of way. Her mother had made the storm seem almost friendly. She said the angels were playing a noisy game and the lightning was merely a lighting display from the party they were having.

This romanticized version of the truth always made them laugh as her mother dried her tears and rocked her gently back to sleep. But those days were gone. Only the storm remained. Her life had been changed forever, one giant storm of change. Clutching the locket close she opened her eyes and stared into the darkness around her. She was alone. No men to hurt her. No wires, no machines, no needles, just the storm; the rain, the thunder. She smiled in spite of herself. Kit-Kat wouldn't be afraid of the storm so neither would she.

The next morning they came for her as usual. The door opened and she was ushered into the dining hall. She ate, showered, and dressed in her usual uniform, a simple blue tank-top with black spandex shorts. Kit-Kat had to wear something similar although the girl always managed to make her outfit look more stylish much to the doctors' dislike. Normally the said stylization consisted of doodles on her shoes and other articles of clothing written in markers, paint pens or whatever the clever girl could find. Serene grinned. Kit-Kat was always doing whatever she could to get under their skin. They feared her. Serene wanted the men to fear her too. If they feared her they'd leave her alone. If they feared her she might be able to be more like Kit-Kat.

They took her to her training room where Kit-Kat waited, stretching in preparation for her exercises. The two of them were not able to interact outside of their sessions. Meals were eaten separately and treatments were always at different times. It seemed as if they were afraid to leave the two girls together. Serene locked eyes with Kit-Kat, a small unseen smile of understanding passing between them. Their training might be strict but they girls used it as more of a play date. The sparring matches were as much a game to them as if they were simply playing tag or red rover.

When the buzzer sounded to two squared off and began their game. Kit-Kat was better than her, a fact which was evident by the other girl's speed and precision. However, being small, Serene had a slight speed advantage on her side. Punch for punch, kick for kick, the two moved as if almost one: mirror images of one another. For every dodge there was a hit, for every miss there was a recovery. To really keep things interesting, she and Kit-Kat worked out a routine in their nightly talks to further display their skill. They moved with a dance-like grace that both impressed and entertained their retainers. This was their game. This was their stage and they were the ones calling the shots.

At the end of every session the girls were escorted out individually, but not before exchanging a grin between them. Serene always looked forward to the training, even weapons training was fun. Recently they had begun to train her on an automated computer simulator that Kit-Kat had affectionately named her "buddy". Kit-Kat said she always tried to challenge the simulator, creating her own scenarios. Serene found this technique enjoyable, even if her sessions with the system weren't as frequent as Kit-Kat's. Still, the simulator and sparring sessions were blissful escaped from how her night always ended. At the end of every day they would take her to the lab and prick and stick her with all sorts of needles. But all of that was about to change. They had said she had only one more session of chemicals before her only training would consist of her sessions with Kit-Kat. This made her smile.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the door opened and the older girl stepped in. She walked as quietly as always, her feet making no noise on the cold stone floor. Serene sat up and smiled a greeting. Kit-Kat said nothing, only smiled back as she fished into her pocket and pulled out their ritual chocolate bar. They ate the sweet treat in silence, content to just relax in each other's company. In the quiet of the night they weren't soldiers in training, they weren't trained killers or invincible weapons. In the still of the night they were simply two young girls hanging out in the only way they could. After what seemed like a small eternity, Kit-Kat shifted and began telling her about her latest exploit where she had played a trick on Doctor A.

"He totally didn't see it coming. I swear, for being so smart they sure are easily fooled."

"Well, being intelligent doesn't prevent being tricked. It's two different kinds of smarts I guess." The two giggled in unison. "

"Happy one year, Serene." Kit-Kat smiled.

"It has been one year, hasn't it?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Well… a year ago today was my birthday… I guess that means today must be too."

"What's a birthday?" Serene found herself shocked. This girl before her had no idea what a birthday was?

"You don't know?"

"Nope. Never had one." Serene frowned and scooted closer to her friend.

"Sure you have. Everyone has birthdays. It celebrates the day you were born. My mommy would always bake me my favorite cake and then I'd get a present. It was always fun."

"Oh." Kit-Kat's eyes darkened with sadness and Serene found herself wanting nothing more than to cheer her friend up.

"Hey! I got an idea!"

"What?"

"It's my birthday but it's also the anniversary of when I met you, right?"

"Yea."Kit-Kat seemed confused.

"Well, then it can be your birthday too, ok? We'll celebrate it together. How's that sound?" Serene watched the older girl think it over for a moment before a smile formed on her lips.

"Yea. Ok. Sounds like fun."

"Happy Birthday, Kit-Kat."

"Happy Birthday, Serene."The two girls smiled and laughed enjoying their mutual special day. At that moment it didn't matter where they were or what they had been through that day. All that mattered was that they were together. Two friends celebrating their own secret party.


	8. Collecting the Pieces pt2 ch3

[A.N.] Welcome to the next chapter written freshly from my twisted mind. This chapter is rated mature for implied sexual and violent content. Please read at your own risk. Other than that here is the disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN THEM WE JUST LOVE THEM. SERENE AND KIT-KAT HOWEVER ARE OURS. Thanks for reading.

Serene had never been so excited. Kit-Kat had found a way to sneak them in to watch the soldier's month movie. She even had somehow found a way to get a drink and a thing of popcorn to share making it a real treat. She smiled and licked the salt and butter off her fingers as Kit-Kat took a long drink of the cola. The movie was supposed to be a mystery-thriller, whatever that was. Then men had all seemed really excited about it and she found that she was too. She could vaguely remember going to a movie theatre with her mother to watch one of the multiple cartoon fairytales. This would truly be a treat.

She laughed at how engrossed her friend seemed in the movie, almost as if she'd never seen one before. It occurred to her that perhaps Kit-Kat hadn't seen one before, that maybe this was her first movie experience. Keeping that in mind she tried to keep herself from asking questions. She had the urge to ask the older girl about the movie but stopped only because she knew kit-Kat wouldn't know either. She found the plotline to be thoroughly interesting. The movie was apparently about a man who along with his fiancé was murdered by a gang and brought back to life by a crow for vengeance. She couldn't wait to see how it ended. The beginning was a little creepy and morbid starting with the crime scene but according to the gossip of the troops the movie gets really good really fast. However, she soon found herself hating it.

They were hurting the woman. They were attacking them, beating her. The men were laughing. Laughing and hurting her. Serene felt her heart stop, felt her breath catch in her throat. This was too similar. It happened that way. It was happening all over again and she couldn't make it go away. The screams. Her mother's screams. She had to stay hidden. Had to stay quiet. Had to stay out of sight. Mommy would get her. Mommy would make the bad men go away. But they didn't. They stayed. They stayed and her mother screamed. Shadows. Fear. She couldn't breathe. Gunshots. Her own scream.

"Serene! Serene, snap out of it!" That voice. Not her mother's. No. Kit-Kat. It sounded like Kit-Kat. But Kit-Kat hadn't been there. She suddenly felt a cold flash as water drenched her from head to toe. She opened her eyes. Kit-Kat stood in front of her, an empty cup in hand and a worried look on her face. Looking around, she found herself in a strange room. They were obviously still at the compound but where at she didn't know.

"Are you ok?" The words took a moment to register to her. She felt the cold water trailing down her cheek and the cold breeze from an evident draft.

"Kit-Kat?"

"Yea. You ok? You began to scream and wouldn't respond to me so I had to get you out of there. We're lucky we weren't discovered." She felt herself relaxing. Kit-Kat was here. She was safe.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were hallucinating," Kit-Kat sat down across from her. "It happens, trust me."

"Where are we?" Serene looked around at the strange place. It was a cold metal room, obviously unused by the rest of the facility.

"This is my tower."

"Your tower?"

"Yep. I found this place when I was exploring. I come here sometimes when I need a moment to calm down and be by myself."

"Oh." She felt herself begin to shiver but it wasn't from the chill. She could handle cold temperatures. No, this shiver was from her rattled nerves as she tried to calm down.

"So… uh… I'm sorry. If I knew the movie was gonna make you freak out I wouldn't have brought you to it."

"It's not your fault. I didn't know either. I guess we're more messed up than we thought, huh?"

Kit-Kat stiffened for a moment. "Yea, more than we thought." Serene knew Kit-Kat was holding something back but she knew even if she asked she wouldn't get a word about what was really bothering her. So instead she kept quiet and they sat there for what seemed like an eternity without a word.

"I got an idea." She had to break the silence. She couldn't handle the quiet like this, and she remembered something that would give her the comfort of voices without giving into questioning Kit-Kat.

"Yea? What?"

"When I was upset my mommy would tell me stories to make me feel better."

"What kind of stories?" Kit-Kat scooted closer, obviously intrigued.

"Fairy tales. This tower reminds me of one my mommy told me once. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure. No one's ever told me stories before."

"Once upon a time and farmer and his pregnant wife lived next to an evil witch that had a garden full of yummy vegetables. The wife was hungry and wanted some of the rare vegetables from the witch's garden so her husband snuck over every night and stole her some to make her feel better. One night, the witch caught him and spared his life only with the promise that when the time came he would give the witch his child."

"What? You're telling me he agreed to give up his kid just to pay for some stupid weeds? What kind of daddy was he?" Kit-Kat crossed her arms.

"Obviously not a good one. But you see, the witch had threatened to kill his wife if he didn't make the agreement so I guess he didn't have a choice... That's really sad now that I think about it." The two paused for a moment, as if considering the choice the father had made.

"My mom fought for me." Kit-Kat whispered.

"Huh?"

"My mom. My mom didn't give me up, and I know yours didn't either."

"Yea…" She wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "Anyway, when the baby girl was born the witch took her away and raised her in a tower far away that had no doors and only one giant window twenty floors in the air. The witch kept her locked away in the tower using the girl's extremely long hair to get in and out of the tower. Every day the witch would come and say 'Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your long hair so that I might climb the tower and join you up there!' and every day Rapunzel would send her long hair out the window and hoist the witch into the tower. But even though the witch came every day Rapunzel was lonely. One day, a prince heard her singing and watched the witch use the hair to get into the tower.

The prince had the idea to pretend to be the witch so he yelled to her in a disguised voice for her to lower her hair. Rapunzel was surprised to find a man instead of the witch. She fell in love with the handsome young prince and the two decided to continue their secret romance. But the witch eventually found out and in her anger, cut Rapunzel's hair. She tricked the Prince and cursed him to forever wander the earth blind. She banished Rapunzel to a distant land where the prince would never find her but he swore he'd never stop looking for her. When he finally found Rapunzel she saw his blinded eyes and wept tears of love. She kissed his eyelids gently and the Prince regained his sight. The two returned to his kingdom and were married and lived happily ever after. The end."

"That's so stupid." The harsh words from the older girl confused Serene.

"What's so stupid about it? It's a happy ending."

"Yea. But it still sucks. I mean come on! If her hair was so long why didn't she just climb down from the tower and rescue herself? You know? Run away from there and never look back?"

"Well… I guess I never thought of it that way."

"I know one thing. If I were her, I would have saved myself."

"Ok, but if she had she never would have ever met her prince."

"Oh like that did him a lot of good. He was cursed just because she was too scared to fight back.

"But she healed him with true loves kiss, and in the end they were both out from under the witch's control."

"I guess…" Serene held her laughter at Kit-Kat's less than happy response. "um… Serene… what's a kiss?"

"What? You don't know what a kiss is?" She was dumbfounded. How could Kit-Kat not know what a kiss was?

"Nope."

"A kiss is where a mommy and daddy or a man and woman press their lips together or to like your forehead or cheek. My mommy used to kiss me on the cheek. Like this." Serene demonstrates on her hand.

"You mean she did that to the Prince? Gross." Kit-Kat's look of disgust made Serene giggle.

"It's not gross. It's sweet."

"Nuh-uh. Boys are gross."

"Yea, but he wasn't a boy. He was her prince, so that makes it different, see?"

Kit-Kat grumbled "It's still gross. I'll never kiss a boy. That's for sure."

"Me neither." The two giggles in unison and continued to talk through the night. Neither of them had any idea that the worst was just beginning. Very soon their lives would be changed once more and this time, the spiral of events would not be overcome by a simple story.


	9. Collecting the Pieces pt2 ch4

**A.N: Hello again to all of our wonderful readers. We know this chapter is on the smaller side and we're sorry but I promise the next couple chapters will make up for it. If a 9 year old girl putting a 33 year old man in his place offends anyone take caution in this chapter. We do not own any of the Gundam Wing universe except the three crazy characters from our imagination. So please enjoy and let us know what you think.**

* * *

><p>He had the window wide open. The cooling system on base had been down for the better of three days and the temperature was steadily increasing as the engines were overheating. If they didn't get them fixed soon power would be off all over the station. Kit-Kat slid in sitting on the ledge like a cat tilting her head to the side in thought.<p>

He'd aged so much in the last year. 'He's finally awoken to what he's done.' She mused. She was slightly surprised at the feeling of sympathy that ran through her. His naivety had blinded him until now when she realized he was in so deep he was as trapped as Serene and she.

She had debated coming to him for answers. The times of the midnight conversations had long past. Yet she had to know. Ever since the night of the movie, and Serene's attack, Kit-Kat had to figure out why they needed the kind spirited child, and what they had done to scar her innocent mind.

She knew she deserved to be here. She took joy in the missions. She marveled at the beauty she found in each simulation. The choreographed dance she created, and then maneuvered her opponents into even without their knowledge. The thrill of knowing that in a second all her planning could fall to useless pieces around her ran through her veins and she was addicted. It never showed as she had extreme control over her own emotions. But the rush that happened when she was out in the field left her light headed with the adrenaline after each one.

It came natural to her. Everything they had her do seemed like second nature. The training, planning, and then lastly the hunt were her drug and she didn't know if she would ever be able to give them up. No, they were right to have her in a cell, let out only on their terms, for she wasn't fit to live with normal people. Yet Serene, wasn't like her. Serene would never be like her. One day Kit-Kat knew that they were either going to push Serene so hard she'd crack losing herself to their madness, or die. And at that moment Kit-Kat didn't know which one would be worse. That is why she needed to know.

* * *

><p>"Why her?" The words that came from Alpha's mouth startled him. He hated it when she snuck up on him.<p>

"I'm not sure what you're asking Alpha." He turned to the girl that now stood before him, her intense eyes studying him from her place in the shadows. Those eyes always made him feel as if he were being stalked by an exotic jaguar, which was ready to pounce on her prey.

"Yes you do, and you're going to tell me. I don't know exactly what happened but I know they killed her mother and forced her to come here. What I want to know is why? She had a family. She was happy. She's not like me. So why did they do this to her?"

"Alpha…" His only response was a small hiss and her glittering cold glare. He sighed "Beta was a convenient key to a simple plan concocted by Dekim. It has to do with her parentage or more specifically the identity of her father."

"I'm listening." He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth. Her attachment to Beta made things dangerous enough. He feared what she would do if she knew the extent of what had been done to acquire the younger girl.

"Have you ever heard of the Sanq Kingdom? The nation's ruler was a pacifist by the name of Peacecraft. His influence reached farther and had more worth than even he himself knew. He, his wife and his son and daughter were the very embodiments of peace and they championed their cause much to the inconvenience of Oz and the Alliance."

"Go on." Her impatience was understandable. It was in that moment that he saw the full range of Alpha's concern for the girl, and it was far greater than Dekim had ever imagined it would be.

"The Sanq Kingdom stood in the way of those two foundations so it became a target. Six years ago, the kingdom was destroyed and the royal family terminated. However, it was recently discovered that at least one or more of the children survived. Indeed it had been found that the Peacecrafts had a secret. King Milliardo the first had had an affair with an old high school sweetheart. This affair resulted in a child, a little girl. Beta was acquired to fill in a political plot by Dekim. Dekim plans to use Beta as a substitute for the missing princess. Beta will pretend to be Princess Relena Peacecraft of the Sanq Kingdom and therefore create a political holding for Dekim as his puppet."

"That's why they killed her mother? That's why they ruined her life?"

"I'm afraid so. I do not agree with their methods but I have no choice but to go along with it. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. She's the one who's suffering needlessly. I realize now you're as trapped as we are. You could have fought, but you didn't. So congratulations doctor, you've officially sunk to a new low." He knew he deserved her harsh words, but it didn't stop the sting he felt.

"Alpha, please don't go." Tears choked him as he reached out for the child. He covered his shock when she actually stopped.

"Something is going to happen soon. I don't know what or actually when. All I do know is that Dekim's planning something so huge it's taking years to put it into action. Do you understand how much that speaks of his patience? He will wait for the perfect time and he has planned out plan upon plan to try and cover every angle. I know you don't trust me anymore, and I understand why." He paused as she turned to look him square in the face.

"I will try everything in my power to makes sure the two of you get out of here alive. I'll always be here for you. I was wrong in creating my methods, and I was wrong in letting Dekim use them on children. I'll never be able to make up for your past, but I promise when all of us are free of this place I will always support you and give aid." Time seemed to slow to a standstill before she gave a small nod of acceptance. His whole body sighed as the severed tie that had been between them seemed to have started being repaired. When he opened his eyes again it was to an empty room, where his only companion was the steady click of the grandfather clock.


	10. Collecting the Pieces pt3 ch1

**Author's Notes: We hope you're enjoying the story. We do not own any part of Gundam Wing except the characters from our own** **mind. Have Fun!**

She ran as the tremors racked her body. She was just able to make it to her sanctuary without detection. Something was going to happen at the base but at that moment she didn't care. She needed to be in her special place. The only place that she could truly feel safe and to let her tears show.

The tower was the only place of refuge she could find on the base. It was part of the older wings, so not as many soldiers and scientist roamed the halls in this part, and it was high enough that even for her the noise was reduced greatly. It was her tower and it was her one place of peace. And tonight she needed that peace more than ever. The dreams had been coming more and more lately. Voices echoed in her mind and silly rhymes jumbled together with laughter. There was so much laughter that it left her empty and cold when she would wake.

Ever since the day 'buddy' had let her find the memory that had been locked away so deeply in her mind, she'd begun to be haunted by it. She wasn't dumb and she wasn't naive either. She knew that the memory had been of her being kidnapped and her mother dying. She had even reasoned that her dreams were flashes of memories. She had also reasoned that she had been completely and utterly happy.

The thing was she had moved on. She had accepted the fact of her reality now and was working to make sure she not only survived but would come out the better after whatever she was put through. The only reason she was up in the tower tonight at three hundred hours was she'd finally dreamed about another person. She'd woken up gasping as the image of a small baby boy with too intelligent eyes as he faded from her mind. She'd had a brother.

She laid out flat on the floor of the tower. Her feverish flesh calming down as the artificial air of the base flowed over her body, helping to calm her mind at the same time. She was living on the edge at the moment. The realization that she had a brother, and that her mother had been killed left her with the only conclusion that her brother must had also been killed. She could never remember any whisperings of a male subject going through these trainings. Her whole body had reacted sending her adrenalin to attack the one that had committed the crimes and had taken the life of just a baby. Her room had become too small and it had felt like she was suffocating because she had no one to direct this anger at. "Father Creeper" wasn't on base and she knew the Doctor's hadn't ordered it. So she had run. She had run to the only place that could calm her and settle her raging emotions.

It was only about five minutes before she had completely cooled off and the acceptance of another thing that had been taken from her had formed in her inner being. The distance sound of opening portals and the preparation for an approaching shuttle brought her fully out of her own mind as she slowly rose to her feet, moving to the open hole in one of the walls. She hid back in the shadows watching the commotion on the ground below her as the main shuttle bay was opened.

She could tell by the markings that this was Father Creeper's vessel but she was confused as to the meaning for his appearance. He had just been here three days ago to go over the training progress; which meant he normally wasn't back for another year. When the ok sign was given two lines of soldiers filed out from the docking door back to the base forming a guarded tunnel of sorts. She'd watched him arrive many times and never had she seen it happen this way. She was even more surprised when the doors finally opened there was just a small boy.

"No…" she whispered as she watched the progression. Dr. J, and Dr. A were waiting for the boy at the door. She was moving before she even thought. She really didn't have to think, for her feet knew exactly where to go. Everyone was so occupied with making accommodation for the new arrival that it was one of the easiest attempts she'd ever had at sneaking through the base. She finally made it to Dr. J's office as a vid link activated with Father Creeper on the other end. The very sight of him made her sick to her stomach but she stayed put trying to gain any information on what was going on.

"It's him." Dekim state the pride of this fact dripped from his words.

"Are you sure that he is the one? I can see a slight resemblance but it's been 7 years." Dr. J asked using caution to not rile Dekim's anger.

"Are you questioning me?" The voice that had held all the pride now held the deadly cold edge of a man who was a complete sociopath.

"Never, Sir."

The following conversation was useless as she had already assumed he was yet another child to add to the training. Even though she was curious everyone was settling down and it would be extremely difficult to sneak back as there was a new test subject. Yet when she made it to her cell's hallway she couldn't fight the spark of curiosity that ran through her when she saw the last door opened. As she snuck closer she heard Dr. A's voice and quickly slipped in when his back was towards the door. While as usually Dr. A didn't notice her entrance she saw that the boy's back stiffened slightly yet didn't give any other notice to her entry at the time.

That small movement caught her attention. He had to have had some training because he was one of the first to ever notice an entrance of her's through an open door. She moved as a shadow behind Dr. A, and gave a small smile when the boy spotted her behind the doctor but held his tongue. They locked eyes and it was almost like he was daring her to stay hidden. The contact broke when A finally finished with his talking and turned to fully face the boy. The boy looked straight into A's eyes, his Prussian blue eyes never wavering, making A stop short.

Dr. A couldn't believe it. It couldn't be true. It was just those eyes. There was almost a minute of silence before A came out of his reserve. "You'll be involved in training and medical exams. From this day on you'll be known as Delta and you'll be working with Alpha and Beta." A didn't know how to handle what was suddenly before him. That he had just received the news there was to be another addition had thrown him but the feelings of dread that were creeping up his spine was even worse. What was it about this boy that already had his flight response working over time? The only other time he had felt his feeling was when Alpha had gone berserk in his office a little over a year ago.

"I'll be back in the morning. So get some rest." With that A had to do everything in his power to not run from the room. It was only after he had exited the room did he chide himself for his feelings but still returned to his office to go over what had happened.

They stood looking at each other neither noticing the passing of time nor understanding the sudden click that had seemed to occur between them. Neither spoke until the unmistakable squeaking sound of a claw hand sounded down the hallway. She handed out a Kit-Kat bar to the boy while holding one finger to her mouth for silence as she backed up to be hidden behind the door.

Dr. J was murmuring to himself the whole way to the new arrivals room. He was cursing Dekim for actually finding the boy, and then cursing Dr. A and himself for going alone with this horrible plan. Dr. A had left the lights on as he had requested so as to not startle the boy. However, the only warning was still a single knock before he opened the door and walked in.

"Delta, My name is Dr. J. My associate Dr. A, and myself will be over seeing your training for the coming years." Dr. J stopped in front of the boy and froze when the boy met his gaze with Prussian blue eyes that he had only seen one other time. '_Dekim had found him. Damn you Dekim.'_ It was as he shook his head that his gaze settled on the item held in the boy's hand.

"Let me see what you have. How did you get this past…" His question however stopped when the words on the front registered. "A Kit-Kat bar…" His breath hissed out half from anger at the girl's blatant disrespect and lack of following the rules but also to cover up a small laugh as Dekim had stopped just short of threatening his life if the two of them would come in contact before the boy started in on his medications and training. _'Too late for that…' _He walked over to the door as quickly as he could and looked behind it but the space was empty.


	11. Collecting the Pieces pt3 ch2

**Author's Note: And the next chapter is released for your pleasure. We do not own Gundam Wing. All we stake a claim on is our three wonderfully new characters. Enjoy, and let us know what you think! ~ Ciao**

* * *

><p>The lights flickered in the hallway. The power going out for short amounts of time that the control room had passed off as a result of the severe thunder storm raging around them. None were able to catch that during the small seconds of darkness two figures were moving. Not even the cameras caught the movement as with each flick of power the cameras stopped working for a few seconds.<p>

The base was on lock down and with that setting, a false sense of safety fell over the soldiers guarding the compound. None even thought to question the flickering lights. No one in the command room thought to send out a patrol. No one knew what was going on right under their noses.

The two shadows seemed to be taking part of a dance, not only with each other but with the lights. The seemingly random outages were actually a set pattern that the shadows knew by heart. No words were needed as they silently worked their way through the hallways. They each had their own missions. One was to disarm the outer defense so the invading army would be able to invade. The other was to kill Commander Gallium so all the little secrets about Dakim Barton and what he was doing would remain secret. They split without a word heading to finish their respective missions.

The poor officers in the command center were at a lost when lights started flashing across the board and a monotone voice echoed over the speakers.

"Outer defenses have been disarmed and inner holding cells C 4-8 have been released." Followed shortly by the warning alarms of invaders. "The outer defenses have been breached, we are under attack." The following seconds of seemingly trying to gain control turned to minutes of pure chaos as the Commander could not been reached and the group of rebel gypsies that had been in the cells were running and killing any soldier they came across. The men were collecting the gun and fighting to gain freedom for their families that were following behind.

When the main doors opened the attacking army was shocked to find the halls overrun with revolt. A simple retrieval mission to gain the knowledge from a one Commander Gallium had turned into them rescuing the captured band of gypsies and the complete destruction of a rogue group of soldiers at least that was how it was going to be worded in the files.

The leading Commander walked slowly through the hallways. His boots hardly made a noise on the floor as he stepped over the bodies that littered the walkways. Some were soldiers while others were members of the captured gypsies. He shook his head at the wasted life about him and sighed when he spied the body of a small child pinned beneath the body of one of the soldiers.

"Mr. Treize. I'm sorry to report but it seems Commander Gallium was found dead outside of his quarters." His ever faithful aid informed him making this crazy mission now useless. Thankfully none of his men had fallen in the attack.

He gave another sigh as he turned back the way he had come placing his hand on the shoulder of the boy standing next to him. "Such a waste, listen my friend, battles and fighting show the true inner strength of humans. The beauty that comes during a fight is beyond anything that can ever be seen. This," he gestured to their surroundings. "This is the animalistic side of us humans; the side that comes out when we are backed into a corner. When one can overcome that main link in our human natures is when one truly becomes the perfect soldier."

The haunted look in the boy's eyes told the older man that he would not forget what he saw this day. He could almost see the past nightmares this boy had been through coming back to the surface. If he could harness that knowledge and gain control of his emotions to use that caged fire he would become a great soldier and maybe even a leader of men. _'There's hope for the boy yet.'_

"Let's leave; now that our presence is no longer needed as Commander Gallium has been disposed of, we're no longer needed." The boy nodded and moved with Treize as they started back. However the slightest of movements out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Treize stopped a few feet beyond looking back at the boy. "What is it Zechs?"

Zechs didn't answer for a moment; his gaze was trained on the body of the child under the soldier. He quickly made it over to the body reaching down to check for a pulse. "Treize he's still alive."

Lady Une quickly made her way over to the boy, helping Zechs push the body of the dead soldier off of the child. She made a quick scan of the body before pulling out a small pack and removed a steroid shot to give the child a small jolt to wake him. However, before she could place the needle in the child an unearthly sound filled the hallway as another child maybe a year older then the boy came rushing at them from her hiding spot in the hall. Her clothing was rags and she was covered in dirt and blood. But the fire that was flashing in her eyes was caged even as she seemed to be out of control running down the hall.

She reached Zechs first pounding his body with her fist crying out for them to leave Pepeto alone. It was only when Zechs wouldn't let her go that she fully turned her attention to the boy holding her. For the brief second that their eyes met a deathly silence fell in the hallway. Treize watched with a fascination as he saw something seem to click between the two. He could only explain it as if two lovers in a past life had found each other in their new lives. However as suddenly as it happened it was over. The girl had been flung away from Zechs as he cursed cradling his arm against him. Treize's eyes widened as the flow of blood down Zechs arm came into view. His gaze quickly returned to the girl and noticed the small stiletto in her small grasp. He saw Lady Une rush to Zechs but he kept his full attention on this mysterious child. He had been watching the whole time and he knew he hadn't even seen her move to cut Zechs.

Treize took a small step forward and instantly the girl was standing over the body of the boy and she gave almost a hiss of some wild jungle cat barring her teeth at him. He instantly raised his hands to show he meant no harm. As he studied the child more he started to notice the smaller details. Such as her muscles lied about the upbringing she was acting at. While the dirt, blood, and muck gave her a sickly captive look he could see that in all truth she was one of the healthiest children he had seen. Even in the small second his eyes flicked to the boy she was standing guard over he could tell that the boy was just as healthy.

"We mean you no harm. We were just trying to save your friend." Treize took more steps towards the girl. "We were only waking him. We needed to make sure nothing had been damaged." He could almost see the choice happen as for one moment she was a feisty little cat warrior and the next he found her arms wrapped around his middle as she cried blubbering words out in Russian pleading for her Pepeto's life.

"He will be safe." Treize promised as he gently ran his hand over the girls tangled mass of hair. He nodded to Lady Une who had finished wrapping Zechs' arm to finish working on the boy. However, when she went back to the boy he was awake and slowly trying to get up. The boy groaned as he sat up and the girl turned from Treize to wrapping her arms around the boy. Her words seemed to be even more mumbled as he could no longer understand it as Russian but the boy nodded anyways as if understanding their secret language.

He was fascinated by the pair as a group of his soldiers appeared needing his presence for a moment. It was over an hour before he was able to get away. With Zechs and Lady Un at his side he went to meet with the group of gypsies that had been held prisoner and hoped to see the two children he had meet earlier at the same time. Yet after his meeting with the leader of the group Treize asked about the two children and was met with blank stares. As he gave a description of the two and said that they spoke Russian the leader denied any such children being in their group.

He couldn't believe it. They were gone. No one in the gypsy group knew a thing about them and none of his soldiers could even say if they had seen them after they had been dropped off with the group. He was left contemplating this as he sat in silence in his shuttle. When Zechs joined him after getting truly fixed by the doctor he asked what the boy's thoughts were about what had happened.

Zechs took his time before speaking. "They were different. As none of the gypsies knew who we were asking for, it's safe to believe that they were not a part of the group so that leads to the question as to how and why they were there. By the placing and looks of the bodies the boy took out the soldier who was actually on top of him…" Zechs thought. "He had a rising bruise on the side of his face with a cut on the forehead like being hit with the butt of a gun. So maybe the soldier attacked back and got one good hit in before he finally died. Giving a hit that knocked the boy out, but how would a boy that age; know how to take out a well trained soldier?"

A silence settled between them as Treize tilted his head in thought. "And what about the girl… It seemed you two made a small connection." He hid the smile as a slight flush crept over Zechs' face.

"I'd place her age around 9, 10. For one that age her muscles were too well formed for a common gypsy. Also everything she did fit, but felt slightly off. She seemed to drag you in only to bite when you tried to help. I think if anything different would have happened she would have, and might have succeeded in killing us."

Zechs seemed shocked at his own words as he looked up at the man he was beginning to admire for his military presence and strength. Nervous for a moment at saying he believed Treize could have been taken down by a mere female child.

Treize steepled his fingers in front of him while taking in Zechs' words. "I feel you're right. Given the change and if it would have been the best means of escape I believe the girl would have done as you said, and if given the edge of surprise she might have succeeded." Treize could see Zechs visibly relax at his agreement but he couldn't help making another small jab at the boy.

"She did get a mark on you now didn't she?"

* * *

><p>"You did what?" The voice seemed to come out at an extra high octave.<p>

"I slit my stiletto down his arm…" Kit-Kat nibbled on a biscuit as she wouldn't look up at Serene. Hearing the silence after that statement she reluctantly looked up so see the unbelief in her eyes, and Boy trying to keep from smiling. "What?...He just kept looking at me. I had to do something." She was getting defensive and she didn't know why, nor did she like it. She hadn't done anything wrong. "He was creepy, and that Lady was going to shoot Boy up with steroids. We don't do well on steroids." She said with finality that stated this subject was off limits. If only the other two would have heeded the warning.

"She made eye contact for a whole 11 seconds." Boy told Serene just able to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

"Oh no, a whole 11 seconds," Serene reached over and felt Kit-Kat's forehead, "Are you feeling ok? I mean, the creepy kid didn't do anything to you did he? To warrant being attacked like that he must have, oh I don't know… Tried to kiss you?"

There was no warning. One moment they were all sitting there, Serene's hand on Kit-Kat's forehead, Boy trying now not to burst out in laughter, and Kit-Kat glaring daggers before they were all in a mass wrestling as Kit-Kat tried to make Serene take it back and Boy just causing trouble.

The laughter filled the small empty tower room as the compound lay empty beneath them. They were free to truly be kids for at least a moment. Boy had never experienced anything like this. All he had ever known were the daily moving and watching one's back with Odin. He relished in this new found feeling. Even though he was in a hell hole, he would truthfully say he was happy.

It wasn't long before they were sprawled out gasping for breath as they started to whine down from the earlier activities. Kit-Kat ended with her head on Boy's stomach while Boy's head was on Serene's stomach whose head was on Kit-Kat's.

"How do you do it?" Serene whispered. "How can you take a life and still keep going?" Even as her question was asked in a whispered it seemed to echo in the quiet room. Boy just shrugged. He had never thought about it.

Kit-Kat gave a small sigh. "I can't let them win…" A slight trimmer ran through her hand and she felt both Serene and Boy grasp it joining the three of their hands together. "There's a voice that keeps echoing in my dreams saying 'Sweet pea, never let them win'." She looked over at their hands and realized while the whole time she had always thought herself alone she now had a family. Even if it was for just a short time. "So I don't, and the only way I can make sure they never win is to keep going. I follow their orders but I always try to find ways to fight against their stupid rules and keep them on their toes too. Keeping them guessing, keeps reminding them what I've done and what I'm still capable of. When they fear me, I'm not letting them win. And then one day I'm going to get out of here, and I'm going to make sure they're taken down, and pay for what they did. All of them."

Silence followed her words as they just laid there and retreated to their own thoughts. It was as the stirring of the morning from the compound below reached the high room in the tower that they finally retreated back to their cells.

Something had happened that night, making it different then every other night. They had changed. They had fully realized that even in their messed up way, they had back up. They weren't only and as long as they were together, one day they would be able to break free with their lives. They'd never let Dekim win.


	12. Collecting the Pieces pt3 ch3

Author's Note: Like before we claim nothing of Gundam Wing or the story of Snow White. Please enjoy another chapter from our sane, yet all be it, twistedly mad minds. Also monkey pogo is a very classy curse word ~ Cheers!

~"She was humming while finishing her morning chores as a knock sounded from the main door of the small hut. For a moment fear gripped her mind as all the warnings of her protectors came rushing back. 'When we leave, lock all the doors and shutter the windows.' 'Don't open the door for anyone but all of us together.' 'Watch yourself.' The knocking sounded again as she picked up a broom as if for protection.

'Please, is anyone home? I'm so very tired from the road, and my throat is parched.' At hearing the voice Snow White relaxed for just a moment. It sounded like an elderly woman, and when she opened just the small viewing window she was relieved to see that it was an elderly woman. 'I'm so sorry Ma'am but I'm not allowed to let anyone in. If you want a drink though the well is just to your left and you may take a drink.'

'Aw my dear, how nice to see such kind and respective young ones. I understand about keeping the door shut, is there someplace though I might sit around your home where I could still talk to you? I've been joining alone for so long I would greatly enjoy a small conversation.'

'I guess…There is a pile of wood under the window. You could sit there and I could open the shutters to talk.' Snow White gave in smiling when she saw the thankfulness in the elderly woman's face. It wasn't long before the two were talking and sharing secrets like two little children when the elderly woman with drew a very sharp dagger..."~

"Oh Puh-LEASE!" Serene jumped and Boy glared, as Kit-Kat threw her arms in the air cursing. "What kind of idiot is this girl? She's already seen the witch twice as two different people. She's in the middle of the freak'n forest! What little old biddy is going to have found her out there if it wasn't the crazy witch?" Kit-Kat jumped to her feet throwing her hand to her forehead.

"Oh my, Miss Crazy Witch, who I can't tell is my crazy step mother, because I'm a simple needy female. What a sharp dagger! Why do you need that?" Kit-Kat dropped her hand and turned as if to talk to the place she used to be in. She hunched her body to give an elderly impression.

"What this rusty sharp piece of metal? Oh I'm just going to slit your throat." She moved throwing her hand back to her forehead. Serene held her hand to her mouth trying to stop the giggles and Boy looked like he was ready to jump.

"Oh goody, I've never had my throat slit, will it hurt?" At that Boy did attack being able to just take her down before a full out wrestling match occurred which lead Serene into a fit of laughter as she tried to explain that the dagger was really for the poisoned apple.

* * *

><p>"NO, you can't separate them. They're a team and at this age taking them away from each other would be almost worse than when you had them removed from their families." A, shouted across the table at Dekim. "They need each other."<p>

"This isn't up for negotiations Dr. A. If you disagree with how I will from now on run this program you can leave. We have all of your research…" Dekim chuckled lightly to himself. "We really have no need for you anymore."

A hand grasped A's shoulder to stop the words that were on his lips as gruff voice spoke instead.

"No, Dekim. A knows his place and its here working on his research. Also there are some things that only he can do so we still very much need his expertise." Dr. J replied slowly trying to settle his boss from getting rid of the younger man.

"We'll see J. We'll see." Dekim gave A, a heavy lidded stare as if bored but A knew his fate was hanging in the balance.

"From now on," Dekim clapped as he moved on to the rest of his earlier statement. "I will be taking over the formal training of Beta. When I'm gone both of you must follow to a T everything I instruct. Even if she starts to have negative reactions do not let up. If I find out either of you did you'll find yourselves out of a job and much more. Also J, you will overtake all of Delta's training, and A let us see if you can gain control over Alpha. I wanted her to be the ultimate soldier."

"Sir, She is. Her skills far outreach both of Beta's and Delta's. She faster, smarter, and more ingenious. She returns from her missions with a better success rate then full grown men." A, argued back.

"But I wanted a Soldier Dr. A!" Dekim slammed his fist down on the table. "I demanded a soldier who would follow my commands without question. It wouldn't matter what the task they were given. You let her have too much free reign. She has become dangerous. She's becoming unmanageable. If you cannot follow through with fixing your mistakes, I will terminate project Alpha. That is final" With that Dekim rose and left the conference room.

"Why?" Dr. A's heart broke. The precious, loud, over the top, terrifying little girl who could not even remember her mother's face was doomed. The little girl whose very being scared him to his core but made him want to wrap his arms around her in comfort and beg for forgiveness was fated to the whims of a mad man.

"He's scared of her." Dr. J replied. "He could never control her. He thought he had succeeded after 'the incident' but she fought him on her last mission. Delta had been knocked out, and she went back for him risking exposure. Dekim had given them both strict instructions if they were caught they were to dispose of themselves, and if one wasn't compromised they were to leave the one that was."

"He wanted her to leave Delta? Even after all of that work?" A asked even while he knew the answer.

"He wanted her to follow his directions as if they were law, and she went against them as if he had never even said them. He must have realized this whole time she was just playing him. That she's been playing all of us."

"You realized that too…"

"When has she ever not been playing us?"

* * *

><p>~"Prince Charming came rushing to the small hut in the woods and froze when he saw the seven little men huddle around a glass case. 'NO…' He said as the anguish ran through him. He had finally found his beloved but it was too late. The men parted as Prince Charming slowly walked forward, falling to his knees beside the glass case. 'We're sorry. We had told her to not let anyone in, and she didn't but somehow the witch still got to her. She's dead.'<p>

'No it can't be…' he whispered. 'Please let me touch her face just one last time.' The seven men all glanced at one another before moving to lift the lid off. 'Snow…beloved…' he leaned down giving his first and last kiss to his love saying goodbye. Yet as he raised his head Snow awoke. For she had been saved by the kiss of true love."~

"Uggg, gaug meaa" Serene giggled as Kit-Kat tried once again to get them off of her while Boy glared down at her. His had still covering her mouth even though Serene could be sure Kit-Kat had bitten him a couple times.

"Oh hush you." Serene replied before continuing.

~"Snow rose from her deathly sleep turning to her prince. 'You found me.' With a single tear running down his face 'I promised I would always find you.' The two embraced declaring their love for one another with another true love kiss.

The witch watched all from her magic mirror howling in madness at seeing her plan ruined once again. She lost her mind, screaming and throwing her items everywhere until in her crazed state she tumbled from the window of her tower room to her death.

And with the death of the evil stepmother Snow White and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after. The end."~

Kit-Kat rolled her eyes groaning at the sickly sweet happily ever after ending as she finally caught both of her captors off guard and gained her freedom. "That's total monkey pogo." She exclaimed as she stood up dusting herself off while glaring at her two younger friends. "Yet again the chauvinistic hog wash of every single fairy tale. 'Simple pretty princess, evil crazy witch, must be saved by a knight in shining armor.' How much of an idiot do these people think we women are? The day I need saving by a prince is the day Father Creeper gives us chocolate." She fumed as she went over to sit on the small window ledge.

"She was too kind. She trusted too easily. She had an inner strength, but she still needed to have someone watching her back for protection." Boy stated as a matter of fact.

"Well she wouldn't have been so trusting, and kind, and needing protecting if people hadn't been telling her to let a man save her. Blah!" With that Kit-Kat left the room murmuring to herself about never needing to be saved, and how she'd take care of herself.

"I think your right Boy… Also Kit-Kat's right…" Serene mused as she still sat next to him.

"How can we both be right?"

"I don't know, but I think you are." She finally stood up extending her hand to help him up. "I think it times to head back too." Boy just nodded given a word of thanks before they silently followed Kit-Kat back to their cells.


	13. Collecting the Pieces pt3 ch4

_**Author's Note: This is a very mature chapter. If you take offense to child abuse or even the side comment of child prostitution please do not read this chapter. There is fighting, and extreme violence please take notice. You can email us to gain a short summery of the chapter, but this is a changing point for Kit-Kat, Serene, and Boy. It's part of their story and we couldn't sugar coat it.**_

The rage was as cold as ice as it ran through her veins. She slipped in with a mother and her three children letting a mask of awe and wonder fall over her face as she acted like the other three children as it was their first visit to earth and they were excited to meet with their Daddy at the five stars Elemental Resort. On the shuttle ride to earth she had been pleased in hearing that they would be heading to the same resort as her mark was staying at. He mind flashed over the information that been given to her and wondered what had caused Father Creeper to declare this man's life worth taking.

Just thinking of Father Creeper had her fists clinching in emotions so strong that one of the kids she was tagging along with started crying in terror after catching a look at her face. She cursed at the small slip and quickly gained control before slipping away without anyone else noticing her. Even though she didn't know why the man had gained his death sentence, and didn't like not knowing, she knew that if she didn't kill him she would die. If she passed this mission Father Creeper had given his word of release.

The sun had already dropped below the horizon when she gained her pre-chosen hiding spot. She could see the light of his room from her positions and also kept an eye out for his soldiers making their rounds. She settle back into the area calming her raging emotions into a well learned trance that would keep her aware while letting the time pass as she stayed immune to the elements. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop her mind this time replaying what had cause these last three days to go horribly wrong.

Three days earlier

She wanted to rip the stupid collar off of her neck but she knew if she did that worse things would happen then the electrical shocks that were given by the cursed collar anyways. They had been sparring for over seven hours now. They had been awoken before even breakfast was served and taken to the, playroom, as she had kindly named the worst of the training rooms. They had both been given a meager slice of bread with a glass of water. Then they had placed the collars on. For the first time Kit-Kat had no idea what the Doctors were planning but she had a sick feeling in her stomach.

Ever since Dekim had separated them she could almost see the walls closing in around her and her friends faster and faster. It was after the first twenty minutes that she had Boy down and stood for the brief moment of rest when she noticed Boy's body stiffen as a buzzing sound came from his collar.

'Electricity…' She froze as she saw the small spark in the collar. 'NO!' Her eyes flew to the plain of glass at A whose head was bowed. J's voice soon rang out over the intercom.

"Alpha, Delta. The collars you are now wearing are shock collars. Dekim designed them so that every time you're knocked down as an ending blow the collars will go off. If you let up on the intensity the collars will go off and if you help your opponent in anyway the collar will go off. Boy rose and they both exchanged a look as if saying this is going to hurt. Kit-Kat was just thankful that Serene wasn't here for this. She didn't know if the younger girl would have made it.

Her body was one large numb pain zone. It was sometime after the second hour and they had come to a silent agreement to be the looser every other spar and sometime after the fourth hour that her mind had separated from the pain of her body. It was in that seventh hour that Kit-Kat realized Boy wasn't ready for another shock as it was nearing his turn to lose.

She could see the flash of anger cross his face when she took the fall. She didn't let anything show as the charges ran down her body making her start to seize. Before she could get up though, even though she didn't know if she could, A's voice filtered around them calling a halt to the session. Two soldiers entered one heading towards boy removing his collar while the other pushed her over calling for her to get a move one and get up.

It wasn't until they had her strapped into the simulation that she realized they hadn't removed her collar though. She knew she should feel worried at that but she wasn't given time to think as she was thrust into the middle of one of her hardest simulations. It wasn't until 2300 hours that she was released and allowed back into her cell with just another piece of bread and a glass of water. Even though she wanted to shove the bread down the soldier's throat who delivered it she held herself in check downing it for even the small nutrition value, she needed it.

She wove in and out of restless dreams before she finally gave up and knew she had to check on Serene. Something was telling her that a very bad thing had happened today. Why else would she have been worked to distractions? It didn't take long for her to slip out and into Serene's cell but when she spied the still made bed she froze. It wasn't until she noticed the huddled body of her friend in the corner that she saw red. Even in the dark she could see the markings on Serene. Welts ran up and down her arms, and bruises in the shape of a hand were all over her body. There were round burn marks like that from a cigar, and makings around her throat that spoke of an attempted strangulation.

"No….Serene…." Kit-Kat ran towards her friend stopping just short of touching her when she noticed the dead look and many of the welts were actually bloody lacerations that had to have come from a belt. What had they done? She hadn't been able to keep them from doing this to her friend but she was going to make them pay.

She stepped out from the shadows of A's office. The stiletto was already at his throat before he could get a word out.

"I'm so sorry, Dekim told none of us what was going on. We had just been given orders for Delta and your training before he left the base with Beta in tow. He sent her in to frame one of the lead politicians of the Alliance for child prostitution. Not that the man wasn't guilty but he sent her in so that they would be able to catch him in the act." A didn't even flinch as the stiletto dug in deeper.

"Why didn't he take me?" She whispered her voice laced with danger for anyone she found guilty.

"He has no control of you. No matter what we've done, he never can count on you to follow his every order and that scares him. You're on thin ice with him. One wrong move and he'll terminate Project Alpha." Before he could speak one more word the stiletto was gone and he knew when he turned around so would she.

"How. Dare. You." She seethed

"Ah if it isn't the way ward Alpha. I wondered when you would find the little Beta." Dekim's smile turned her stomach but she didn't let it show on her face.

"And you're a sick old man. Now that we've gone through the reacquaintanted lets stop all the chit chat." Kit-Kat's voice was dead as she attacked.

Yet instead of her stiletto reaching its mark her body froze as if she'd just stepped into a wall of electricity. The collar, they'd left her collar on and she now realized why as she spied a controller in Dekim's hand. Her knees almost buckled sending her face first to the group but she held firm. Much to Dekim's terror.

With each step she took, the current arched higher making all of her nerve endings spasm yet she still held control. "Your mine." She gritted out through clinched teeth as she took a swipe across his throat. His cockiness made him trust in his device instead of jumping out of the way but even with him hitting max power, which should have had the neurons in her brain firing and causing brain damage, her hand only spasm. Instead of cutting clean through his throat she only sliced leaving a nasty but livable cut.

Dekim screamed in pain and anger as his guards rushed in. However, her world finally turned on its axis as the edges dimmed. She heard shouting and felt multiple points as more shockwaves run through her body. 'Stun guns…They used stun guns?' Was all she could think before the dark edges took over and she felt herself fall to the ground.

The arching pain of a smack seeped into her mind before she felt herself being shaken and yelled at to wake up. When the movement finally stopped and she realized she wasn't going to lose her meager food amount she slowly opened her eyes. The harsh lights of the fluorescents awoken the pain that was a harsh throb in her head, but she held herself from the groan that wanted to slip out. Her whole body still shook with fine trimmers. Her muscles clenching and unclenching as nerve endings still sparked and caused spasms.

"Good, she's finally awake." Kit-Kat ground her teeth to hold her tongue as Dekim roughly pulled her head back by her hair. She couldn't help herself but the next instance her head was whipped to the side as the sound of the smack still echoed off the walls.

"You feisty little bitch." Dekim cursed as he wiped his hand across his face removing the spit and blood, she had hacked at him. "I'll show you who's in charge."Dekim yelled as he pressed a nine mm against her head.

'Thank you…' where the only words she thought before a single couch broke the tension.

"Sir, if this is what you want then I will not stop you. However, I'm reminded that you had a different idea, let's say a better use for her before you got rid of her." J's voice was low and slow having a strange calming effect on both her and Dekim.

"Thank you Dr. J. You're correct I did have much better uses for this one."

She came back to herself as the night life of earth came alive around her and as the resort seemed to finally relax to sleep. She ran a stretch all the way down her body loosening up the muscles that still had a slight spasm from the electricity.

'Say no, and I'll kill you right now. Do this one final mission, and you'll be free. Think about it. One last little mission and you'll live. We both know you're a survivor. Always looking out for number one. Agree and you'll have saved yourself.'

Kit-Kat shook her head. She needed to focus, and thinking about Dekim would completely make her blow this mission. 'I'm going to finish this, survive, and then I'll find a way to get Serene and Boy out alive too.' She'd vowed that to herself before agree to his crazy plan.

She had been passed out for almost 20 hours awakening early this morning before Dekim had given her this one final escape. She knew she shouldn't, couldn't trust him, but she had no other choice. She had gone through intense background research on the area, the building, and then lastly her target. She had been surprised to see that is was the same man from her mission months ago with Boy and felt just the smallest of regrets that she was going to kill him tonight.

Her attention was caught as the light to her targets room went off. The time had come. She slowly made her way over to the building while placing on her climbing gloves. She was like a spider as she climbed the stone wall even in the dark finding the hand and foot crevasses needed for climbing. It was only a few short minutes before she landed lightly in the shadows on the balcony four floors up. She leaned lightly against the glass and listened catching the even breath falls of a sleeping person.

She slipped to the middle of the balcony doors and made quick work of picking the lock before sliding into the room unnoticed. She crouched in the shadows making a quick scan of the room and found nothing odd. The one thing that did bother her was the connecting door to the side suite was open, and at its placement when she completed the kill her back would be to it. She paused a moment but when no sounds but the light ones of sleeping met her ears she gracefully prowled towards the bed. As she neared the bed she reached behind her back and slowly withdrew her stiletto from its holder. Its black blade glistened like onyx as she moved it silently through the air.

As she raised her hand to make the final blow the sleeping figured turned and platinum blonde hair shown like star light even as it was a new moon and no light filtered in. 'NO!' Her hand tightened around her stiletto as she lowered her arm. This wasn't him. This was a boy of about fourteen. Not the brunette man she had been sent to remove from this world. She took one step back and hissed as the point of a sabre pushed against her back.

"I have a feeling you were looking for me." The voice was as smooth as arsenic laced honey. Had this been Dekim's plan. Give her false information so that she would be caught unaware and killed instead of completing the kill.

'He was never going to let me go.' She knew she had been foolish to even think that she could believe him but she had and that anger at herself made her want to live even more.

"Oh so full of yourself, are we?" She purred back before spinning to her right and instead of going in for an attack like he reacted to, she rolled away towards a small collection of other sabres and rose to her feet in the perfect stance. Balanced lightly on the balls of her feet with the sabre in her left hand reading for a block as her right arm was poised over her head with the black daggered stiletto waiting to strike like that of a viper.

"Magnifico" He breathed the word out with a since of awe. "You are that little Russian child from the base."

"Da" She whispered back before attacking. The high pitched sounds from the clang of the sabre's filled the silent suite as she fought for all she was worth. She was almost winning until he got one good slap in with the side of his sabre and it caused a cluster of her nerves to spark. The reaction was like she was being electrocuted again.

Her gasp was all that could be heard as she fell, her body tight with seizers. 'Damn you Father Creeper.' Even with her speed of healing her body was still to damaged to be up to full strength and it was going to cost her, her life. She thought her optic nerves were going as a splash of intense light flooded her eye sight. It took but a moment to realize that it was just the shine of the lamp that she had the misfortune to be staring right into.

"What did you do?" A soft almost velvet voice accused. As she felt her body slightly lifted and cradled against a warm chest. Platinum hair obscured her vision before it was swept out of the way and she was face to face with cerulean blue eyes.

'Lado, Lado, come and get me! Play tag, Lado, pwease.' The memory drifted through her mind and then it was gone. Gone before she could grasp it and try to figure out what it meant but the laughing arsenic laced honey voice spoke reminding her of the danger she was in at the present.

"What did I do? I but slapped the poor child's hip with the side of the sabre and she went down as if in seizures. If this is the best they have I'm highly disappointed. She was so much livelier the last time we met.

She was slowly trying to regain movement in her body when her head was tilted to the side.

"Treize look here, it looks as if she has burn marks on her neck. She's just a child who would do this to her."

"Your right they are burn marks. Burn marks from electrocution. I've only seen it once but you'll never forget the tell-tale signs. And my dear friend the same people who did this, are the same ones who sent her to kill me." Treize answered.

Another set of hands moved to the side of her face pulling her to look into the face of the man she was meant to kill.

"I believe I know who sent you. I don't need to know if I'm right just yet but I have a feeling he sent you on this mission to dispose of you more than me, or they never would have sent you in this condition." He moved as if to get closer but stopped when he felt the point of her stiletto in a very gentle area on his body. "You're good." He grinned at her.

"Let's make a deal. I do not pride myself on killing small children, especially one so well trained in the art of combat. However I do not revel in the idea of being dispatched by one either." Her black blue eyes held his gaze firm as he talked. "So here is my deal. Stay with me. When you heal, if you still want a go at the duel we started earlier, we'll finish it. However, I hope that I can find a much better place for you as my ward. I'll give you a way out and I'll have one simple thing for you to do. I have to say I find you fascinating and I have a tendency to collect the things that fascinate me."

"I just tried to kill you why would you do this?" She was so confused. A moment ago she had thought her life was over before she could save Serene and Boy and now this man was giving her another choice.

"You're very well trained. Had that truly been me in that bed I have no doubt I would be dead. Even while suffering from electrocution you almost bested me in a duel. I need young people like you. However, you are rough, like a raw material waiting to be crafted. I could help you become so much more, smoothing out the edges until you have been formed into the masterpiece your skill promises you'll become. You've been trained, it seems, to fit the occupation of an undercover soldier. Highly trained, but still, just a soldier. I can help you become so much more than you ever imagine, and in return we both live to enjoy the fullness of life." He paused, trying to read her face.

'Can I trust him?' Her mind hurt to the point the edges were starting to go dark again. She realized her body was still trying to heal and was sending her into another coma. She just relaxed and let herself be swept away.

"I think you have your answer." Zechs replied as he nodded to her hand that now no longer contained the stilleto.

"Yes, it seems I do. And now I've gained a ward." Treize stood up helping Zechs move her to the bed he had just been sleeping in. As Zechs went to remove her shoes his hand grazed the surface of her foot, causing her to jerk involuntarily. This sudden movement hinted at a very ticklish foot, and the girl mumbled two words before curling into the covers.

"It seems our little assassin has a ticklish foot, and did she just say 'Bad Lado?" Treize asked hiding his smile well.


	14. Setting the Boarder ch 1

[A.N.] This chapter is rated mature for extreme violence. If cruelty to children is not something you can read about then do not read this chapter. Email us and we will be happy to send you a personal synapsis of the chapter. That being said, Minx and I welcome you to the next chapter in our twisted saga. Enjoy!

Six months later:

They'd been at this for hours. She felt her muscles screaming in protest and every bone in her body aching from the non-stop routine. She took another fall and prepared herself for the inevitable pain that was to follow. She tried to stop her body from convulsing as thousands of volts of electricity threatened to fry her very core. When they relented, she stood on shaky feet and took her new stance. She came at Boy once more with all her might. She had no choice. If their supervisors thought for one moment that either she or Boy were taking it easy on each other they would be punished, severely punished. Hour after hour of constant punching, kicking, dodging and countering and still Father Creeper kept them going. Apparently Boy and Kit-Kat had been through this only once before the end.

Yet it had been the end, for Kit-Kat at least. As much as she mourned her friend, she couldn't help the pain that came with her memory. She had left them. After all their time together, after all the planning and the talk of their mutual future escape attempt, she had tried it alone, leaving them to suffer the consequential wrath of Father Creeper. Their training had become ten times more intense, the sessions more brutal. What little freedom they had enjoyed was now gone forever, replaced by the damn shock collars and a strict regimen of behavior. Five out of seven nights of the week their meals consisted of bread and water, clearly a technique they were hoping would keep the two of them weak enough to follow orders. It was all because Kit-Kat had tried to escape.

"_So much for friendship. She abandoned both of you. I know you don't probably want to believe it but the proof is right here on the surveillance video." He forced them to watch it. She watched as Kit-Kat made her attempt only to be caught and dragged back into the facility. "This act of insubordination was her final rebellion. We detained her and executed her. A rebellious soldier is nothing more than a liability, a rabid, feral dog that must be put down. Do not even think of repeating her mistake. Any attempt to do so will result in your immediate terminations. Do you understand?" His words had been said to both her and Boy. Boy hadn't believed him. _

_The night Dekim told them this had been their final meeting at the tower. She had sat looking out the window with Boy on the other side of the room saying nothing. Neither of them spoke almost all night, both grieving the loss of their friend. Finally, Boy walked over to her, keeping his distance, but trying to comfort her. _

"_What?" The word came out harsher than she meant, but it seemed fitting regardless._

"_He's lying." She scoffed at his words. Of course he'd stick up for her. Boy was still naïve and optimistic. He couldn't know. People die, people leave and life isn't fair._

"_Grow up, Boy. He showed us the footage. She was abandoning us. She always promised we'd do it together; that one day, she and you and I would leave this place behind in a cloud of dust and bullet residue and never look back. She lied, Boy. In the end the only people we can trust are ourselves."_

"_Then why are you trusting Father Creeper? Kit-Kat went out of her way time and time again to protect us. She took as much of their rage and as many of our punishments as she could. She would never leave us willingly. Why believe him if you don't wanna believe anyone?" His words cut into her consciousness like a hot knife. Why was she willing to believe that old man over her own knowledge of her friend? The surveillance footage did show her everything Dekim said. She couldn't deny what her eyes showed her no matter how her heart wished her mind's view to be true._

"_Because Boy, that's all there is now. We need to look out for ourselves. We can help each other as much as we want, but Father Creeper will only do the same things to us that he was doing to Kit-Kat. Face it, we're better off on our own."_

"_But Serene, Kit-Kat would—"_

"_Kit-Kat's not here, Boy. She left us and now she's dead. It's time we woke up. I won't let them break me but I also won't be stupid about this. I'll play their game, play it better than she did, and one day, I will get out of here. I suggest you try the same."_

As the memory faded she found herself getting a solid punch in the face from Boy. She had been distracted, a fatal mistake in true combat. She had been changed forever that day, using that moment to fuel the fire of survival. Kit-Kat always said to never let them win and she didn't intend to. They had taken her mother from her and she'd been helpless to stop it. They had taken Kit-Kat away. Now only she and Boy remained. The closer she got to someone, the more dangerous things became. She knew what she had to do. Boy was better kept away from her, far away. She was the bringer of death, its little harbinger. She grunted as she made her next move. Yes, Boy was safer if she kept her distance. She smirked as she positioned herself for her next attack. Boy would take his next fall, then she would take hers just as they'd worked out, but that would be the extent of their interaction.

As their exercise finally came to an end they were escorted from the room. The look in Boy's eyes was telling her something, something Kit-Kat probably would have understood. Those two had had a strange bond from the moment they'd been introduced, a bond she had often found herself jealous of. Breaking his gaze, she looked straight ahead. The past was gone. Their friendship had to leave with it if they wanted to survive. It was the only thing she could do to protect Boy.

A short time later, she and Boy were no longer allowed around each other. Their sparring sessions were brought to an end as was any interaction between the two. She saw almost nothing of him until she stopped seeing him at all. For all she knew he might be dead, that or perhaps been taken to another facility entirely. It didn't seem to matter anymore. She had decided to let those feelings go. Father Creeper was constantly telling her to keep her emotions in check. They weren't necessary on a battlefield. He was wrong. Emotions were a gut response to a current situation. Emotions helped her make her calculated choices that kept "buddy" from besting her mind. She kept playing the game Kit-Kat taught her, outsmarting the system and creating her own scenarios. This was fun while it lasted.

After Dekim found that she'd been playing against the simulation he had ordered her collared for her every exercise. If she so much as tweaked with the system she would feel the all too familiar pain of thousands of volts coursing through her. She wasn't allowed to do variations, she wasn't allowed the freedom to create her own methods. She followed orders or felt the wrath of her tormentors.

It wasn't long before beatings became a regular part of her punishment as well. She knew why. They had feared Kit-Kat and understandably so. They had no intention of duplicating their mistake. This new punishment formed as a result from her final mistake. Master Dekim, as he now liked to be called, forced her to repeat a deadly exercise again and again. She was tired. An entire day of getting shocked and reprimanded for less than what he considered satisfying results had loosened her tongue.

"You will do as commanded. You are nothing more than a soldier; a servant to battle that must obey their betters at all costs. Nothing more." With those words, she felt the volts course through her. She had had enough.

"Do your worst, Father Creeper. I'll never let you break me." The words were groaned out before she even realized what she said. Too little, too late. She was rewarded with his black, steel-toed boot planting itself repetitively in her gut. He Kept this up until she was certain she'd be spitting up blood for weeks.

"You impudent little bitch. You will call me Master Dekim. MASTER DEKIM! Do not forget who controls you. You are MY soldier. Your life belongs to ME and I can take it away!" She heard her ribs crack, knew that he must have felt it too, but he wouldn't stop. Finally, Dr. A intervened.

"Sir, your anger is understandable but if this continues, all our work with Beta will be in vain. We still need her for your master plan, remember?" Dekim had finally stopped, Serene found herself gasping for air. Had they punctured a lung?

"Very well. Get this creature out of my sight. Tend to her wounds and have her back in the training room at the normal time tomorrow."

"But sir—"

"That is an order doctor. Do not disobey me lest you join your creation in her miserable state." Dr. A bowed his head in defeat as two soldiers walked forward and dragged her to the sickroom. She was vaguely aware of the doctor's intense efforts to restore her health because almost as soon as he began she felt her world fade to black as she lost all consciousness.

They came for her in the morning just as Master Dekim had ordered. She found herself being less than gently dumped from the cot that she called a bed. The soldiers always took delight in treating her as harshly as Master Dekim would allow. They feared her too and the weaker she was, the less likely she was to hurt them. They walked her to the training room and she felt her broken ribs protest as they shoved her into the simulator. She somehow managed to fire up the systems and begin the simulation. Her mind was still hazy from the day before. Too much pain had made it hard to get through the night with a solid sleep. It was half-way through the simulation that something began to go wrong. Flashes, glimpses of the past sped before her eyes. Targets on the field disappeared to became features from a yard far away from a time long ago. A house. Her house.

"Buddy, what the hell are you doing? Stay on task ok?" She fought through the phantasms of the past and forced "buddy" to continue the simulation, she couldn't stray from it. If Master Dekim thought for even a moment that she was losing control he'd give her more volts from that damn collar. Try as she might, however, the damn system had other plans. She was greeted once more with the visions of her yard, her house, and even somehow the smell of a freshly baked chocolate cake. She smelled the flowers, could feel the grass beneath her feet. Blonde hair, her mother's smiling face. "Stop it buddy! I mean it!" the flashes continued. Men. Lots of mean men. Their crude laughter, dark, so dark. Her mother screamed. "NO!" She hit the failsafe button on the simulator, a button installed by the doctors in the event that the system would go haywire.

Panting from the exertion she felt all the pain and exhaustion wash over her. It had been visions, phantom effects brought on by the system but it had been so real. She was only half-aware of the cockpit being opened and even less aware of Dr. A now holding her. She vaguely heard them, those voices she feared. It wasn't the men from the vision, or was it? No. Dr, A. Father Creeper. She was at the base. She opened her eyes and saw them arguing.

"She'd too tired. She needs more time to recover. Even Alpha would have caved under such circumstances.

"I do not care what that failure would have done. Beta is different and should be treated as such. However, she is no good to me in this state. I will allow her to recover over the period of the next 48 hours. Do as you must to get her back in working order or I swear we will terminate Project Beta. We still have Delta. If nothing else I shall use him."

"Of course, sir."

"I mean it Dr. 48 hours or her life is forfeit." She heard his boots clunk against the floor as he walked out. Dr. A passed her off to one of the soldiers, who, for the first time she could remember, did not treat her like a punching bag. The man carried her to her cell where he gently set her on the bed. Perhaps there was some kindness in him, or perhaps A had ordered him to be careful. Either option didn't really matter. She was alone, safe on her cot. No enemies to fight, no soldiers to kick her around. Groaning and wrapping her arms around herself, she curled into her normal fetal position as best she could and felt her consciousness slip away, grateful beyond words for the peace it provided.


	15. Setting the Boarder ch 2

**[A.N.] welcome to our next chapter of or twisted tale. Vixen and I hope you are enjoying this demented journey. This chapter is not intended for underage readers or people unable to deal with the hardships of abused children. Also we do not own anything with to do with gundam wing, only Kit-Kat, serene, and Dr. A are our own creations.**

The steady beep of the monitor filled the otherwise silent room. The only light came from the soft glow of the bed side lamp. The hallway was empty but for one lone figure watching through the window. The entire hallway was on lock down and not one word was to be leaked about what was taking place. As far as the records showed this part of the wing was under construction, and no one questions as a steady flow of workers filtered in and out. Yet none knew that they were actual soldiers; his soldiers to be exact.

The only doctor he trusted was finishing his last examination before giving his verdict. 'Could she be saved?' He ran his hands through his hair in his exasperation. She had made it out only to not survive because the animals that had created this sick plan had gotten carried away. Oh she hadn't said a word about what her life had been. Hell she had barely said five words all together.

When she had passed out at the resort he had foolishly believed she'd awaken soon. Well she did, but only for it to be silent screams of agony. Her body would be over come in a fine sheen of sweat before she'd awaken sitting straight up in bed gasping for air as her lunges seemed to close in her chest. It was then at her sudden movements her body would be racked, reliving the electrocutions as every nerve ending contracted sending her screaming back into oblivion. The first time witnessing was traumatizing but the third and then ninth time left both Zechs and himself feeling the maddening experience of being powerless. On and on through the night it had happened. Each time the reactions seemed to send her deeper into herself. He'd had Lady Une make all the arrangement as neither Zechs nor he could pry themselves away from the child's side.

Treize placed his forehead against the glass as an exhausted sigh left his warn body. If anyone outside of his close circle were to see him now they wouldn't recognize the disheveled man as the 'Treize Khushrenada' His once pristine suit was a crinkled mass of exhaustion and worry. Dark circles were under that his eyes and stiffness had settled in his lower back after falling asleep for nights in the torture devices known as a hospital chairs. They had only been back for four days but it already seemed like a lifetime.

He had been so deep in thought and memory that he almost missed the quiet approach of the younger man. Their friendship, which had started out with slight caution, was now almost a bond of brothers. Treize had seen Zechs through the hardest of days, and took pride in being one of the few who knew the true origins of Zechs Merquise. Now, they had a connection to this girl. What was he saying; they were both wrapped around her finger. Like either of them would admit that fact as they hardly knew her.

"It's from the hospitals, but it's hot and can knock a grown man flat so it should work." Zechs stated as he held out a Styrofoam cup of coffee. Treize took the cup taking a cautious sip and almost gasped as it felt like toxic sludge going down his throat. He glared at the offensive liquid trying to pass as coffee while he debated if he should just trash it or risk another sip.

"Thanks…" Treize said still trying to guess if Zechs had actually poisoned him. When he looked over at the fifteen year old boy the jab at the offensive coffee died on his lips. He was greeted by a look that spoke of the younger man's painful history. It was the glaring look of fear of losing yet another person.

"You didn't need to come in today. You've had a hard day of drills and tomorrow you're needed at the presentation." Treize stated placing a hand of comfort on the other's shoulder.

"You're needed for the presentation tomorrow as well, and you've been here for almost two days straight." Zechs looked back at him and Treize realized there was more behind the fear of just losing someone else.

"Zechs, what is wrong?" Treize asked as he directed him to sit on one of the waiting chairs. The soul tearing sigh that left the man had Treize confused. He knew most of Zech's past, but what was it about this girl that had gotten to the man so quickly.

"She called me Lado…" Zechs was looking down at his grasped hands his whole body tense as if he was physically ill. "When I was four, my mother's friend had given birth to a little girl. I met her when she was only two months old yet I remember she was different from every other baby. She would just lay in her mother's arms quietly, Her eyes wide as she listened to any story being read. I never remember hearing her cry. That's where we first met actually. My mother was reading to the children and her mother had brought her for the story telling. The woman was on her own, and as they had been best friends in boarding school so my mother wouldn't let the other woman do it all alone. For the next couple of months the woman and her child practically lived with us. I was trusted with watching her while she napped.

She was perfect. All cream skin, the craziest mass of brown curls, and the purest blackish blue eyes. By the age of seven months the girl was already starting to walk and say small words. She was the most advanced baby I've ever seen. By that time her mother was pregnant again, as was my mother. They did everything together so we were still always together. She could run circles around everyone. She was so opinionated, knew how to get her way, and got me in so much trouble. Yet then she would just sit there looking at you and you swore she was staring straight into your soul. After her brother was born they were a team and caused even more chaos. No one knew really how to deal with those two; they were the ultimate little geniuses. It was even worse that they were still 'baby's'. They both tormented me so much. Yet even though she was as advanced as a four or five year old before she was two there was one thing she could never get right." Zechs paused as he tried to wrangle his emotions under control.

"She couldn't say your name…" The words hung between them as Treize turned back to look through the window. "You think that's her?"

"No." Zechs stood up walking to stand looking through the window. "Her home was attacked on her second birthday. Their van was found on the side of the road blood everywhere."

"So they found the bodies." Treize stated.

"No, I don't… I don't know. There are three grave sites for them at a private cemetery though."

Treize held his tongue. No bodies were found? His mind ran in circles trying to bring up random snippets of conversations he'd heard but he couldn't place a tie that would lead to some answers. It was at that moment though that both of their attentions were drawn to the Doctor as he turned off the side lamp and exited the room.

"Treize, are you sure there is nothing you can tell me about her past?" The Doctor asked and with the shake of Treize's head he gave a sigh of weariness. He rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. "I'm surprised she's even still alive. It looks as if from the age of 3 the poor child had been repeated abused. The saddest thing is that each abuse has the treating of a medical doctor. There is a history of damage on almost every inch of the child. Yet none show on the skin. Also it looks like she was pushed through training while having severe wounds."

"How do you know she had gone through training?" Treize asked.

"Well if the muscle mass on her is natural I'd eat my hat. Second her DNA scans are unnatural. I would almost go as far as to say she has had enhancements of the feline nature added. But why I say she was going through extreme training while having extreme injuries is that there are flaws in each healing. I've seen it many times in soldiers going through basics that won't tell their trainers of an injury and just keeps on pushing themselves. While it won't harm her in the present by the age of 30 her body will start to break down. The flaws will weaken and re-brake doing even more damage the second time."

Treize sneaked a glance at Zechs and saw his face was pale with fear, and anger.

"Can you do anything about it? Can you fix her? And what about the damage to her nerves by the electrocution?"

The Doctor nodded his head. "It's going to be a long and very difficult surgery. I cannot even promise that she will make it through. I'll have to visit all of the major problems and go from there. As for the nerves they are already slowly healing. It's the one thing the girl has going for her. She has the most amazing recovery rate. If she didn't when her body received all of the volts she would have died instead of just being in a coma with fried nerve endings. For a slight case of electrocution I would advise physical therapy yet I don't know if she'll need any. None of the nerves were killed. So if she makes it through the surgery and is healed she'll function properly."

"So you'll save her?" Zechs asked his voice breaking in a way that reminded Treize that he was still a 14 year old boy.

"I'll do everything in my power to help her. The only thing I wish I could do more for her would be to get my hands on the doctor that fixed her all those times, just to send her back."Treize watched as the doctor struggled to regain control over his emotions. It seemed that even in her coma like state the little girl had also wrapped the doctor around her finger.

"I must ask you for a name. It will be easier to keep track of her files with a positive way to identify her." The Doctor finally asked after gaining control of his anger.

"Thiana." The words left Zechs' lips so fast it surprised him. He looked at Treize explaining "This girl shows the same spirit as the little girl I once knew. That child would not have given up either. It just seems fitting."

"And so it shall be, doctor. Put her down as Thiana Khushrenada."

"Of course."

As pleasantries were passed and the doctor left Treize and Zechs slowly entered the shadowy room. Treize took position in one of the most uncomfortable chairs next to the hospital bed as Zechs actually sat on the mattress next to the girl lightly stroking her hand.

"You should return back home, and get some rest Zechs."

"You should too."

"I'm not leaving her alone tonight."

"Neither am I…"


	16. Setting the Boarder ch 3

"She's just so, so! She drives me crazy!" Treize bit his cheek to repress his laughter at the younger mans predicament. Ah to imagine what their lives were like but a short year ago. How he made it through the day without having his ward to liven it up with her actions is beyond his understanding.

"What is it she's done this time, Zechs?"

"Ugh… Nothing and everything!" Zechs said before collapsing into an empty chair.

"Every trainer in my control says she's the star pupil. So what is it she's doing that is causing you so much trouble?" Treize leaned back in his own chair keeping the smile from his face. He already knew the mayhem Thiana was causing Zechs. Not only had she beaten every record Zechs held with the troops she would play tricks on him, tease him, and cause the older boy to double guess everything before he'd take action. However, Treize could also see that everything she was doing to Zechs was actually helping him.

For every record Thia demolished Zechs worked twice as hard to beat. For every trick she played on Zechs it would cause him to laugh and lift the weight of the world from his shoulders for a short time. Then for every time she had him double guess himself, he would react quicker the next time making him become an even better leader. It caused him to look at all the angles. Something Treize had been trying to instill in the boy but had failed at up till that point. Also Treize saw how the soldiers under Zechs command would follow his every word with utter loyalty, and it all had to do what Thiana was putting Zechs through.

He knew if he told Zechs that though, Zechs would deny it to the very core of his being. So instead he sat there listening to the younger man release all of his feelings about the fiery eleven year old girl.

"And now she's mocking me!" Zechs threw his hands up in the air in annoyance.

Treize was shocked at the sudden outburst. Yet his body remained its bored outlook as he truly took in the behavioral patterns of the fifteen year old. Treize had been slowly adding more and more onto the boy in preparations of his future plans. Yet it was at this moment he wondered if he was pushing too hard too fast, and if Zechs was the right person for the position. He shook his head. He knew Zechs was the perfect choice. Zechs had kept his cool for years now gaining more and more confidence as he succeeded in each area. Treize knew that Zechs wasn't the oldest of the cadets, but everyone under his leadership had given undue loyalty. So what was it about his ward that had gotten under Zechs' control after only training for four months?

In the past, as he trained with Lucrezia Noin the two excelled at everything. He seemed to have no problem working with a female then. But perhaps that wasn't the issue. Zechs was prideful but never so much as to let gender upset him. No, Noin had always been a few steps behind him in their training, her scores always just slightly less than his. It had been no secret to anyone that she was doing it on purpose. It had bugged Zechs once he realized it but they all knew that Noin, equally stubborn and just as fiercely protective, would not be swayed from her behavior. He smirked.

Young Thiana was doing the exact opposite. Instead of standing by and letting Zechs win she pushed him to work harder. His scores were improving by the day and it was perhaps thanks to the child's so called taunting. He held his hand up for silence and waited for Zechs to settle. "Lady Une, please send for Thiana. I have need to speak with her before her lessons this afternoon."

"Of course, Mr. Treize." Came the static reply over the intercom.

The two men sat in silence. One slowly gaining control of his emotions, while the other looked on in amused silence. They didn't have to wait long as the main source of the conversation glided into the room. Treize couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he watched her walk slowly towards his desk. In over the year since she'd arrived she had blossomed. He would stake anything that she was no more than eleven, yet to the outside world she looked older beyond her years.

He was still in awe over her. Thiana was what he would call the very best of human nature. She had made it through all of the surgeries in less time than anyone had first thought. Because of her enhanced genetic code, her healing was beyond any that had been seen before. So much so, that the doctor had been able to do even more reconstructive surgery on her body. As of now, the wounds that once threatened her life were as good as gone, and she would naturally live beyond the average life span. The last health checkup had shown that every one of the problem areas had healed leaving only the smallest of traces and those could only be seen on her bones themselves. There was no visual scars on her body, no sign of everything she had been through except a slight darkening and a tightness of the skin that was a thin line circling her neck. She was able to hide this with ease as his first gift to her had been a single velvet choker with a pendent of his family crest.

He was happy to see that she was all ready for her afternoon lessons. He was also happy to see her own personality finally start to come out. She had been so locked within her own nightmare that for weeks she had worn only a black tank top, black shorts, and her hair had been severely pulled back into a twisted knot. Now, however, she looked liked the perfect young ward of a politician. Her hair was no longer in the dreaded knot, now a mass of long curls pulled into two loose pig tails tied with simple white ribbons. He was glad he had sent her out shopping with one Noin and not Lady Une. It seemed Noin had been good for the girl were there was a tension between her and Lady Une. She was wearing a simple but elegant white cotton shirt covered with a flowing blue vest that matched her eyes. The skirt was a summer style also in white that seemed to beg for its wearer to twirl. Then upon her feet, truly stating her own style were a pair of bright pink high top converses, with different doodles drawn on that he knew she had done herself. He held his hand out to her and she walked around to stand next to him. He took her hand in his, a strange habit that had formed but neither stopped.

"You're looking the very innocence of youth. I'm glad you followed my request of your attire for today's lesson." He gave a fatherly kiss on her hand before releasing it after seeing her small nod.

"Yet before that lesson is to begin," He sat straighter in his chair. "It seems we have a problem." He had to watch closely to catch it but he could see her body stiffen as she glanced quickly from him to Zechs and then back, slight confusion in her gaze. 'As I thought…' He also couldn't help notice Zechs slightly sink into his chair.

"Zechs has come forward with a very serious cause of concern. He believes you are mocking him when he is training the other cadets. If this is true, it must stop. He is the first lieutenant and if a cadet under his charge is mocking him it causes discord and can ruin the trust of the other cadets. If that happens while out on a mission, or even a practice mission, people can become seriously injured if they second guess their lieutenant for just one moment." He paused letting his words sink in.

"Have you been mocking Zechs in front of the other cadets?" He asked softly.

"No!" While he saw a small flash of fear in her eyes for whatever reason it as replaced by a glare of truth. "I would never do that! I know I've played some tricks on Zechs but it was in fun. I know I question his choices sometimes but it's only in private and it's only so he can become a better leader." She looked from Treize towards Zechs her look almost pleading him to believe her. "I know how important it is to have complete trust in the one leading you into a battle. Will you please tell me how I've been mocking you?"

Zechs took a sigh "Every time we run through a training exercise, I ask if you know how to do it. You'll say no just to ace the run through after I slowly explain it. It's like your laughing at me just to watch me run through each course slowly. I've heard some of the other cadets laugh at how I'm like a puppet and you control my strings."

Her face hardened in anger and Treize was nervous for the second time while in her presence. Even though she wore pigtails and ribbons she was a trained assassin and soldier. He had a feeling he knew what had been happening and he interceded before she could weasel the names of the cadets out of Zechs, for he had a feeling that if she did, the hospital ward would have some new patients.

"Thiana, you have never been through these types of course before have you?"

"Never, I was trained in simulations, and real hand to hand battles. I had never run through any of these courses." She looked back at him and he knew she spoke the truth.

"Then how can you master the causes after watching just one time?" Zechs cut in.

"I was trained to learn quickly. I also have a photographic memory. All I have to do is see something once and I'll remember it. You running through a course for me lets me know how to do them perfectly. It doesn't help that they're so easy. After I know the in's and out's, it's a breeze." She took a step towards Zechs. "I'm sorry it seemed like I was mocking you and just having you run through something without cause. I was only able to make it through them the correct way because of what you showed me." She was standing right next to him and even though Treize couldn't see her face he knew the look she was giving. "Please tell me which one's said those things…"

"Now, now…" Treize stood up moving quickly to stand next to Thiana tapping her on her nose. "No weaseling out the names. You two will work together to rectify the thoughts of the cadets without sending any to the infirmary." He had to stop his laugh at her puppy dog look. It was one of those perfect looks that would probably make the Devil return his captured souls.

"None of that either. You'll be a danger to all men when you're grown if not already." Treize turned around but not before he saw laughter in her eyes.

"Thia, I'm sorry I over reacted." Zechs said using his nickname for her as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"It's fine, as long as we have fun rubbing those cadet's faces in the mud." Treize didn't have to look to know the child like evil smile that would be on her face.

"Deal." Zechs pulled one of her pig tails.

"Well now that that has been taken care of." Treize turned back to face Thiana with a wrapped box in his hands. "I believe it's time we start today's lesson. This is for you."

Thiana gave him a small questioning glance before taking the gift and unwrapping it. Her eyes widened in a small look of surprise when she saw the classically elegant straps of a pair of hot pink dancing shoes. She placed the box on his desk slowly lifting out one shoe lovingly running her hand across a small band of rhinestones that would lie over her toes. The heel was a sharp stiletto that was no longer then two inches.

"These will be one of your new weapons, and slowly over the years we will increase the height." Thiana looked up at him a look of wonder on her face.

"What will I use them for?"

"Dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Yes, dancing." Treize turned towards Zechs. "Are you free for the afternoon?" He could feel the eyes staring into the back of his head but held his laughter in when Zechs nodded a yes looking stunned and uncertain.

"Good. I am in need of your assistants. Please return within a half an hour ready for dance lessons. You'll be Thiana's partner."

Seven Months later

"Listen to the music. It's a simple three beat. One, two, three, one, two, three. Perfecto my little Sunflower." Thiana couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. She didn't really try either. She loved this. She had been nervous when Treize had first introduced her to the idea of learning to dance. She'd watched videos upon videos and found the movements to beautiful for her to even be allowed to try. After he gifted her 'the pink' shoes, and roping Zechs into learning the finer details of dancing too, he had introduced her to Daniel, and Constance.

She had fallen into the warmth of Constance's smile. Constance's soft voice and gentle laugh made her feel safe. Then Daniel's style of demonstrate, instruct, praise, and then repeat gave her a sturdy foundation to grow and expand her growing love of dancing. She felt free to truly be who she was inside. Every time she put the shoes on and started moving she felt like she was flying and falling all at the same time. It was the greatest feeling she'd ever felt. Also having Zechs' arms supporting her as he guided her around the floor made her feel cherished. Yet she would never admit that, least of all to him.

In the last seven months they had covered many different styles of dance, and while she loved the tango, rumba, and quickstep she was in love with the simplicity of the waltz. She was glad that Treize was having them learn the dance to the point it would be second nature. She was also glad she had over heard him setting up even more dance lessons with Daniel, and Constance for wider education of dance. And it was all for her. She couldn't wait, but first things first master the waltz.

"Alright, we are done for the day." Constance said smiling at them as they gave their traditional ending. Daniel and Constance bowing and curtsying to each other and then to Zechs and her and they did the same thing.

The opening of the door had all of them turning their heads and Thiana gave a small gleeful jump rushing over to Treize. He'd been gone for that last couple of weeks going to meeting upon meeting, but he was finally back. She understood he was busy but in the short time she had been with him as his ward they had fallen into a comfortable family like routine. She had missed him. Had missed the chess games at midnight when she couldn't sleep because of nightmares. She had missed his quiet yet ever instructing words of wisdom. She had missed the man she had let herself see as a father.

She stopped right in front of him giving a graceful curtsey as he bowed back to her.

"I had hoped to see how you had progressed but it looks like the lesson is over." He gave a small glance at Daniel to see if he was correct, and at the small nod he turned his attention back to the girl in front of him. He noticed she had grown over the last couple of weeks, and he realized that she was becoming a young lady. "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?" He held out his hand to her a spark of mischief flashed in his eyes and knew his smile grew when he saw the same spark replied in her eyes. It was at moments like this he regretted his choice to be single and not of children. He let the thought go as he realized even if he had had children they would not have been her, and he wouldn't trade her for one of his own for a moment.

"I would be honored." She curtsied and placed her hand lightly in his. Music started to float out of the speakers and he guided her out into the middle of the room before leading her into the waltz. She floated and he realized he had never had a dance partner like her. Give her a few years more to mature physically and he knew he would have to beat off suitors with a mobile suit. That thought and others had a feeling of pride bubble in his chest as they continued moving.

"You are a true dancer Thiana." He couldn't help the words of praise. "Do you know when your birthday is?"

A shadow slid across her eyes before she lightly shook her head no. "I do not know my true birthday. However I know I'm eleven and March 13 is the day I call my birthday now."

"Good. That gives me a little over a month to plan your debut." Treize twirled her away before pulling her back.

"My debut?"

"You really have this unusual habit of echoing what I say." He laughed at seeing her slight blush.

"But yes, your debut. It will be a party to celebrate your twelfth birthday, and introduce you as the newest member of a very highly respected political family, and the ward of Treize Khushrenada, Colonel of OZ. I'm thinking a masquerade, what say you?"

"Colonel? They've made you a Colonel?

"There goes that echo again." He twirled her out but stopped before pulling her back in. It was in that one look he knew his life would forever be in her hands. He remembered Une saying that this would happen to him. She had come up behind him in the hospital and said that this child would one day own a piece of him, and she would be the only one with enough power to end his life. At the time he had laughed her insight off as foolishness, but seeing the unshed tears in Thiana's eyes stopped him. He knew in that moment that no matter what the future would bring Thiana would have protection under his name.

"A masquerade would be wonderful." He twirled her back into the safety of his arms planting a feather light kiss on the top of her head.

"Then a masquerade it will be."


	17. Setting the Boarder ch 4

[A.N.] WARNING: rated mature due to intense violence, implied rape and definite child abuse. Once more, if you would like a softer version or a personal synapsis, email us, and Minx and I will make certain you receive one. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy our overall twisted tale if nothing else!

The smell of chocolate cake and a fresh spring day wafted through the open window as she played in the sunshine. Her mother was making a cake for her fifth birthday and had promised to call her in when it was time to put on the icing. She had made a wreath of dandelions to give to her mother. It was a simple artistic trick her mother taught her, making jewelry out of flowers and vines. Her mother was an artist, beautiful, strong, the smartest woman in the world as far as she knew. They lived just the two of them in their small house a few miles out of town. They were happy.

"Serene, honey, come on in. It's time to ice the cake!"

"YAY!" she jumped up from her perch on their tree swing, laughing all the way to the door. "Mommy, look at what I made for you." She held out the floral necklace proudly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her mother smiled and knelt down, taking the wreath lovingly.

"You made this all by yourself? I'm impressed sweetheart. You're getting really good at that." She smiled as she climbed up into one of the kitchen chairs. She giggled as she dipped an eager finger into the fresh icing, tasting it prematurely.

"Now, now, sweetie, don't do that, you'll spoil your dinner. We do need to save some for the cake you know?" Her mother affectionately tapped her nose and smiled. Serene grinned back, her teeth and tongue now stained from the sticky blue icing.

"Mommy, can we eat the cake first, please?"

"What a silly request. No of course we cannot eat the cake first. You may be the birthday girl, but if I don't feed you properly you'll be little forever."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yea-huh." They repeated this in a chorus until Serene's mother found herself tickling the five-year-old, cuddling her close. "Alright now. Let's finish this cake and get your dinner eaten. The sooner we do, the sooner we can actually get to the desert. I bought your favorite ice-cream."

"Yay! Mint chocolate chip!"

"Is there any other kind?" Mother and daughter giggled as they finished icing and decorating the cake. Once it was finished her mother dished out their food. She had made their favorite meal: beef and noodles, mashed potatoes and green beans.

"Yummy! Beef and noodles! Thank you, mommy!"

"Eat up. Once you're done I'll give you your present." Her mother was greeted with the chubby-cheeked smile of a full mouth. Serene found herself shoveling the food into her mouth as fast as she could. Her mother laughed and joked calling her a little chipmunk for all the food being stashed in her cheeks. Once her plate was clean and her cake eaten her mother pulled out a box wrapped in shiny blue paper with silver ribbons.

"Happy birthday, my little chipmunk." Serene opened the box eagerly to find a locket resting on top of the foam packaging.

"Wow mommy! Thank you! It's so pretty!"

"Let me put it on you." Her mother gently fastened the clasp. Serene let her tiny fingers run over the surface of the locket.

"Open it up." Serene fumbled with the locket until her mother helped her open it. Inside was the picture of the two of them.

"It's you and me."

"Yes it is. And now, no matter what I'll always be with you. Wherever we are, whatever happens in our lives, as long as you have this locket and keep my memory close you have a part of me with you always." She tickled Serene's side making her giggle uncontrollably.

"But mommy, what if I lose it? I don't wanna lose you." Smiling gently, her mother pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"If that ever happens just close your eyes and picture me. I'll always be in your heart and you'll always be in mine."

"Always?"

"For ever and ever." With another strong hug her mother released her to begin the dinner dishes. Serene always loved helping her mother with the dishes as well as other household chores. It was their thing. Serene began to play in the bubbles. Somewhere along the line she and her mother began an all-out bubble war, soaking one another. To dry out, her mother fixed them both some hot chocolate as the evening began to cool. It was then that trouble started.

The rumble of engines from large military trucks shook the house. Serene's mother sprang to the window and saw men carrying guns exiting the vehicles. Serene looked at her mother puzzled as her mother shoved her into a secret compartment in the house.

"Stay here sweetheart. No matter what you hear, no matter what you might see, keep quiet. Don't come out until I come for you ok? Promise me."

"But mommy—"

"No buts, just do as I say ok, sweetie. Mommy loves you more than you'll ever know."

"Mommy!"

"Stay hidden." Just as she said those words the loud crashing sound resounded through the house as the soldiers kicked in the door. They entered one by one. Serene heard their boots on the wooden floor and felt a chill run down her spine. She didn't know who these mean men were but her mommy was scared of them too.

"Where is she?" the harsh words come out as a command for her mother's compliance.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Her mother's denial was not what the man wanted to hear. She could hear a scuffle and her mother groan in pain.

"I'll ask you again. Where is the brat? We know you have her somewhere close by, a mother bird never fully flies away from her nest cause that leaves her babies unprotected. Now tell me, where is she?" His words were even harsher than before and once more her mother refused to tell them. "Never mind, we have other ways to make you talk. If you won't tell us willingly we'll just have to do things the hard way. Hold her down. I go first."

What happened next happened so fast, too fast. She saw the shadows as the men forced her mother to the ground. Serene heard fabric tearing and her mother screaming, yelling for them to stop, pleading with them to let her go. The men were grunting as they all hurt her mother, grunting and laughing. She heard the men saying how good the "bitch" was and how each one wanted a turn. Finally, her mother stopped screaming as the commander stood in front of her.

"Now my dear, things didn't have to get ugly. Just tell us what we want to know. Give your child to us and we will leave you alone."

"Go to hell." Her mother's defiance continued to anger the men. A gunshot echoed through the room as her mother received a bullet to the leg.

"Once more, where is she?" When her mother refused to answer, her arm received a shot. With every denial and refusal to answer the gun would go off and another of her mother's limbs would be shot until both legs and shoulders were bleeding. Serene could see it through the crack, the blood staining her mother's clothes.

"I'll ask you only once more. Where is the child? And do try to think hard this time. I have one more target to hit on you and there will be no coming back from it, ever."

"Do whatever you want to me but I'll never let you have her. She is the only thing in this world that I hold dear. You may as well finish your business here." Her mother spat in his face and he growled. She heard his hand hit her mother's skin in an obvious slap before the sound of a gun cocking registered to her.

"Very well then. Here we go. Little girl, I know you're here and I know you can hear me. If you do not come out I will kill your mother. Is that what you want? Do you want your dear mommy to die because you want to continue this dangerous game of hide and seek? Come out now and I promise things will get easier. Stay hidden and you'll lose more than you know."

Serene felt divided. Her mommy had told her to stay put no matter what but the mean men would hurt her again if she didn't come out. She looked through the cracks at the man calling out to her, his cruel eyes searching the room for her. She just couldn't allow them to keep hurting her mommy."

"Time's up little girl. I'll count to ten and if you fail to show yourself, your mother will die." He paused pressing the gun to her mother's head. "ten… nine… eight…" he continued to count. She felt the knot forming in her stomach. She couldn't let them kill her. "Four… three… twoooo…." His voice was now almost playful in a sick, twisted way. "one. Say good bye!"

"NOOOO! Mommy!" she ran out of her spot in the direction of her mother just to get scooped up by one of the mean men.

"There, you see? I knew she was here. Good little girl, coming out to play like this. Now, you're going to take a little trip with my men and I."

"And my mommy?" Her voice was shaky, full of unshed tears.

"Don't worry about your mother. We'll take care of her. Oh ,yes, well take care of her indeed. Take her to the truck."

"No!" her mother ran forward, only to be thrown back by the mean men.

"You know what, on second thought, we should take care of her." He cocked his gun. It all happened so fast, the shot resounded through the small house as her mother's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"NOOOOO! MOOOMMMYYYYY!"

"Pity. I do hate making messes. Oh well. We got what we came for. Torch the house. We want no evidence we were ever here so make it look like a natural accident."

"Sir!"

"NO! Mommy! Mommyyyyy!" She struggled, biting the commander's hand. He dropped her, just to have yet another man scoop her up. Then they began to hit her. They grabbed her so roughly she felt her skin begin to bruise. They threw her back into the back of their truck and chained her in handcuffs, slamming the door shut behind them. The flames and smoke of her burning home was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

She awoke in a cold sweat, panting uncontrollably. A quick glance around told her she was in her cell at the base. Her muscles and bones ached beyond belief reminding her of the severe beating she'd received. When had that been? One, two days perhaps? She had no way of knowing how long she'd slept. What had started as a beautiful memory had ended in the same nightmare she could never escape. Her body's heightened healing ability had made it easier for her to move but she was far from one hundred percent capability and she knew they would know this as well. A normal child would be in the hospital for perhaps a month or more. But she wasn't a normal child, not by any stretch of the imagination.

Leaning back against the cold steel wall of her cell she painfully pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. The dream had seemed so real. She could still feel the phantom of her mother's embrace. She could taste the icing, but more prominently she could feel her eyes burning from the tears she'd cried that night. Reaching up, she realized her cheeks were wet. She was crying. Crying was something she hadn't done in such a long time.

Her cell door opened and in stepped Dr. A. she stared at him as he walked in, her eyes hiding her true feelings despite what she truly wanted to do. Of course, she wasn't quite sure exactly what she did want to do. Things had been less and less clear, her own wants and desires slowly being worn away by their intense training. A soldier didn't need emotions. A soldier followed orders. A soldier did only what they were told. All else was secondary, and indeed, unimportant to her superiors. As the doctor had her removed from her cell she was taken to the med ward for another examination, no doubt to see how well she had or hadn't healed.

She felt her whole body protest as they poked and prodded her to try and find out what was wrong with her. Her blood pressure and temperature was taken first followed by a check on her reflexes. Yep. She still had them. The doctor then continued to examine the bruises and change the dressing over her now cracked ribs. No words were said, none needed to be. Doctor A was simply doing his job as she must do hers. Finally he did speak, though his voice was low and soft.

"I'm sorry to rush through your check-up like this but Dekim insists on having you back to full training as soon as possible." She said nothing in response, merely let him continue his examination. "I mean it. If it were up to me I would be letting you have as much time to recuperate as you needed. Dekim's just never realized the difference between possibility and necessity." He paused again, this time the silence was uncomfortable, and somewhat disconcerting. Her cleared his throat and began again. "I truly am sorry."

"We all must follow orders."

"No, I mean I'm sorry about everything. About turning you into this. You and Alpha and Beta deserved, no deserve, so much better, but our egos and our own sense of genius mixed with our pride. I couldn't see what we were doing until it was too late. I would take it all back if I could. Believe me."

She didn't answer to him, didn't respond at all. She didn't even let herself think about what he said. All she wanted was to be out of this room, away from this uncomfortable topic of conversation. The door opened, saving her from further awkwardness. The soldiers lead her down the corridors top the all too familiar training rooms she'd grown to both hate and enjoy. The next few weeks were going to be hell. She knew it. But ready or not she was going to prove to everyone, including herself that she would not only survive, but excel. As they strapped her into the training module she found herself smiling through gritted teeth.


	18. Setting the boarder ch 5

_~After slipping on the glass slipper the prince looked up at her with joy in his eyes. "It's you! You're the one." _

"_Oh I wanted to tell you, but the clock struck midnight and I was terrified."_

"_It doesn't matter now. I've found you." He whispered taking her into his arms before placing a soft kiss upon her lips."This is where you belong." And they lived happily ever after. ~_

Thiana shook her head trying to rid herself of that voice, that innocent voice that haunted her dreams. How could she have left them? Even with her life in danger she was stronger than Father Creeper. She could have taken him. She still could take him. But instead she had taken the only choice to save her own life. What was happening to them? Where they still alive? She knew she needed to go after them, try and break them out. Yet she couldn't face it if her worse fear came true. She knew she couldn't handle it if when she went to free her friends they were already dead because she had left in the first place.

"Stupid fairy tales…no one lives happily ever after…" She whispered to the empty room. She was disgusted with herself. Here she was being taken care of, having a ball in her honor, and she was leaving her friends to suffer. She let her gaze travel around her hiding spot. It was a forgotten side room, more of an attic in the place she now resided. There were boxes, random pieces of old furniture, and filth everywhere. It fit her to a T. A room hidden full of dust, muck, and things better left forgotten. She curled up in the tiny window alcove watching through the rounded window as servants worriedly finished setting the grounds to perfection.

She didn't deserve this, she had no right to it, and she truly didn't belong here. She belonged locked up. A tear fell down her face and she angrily wiped it away. She had to leave. She needed to save Serene, and Boy. Even if it killed her she was going to get them out.

"Stupid fairy tales, girls don't have fairy godmothers, nor will a knight in shining armor save the day. Magic is a joke, the evil beings don't just put you to sleep, they kill you, and a genetically altered orphan, trained for assassinations, does not become a ward to powerful rich politician. Stupid lying fairy tales." She looked down at the teddy bear Zechs had won her at a carnival days before. The bear was shaking and she realized it was because she was crying. Tears dropped from her eyelashes. Some splashed off of the button eyes while other darkened the material as they soak into the fuzz.

"Stop it, Stop crying!" She yelled at herself, which just made her cry more. She couldn't stop them. No matter how hard she had fought it she'd secretly believed in those fairy tales. She had wanted someone to rescue her from that nightmare. But the one thing fairy tales never talked about were the ones left behind after the ever after. They never prepared her for the realization of what her dreams coming true meant. That to have her ever after she had to leave her two closest friends behind to the whims of that horrible twisted man. In that taking 'ever after' it would be her fault if anything happened to Serene or Boy because she hadn't been there to take their place.

"Stupid, stupid fairy tales. You lie about everything." She hugged the bear to her chest as she cried for the wrong she had done to her friends, and for the reality that she would be leaving the one place she had found a glimmer of happiness.

* * *

><p>"My little panther…" Thiana shot straight up realizing she had cried herself to sleep. The sun was already starting to set in the west and she realized she had missed her chance to run.<p>

"Stupid fairy tales…" She whispered to herself as defeat settled in.

"Thiana…" Her eyes slowly rose to meet Treize's gaze. She wanted to run at him, wrap her arms around him, and feel like she belonged, and someone cared. Yet she held still. The only place she had ever belonged was gone. The only comforter meant for her had been taken before she even knew how to survive. She just wanted to be held and told that everything was going to be alright. Was that too much to ask for? She wanted to imagine that Serene was still with her mother, Boy was with his family, and she was playing games with her brother as her mother looked on with laughter and open arms.

She didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she didn't even have an idea of what to do. All that happened was a few tears fell and she sniffed as she pleaded with Treize for something she didn't even understand. The next thing she realized she was sitting on Treize's lap as he held her tightly against him whispering nonsense as she bawled once again.

"My little panther, Thiana, please tell me what's wrong?" Treize pleaded quietly as the tears subsided.

"I don't deserve this… I left my friends to torture as I went off and saved my own life." Her voice held none of its usual lightness, as she told Treize everything.

"I'm not right to be your ward; I've done horrible things, and never thought twice about them. I was trained to kill and I did. At the age of eight I attacked two men, and then shot them through the head and I felt no remorse. I was happy they were dead. I took pleasure when I could out think a mission. I'm good at it. I've killed people just to go back to the compound and act like nothing had happened because that was what I was meant to do. They were all scared of me and I liked it. They feared me while they had machine guns trained at my head. I loved it. I relished in the fact that grown men trembled just from knowing I was in the room." She shuddered as the memories of all she had done flooded her mind.

"I wanted to make sure that even while I was bloody and broken on the floor they would have nightmares of what I would do to them when I got out." She slowly raised her eye, that were wide in horror, up to look at Treize.

"What kind of monster am I?" she shook her head "I can't be your ward. I'm not of your blood. I'm covered in blood. I'm not even fit to be out in the open…" she fought to get free of his arms as she was going to run.

"Stop." The command in his voice had her freeze. "Look at me, Thiana." His eyes were ablaze with an emotion she couldn't understand.

"Sit back down." He lightly pulled on her arms to settle her back down. "I need to tell you a story."

"Please not a fairy tale…" She moaned while still sitting down.

"What, exactly, is wrong with fairy tales?" he asked amusement lacing his words.

"They lie. Nobody lives happily ever after. There's no fairy godmothers, no Prince Charming, and no magic."

"Well this is a fairy tale of sorts. Just hear me out." Treize leaned her head down on his chest as he softly starts his story.

_~ "Once upon a time, there lived a very special little girl. It seemed this little girl had a unique gift that made her desired by many people. Yet no one truly knew what her gift was. All her mother knew was that she was the joy of her heart, and she needed to be protected. So for the first years of her daughter's life they hid out in the forest. This little girl was pure sunshine and she grew and advanced quickly. It was so quick that the few who did know her called her a protégée. _

_The little girl spent her days, laughing, dancing, and playing out with the animals until one day a terrible darkness struck. There was nothing the mother could do as her precious special little girl was taken from her by an evil so great it would change the little girl's life forever._

_Years passed and the evil cast magic spells, trained, and punished the little girl until she forgot that she was pure sunshine and believed instead she was as dark and sinister at the evil that held her prisoner. The evil believed it had won as the little girl started to use her knew learning to take out those that hurt others. The evil thought it had control of sunshine._

_Yet it was wrong. For sunshine, can never turn to darkness, it can be covered by clouds, but it will always still be there. The evil got greedy. Like most evil things he needed more children. The little girl rebelled. She had grown to care for the other children and needed to protect them. It was then that the evil realized its mistake. It realized that the little girl had just hidden her inner sunshine. _

_For the evil didn't realize that while pure sunshine can give life, and warm the earth, it is also fire and can burn when necessary. The little girl hadn't become darkness like the evil had wanted. She had used her inner fire to burn the wicked. When the evil realized this it knew it had to kill the girl. For the evil had lost its hold over sunshine and it feared for its life for the first time. _

_Yet the evil wasn't strong enough. It couldn't finish off the girl before it used her one last time. It sent her after another magical being, that-through a twist of fate-changed the girl's destiny forever In return for sparing his life. The Magical being helped heal the girl; helped her grow. The magical being taught her how to be stronger, smarter, and patient. It was while staying with the magical being the little girl learned the value of waiting for the right moment. The little girl learned that for everything there is a time._

_Yet she fought it. Her pure light was fading as she believed she had become the one thing she hated. She couldn't find peace with the magical being and wanted to flee. Try and rescue the other children so she would believe she had some meaning in life." ~_

"She rescued the other children didn't she?" Thiana lifted her head a small glimmer of hope shining in her eyes.

"No, she didn't…" Treize replied softly. "Let me finish."

_~ "The magical being knew of her plan but before she could complete it he brought her into his secret chamber. He showed her proof that the other children were still alive, but if she tried to break them free they would all perish. Instead he showed her a way to fight back. Sabotage the evil one's plans from the outside. This way she would be able to, when the right time came, save her friends"_

"But I don't understand. How did he help her fight back? I mean, the other children have…" His look stopped her rant. "Sorry…"

"Now where was I?

"She would be able to save her friends when the right time came."

"Ah, yes."

_~ "He offered the girl his name and power to forever protect her. He gave her his home, and knowledge to let her gain her true inner strength. He let her be sunshine. The type of sunshine that helps plants grow, but can still burn the wicked. _

_You see the Magical being knew that this child full of sunshine was closer than any child that would come from his own blood. While he hated the life she had had to survive he knew he would never be able to ever give her up. She had become the daughter of his heart which was a bound he knew he would never find again. While many believed he had save a poor orphan, he knew that she had actually saved him. _

_While he showed her many things, and gave her gifts she gave the most precious gift. She showed him that a life could find joy and peace in simple things while still marveling at the beauty of battle. She showed that even the most haunted souls could find rest and survive before going back at to war. Not only had she given this gift to him, she freely gave it to everyone"_

"But I still don't see why the girl hasn't gone back. Why isn't she doing anything? If this magical being has taught her so much and made her so ready why isn't she doing anything?" Her question was a justifiable one that made Treize pause. She locked eyes with him, her deep blue orbs searching him for the answer she herself couldn't find.

"Well, little Miss Interruptions, if you would let me finish telling you, you would know."

"I'm sorry… I just don't see how this Fairy tale is going to help me feel better." She felt her frustration growing by the second but tried to force herself to be patient.

"I know, but please. Humor me." His smile brought her a strange amount of comfort and she found herself relaxing a little.

~_"The magical being helped the little girl realize that strength and skill alone were not enough to save the day. He told the her that, if given time, patience and knowledge could help her not only free the other children but help ensure that the darkness could never hurt anyone ever again. After that, using all her cunning, the little girl outsmarted the Darkness at every turn, foiling his plans and ruining him completely. Once he was defeated, she received justice for herself as well as her friends and in the end did far more good for all of them."_

"So is that it? The end?" She found herself confused.

"It can be if you wish it to." She looked at him confused for a moment.

"That's not a fairy tale… That's my story." He watched her as she worked out over everything

"How do I wait?" Her whole body gave the look of defeat.

"First you come with me down stairs and get ready for tonight. You dance, you laugh, and you enchant everyone at the ball. Then tomorrow you do it again, and again, and again. There's more to taking on the name of Khushrenada then blood. You don't hold a drop of my blood, but you're more of a Khushrenada then if I had one of my own flesh and blood by me. Khushrenada is an ideal. It's a way of life if you will, and no one I now is more proper for the position of my ward then you are. I know I gave you the choice to leave, and your still able to whenever you believe it's time, but not yet. Let me teach you how to truly play this game. This life you live is a chess game and while you know the rules, and have won small battles with brute strength let me teach you how to play for the long haul. The greatest players know that some pieces but be sacrificed, some plays take many turns to come out, and the greatest tool anyone has is the ability to seduce."

"Seduce? What are you talking about there's no seduction in chess, its strategic moves." Treize could see the small blush on her cheeks and knew this was the right time to start teaching her the final detail to becoming a player.

"In the chess game of life, seduction is the queen, and you my little panther are the queen for your own chess game. Just like I am in mine." He could see the wheels turning in her mind as she took in what he had said.

"If I stay, it will be one move in a long line of moves to follow that not only will save my friends but also destroy him. That's what you're saying isn't it?" she paused and he let her keep thinking it out.

"I want to play the game. I want to play it better then Dekim even knows how too." She jumped up her usual spark starting to return. "I want him to be too scared to even sleep at night for fear of not knowing what I'm going to do." And it was in that statement that he saw the pawn becoming a queen on her own chess board.

"Then I'll teach you. I'll teach you everything I know about the political playground. Now there are two things you must know first." He waited till she was looking at him. "First your fairy tale is far from written or even over. The ending is in your control. Do you understand? It's your choice how it ends. You write your own ever after." She nodded.

"Second, your lessons start tonight. Watch me and learn from what I do. You must learn quickly for your adversary will be here tonight, and it's your turn to place your first move against him. Are you ready?" He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders giving a small squeeze.

Her eyes flashed at the thought but she held her calm. "I'm ready."

"Good, now go." He turned her around giving her a small push to move.

"I just have two more questions. Who's my King, and who is yours?" She paused for a moment waiting for his reply.

"I don't know who your King piece will be yet. As for mine, that is for me to know. It's just one more way I protect the piece." He could almost see the pout on her face but then she just nodded in understanding before hurrying off to get ready.

"Ah, my little panther, do you not already know? You're my King piece, forever shall I work to protect you."

* * *

><p>The ball room twinkled as she spun around and around. Her sapphire blue lace mask hung over her eyes giving her a simple elegant mystic. While other guest were decked out with feathers and jewel her chosen attire made her the star of the ball. The pure white gown gave her a modest covering while it was cut in an angle from front to back in a youthful look. Her shoes were a classic blue wrapped high heeled slipper that also spoke of her youthfulness.<p>

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. There as something so powerfully familiar about her, and while the half of his mind that worked for his self preservence screamed Alpha in his mind, his proud other half that blinded him to his weaknesses held him in the belief that Treize would never have saved the bitch that tried to kill him.

If he could just see her eyes then he would know. It had been two years since he had sent her out on that mission, and the youth standing before him was nothing like the scrawny smart mouthed little terror. This youth held an air of authority and elegance that Alpha would never had been able to even copy. The child he had trained was good for nothing but a soldiers work. She would never have been able to pull off this masquerade. At least that's what his pride kept telling himself.

He knew this was Treize's new ward. He had told everyone she had been a distant unknown cousin that had recently lost her parents. He had run blood test and they had matched; declaring her a Khushrenada. He cursed how that played into one of his future plans but he knew it was still too far out to truly worry. Accidents happen and this youth could meet any type of difficulties. That was why he was truly here. It was to size up the little interloper.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the dance floor cleared until a single couple remained. The child of the hour and a young man whose face was completely covered by a silver mask slowly joined hands as the music started. Everyone watched with captivated breath as the two youth moved with a natural grace and beauty that should not have been found in ones so young. The final note ended right as the great grandfather clock struck midnight.

"Everyone, I would like to thank you for coming to this celebration of my ward's birthday. Also I would like to thank you for welcoming her to our way of life. Now it's time for the great reveal as the clock has struck midnight." Treize walked up behind his ward and slowly untied the blue ribbon that held her mask in place.

He froze. 'That bitch. That little bitch!' He squeezed his hands into fist so tight he could feel his nails cutting his skin. She had been playing with him the whole night. It was her. She was still alive and now under the protection of that man. He held himself from running at her as she looked right at him giving the brightest smile. Yet fear ran down his back as her eyes, those blue depths, held death. They held death for him. He ran.


	19. Setting the boarder ch 6

[A.N.] This chapter has a high content of child, abuse and crude language. Minx and I hope you are enjoying our little saga. If anything you read disturbs you, email us and we will see to it you get a summery of whatever you missed. Having said that, the normal disclaimer applies: WE DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT KIT-KAT, SERENE AND DR. A. ALL OTHERS ARE PROPERTY OF SUNRISE AND BANDAI. Enjoy!

One year later:

Another target successfully destroyed. Another mission successfully completed. She felt herself sigh, not from exhaustion but rather from boredom. She didn't enjoy these missions. She didn't not enjoy them. Rather, she just didn't care one way or another. Battle was no joke. It wasn't a game to be won or lost but rather a serious life or death situation that she excelled at. No fear. No pain. Just success or failure. She did however feel the adrenaline rush that came with the successful completion of every task.

She typed in the coordinates of her next target and tried to focus. Fighting these missions with buddy always forced her to remember the little brunette girl she once called her friend. They had tackled the challenges together, her and Kit-Kat and Boy. Those days were gone. Kit-Kat was gone. Boy was either gone or simply being kept away from her. Either way, she was alone.

She involuntarily winced at the memory of her first session with that accursed collar. It had been the single most painful moment of her life repeated over and over until she could no longer stand it. The sensation of thousands of needles attacking her nervous system, while her small body racked with convulsions, repeated time and time again. The training had also become ten times harder as if trying to force her to compensate for Kit-Kat's absence. She knew they were always comparing her to the older girl. She also knew that she would never measure up. Kit-Kat had been one of a kind. There was no chance she would ever get to her level. She would try. No matter how long it took she would try to be the best, if only in the hope of using those skills to her greatest advantage.

The bleeping of her radar told her she was nearing her target, a battlefield where an army of gorilla soldiers, probably mercenaries hired by the local government, were resisting against OZ. She sighed. She personally could care less who won or lost. It was all the same to her. They were all soldiers. They all knew the risks. She was only supposed to eliminate the Oz forces to help stir up trouble. The gorillas were of no concern to her and her ammunition would be better served against her actual targets.

She couldn't figure Dekim out. For every mission she had against OZ she would have another against the Alliance. What she wanted to know was why? Why send her to sabotage both sides? What did he possibly have to gain? She shook herself mentally. His reasons were his own. As a soldier her place was not to question it was simply to do as she was told. Eliminate the obstacle placed before her and return back to base. She checked her systems and calculated the most strategic approach for her attack. Once all her statistics were figured out and she was in place she went in for the kill.

"Alright Buddy, let's show them what we can really do." Her response was the seemingly happy beeps from her cockpit. The poor soldiers. They had so little time to dodge her. Her cloaking systems, had she used them, would make her invisible on their radar but she didn't need them. Such tactics were cheap methods used by the weak and unskilled. Using only her strength, speed and cunning she sliced her way through the opposition.

The enemy camp was just ahead, she had to hide her mobile suit, infiltrate their defenses, copy their data and get out, destroying all traces of their base's existence. She smirked. Easy as pie. She finished off the last of their suits and ejected from her cockpit, jumping down and landing perfectly. She hurried past the meager defenses. The gorillas were making use of her help by following her into the base. They could do as they wished. Let them use her success to their advantage. All she wanted was what she came for.

She ran through the base alongside the gorillas, taking out any enemy she saw. Fighting on the side of the gorillas was a boy perhaps only a few years older than herself. He was slightly ahead of her and taking out more than his share of the enemy. She had to admit she was impressed. He wasn't half bad for a mere mercenary. He moved with a grace and fluidity not possessed by most normal people. Every move he made was impressively well thought through for someone who, most likely, never really had any professional training. She smirked. He was nowhere near her level but he was holding his own.

Somewhere along the way she lost sight of the boy but it hardly mattered. She was nearing her destination. She was almost done. As she turned her final corner however she found herself stopping. The boy was in danger, and from what she could tell, if someone didn't help him soon he would be overcome by the enemy. His light brown bangs obscured one half of his face, but the half that she could see reveled one green eye. What she saw in that eye made her pause.

He wasn't afraid. His eyes seemed to be daring the enemy to end his life. Standing alone against the three troops in front of him things looked grim. She found herself urging him to fight, to resist death and fight back. The unmistakable clicks from an empty magazine showed just how helpless he'd become. One of the soldiers was now on the boy, holding him down while the other raised his gun to finish the boy off. Before she knew what she was doing she charged forward and took out the enemy, saving him.

Their eyes met, cool green to ice blue and for a moment she felt something stir within her. No words were exchanged, yet his eyes were trying to tell her something. The sounds of battle made her remember where she was and that her objective had yet to be finished. She broke his gaze and ran; ran from him and from whatever she had felt. She briefly remembered the time she had teased Kit-Kat about the soldier she'd slashed. Kit-Kat had been so flustered when she teased her about it. Had this been a similar occurrence? She mentally shook herself. She had no time to puzzle this out. She needed to reach the control room and get the information. It didn't take long. The compound was small with a typical layout making it easy to locate and acquire her information. She smiled. Too easy indeed.

Taking the data, she set her explosives and made her getaway, hoping, for some strange reason that the boy would be out of the base before it blew. She ran to her suit, strapped in and flew off, using the new technology of the suit's "bird mode" to explore the skies. She loved piloting. She always felt so free as she sped through the sky. When she was flying it felt like she could do anything and for that short time she could allow herself to pretend she wasn't Dekim's puppet. She was simply part of the sky, blasting through it like a storm.

Dekim Barton stormed into the room, his eyes looking frantically for something to hit. The little bitch was alive. Not only was she alive, she was living with that young upstart, Treize Khushrenada as his ward! His goddamned ward! He cursed in several languages as he tried his best to regain his composure. So Treize had spared her, taken pity on the worthless little bitch and taken her in. what's worse, she mocked him! The little bitch had stared him down at that ball, taunting him. He could still see those dark, blue-black eyes glaring at him. The very memory made him want to kill something.

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to his window and looked out into the training grounds. Five layers of bullet-proof glass, the best security system scientists could design and hundreds of soldiers at his beck and call and yet he knew he wasn't safe. He hated this. Fear. After all this time he still feared her. Fear made him angry, angry at himself and angry at her. Balling his fists he stared down at the mobile suit hanger as one suit in particular returned. He smiled. Perhaps today would not be a total loss.

The moment she walked through his door he pressed the button on the control box and watched as she dropped to her knees as thousands of volts shot through her body. To him it didn't matter how her mission had gone. To him this was his chance to work out some of his frustrations. She looked up into his cold eyes as the volts subsided. Her eyes searched his for a reason for her punishment. He decided to give her one.

"You're late Beta. I expected you back nearly two hours ago. Your unnecessary tardiness is unacceptable. I expect more out of you." He placed his empty hand down on the desk, the other still holding the remote ready.

"I returned as fast as possible. There were unexpected complications."

"Complications?" His voice was as cold as the steel of the compound but his mind reeled with the thought of having another excuse to punish her. This was that chance. He glared at her. So much of her posture and even the look in her eyes reminded him of that bitch. The more he thought about Alpha the angrier he became. He balled his hands into fists as he tried to control himself for the moment.

"There was a troop of gorilla soldiers resisting the same OZ battalion you sent me to dispatch. I was trying to avoid them to prevent unnecessary casualties." Her voice held almost no emotion at this point.

"Unnecessary casualties, eh? I see…" She winced as a few thousand more volts raced through her body. "Your instructions were to complete your mission and eliminate any and all obstacles standing between you and your goal. Those gorilla soldiers were obstacles, nothing more. In the future I expect you to take the necessary actions to achieve your objective. Do you understand me, soldier?" The volts ceased once more and her eyes locked with his. Normally she hid her true thoughts, hid her feelings for fear of his retaliation, but this was going too far.

"No, Master Dekim."

"No? You dare tell me no? How dare you, you impudent little whelp!" With that she felt the all-too familiar sting of electricity as it shot through her body. He had turned up the voltage so high it made her nerves scream for an end. She fell to the ground, clutching at the wretched collar. Sometime later he began to kick her, a favorite punishment of his as he rants about her inadequacies. "You stupid little bitch! How dare you betray me and become his little lap-dog! You ungrateful bitch! I'll teach you!" She couldn't understand what he was talking about. Who had betrayed him? She certainly hadn't. That thought quickly became lost in the haze of her pain as he finally stopped his punishment. Clearing his throat, he straightened his uniform and looked down at her sneering as she used all of her remaining strength to begin to get up."You will follow orders. Next time no obstacle, no matter how small or large is to be left in your way. Do you understand me, Beta?"

"Yes, Master Dekim." Her words were half choked out as she tried to get them out of her now sore body.

"Very good. Now, report to Dr. A to debrief then have your diner and retire for the night. I will have your next assignment for you at 0600 hours. That is all."

"Yes sir." He smiled. That was what he liked to hear. Compliance. Grinning in satisfaction he watched her leave, feeling so much more relaxed.

Serene left the room and followed his orders without question she hated the damn collar, but alas she could do nothing to remove it. The collar was controlled by Dekim. He alone had to code to deactivate it. Any unauthorized attempts to remove the collar would result in it self-destructing,

Her meager dinner had consisted of bread and water, a practice they had recently began. Very rarely did she receive an actual nutritious meal. The bread and water was obviously one of their tactics to control her. Affective but unnecessary. She had no intention of defying them so their evident attempts to keep her weak were greatly unappreciated. As she lay down on her bed she closed her eyes and tried to shut out the world. Much to her confusion, the first thing she saw when her eyes closed was that boy. His piercing green eyes seemed to linger annoyingly in her memory and yet she found herself less than displeased.

Shaking herself mentally once again she tried to force his image out of her mind. He had been so calm, so resigned to the idea of death. Perhaps that was what bothered her most. After all she'd been through, never once had she been willing to do anything other than survive. Only once had she been willing to die, but Kit-Kat had changed that. What kind of life had that boy endured to make him so willing to die? For a moment she found herself wishing she could have sparked the desire to survive within him, as Kit-Kat had once done for her.

After what seemed like a small eternity she resigned herself to the idea that the boy from the battle was a puzzle she would never figure out. With one last mental effort, she cleared her mind of all thoughts, letting her exhaustion finally take hold enough to send her into the blissful oblivion that sleep temporarily provided.

"Happy birthday." Her final words of the night were but a whisper in the darkness of her cell which brought a vision of the girl she once called friend on a night that seemed so long ago.


	20. Setting the Boarder ch 7

_A.N. Ello, everyone! First off Vixen and I would like to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews. We love hearing what you think about the chapters. _

_Next while this chapter falls under a mature rating it is more because in the following writing a young thirteen year old causes her guardian to explain the birds and the bees. So if you're not old enough to know what that is please refrain from reading the following. Thank you, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>She watched him in contemplation as she lay curled up in the wing back chair. The clock in the hall rang out three chimes. She'd been down here for over two hours saying nothing and now they both were locked in this comfortable oasis. He was reading reports, and signing legal documents, while she found a moment to relish the soothing relaxing sounds of moving paper. Yet it wasn't lasting. Her mind was coming back to its normal rushing thought process.<p>

Something was wrong with Constance. She was growing paler and was continually having to run to the restroom. But now something was growing in her belly. It was slight but there was a bump. She didn't want to imagine what was going on but she couldn't help it. She'd looked it up on line and every link had talked about stomach cancer, or tumors. She didn't want to lose Constance.

"Panther…" His quiet voice brought her back to his office and a small tear slid from her eye.

"Thiana, what is the matter?" She launched herself out of the chair and ran around the desk latching her arms around his neck as he wrapped her in a hug patting her on the back.

"Constance is going to die." She whispered against his neck as the thought rocked her body tightly in small tremors.

"What? Thiana, why would you think that?" He pushed her back to look her straight in the eyes.

"She's sick all the time, she's really pale, and there's a growth in her stomach. Everyplace says its cancer or a tumor. People can die from those!" She knew her eyes were wide but she couldn't gain control, and it became worse when he started laughing.

"TREIZE! It's not funny." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry. Your right, those conditions are very serious, but Constance doesn't have either of them."

"Then what is it?"

"They wanted to tell you themselves but I believe you need to know now." She fisted her hands and took a deep breath as she steadied herself waiting for his explanation.

"Constance is pregnant." He smiled at her as he leaned back as that explained everything. Yet the silence that followed had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end.

"What does that mean? Is it serious? Will she live?"

"Thiana, she's pregnant, she's going to have a baby." He leaned forward.

"A baby?"

"Yes, a baby." He smiled but nothing could have prepared him for the sheer innocence of her next question.

"How?"

"How….?"

"Yeah, how?"

"How what?"

"How is she going to have a baby?" He could tell she was starting to get impatient with him.

"Thiana, are you telling me you don't know where babies come from?" If she had been any other child she would have blushed, looked embarrassed, and lowered her eyes. But not his panther, no his panther spit fire at not knowing what he was talking about.

"Of course I know were babies come from."

"Oh really, then please tell me." He watched her from beneath his lashes as she looked ready to tear something.

"Well it's obvious." She paused

"Of course, do tell."

"Well, babies come from…. I mean everyone knows babies arrive…."

"Yes…?" He could feel the sharp edge of her glare. "It's ok to admit to not knowing something, Thiana. The only way anyone gains in knowledge is by asking questions."

"I'm sorry… So Constance isn't ill? She's pregnant and that means she's going to have a baby?"

"Yes, that's right. But you have no idea what any of what you just said means do you?"

"No, none of it." She sighed looking slightly defeated.

"Do you know anything about what goes on between a man and woman?" He lifted her head gently to look her in the eyes again.

"No…" Her voice was soft but it held an iron steel to protect her if he was going to laugh again.

"I think we need something if we are going to have this talk." And with that he stood up offering his hand before leading her into the kitchen. After placing her on one of the stools at the bar he headed to the refrigerator and took out the needed items to make spicy cinnamon hot chocolate. Silence settled in the room as he worked and she thought about the coming conversation. It wasn't long before he placed two steaming mugs, two forks, and a plate with a large piece of chocolate cake with marshmallow frosting and gram cracker crumbs on it. They both sat taking small soothing sips of the cocoa while nibbling on the cake. When they had both settled he turned to her and started one of the hardest conversations he believed he would ever have.

"Thiana, in the world as young girls and young boys start to mature they go through a process called puberty. You yourself will be going through this process soon. As you're thirteen it could be very soon or another year or two. When your body goes through puberty things start to change." He looked at her and took in the very serious look upon her face.

"Are you following me?" All she did was nod as she held the mug tightly in her hands. "Good, ok. Male and female bodies both grow into their sexual maturity. Yet it's different at the same time. Male bodies can grow in strength, they gain facial hair, and the biggest change is that they start producing a substance called sperm." He paused making sure she followed again.

"Female bodies mature in some different ways. Females also grow in strength and gain body hair but the difference is that on the females' body their chest starts to grow. This results in the formation of breast. Think about the older male and females you know and compare their body shapes. Do you notice the difference in their shapes?"

"Yes I can tell there is a difference." She was looking off to the side as different pictures of people she knew flashed through her mind.

"That isn't the only difference instead of producing sperm like males, females have eggs. These two items when combined can produce, if everything is correct, into a baby." He paused once again as the information sank in.

" How are they combined?" He shouldn't be surprised she wasn't embarrassed to talk about this subject.

"Well, as we covered before, male and female bodies are not shaped the same way. Males and females had two very different parts that fit together much like a sword and its sheath. Males have a part of their body that is much like the sword. It's located at the junction of their legs to their hips. While females have the part that resembles the sheath this is also located in roughly the same spot but between the legs." He took a deep breath as the realization that he was really having this conversation hit him.

"So every male has a sword and every female has a sword sheath? Why?" The look of confusion on her face told him he would have to explain a little better.

"Yes males have a sword which is technically called a penis. When a male matures he has normally two organs called testicles that are slightly lower and enabling the male to produce the sperm. The female sheath is called a vagina. When the female matures two organs in your body called ovaries, release the eggs and once a month females go through a menstrual cycle which is when any unused eggs leave the body." He could tell by her look him was making it slightly more confusing.

"Panther, these two parts of a male and female body fit together and during an act called sex the male passes the sperm he produces into the female and the sperm try to connect to the female eggs. When they do connect a baby is created. Now a baby isn't always created but you never know and that is way people use protection until they are with a person they want to birth a baby with." He gave a sigh and a pat on his back until his last statement hit him, he balked.

"Thiana what I mean is that only males and females that are married should have sex. Until that time you shouldn't engage, and I do not want to hear of your engaging in this at all while you're living under my roof. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Treize… So what you mean is that a male puts his penis into a female's vagina and then leaves behind sperm to make a baby? That sounds awful! How can they do that?" she shook her head at the thought. "It sounds likes it is unnatural and would hurt having something stuck in you."

"Oh Panther, I won't lie. The first time you go through this process it will hurt for a moment but that is why you don't settle for anyone. You must make sure when you decide it is your time you have a male who will make sure to handle you the way a woman deserves to be handled. With that right person it will be one of the most amazing experiences you ever have."

"You mean people do this for the fun of it?" Her disgust made him laugh.

"Oh yes, there is much enjoyment to be found in this act and very different ways to find it." He gave her hand a small squeeze. "When you've grown older, and matured we'll continue this conversation. Because remember when I said seduction is the queen in life's game of chess, with the use of the tricks and games of an act called foreplay you can have men be putty in your hands."

"Ok…" She nibbled on her lower lip as she mulled over all he had said while he cleaned up their mugs and plate. "So Daniel and Constance had sex because they're married. And because they wanted a baby they stopped using protection which let his sperm meet her eggs and when they combined they formed a baby." As the thought finally sunk in correctly her face lit up.

"Constance is going to have a baby!" He couldn't help the laugh that came from her joy.

"You are absolutely right." As he walked back around the bar and stood before her he raised her gaze to meet his one last time.

"I want to make sure you understand one last thing. Never be ashamed of your body or anything that comes when you finally start to mature. If something doesn't make since never fear coming to ask me. I've seen too many people repress their natural body responses and become cold frigid beings. You, my little panther, could never be frigid and I never want you to get close to being that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Treize. Thank you." With that she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug before hopping off the stool and slowly walked back to her bed room.


	21. Setting the Boarder ch 8

[A.N.] WARNING: do not read this chapter if reading about child abuse upsets you. This whole story is rated M for mature. If you would like to have a condensed copy of this chapter, send an email to me and Minx and we will send you one. Other than that, the usual disclaimer applies. WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. That being said. Enjoy!

Two years later:

Serene could feel the searing heat radiating off the machine. She could smell the fumes and practically feel the suit coming alive as her nimble fingers programmed the coordinates and prepared for take-off. This was going to be easy. A simple infiltration mission with a side of sabotage; she lived for this purpose: soldier on the battlefield when her master calls for it and a political mind at other times. Yes, her training had been strange. At first she was only to be a soldier, or so she thought. However, over the last few years things had changed pace.

They began to school her in politics and social conducts. She was learning quite a great deal about what to look for in shady dealings and how to bluff without so much as a smidgen of anything showing up on a lie detector. This was, to say the least, not as entertaining as a battle but it was sometimes a welcome relief. Not that she enjoyed battles. Battles were things she participated in because her orders dictated her to do so. Politics, on the other hand, was a whole new form of battle.

In the battlefield of a politician, brain wins over brawn and the cleverest of all in the room will be the one that gains to upper hand. She had learned quite well how to do exactly that. Her physical and social conduct for such political dealings was nothing, if not, impressive. Master Dekim had made sure that she would be able to handle the most difficult of topics and circumstances should challenging ones arise. She didn't questions their motives in making her well-versed in such political dealings because it didn't matter, not really. Following orders is all that a soldier is good for and that was precisely what she planned on doing.

Dr. A sat in with her every other day and made sure she knew what exactly was going on in the political world and who the key players were. He showed her how to walk, talk, eat, sit and interact like a political figure. She knew her salad fork from her dinner fork and her soup spoon from her desert spoon. She knew that the napkin goes in the lap and the mouth should always be dabbed before and after one take a drink or a bite of food. She knew that her back must stay straight at all times and her elbows must never touch the table. She knew the proper bite sizes for the different kinds of meals and the specific ways certain fancy dishes should be eaten. Her posture was now perfect with a different kind of grace and poise that carried over but differed from her usual grace used on her missions.

He educated her on the weakest points of political structuring in hopes that she would be able to make seeing through those spots second nature. She smirked. They had no idea how dangerous they were making her. Something big was on the rise. There would soon be a large political statement, an upheaval of some kind although when or how this would transpire she had no clue. The only indication she had of such an event was the growing importance of her training as a Politian. She didn't really know their plans for her. Apparently they wanted to use her to impersonate someone, a long lost princess that could still be alive. She scoffed at the idea. What could they hope to accomplish with only one girl? She still did not question them, however. A soldier's place was to just do, not to question.

As she reached the base she landed the machine and activated the cloaking device. Sliding down from the cable she made one last check of her general position and sighed. Too easy. All these missions she was being sent on recently were child's play compared to what they could be. What she didn't understand was why were they giving her these easy missions? What was the point in not testing her limits? Was it really so dangerous that they needed to play it safe? They had been having sabotage both sides, attacking their own bases and framing their own men. She couldn't see the point to this. These questions also had to be shoved aside.

Her advance into the base had been simple. Avoiding their minimal amount of security cameras proved no challenge and neither did infiltrating the seemingly impenetrable wall of their fortress. Fortress was a term she would use lightly when describing the base. The perimeter had been guarded by perhaps two dozen mobile suits and one guard stationed on top of a tower at each corner of the base. Taking out the lookouts had been a cinch and she found herself quickly getting bored, not good when you need to stay alert.

Apparently the man in charge of running this base had secret blueprints to a new style of mobile suit based loosely on the construction of an older model she heard termed the TallGeese. From what she could see the suits in the hanger seemed normal standard issues Leos with Taurus and Virgos thrown in for good measure. Using a small camera she'd tucked away in her shirt she took pictures of the layout of the hanger. Over in the corner was her true objective. Covered by canvas was a large mass, metallic in make. Moving as close as she dared she slid through the shadows, the unsuspecting patrolmen walking right into her trap. She allowed herself a tiny smile. Finally, some interaction. Walking forward, she carefully climbed under the canvas to view the new suit. What she saw shocked her. The suit was far from complete but looked like a white demon. Cold green bullet-proof glass eyes glared at her, shining even in the dim lighting of the storage facility.

Master Dekim had said the scientists had been working on developing more suits of this style, although each was different in its make and model. Her mission was to check on the progress and sabotage the regular suits. Personally, she found that to be counterproductive but once more, it was not her place to question her orders. Taking all the pictures necessary she abandoned her spot by the new suit and began to tamper with the lesser models. Tampering with the basic mechanisms to hamper their operative capabilities took hardly any time at all and she found herself disappointed that the mission had been so brief. Sneaking back out as easily as she had snuck in, she made her way to the control room for the final portion of her mission.

The mainframe computer system was in a room in the middle of the compound. Using the ducts and vents to her greatest advantage she quickly found herself in the desired location. The file she was to copy and download was labeled Operation Meteor. The room was empty, apparently the whole base seemed to think they were safe in this turbulent time. One thing her political lessons were teaching her was just how precarious the current civil state was. While there is no official war, skirmishes and heated political debates between the earth and the colonies were beginning to get worse. Master Dekim seemed to neither mind, nor truly care what direction those arguments took. As far as she could tell he wasn't really truly interested at all which made no sense. Why place such high importance on her political training if he had no intention of interfering in the current government? She sighed as the last piece of the file downloaded onto her drive. Tucking it safely away with the camera she made her exit. Dodging the enemy still proved no problem. She sighed as she reached her suit. Climbing back up almost artistically, she programmed the coordinates for her home base and then blasted off.

"It isn't that I am questioning your reasoning Dekim, but surely you can see why Beta is so confused with her missions. You aren't testing her. And the things you are sending her to retrieve you could easily get on your own. Why must you use her?" Dr. A rarely questioned Dekim for fear of his own life as well as for Beta's. Sometimes it scared him that he was the only thing standing between Beta and Dekim Barton's fist of cruelty.

"For the last time, doctor, you do not need to understand any more than she does. Everyone on this base is here to serve me and follow my orders. My reasons are my own and they will make sense in due time."

"But sir, you had her invade your own base, take pictures and data that you easily could have accessed without any difficulty whatsoever."

"The difficulty is not the issue either, doctor. I have plans that must be set in motion and These little useless missions as you call them are very key to my overall plan. Do not question me any further, understand?"

A found himself unable to speak. Attacking their own base, sabotaging their own suits, truly made no sense. Whatever this mad man had planned had to be far worse than he could imagine. He just hoped that when all was said and done that Beta would be safe. He owed that girl at least that much. Her life stolen from her, her destiny cruelly cast into a violent direction. It was obvious to A that the only pattern he would get from Dekim's moves would be unpredictable. This unpredictability could spell out trouble on a large scale.

He had to know. He had to know more about the operation meteor, the reason for beta's seemingly pointless mission. The new mobile suits he'd heard rumors about bothered him. Supposedly they were to be the ultimate fighting machines. The pilots chosen for the suits would have to be extraordinary. Was that his plan? Was Beta to be used as a pilot for the new death machines? He shuddered at the thought. Her skill and precision would make such a suit truly an unbeatable enemy. Fear gripped him. Sitting down at his computer he accessed the forbidden files. What he found shocked and terrified him

OPERATION METEOR:

Annihilation of resistance. Throw off the rotation of colony from its axis.

ESTIMATED TIME OF IMPACT TO EARTH:

3 days. Assume order in the chaos resulting. Gundams will police the movement eliminating any and all threats of resistance against Operation meteor.

ESTIMATED CASUALTIES: Millions

END RESULT: BARTON EMPIRE

A couldn't believe his eyes. Terror gripped his very core. Barton was twisted. Truly twisted. Sacrificing millions of lives needlessly just to assert his family as the rulers of the world. Did he truly not realize the larger repercussions of such an act? The vast impact on earth would change the climates and cause another ice age, not to mention throw earth's entire ecosystem out of wack. He couldn't let this happen. He had to get the word out. He had to inform the other doctors. Most of all, he had to get Beta out of this. He had to stop this somehow. His fingers practically flew across the keys as he accessed all the necessary files. He had to send them. J and the others would surely help him stop this madness. They just had to.

"Dr. A." The voice of the older scientist made him stop. "I understand your alarm at finding what you have but you must not do anything yet to counter Dekim's plans."

"You knew? How can you stand by and watch this mad man work when you know the end result will be so disastrous?" His words were spat out as accusingly as possible.

"You must be patient. You are young, and as such you have not realized what timing can do to even the best of circumstances."

"I will not sit by and watch while millions of people are slaughtered needlessly to satisfy the selfish desires of a psychopath. Maybe you can but I don't want that on my conscience."

"Who said we aren't going to stop him? These things take time. Think, my boy. What will happen to Beta and Delta if we try to stop Dekim now? If there was an immediate threat we would act. Give it a little more time. Dekim has a few more years before he will try implementing his ultimate plan. When the time comes, rest assured we will stop him." J's words did little to alleviate his fears but he let himself calm down. Perhaps J had a point.

"Very well. I'll wait. But if what he wants to happen comes to pass God himself will damn us to the darkest pits of hell."


	22. Setting the Boarder ch 9

_[A.N. - Ello everyone! Vixen and I want to thank everyone who is reading we're glad your finding the humor in the chapters. While we don't own gundam wing we do own the characters Serene, Thiana (a.k.a Kit-Kat), and Dr. A. The idea of the training set up where there's everyone against one is borrowed from the book 'Black Smoke' by Robin Leigh Miller. I also used her sticker idea but instead of smiley faces like in her book Thiana used a range of stickers. It's a great book and if anyone is looking for a book that would be one to pick up._

_We hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please review to let us know your favorite parts in any chapter. Ciao]_

* * *

><p>She was in her own dance. Out here everyone knew who won but they still tried to defeat her for the glory of beating 'the little ward' as they had dubbed her. Two were down taken out with a pretty unicorn sticker stuck to their training gear. But there were still five more. Five more walking around trying to gain their target without getting caught. She picked up a couple of rocks as she ran through the undergrowth of the forest like a ghost.<p>

There they were. The five had spread out; two taking lead one in the middle and two at the rear. 'Like that's going to help' she thought as she smiled. One rock went flying through the air before hitting a bird's nest causing an explosion of feathers as the birds took off.

The two in the rear stopped as the one known as Doc nodded an affirmative before Hawk went in search. When Hawk was out of ear range she reached down snapping a twig giving the softest of echoes before scaling the tree. Doc jerked at the sound but couldn't tell if it was an animal or if it was her.

She laughed quietly to herself when even after all this time he didn't radio to Hawk to tell him about the sound. She quickly applied the sticker to her hand and readied herself for the coming skirmish.

As he neared, she let her breathing slow as she waited. With each step closer she took longer and slower breaths. When he was right beneath her she dropped. She landed on his shoulders wrapping her legs up under his arms before she did a cartwheel forward flipping him over onto his back. It took three seconds for Doc to catch his breath and fight back but it was too late. He lifted his head and looked down at his chest and saw the garish purple and pink unicorn sticker stuck on his shirt.

"Damn it, Ward." He cursed at the empty forest around him as she was already gone.

"I'm out." He radioed to his team and was surprised when Hawk followed shortly cursing a blue streak. "Unicorns, really? Shit last time it was frogs at least I can still look manly with a frog stuck to my work uniform, but unicorns? Ward!"

She laughed quietly to herself as she listened to Hawk's rant but she didn't dwell on it for long. Three more to go and she was done playing. It was time to end it. The loud puff of the paint ball gun made her drop to the ground before slowly scouting the area and shook her head at Baby. He was the newest and she was lightly surprised he had survived this long but she could tell that his own mind was going to defeat him. He had shot at a squirrel. Hit it dead blank, but a squirrel none the less. Not her.

She caught the direction he was headed and moved to get ahead. It wasn't hard as she flew through the forest and he slowly worked his way around things. As he neared she slowed her breathing getting ready for the attack and froze when she saw her mark. The scarf tied around his neck marked him as her hit. She stopped just in time. For just to her left she heard the sounds of the other two racing back to save Baby.

"Noin, cover him. I'm going to perform a spiral search and try and smoke her out."

"Roger, Lightening."

She watched as Noin emerged from the cover of the trees and motioned Baby to follower her and stood under one of the lower hanging trees. If they only knew she was already there. She listened as Zechs worked outwards moving slowly scoping out different areas that would be likely hide outs. When the sounds grew fainter she returned her attention to the two below her.

Baby was the weak link, but she had to keep him alive or she failed her assignment. He was also jumpy… 'Really jumpy…' She thought when an idea hit her. She lightly dropped to the ground and picked up a smooth rock and moved to the tree right behind Noin before throwing the rock in the opposite direction.

She grabbed Noin when Baby shot at the noise. The sound of the paint ball gun covered their movements but it didn't cover the coming blows. She was caught slightly off guard by the quick elbow to the gut by Noin but quickly moved with it as she countered a shove to the back and a kick at the legs. Noin fell hard but was able to roll into it slightly to save a broken wrist. Just like she knew she would, and that was when she struck, landing the unicorn over Noin's mouth as she held her finger up to hers in a motion of silences. No telling 'Lightening', oh how she hated that tag. The movement of leaves behind her gave warning before Baby came crashing through.

"Noin!" He went to radio it in when he found his own gun gone and his scarf up around his mouth.

"Now, now baby. No tattling." She pushed him back out of the clearing and worked him through the forest to another location. As she moved him to stand against a tree she countered his last minute attempts at fighting back. But he wasn't even close to her skill and when she finally let him go his hands were tied up tightly to one of the large low hanging limbs. She lightly patted his cheek giving a teasing grin.

With him hidden away she went off after her final take down. The sun was high in the sky when she caught up with him. They had started this training mission at 0600 hours. She had been there since 0500 setting up her different sites and hiding their mark. Her mark had a small tracker that when the others were within the right range it would start to beep and would slowly increase in volume as they neared. It had just started to beep.

She rolled under a low lying bush curling up and letting herself settle in to listen for him. He had to know it was just the two of them when neither Noin nor Baby had answered his radio call. She let the noises of the forest surround her and then they slowly started to filter out as she worked her way through tuning out those that were unneeded. There he was. He was slowly working his way towards the beep of the marker being extremely careful not to make a sound. Unfortunately for him she could almost feel him which helped her hear him.

As he worked his way past her she slowly rose from her spot becoming the panther that Treize so often called her. She hunted her prey and he knew his time was near. It wasn't long before she gained on him as he stopped. She could see him fighting down the inner voice in every human to run when a dangerous creature had its sights set on them. She watched him for a moment caught in the sight of his hair shining as a ray of sunlight broke through the thick tree coverage. She shook herself when he started to move shocked that she had lost focus.

It was time to end this. She attacked. She went for his knees first getting a good whack that had him falling to the ground but he took her down at the same time. For the next 30 seconds they rolled around moving between having the upper hand to losing it just as quickly. His weight gave him an advantage for a short time but her speed, strength, and agility made her the victor. They ended with her sitting on his chest her knees holding his arms down as she placed the sticker on the side of his face. She smiled at the glittery red lip sticker, and then at the glare from the one she was sitting on.

"I think this means I won…. Again….." and with that she was off going back to collect not only her placed maker but to also pick up Baby who was still tied to a random tree. She led Baby out of the woods just minutes after Zechs left and noticed the guys all riding him on the lips sticker.

"Ward, you wound me. You give Lightening a sticker of lips yet all I get is a unicorn. I thought we were closer than that." The one called Romeo said as he slung his arm around her shoulder.

"What you dream about, Romeo, is entirely up to you. All I have to say is if you weren't always the first one out and made it to the end you'd get the lip sticker."

"Bah, you cut me. I have feelings you know."

"Keep telling yourself that one." Everyone laughed at her statement as they neared the jeep to take them back to the training base. Though they soon quieted down when Lady Une met them.

"Rafael, Cunningham, and Jones you're ordered to base and to be ready to leave in 24 hrs. Colonel Khushrenada is leaving for a yearlong tour and you've been chosen to make up part of his special elite force. Mathews, and Walker you'll be staying here to complete your training under Noin's leadership." With that Lady Une climbed back into her vehicle and called over at Zechs and Thiana. "You two are requested back at the mansion, and please clean up first. There will be a dinner." And with that she was off.

Everyone stood there soaking in her words. The team was being split. Hawk, Doc, and Broadway were being promoted to Treize's personal specials while Romeo and Baby needed more training. She understood those placements but Noin was a strange call. She was good, far better than Broadway and Doc. Yet she was staying to be a trainer. She wasn't going with them. The little happy dance that ran through her body shocked her. What was going on? She liked Noin. Well, she was at least better to go shopping with than Lady Une.

"We better head back then. It's not a lot of time to get everything ready." Zechs climbed up into the back of the jeep motioning for everyone to follow. His words and actions seemed to kick everyone into gear as they finished packing, loading, and climbing into the back. She was the last one on, making sure everything was secured correctly but she couldn't remember a thing of what she did. She was on auto pilot. 'What was going on?' Treize had been quiet the last couple of weeks, but he hadn't said a word about this 'tour.'

They bounced along the road and the others tried to keep up the normal banter to keep the mood light even though the group was being split. She sat at the back end watching the scenery fly by without saying a word. Something was going on and she didn't know what it was and that made her antsy. Yet she held herself together as they reached the Lake Victoria Base and training school. She worked alongside the others to unpack and clean so in her own world that she didn't notice that two had left already. She didn't notice it until the other guys started to tease between themselves about 'Noin and Lightening.'

"What are you guys gossiping like old women about?" She asked when she caught the laughter and jabs between them. She'd heard some of what they had said and her mind went to the late night conversations about males and females with Treize and a small flash of a white hot emotion ran through her at the thought of that going on between Noin and Zechs.

"Ignore us, Ward. We're just being guys and just talking." Doc interceded as he walked up to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder in an older brother fashion. "Aren't we guys?" The following agreements and nervous laughter didn't really settle her but she let it slide.

"Somehow I don't think your being truthful but I'll let it slide. Now you three need to get going and settle everything to be ready to leave tomorrow. I'll finish the last check offs. All of you guys are free to go." The echoes of thanks rang out in the hanger as they left. When she had finished the last report and Zechs hadn't returned yet she had to find out where he was.

It didn't take long for her to find him and seeing Noin right behind him made her hair stand on end and she clinched her jaw as the same white hot emotion returned. She froze. She was so confused why did she care? What did she even care about? What was going on? She hid behind a pile of crates close enough that she could hear.

"Zechs, it's wrong of me to say this, but I wish I was going with you. What if something happens?" Noin said quietly

"Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" Zechs turned to Noin trying to hold in his laughter.

"No, you can take care of yourself. But everyone needs someone to cover their back and while I know those three are going too, I don't trust them. I'd feel better if I was there too."

"Thiana's going to be there. Are you saying that if something happens that I can't handle she wouldn't be able to handle it too? I can't imagine how she'd take to you saying that." He replied letting his laughter out at that thought. Zechs turned back to placing the last crate away as he let himself analyze what Noin was trying to say.

"I'm not saying she wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't know how she does it for a kid but she's doesn't even need this training. I never understood why Treize placed her here." She mused to herself thinking about the Colonel's ward.

"It's not our place to question what Treize wanted for his ward. But I think it was to help her with working with other people."

"That's the thing though. She doesn't work with other people. She's great at acting like it. She makes everyone think she's a team player but she always has back up plans running right along with the team plan that if something fails she can fix it and accomplish the mission herself. That's not a team player, Zechs. If something happens I don't trust her to have your back. That's not her priority. You'll more likely have her back even though she doesn't need it. If something needs done she'll do it at no thought to herself, and you being you, will try and protect her which will leave you in danger. That's why you need me there at your back." Noin pauses as her words sink in.

Thiana's hands were tight fist. 'How dare she say that!' She never would put anyone in danger. Let alone Zechs. She would bend over backwards to make sure that he wasn't left out in the open if something went down. 'But if it would cost the mission? Would you give it up to save his life?' A whispered voice echoed in the back of her mind and she realized she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Noin said softly yet the words echoed in the silence.

Zechs turned to her. "What are you saying Noin?"

"I'm saying I'm going to count the days until you come back, because I'm going to miss you." She stepped closer standing right in front of him looking up with a look Thiana couldn't understand but it made her blood boil.

"Noin…" Zechs replied a small shake of his head in confusion.

Thiana could see Noin moving in closer reaching one hand up towards the side of Zechs' face.

"ZECHS!" It took a moment for Thiana to realize she's said his name and ran to the shadowy hallway so they didn't know she had been spying.

"Over here!" She heard him answer before she let herself walk back into the hanger. She walked closer and found a small pleasure in seeing the distance between them. Noin's head was bowed, and she noticed a slight flush across her face.

"We need to get back and cleaned up for the dinner tonight. Do you need a ride Noin?" She let a child like small fall onto her face acting as if she hadn't heard anything.

"No, thank you, but no. I have my own way back. I'll see you both off tomorrow. Don't let him get into too much trouble Thiana. You know what he can be like." Noin laughed before quickly exiting.

Silence settled between Zechs and Thiana upon her departure. It was the first time the silence was filled with awkwardness. "So what were you two doing?" Thiana couldn't help herself from asking as they walked toward their transport back to the mansion. She knew what had been said but she needed to hear what he said.

"We were just talking. Noin voiced how she didn't trust some of the other's to watch my back well enough. Like I need someone to take care of me." Zechs laughed trying to brush off the tension.

"Bet she said she's the only one for the job, right?" She didn't know why she made the jab, but she did and it was too late to take it back.

"Something like that…" The awkward silence came back and she cursed her lack of censoring.

"She does know I'm going to be there. So unless you walk into a bullet I should be able to keep you out of trouble."

"I reminded her of that."

They rode the rest of the way in silence until they arrived in front of the mansion and she turned to face him.

"Zechs, you know that I'll always have your back as long as it's in my ability right?" She looked him in his eyes begging him to understand what she wasn't saying. She didn't know what would come tomorrow but she'd always be there for him if she was able too.

"Yeah, I know that Thia." He reached up slowly running his knuckles down the side of her face giving a small smile. "We better head in now and get ready. We don't have that much time and you take forever to do your hair."

"Oh shut up, you're one to talk. Your hair is longer than mine now."

* * *

><p>She finally arrived down stairs and gave a small happy dance. Less than an hour to get ready. 'Take that Zechs.' She thought as she slowly made her way toward Treize's office. Her nude high heeled shoes made the softest click on the marble floor. If she wanted she could have walked in silence but as a courtesy she let the heels click. The sunny yellow dress swirled around her knees at the hemline. The top was a high neck line scooping slightly because of the gossamer material before being a lower back scoop. A simple skinny belt running low on her hips adorned the dress. The whole outfit showed to others her growth and maturity as she neared her fifteenth birthday.<p>

She couldn't imagine she'd been here for almost five years. Her mind flitted over the memories and while she still felt pain that she was here without Serene and Boy she didn't let herself be dragged down with thoughts of what they were going through. She gave her head a mental shake as she stood outside Treize's door. When she lifted her hand to knock she noticed the door was already slightly open and she could hear voices.

"But Mr. Treize, do you think it wise to go on this trip now? With all you're working towards…"

"Lady Une, it's the perfect time and it's the right time. It's time to take her out and get her reacquainted with the outside world. She's done missions and we've had guests but as my ward she's looked upon to do more. At the age of fifteen I believe it's time to start that next part of her training." Even Thiana could hear the reprimand in his voice, and she was confused. This trip was for her? And why wouldn't Une want him to go on it.

"There is a time coming when she is going to have to know how to handle certain situations and make a choice as to what side she'll choose. Never forget who she is Lady Une. You keep under estimating her and continually act against her. Why is that?"

"It's nothing Mr. Treize. I'll do better."

"Of course you will Lady Une. I have faith in you, and it is easy to forget she's so much more than a child."

"I'll make sure everything is ready at our first destination sir. There will be rose scented fragrance waiting for your bath and everything will be to your specifications."

"Thank you that will be perfect."

"You're welcome sir. Nothing will disturb you once we arrive. You'll be able to fully relax." Thiana gagged outside the door. She didn't have to be in the room to realize Lady Une would be gazing at Treize like a lost puppy. 'Time to break this up.' she thought as she knocked on the door.

"Come in." she didn't wait for another moment as she opened the door wide before stepping into the room.

"Ah, my little panther. You look lovely this evening. You'll have everyone wishing tonight was a ball instead of simple dinner party as they will all want to be able to dance with you." Treize said reaching out his hand in her direction. She returned his smile and gracefully walked to stand next to him. He laid a simple kiss on the back of her hand before smiling up at her "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner?"

"I hadn't planned on anything but." She replied playing out the tradition lines they had started long ago.

"You're dismissed Lady Une. I trust you will have everything ready for tomorrow." Treize said before nodding as she left. Thiana watched her leave and thought about how Une acted, and then thought about how Noin had acted.

"Thiana, what is it?"

"Why do all females seem to act like lost puppies?" The words were out before she could censor them but once they were said she didn't know how to say it any other way.

"Excuse me? Why would you ask that?" Treize was shocked and looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Well, Noin has been following Zechs around for months and for years she would try to make everything he needed or wanted happen. She continually tried to keep him happy, and now that he's leaving she was acting weird and didn't want him to go without her. And then Une, 'I'll have everything ready', 'There'll be rose scented fragrance waiting', 'Let me rub your feet and pamper you'…" She fumed.

"Now I know Lady Une didn't say that last part as I would have remembered. Yet how did you know the other things she said?"

"The door was cracked…" she said softly.

"Ah, the door was cracked. I need to make sure that thing closes from now on." He replied before getting to what she had really asked.

"What you see as 'a lost puppy' is how many people show they care for another person."

"They lose their mind and start talking gibberish?" a look of disgust filled her face making him laugh.

"Well in a way, but it's more like their priorities change." He paused. "Think about those two little green birds Zechs bought for you last year? You care about them yes? Well wouldn't you try to treat them as well as you could, do what you believed was best for them, and take care of them?"

"Yes."

"Well that's much the same as what you've witnessed." He seemed pleased with his answer and stood up giving her his arm before leading her towards the dining hall.

"So if that is all that is going on. Noin is just showing she cares. Then why did I feel like ripping her hair out when she moved closer to Zechs?"

"You what?"

"I felt this need to grab her by her hair and pull her away from Zechs." They were at the main door and Zechs was slowly moving down the stairs his standard mask covering his upper face and Treize gave a sigh of relief that Zechs gave no motion of having heard Thiana's confession.

"My dear little panther, I do believe you are gaining your natural claws. This conversation calls for cocoa and a slice of cake. How about we finish this tonight at our normal time?"

"Oh all right. But don't think I'm going to forget between now and then." She warned before walking into the room leaving him behind at the bottom of the stairs.

"I would never be so lucky." He mused

"What was that Treize?" Zechs asked as he had stepped off the stairs.

"Oh nothing, just an uncomfortable conversation lies ahead of me." And with that they both entered the dining hall.


	23. Setting the boarder ch 10

**Rated M. Only mature audience should read this chapter. If you take offence to child abuse or the mention of sexual actions towards a child do not read this chapter. Also if you take offence to torture this chapter should be skipped. This is a very important link in the makeup of Kit-Kat and if you do not think you can handle the chapter please e-mail us and we'll be happy to give you condensed version. Please note you have been warned**.

She slowly slipped her feet into the simple sandals before standing up and taking in her reflection. She gave a small nod in approval. Anyone who would see her would believe she was just a child. While she would be tall for her age with the short, over fluffy skirt, covered in daisies mixed with the pigtails, and simple cotton blue shirt their first look would say she was an innocent eleven year old. No makeup for tonight except a slight pinch of the cheeks, and the biting of her lower lip to make it look tempting but still naïve. Treize's words played back over in her mind.

_"I have another assignment you. Michel Pecking is under the thumb of an unknown person. Three years ago vital information started to be leaked and we believe he's the mole. With his clearance level in the government he is the only one that had such a wide range of information available to trade with. It was only about five years ago that he had been under suspicion for child prostitution yet before he was tried, the case fell through. I'm certain that the same unknown reason that the case was dropped is the reason he is now selling information. However, there's no money trail and I really have no proof." Treize sighed. "If you gain the information that he is selling or being blackmailed into giving out the information you are to dispose of the problem. You're the only one I feel can truly pull this off or I wouldn't ask you to do this. All the needed information is in this packet. You'll be traveling to Porto, Portugal tonight, and Zechs will be your back up."_

She relaxed back into the chair of the plane. Her legs swung back and forth as she played the part of the excited little girl going to the Festa do São João for the first time with her older brother. She ignored the looks from said brother as he tried to understand what she was playing at. She had known Treize had questions when he saw her attire. At the age of fifteen, and with the DNA enhancements she looked almost seventeen/eighteen. No longer was she mistaken for a child. Yet tonight she was going to be. She knew the only reason he hadn't questioned her attire was because he had given her free reign. He hadn't told her how to dispose of the problem, and if her gut feeling was correct this was the only way this 'problem' was going to be dispatched. And her gut was never wrong.

She sighed softly thinking over the last couple of months. They had been traveling around the world visiting different bases and her head was full of people's names. Treize hadn't given her a mission since they are started this tour and she was thankful now for one. She hated the constant smile she had to put on for everyone. The fake words of well wishes when really they were just waiting to catch a mistake so they could take you out. Treize flowed through that world as if he was the one pulling the strings. And in a way he was the one pulling the strings. More and more he was starting to remind her... She shook her head. She couldn't think that. She would never compare him to that monster. Yet there were whispers and secrets flying around and she had a feeling when she finally worked them out she would be leaving. The thought of walking away from Treize caused her a moment of heart ache. He was her family. Yet she had her own ideals, and while many of them were the same as his there was one hard line she would never cross. She was made for fighting, killing, and destroying people. However, the people of this world were not the same as her they craved peace not wars. And whiles she flourished in battle she would never force it on other if there was another way out of it.

The light tap on her arm and the squawk of the speakers announcing their arrival brought her back to the present and her mission. When they departed from the plain she stood for a moment just soaking in Porto. The game had started. She could feel the zing of the crowd's emotions flow over her as they walked down the streets. She danced from stall to stall. Giggling and playing the part of the little girl in awe of the festival. The streets were alive with life. Pure life and she was drinking it up. She teased, and she smiled, and she let herself be swept around the square. While her mind was always on the upcoming mission deep down she knew she had to let Zechs see this about her. She had to see the look of friendship and utter acceptance before his eyes held the level of fear that anyone who truly knew her held. She knew that Alpha was coming out to play tonight. The perfect nightmare was coming for Michel Pecking. The perfect nightmare all wrapped up in the package of his disturbingly deepest desire. And Zechs was going to be there to watch it all.

As the night fell and the festivities seemed to grow she gave the signal to start the mission. She moved quickly, slipping through the streets to the main headquarters of the local government. The entrance was too simple as before long she was in her marks personal quarters. As she went searching through his things she gave credit. He was good at hiding things but she was just better at finding them. And she found it, a small hidden file, tucked in a larger file, placed under the heading of a bulk of information left right on the desk top. The best place to hide something, right out in the open. Yet while he was good at hiding things he made the fool mistake of keeping track of everything. She shook her head sighing as she downloaded the files that condemned him. She paused a moment as she hovered over a file that was simply titled Angel. She could tell from the data that it held five jpeg pictures and one small word document.

She clicked it open and ice ran through her veins.

"_Remember, I have complete control. I have put you in the line of fire, and then erased the slate clean. Never forget that I can put you back just as easily."_

The following pictures were of a small blonde seven year old. With pure ice blue eyes. The dead look that was held in those eyes was the same look that had haunted her nightmares for the last five years. She performed a clean sweep deleting any trace of those pictures from the computer before she went to work quickly setting the field up for the things to come.

"Thiana…Thia..." Zechs whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I'm finishing the assignment." She turned to face him and she could see the shock in his face as he took just half a step back. She knew he saw it. Saw the true monster that she was and she felt the smallest of cracks in her already shattered heart, when he showed that he was like everyone else. "You have two options. You can take the proof and leave now. Or you take the proof and stay in the corner. However, if you stay, not one word, sound, or interference. You'll be a silent watcher and it'll only be over when I finish it." The silence that followed was a roar.

"I'm staying." She could tell he was confused but her mind was already onto other things.

It was only as she heard footsteps outside of the room that she paused giving a last once over. When they had slipped in she had made quick work of giving their mark a small little aid that would make him turn in early. She was glad she didn't have to wait long as she knelt on the floor humming an old children's nursery rhyme; Alpha was coming out to play.

* * *

><p>The pounding in the back of his head pissed him off. This was his favorite festival, and for some reason he was retiring with one of the worst headaches. It even surpassed the time he'd gotten so drunk he'd had a hangover for almost a full day. Also he was going to his room empty handed. He had to back off as someone was poking around in his affairs again, and he couldn't let them find anything to even question him about. He slid the key into the lock and entered the darkened coolness of his private quarters. He walked through the darkened room only flipping on the dim lamp upon his desk.<p>

It was only at that moment he saw the child kneeling in front of his bed. He froze. This was cruel joke. Who would have done this? As he just stood there the child lifted her face and he was kicked in the gut with want as he was confronted with the darkest, purest blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were as large as saucers, almost doe like in their innocence. She was a little on the high age range of his wants but the thing that got him was the heart shaped lips that whispered of dark pleasure while there was still a kiss of naivety in the corner. The look of a woman's lips without the knowledge of her own future power. It was all wrapped up in this simple package.

"What are you doing here?" He was surprised his voice didn't choke as his throat tightened waiting to hear her voice.

She nibbled her lower lip. "I'm here as a thank you." Her voice was pure darkness. No child should be allowed to have that voice.

"Oh really?" He shifted on his feet, the itch in the back of his gut almost over ridding his control. "From whom?"

"Dekim Barton," Two simple words, just a name, but one that gave him the go ahead to take this gift.

"Do you know what it means to be here?" He had to make sure this wasn't a trick like the last time Dekim had 'given' a gift.

She nibbled her lower lip again "Yes, Sir."

He was around the desk standing before her before he knew what had happened. He knelt down, lightly tracing his fingers over the side of her face absorbing the sensation of her soft skin, before running his fingers through her hair. In a move fast as lightening he jerked her head back at an uncomfortable angle. The small cry of pain sent pleasure running through his system.

"Hush, now little one." He placed a finger at his lips. "We don't want anyone to hear you. If you do make too much noise…" The hand that was at his lips soon flashed across her face the crack of skin on skin rang in the dark room.

"Do you understand?" He asked as he jerked her head so he could look at her eyes.

"Completely." The innocent look was gone from her eyes and the once lively innocent child that had been there just moments before was gone. Instead he met eyes that spoke of pain, and death, and he knew it was for him before everything went black.

* * *

><p>He couldn't turn away, he couldn't even blink. He was trapped in the corner as a nightmare was played out before him. He'd almost moved from his spot breaking his word when the man and smacked her but had stopped when she knocked him out. He knew she had always been hiding a part of herself from Treize and him, but it wasn't until now that he realized just how much.<p>

He watched as she removed every stitch of clothing from the man before chaining him to the end of his own bed. She went over to a small chest on the other side of the room and opened the lid and he choked back a gag at the items he saw in there. She quickly removed a certain few items before moving back to the unconscious man. She popped open a vile she had found in the trunk and waved it under the man's nose who then awoke with a jump.

The smack that followed had the man shouting out in pain.

"Hush, now little one." She leaned down before him staring him straight in the eyes and Zechs saw his face pale as a sheen of green rose up his neck.

"This is only going to hurt a lot." At that she shoved the gag dangerously into the man's mouth as she started in on him. She started small using a thin ruler that she smacked across his legs and arms making sure to hit certain parts, as if she was following a pre-made map. She wasn't really paying attention to the man just making sure the marks lined up with the ones in her head. Next came the whip and then a wide leather belt.

Zechs wanted to leave; he wanted to be able to just look away. But he couldn't. He couldn't move as he watched the scene before him. It was two hours. Two long hours of the most extreme torture he could never imagine. He knew Treize had a special area where captured soldiers were sent to gain information but this was beyond that. This was personal, and the whole time he watched her face. Not one flash of emotion crossed. Not disgust or pleasure. It was the face of an emotionless killer. Another round of fireworks was starting to explode outside of the building. The force shook the windows as he watched her take the cigar from the man's ash tray relighting it before placing it on his skin. The screams were covered by each explosion and Zechs realized the feeling in his chest was true fear of the girl who had wrapped herself into the depth of his heart. He had to stop this. For while he never saw an emotion flash across her face he could slowly see that it was tearing her apart on the inside but even as he opened his mouth he couldn't get a word out.

It was then that she dropped the cigar and leaned forward. The whimpering man cringed as she neared.

"Now you know everything you put each of your 'little girls' through. Now you match your little angel." With that the man's eyes grew round before she snapped his neck.

Time stood still in the room. Zechs' ears still rang with each cry and wondered how no one had heard them.

"Time to go," her words snapped him out of his own thoughts as she quickly headed towards the door. She never gave him a glance as she moved and the silence between them was a visual wall. He couldn't seem to get his head back into the present as multiple times she stopped him from stepping out into the view of the on duty guards. Yet in little over ten minutes they were out of the government building and out on the beaches as hordes of people danced, drank, and made music around roaring bone fires as the festival was raising to its dramatic finish. He watched as she threw herself into the masses. She slid into the flow of bodies around the fire loosing herself to their mindless movement. He stayed back in the surrounding shadows.

His eyes never left her as she moved and it as in that moment he glimpsed a shine of liquid running down her cheeks. The firelight reflected back at him from those tears and a realization shook him to his very core. He loved her. He loved every side of her. The fiery person dancing before him letting him see the true inner turmoil, the quiet person who could sit for hours at the window reading a book, the mischievous person who teased him constantly and even the side of her he could tell she hated the one she had just shown him. It was almost that side he loved the most because he knew that without that side she wouldn't be the person who grabbed life by the horns and took pleasure in every little thing.

A flash of lightening raced over head as thunder shook the ground a split second before rain fell in sheets. Everyone started laughing and shouting as they rushed for cover. All but her. She moved towards the surf. She reached her arms wide throwing her head back and screaming to the sky. Another flash of lightening highlighted the area and the thunder covered her cry of pain and release.

He was by her side in an instant his arms wrapping around her shaking body as she collapsed into his strength. "It was him. That monster! Serene, Serene I'm so sorry." Her fist made contact with his chest as she poured out her frustrations and pain before falling limp against him.

"Thia…it's done… I'm here." He mumbled against her hair. She was almost out of it, her body making her tattered spirit retreat into sleep.

"Lado, take me home, please." He looked down at her to find she was out, and felt a single tear fall down his face.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"Zechs what happened?" Treize asked quietly after Zechs settled himself into the chair opposite his friend.<p>

"You saw the pictures?"

"How could I not? The head of the Alliance sent them out to all in command. He demands a full investigation into how this happened." Treize replied yet his voice was calm.

"You have to stop that, she was acting on your orders and she found the information you needed." Zechs argued.

"I'll make this go away. As you said she was following my orders. I would never give her up even if she wasn't following my orders." Treize calmed himself. "But what do you think caused her to take that course of action?"

"I believe she knew one of the girls that man had used. Before anything happened he asked why she was there and she had said Dekim Barton sent her. She knew that that name would be like a go sign to the man. Then after, she apologized to 'Serene' saying how sorry she was.

They both sat there in silence as they absorbed the words. Treize thought about the small file title angel and the pictures inside. 'Could that be the girl that had set Thiana off?' He had a feeling that was what had happened and was glad that he had deleted the file after the first view. It was the best lead at blackmail but there was enough information already that he didn't need it. He had also recognized a similarity between the girl's wounds and the wounds on Perking. Treize pondered this as he slowly sipped on a glass of red wine while Zechs just stared deep into the fire.

"I know Dekim has been running in the background forming a plan that he set in motion years ago but I would never have imagined he would go this far."

"What do you mean?" Zechs asked.

"First I need to know what you feel towards our Thiana first." Treize countered.

"During the mission, for a time I let what was happening to cloud my judgment and I felt truly fearful of her. It's still there. I know what she's capable of and I know if I'm on the receiving end there is no hope for me, but it doesn't change anything in the long run. I'll always be there for her and she'll never find condemnation from me."

"Good. She doesn't deserve condemnation. For she was trained to be that. I believe Dekim had acquired children to train using medical and mental enhancements to create his perfect soldier. When he sent Thiana after me in such a state I believe he had wanted me to dispose of his failure."

"Failure? How is she a failure?"

"Think about working with her. Everything she does she chooses how she does it. This type of repayment over a wrong done to a friend of hers was her idea of justice. If he had just been guilty of selling secrets she would have snapped his neck. She's also turned down missions. If she doesn't agree with me she lets me know, just as I know she does to you. That type of knowing one's own code would be a failure to Dekim. He has always wanted puppets and when she wouldn't play on his strings I believe he cut them."

"You sound like you know him very well. I've never met the man."

"I've had a run in with the family before. Everyone played the shots called by the head of the family, and he was the head of the family."

Zechs just nodded as they both settle into silence once more. As the clock struck seven in the morning and light rose over the horizon Treize stood up.

"Never forget all that she is, Zechs. For each part makes up her whole, treasure it as the perfect gift she is." And with that he left, leaving Zechs to his inner thoughts once more.


	24. Setting the Boarder ch 11

[A.N.] WARNING: do not read this chapter if reading about child abuse upsets you. This whole story is rated M for mature. If you would like to have a condensed copy of this chapter, send an email to me and Minx and we will send you one. Other than that, the usual disclaimer applies. WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. That being said. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Papers flew across the room and a growl of rage followed. Dekim Barton kicked over his chair as he read the headline of the Alliance newsfeed. She had killed him. The little bitch had somehow found and killed the one man in the alliance he'd had total control over. Though not a horrible setback, this would alter his plans. He had an informant in both OZ and the Alliance. Now only OZ remained. He ran a hand through his hair, his mind going over the facts as he searched for a backup plan. He always made sure he knew what to do in every possible situation. He hadn't planned on this.<p>

She had promised she would make him pay after the mission he'd sent that worthless Beta on. Taking a deep breath that came out more of a snarl he paced his office. How had the little traitor found out? He knew it had to be her. The pictures that were leaked of his corpse showed markings that were all too familiar to him. He wanted to ring her neck, longed to be able to get the collar on her one more time and watch her writhe in agony as he once had.

Now she was Treize's goddamned ward, protected for all intents and purposes. He could easily try arranging a convenient accident for the girl but she had been well trained and now had more than enough resources to use that training to thwart his every move. Still, he had one small consolation prize. Oh yes, he would make her pay, one way or another. They had been rather close, the two little bitches. If Alpha had cared about nothing else it was for that little pathetic excuse for a soldier. Beta was hardly the promising candidate that the older girl had been yet the two had been inseparable. If he couldn't hurt Alpha he would do the next best thing. He smirked at the thought of filming the abusive episodes and sending the video to "Thiana Khushrenada" as a special present. Grinning in satisfaction at the very idea, he left his office with a new target in mind.

* * *

><p>She looked at the map again, committing it to memory. Dr. A had shown her this same map a few times before, as well as several more detailed views but only now was he truly pressing the importance of knowing so much about the cartography. One specific kingdom was what he wanted her to note. Sanc Kingdom. Supposedly this kingdom was the one she was supposed to be impersonating the princess of. She looked at the family crest etched over where the castle was. Such an impressive emblem for such a peaceful country. For the last four sessions Dr. A had been schooling her on the country's history as well as family lineage. Apparently it was of great importance that her knowledge of every aspect was absolute.<p>

"Now then, Beta. What was the name of the last king?"

"King Milliardo Peacecraft I." her answer was a short one but that's all his questions were going to require. Short, quick answers. Strictly the facts.

"Very good and who was his wife?"

"Queen Katrina. She gave birth to two children, a son named Milliardo Peacecraft II and a daughter who was five years younger named Relena."

"Very good Beta. And what is it you are expected to do?"

"I am to assume the identity of Princess Relena and reclaim the throne of Sanc Kingdom. Once I have successfully revived the country I am to use my political pull as Master Dekim deems necessary." Her answers seemed to neither please nor disappoint the doctor. Everything was simply business for him as well. They both had their own missions to fulfill. His was teaching her what she needed to know and hers was to take it all in.

"Now then Beta, when entering the political battlefield you must always be on your guard. Consider everyone in the room to be as much a possible ally as they are a possible enemy. And as in a real battle never turn your back on your opponent or they might use your distraction as their chance to gain an upper hand. Currently there are two governing bodies fighting for political dominance on earth as well as in the colonies: the Alliance and Oz. We are neither Oz nor are we the Alliance, we are a separate entity called the Barton Foundation. We are essentially Dekim's idea of a sleeping giant awaiting its chance for glory. Your job is to help usher in that opportunity by using Sanc Kingdom as The Barton Foundation's foothold in the current political world."

"I understand."

"Understand also that the current governmental body of the Alliance is the one responsible for Sanc Kingdom's collapse. The peaceful kingdom became too valued among the general populace. The people had begun to turn away from the Alliance in favor of the Pacifistic lifestyle that the Peacecrafts promoted. As a result the royal family was terminated. Rumor has it that the two children survived. It is because of that very rumor that Dekim has formulated this plan." He paused as if considering telling her something. Indeed, his brows knitted in concentration like they always did whenever he debated telling her something that would not particularly please Master Dekim.

"Doctor?" She uttered the question carefully, knowing they were being watched. She became aware of the cold metal of the shock collar ever present around her neck. He didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Dr. A was many things to her: teacher, trainer, makeshift protector and in a weird way, he was also like her father. She had never known her father. When her mother was alive she had asked her mother about her father only once. The answer she received was simply that he was a very busy man and didn't really have time for them. The more she had thought about it, the more she realized it didn't matter. It was a whole a whole other life ago.

"Sorry Beta. Where was I? Oh yes. The plan."

He continued to lecture her on the finer details of Master dekim's ultimate plan of total conquest. She made a mental note to bring up the secret subject later if ever she was given an unobserved moment. Those occasional moments where she was not constantly watched were few and far between most likely because of how frequently Kit-Kat had escaped their notice. She silently cursed the older girl. So much had been done to compensate for their first mistake and most of those things ended in Serene finding herself severely punished. She sighed inwardly.

The next two hours were spent reviewing, in great detail, the chains of command in the Alliance. By the end of the session she could tell him not only whom the most powerful person in command was but who they were married to, if they had any children and where to find those individuals in the event that such an action was needed. She hated the idea of such dirty tactics ever being used but as a soldier her job was to follow orders without question regardless of her personal moral objectives. Not to say she would actual fulfill such a brutal act. If, in fact, her orders involved the endangerment of civilians and or innocents she would do all in her power to resist. They, however, did not need to know this. Somehow, she knew Doctor A knew. After what they had done to her there was no way she'd be party to helping them do it to anyone else.

Steeling her resolve she recited for him in quick succession all the information she had just learned from the history of the Peacecraft monarchy to the hierarchies of the warring military organizations. She could recite the names of the key countries regarding where the different feuds and issues of the current war seemingly began and who the main instigators were. She knew every inch of the layout of Sanc Kingdom including the former palace and all the grounds. This was the normal way of such training sessions. Drill, drill, drill, until nothing short of perfection in the recitations of her lessons existed. In essense, she had become the perfect version of the political figure they had groomed her to be.

She wondered, briefly, what might happen under the unlikely circumstances that the true princess would hear of her move to the throne. Would the heir, assuming she was still alive and knew who she truly was, have anything to say to counter her claim? What would happen to her if the true heir did still exist and resurfaced before they could implement their plan? She had heard rumors from the doctor about an operation where she would be used as a pilot of one of the new suits she had seen. Such an event would be, in her opinion, preferable to a life bowing and scraping like a little political puppet to Master Dekim's every whim. Still she had to admit that either option would be better than termination.

In the middle of one of her recitations the door opened and Master Dekim stormed in, obviously upset about something. She felt herself tense. Lately whenever Master Dekim was in one of these moods he ended up taking it out on the most viable target, which was, usually her. He stood there, watching her for a moment and she found herself holding her breath. This man, despite all of her own deadly skills, terrified her. With one word he could have her killed. She found his eyes locking with hers, fiery orbs of unspoken rage. Without saying a word he walked forward in a few short strides. Her head jerked to the side as he backhanded her. She snapped her gaze back up, her eyes flashing with unasked questions. What had she done to deserve it this time? She hadn't failed her missions. Her speed overall had increased by over forty percent. By all accounts he had no true reason to be cross. Worst of all, Doctor A would always just sit there; sit perfectly still and say nothing while Master Dekim unleashed his unreasonable anger.

His hand hit her again and again. The first time stung, the second she was ready for, but the third sent her falling out of her chair. Once on the ground she was helpless as her Master continuously planted his foot into her stomach. She made no sound; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. The harder he kicked the more she found herself wishing she could give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Scream damn you! I want to hear you beg me to stop you bitch! You fucking little bitch!" his words were undeserved but she endured them nonetheless. At least he wasn't using the collar. Finally, after what seemed like a small eternity he stopped. She coughed up something she assumed must be blood, however she was in too much pain to care. "Disappointing." He walked away from her, wiping off his boot. "Clean her up doctor and continue her daily routine. I want a full report at the end of the day." He turned and left just as quickly as he came and she found herself shaking in relief.

Doctor A helped her to her feet and escorted her to what she and Kit-Kat had once termed the "playroom." At least in her battle simulator she was safe. At least in her simulator nothing could harm her. She felt the comforting leather of her seat, the familiar course material of the safety straps pressing on her bruised skin. She resisted the urge to cry out softly in pain as she leaned forward to activate the simulation. She closed her eyes and pressed the start button, letting the illusions of the simulator take her away.


	25. Setting the Boarder ch 12

_A.N. This chapter is rated M for mature. For violence and language. We hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>"IT'S SNOWING!" She squealed as she bounced in the limousine. "We're going to have a white Christmas after all. Look, look, look!"<p>

"If only everyone at the party could see the primmest young lady from the ball now bouncing around like a little child. Everyone told me how proud I should be to have such a respectable and proper ward. They could never understand why I laughed." Treize smoothly replied returning her teasing glare with a small smile.

"You would think you've never seen snow before. How can you be excited about it anyways?" Zechs laughed shaking his head as he watched with amusement.

"How can you NOT be excited? Snowball fights, sledding, and snowmen? Sitting in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa with all the light outs just watching it fall. It's just so so…It's snow!" She bounced again her nose pressed to the window with awe on her face.

"Calm down, Thiana. We still have an hour drive ahead before we reach home." Treize leaned back into his seat relaxing as he listened to their hushed whispers.

"Sir." The radio between the back of the limo and the front cracked.

"Yes, what it is, Sean?"Treize replied.

"The road is getting worse and the snow is slightly mixed with ice it will take us longer to make it back."

"That is fine, take your time." He disconnected the link. "Well it looks like it's going to take longer now because of your wonderful snow." He nodded as he saw Une make a quick call to the house to inform the guards of what was going on.

"I'm ok with that…" Thiana said softly as she leaned back watching the flakes fall with silence.

* * *

><p>"They're both out of it." Une stated next to Treize as she looked at Thiana and Zechs. Thiana was curled up on her side with her head resting against Zechs' thigh as he was stretched out sleeping while still sitting.<p>

Treize looked up from a file of papers he was looking over. "Yes it seems they are." He lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose as the party, car ride, and late night were finally starting to stretch him too thin.

"You've heard the rumors…" Une stated.

Treize just nodded closing the file as he settled into thought.

"She's going to leave me." He finally broke the silence.

"How do you know? You're her only family. She wouldn't leave you when she knows how much you'll need her." Une countered totally convinced in her statement.

"I'm not her only family. They're still alive, but when she learns what the plans are she won't stand by me." He closed his eyes as he fully accepted his future choices and what he would have to pay for them.

"Don't let her find out then." Une hastily replied.

"Oh my Lady Une, I would truly lose her forever if I tried to pull the wool over her eyes. No, I'll send her on the ambassador mission because I need to know how much they know, as does she, and then I believe she'll find the finishing piece to the boarder. Men have been piecing this puzzle together for years. I've been handed my section and I'll put it together. It's my duty and honor, and if I play the game correctly I might just end up with the masterpiece."

"All the more reason to make sure she stays by your side."

"No, She'll never stand by passively. She might be part of the puzzle, but she also has her own section to piece together. Never forget that Lady Une. She is not a follower, and she'll never stand behind or beside a person if she doesn't fully agree. War is on the horizon. The beautiful dance of human nature is coming back out onto the floor, and our dance cards are leading us to different partners." He sighed as he looked out the window and felt the smallest of cracks form in his heart.

"Sir, we're approaching the main gates now."

"Thank you Sean." Treize moved down the limo before sitting on the very edge next to Thiana. He looked down at her peaceful face and couldn't imagine that it had only been five years since the night that changed his life. He wouldn't change a thing even though he knew he would be losing her soon.

"Little panther…" He lightly ran his finger tip down the side of her face to slowly wake her up. "Come now, we're home." He watched as her body came alive first, testing her surroundings to see if when her eyes opened she would need to attack. "Thiana…" There came her eyes. The blackish blue depths that always seemed to make him drown in their knowledge. She studied him for a second.

"What's wrong?" Her question hit him in the gut. How can he let her go? He didn't know the answer but he knew he would anyways. She had her own part to this coming dance and it wasn't with him. He just hoped she would leave at least one spot open for him.

"Nothing is wrong, except it's three in the morning, and you are sleeping in the limo when your room is just a few steps away." He tapped her nose. "And if you don't come in now, you will never be able to sneak down into the main room to fall asleep beneath the Christmas tree.

Her smile came at that statement but it never reached her eyes. He knew she could see something but he thanked her silently as she didn't push. He slowly moved back to exit as Thiana sat up to wake Zechs.

"Come on sleepy head. Wakey wakey!" Thiana said in a sing song voice as she lightly poked at his face. All she got in reply was a swipe at her hand and a muffled 'go away'. By this time Treize and Une were already heading up the stairs. Yet the bellow of anger followed by uncontrollable laughter had them looking back at the limo.

"THIANA! GET BACK HERE!" Zechs' voice echoed out of the limo right behind the culprit.

"Um…..NO!" She laughed back as she ran up the stairs towards the doors. It wasn't until she had reached level with Treize, and Une that Zechs finally made it out of the limo and Treize started laughing.

"You threw snow at him?" Treize asked but already knew the answer by the flakes still in Zechs' hair and the soaked front of his dinner attire.

"He wouldn't get up." Thiana stated before ducking, just dodging a return attack.

"It is just cruel to awaken a man like that." Treize bent down taking up a large pile of snow. "I think retaliation is in order." He laughed again when a flash of excitement crossed her eyes right before she was off. "Just try your luck."

It was there on the front yard of the Khushrenada estate at three in the morning on Christmas day a full out snow ball fight was launched. In full out formal attire the three launched snow balls until they were as soaked as if they had gone swimming. They only stopped when the nearby village's clock tower rang out four loud gongs.

"Come now you two hellions. It's nearly Christmas morning and we have yet to sleep on Christmas Eve. Do not forget the guest will be arriving tomorrow night around three pm. We must be ready for them preferably without yawning. Now off to bed, both of you." Treize stated before heading into the house and up to his room.

"Merry Christmas Thiana, goodnight." Zechs followed shortly after, already yawning as he entered the house.

"Merry Christmas, Boy, Serene." Thiana closed her eyes lifting her face to the sky and let herself relax to the music of the night. "Please keep fighting, never let them win."

She slowly worked her way up to her room removing the soaked dress and slipping into her sleeping attire before slipping back down stairs. She laughed lightly as she saw a small bed of blankets already made up next to the tree ready for her tradition of sleeping next to the glittering lights. It was as she snuggled beneath the blankets ready to fall asleep her eyes spied a small package wrapped in black wrapping with a black ribbon.

She couldn't stop herself from pulling the gift towards her. 'Who would have wrapped a Christmas gift in black wrapping? How un-festive.' She thought before she froze as the name on the card read Alpha.

Her body reacted before she could think. Ripping the paper off and inserting the video into the player before she realized what she was doing. The following scenes and sounds had her gasping for breath as her chest constricted as waves of pure anger ran through her body.

"Serene…no…"

* * *

><p>He rolled over in bed and groaned as the clock read only six in the morning. He hadn't even been to sleep for two hours. Why was he suddenly awake? He laid thinking about it and couldn't get Thiana out of his mind. She would make fun of him if he went down to check on her but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep if he didn't see her sleeping.<p>

Giving a sigh he rolled out of bed and slowly made his way out of his room and down the stairs. It took seconds for his mind to register the sounds that were coming from the main room.

_"Scream damn you! I want to hear you beg me to stop you bitch! You fucking little bitch!" _

The sound of a slap filtered out and Zechs was running. He heard the gasps of a person in extreme pain as more filtered out of abuse. He rounded the corner Thiana's name on his lips but froze as his eyes found the television. The sounds were coming from it. Static followed before it started over again.

_"Merry Christmas Alpha." _

Then images of a small blonde haired female no older then the age of seven filtered across the screen. All that could be seen was her being abused. The attacker's face was always hidden but it showed extreme hatred towards the child. The next clip was of a different child, a boy. His was working his way through a gantlet of a task, all abusing his body to weaken him. When he reached the end a voice declared to slow and he was sent back through the same task. Zechs realized that they would continue over and over until the boy either passed out from the pain or the training was called to a stop. He knew that this was a training exercise by some sick person. Then the clip changed again and it was the blonde older now but still being tormented. She was on the ground her body arched to the breaking point as electricity ran through her.

Zechs was in total shock as the girl began to be kicked while the electricity was still shooting through her erratically. He never even noticed the tears start to fall down his face as the abuser started yelling at the girl, and he realized it was all directed at Thiana. This man was taking his anger, and fear because of Thiana out on this girl.

_"You stupid little bitch! How dare you betray me and become his little lap-dog! You ungrateful bitch! I'll teach you!"_ and on it went.

When the fuzz started signaling the end he was in a daze. He wanted to scream, break something, and hide in a corner crying for two lives he had no knowledge of. He stumbled through the halls as the video started repeating. His hands rose to cover his ears but he stopped at seeing the tremor of anger in them. "Thiana…" If he was reacting this way and he had no knowledge of the two children he could not even imagine how she would be dealing. He started running around the house throwing open doors headless of the noise as he couldn't find her. It wasn't until he stopped to try and think that one place only made sense. 'Outside' He quickly turned to the workout room as it was the closest room with an exit door and gasped at the disaster.

Almost everything was destroyed. Every mirror was shattered littering the ground with broken shards. The weights were thrown everywhere as the bunching bags were ripped spilling their innards to the floor. Lights were broken and some hanging down at severe angles about ready to fully fall from the ceiling. The open back door drew his attention as he slowly made his way through the destruction.

There she was. Her hair whipped around her form as she knelt in the snow. No lights from the house reached her as she took solace in the darkness. Her arms were limp at her sides her face upturned to the sky. Nature seemed to echo her silent screams of pain and anger as even the moon was nowhere to be found in the star lit sky. His heart broke as her pain washed over him. Even if he hadn't seen the video he would have been staggered just by her inner turmoil.

He'd never been one for feeling people's pain but right then it was like she was punching him in the gut it hurt so much to look at her. He knew in that moment she was beyond him; that through these past five years, even after the Portugal mission, he had never truly seen her inner self. And now that he was seeing what drove her he realized that she would travel down paths he could never follow.

At the next second anger at her flashed through him. How could she just sit there? How could she have left those two children to that torture? Why had she never gone to free them? He had seen what she could do. He would have helped and he was sure that Treize would have too. Why had she never told him? He had thought by the way she had acted the girl she had avenged for was dead but by the look of the video she was still very much alive.

He took a couple steps closer and could finally make out that her body was shaking. When he finally reached her he noticed the tears running down her face and the dark stain of blood on the snow from where the glass had cut her hands. He was at war with himself; his anger at her lack of trying to save the two other children and his feelings to take her in his arms and protect.

"Zechs…It's all because of me. Every time I fought against him he would hurt them. How can I ever face them again?" Her eyes pleaded with him for something neither of them understood. It was in the next instance he found himself kneeling in the snow and his arms where around her, holding her close to him as their lips met. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she met his confusion and anger with her own sorrow and rage. The world ignited around them. He had never felt this connection with anyone and he lost himself in it.

By the time they broke apart they were both gasping for breath. "We'll go after them. Right now."

"Zechs…no…" She ran her hand down the side of his face as the sorrow settled back into her eyes

"What? Why not?" Zechs pulled even more away.

"Please don't. There's more going on then what you know about. I don't even know everything but I do know it's not time for me to get them out yet."

"Please DON'T! PLEASE DON'T? How can you do nothing?" Zechs stood up his whole body shaking with anger. "That man, those people are torturing those two children. Instead of taking action; instead of fighting back all you do is go and destroy the training room?"

"Don't you DARE, Zechs Merquise!" She stood up matching his outrage with pure anger. "I lived that video for eight years. Eight years of my life I was trained to kill and if I didn't make progress the soldiers would get their kicks out of kicking me. I know they'll never forgive me for not at least trying to break them out but if I tried we'd all be dead. I survived their methods and so will they. So instead, my 'doing nothing' is foiling all of that bastards plans and making him fear every minute of his existence for the lack of knowing when I'll finally bring justice to him."

Her words hit him like knives but he wasn't willing to back down. "You foiling his plans are the reason he beats them." He reached out grasping her arms trying to make her see reason.

"I KNOW THAT!" She pushed him away with enough force knocking him to the ground that he gasped for breath. "I know that every time I've hit a major blow against him he took his anger out on them. I know that everyone of those kicks and punches are meant for me. I know that there's a circle in hell for me because I took Treize's offer of life instead of going back to certain death. I can only hope that I'm forgiven enough that we're not placed in the same circle." She yelled down at him.

"I never thought you would be a coward and not go after them."

"You, you, you!" She jumped on him. "You know nothing! How dare you even say that?" Her fist hit him square across the face and the sound of his nose breaking filled the silence before they started a full out fight. Not many words were said as they both fought out their anger. When she delivered a back handed hit to the side of his head and she saw his eyes go dazed she screamed in fear that she'd finally lost it and was no better then what she had been originally trained for.

"Zechs!" She dropped down to his side cradling his head in her lap as she lightly slapped his face to wake him up. "No no no, please wake up…..Zechs, I'm so sorry. I lost it." Her tears dropped down on his face as a door slamming open echoed across the ground.

"Wake up! Oh please wake up!" She ran her hand against his face now wiping the blood from his nose away with the sleeve of her shirt. She laid her forehead down against his whispering nonsense words trying to awaken him.

"Thiana, what happened?" Treize was at her side trying to pull her back away from Zechs.

"NO!" she screamed sobs racking her body. "He sent a video, I lost it, and then Zechs watched and found me. We fought and now I think I killed him." She wrapped her armed across his chest as if hugging his head to her body. "Treize do something please, save him."

"I'll do whatever I can but I need you to lean back first." Treize ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion to calm her down. However, neither of them needed to worry as at the next moment a groan came from Zechs.

Thiana sat up her eyes wide as she looked down into his face.

"Zechs…" Her voice was barely a whisper and Treize even noticed that she had stopped breathing.

"Thia…" The reply was even softer and the breath she had been holding came out in a rush.

"Come now; help me get him into the house." Treize stood up and with Thiana's help they half carried Zechs back up to his room.

* * *

><p>A stinging smell wafted across his senses making him jerk awake and the bright splash of sun falling across his face made him groan as he slowly opened his eyes. His head felt like a thousand sledge hammers were at work and his body was the stiffness that came after an extreme workout or fight. 'The Fight!'<p>

"Thiana…" He gasped as he tried to sit up.

"Ah, you're up." Zechs slowly followed the voice to the fuzzy form that after a couple blinks solidified into Treize.

"Where is she? Is she ok?" He had been so wrong, so very, very wrong. How could he have said those things to her?

"She's sleeping. I sent her to get cleaned up, and then ordered her to bed." Treize replied, watching as the statement seemed to settle the young man while he rebottled the smelling salts.

"I got the story, word for word before she went to bed." The silence was as loud as if Treize were yelling at him.

"I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

"Did you find the video?"

"Oh yes, the video; I watched it and have already started working out on how it made into the pile of Christmas presents." Zechs could hear the barely controlled anger in Treize's voice and knew that the servant who had placed the gift under the tree would be in major trouble. Which again made him realize how terribly he had handled everything.

"You've known about this the whole time haven't you?" Zechs looked up at him

"I had ideas, but I learned everything on the night of her twelfth birthday. She had been planning to go after them that night. I talked her out of it and started to train and teach her in ways to fully destroy their personal demon and create a better future for her friends in the long run. Rather than make rash decisions and actions." He stated

"I was so wrong."

"Again, yes you were." Treize paused, "Zechs, there is going to come a time that your rash decisions are going to cause more trouble then they fix. Like today, even though she's taking the full blame, you kept pushing her. You picked a fight with someone better trained, and it almost cost you your life. Her going to try and free her friends would come out with the same reaction as you fighting Thiana, death. You're lucky she cares for you and didn't take the final blow."

Treize stood up and walked over to the door before stopping. "Christmas dinner will be served in three hours. You have a slight concussion. I've been keeping you awake these last couple hours but seeing as your now with it I think the pain is a well needed reminder for you right now. However, I want you to fix the tension between you two before we eat." And with that he was gone.

Zechs knew he was right and so slowly made his way out of bed and got dressed before heading to her room. He knocked three times and gave a sigh of relief when he heard her soft come in.

She was curled up on her side on the window bench, wrapped in a blanket. He stopped for a moment and just watched. Their earlier kiss flashed through his mind and it felt like it had been ages ago. He moved forward sitting on the bench by her feet and a slightly uneasy silence settled between them.

He looked up to find her eyes trained on him and he saw the same anguish inside himself reflected in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time and the unease shattered.

"Thia, I was wrong. I should never have said those things."

"I should have kept better control." They both watched each other wondering how so much could have happened in less than 24 hours.

She was the first to move as she sat up and leaned into him for a hug. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so right that both of them settled into their old traditional silences.

"I know what it's like to want to reach out to someone but can't because it would cause them more danger. My sister, Relena, survived the attack." Thiana looked up at him her eyes wide. "I know I've told you what happened but I had to keep her secret." He ran his hand lightly up and down her arm.

"I should have realized that the same reasons I've never told her who I am or her birthright are the same reasons you haven't gone after them."

"Thank you." Thiana gave a small smile before settling back against him. The room was silent as he held her. But there was a feeling of contentment and even peace as another snow fall started covering the mistakes of yesterday and painting the world once again in a pure layer of white.


	26. Setting the Boarder ch 13

_A.N. Hope you're enjoying the chapters. Please comment with what you think. We love to hear what you found interesting about the chapters, characters, and the generally over all story._

* * *

><p>Delta jumped over the fences. It was ridiculous how small their defenses were on this colony. He barely had had to take out any of the soldiers and the alarm system was easy to disable. Child's play: funny words since most people would still see him as a child. They would be running from the explosions in doors long before he blew up the assigned suit, but it hardly mattered to him. All he had to do was complete the mission at hand and report back to his superiors.<p>

Dr. J had been against blowing up a base that was so close to civilian apartment complexes but, as usual, orders won out in the end. It would be easy to keep accidents from happening as long as the calculations he'd been given were correct. All he had to do was set the device, push the detonation switch and leave in the commotion, slipping out with the other soldiers. Normally another soldier would have been sent out on these missions. He only knew this from hearing Dr. A and Dr. J discussing the soldier's recent missions and new training program.

Her name had sparked a flash of recognition: Beta. He wasn't sure where he'd heard that name before. It was hard for him to remember anything from the last few years; most of it was a blur. The harder he tried to recall a vision, a picture of this girl, the more his head would hurt. He mentally shook himself. No need delving in the past. He had a mission to complete. Taking a look around, he went over the blueprints of the base in his head. He had committed the layout and security routines from the map and from a few days of observation to memory. He smirked. Dr. J had allowed him mostly free reign on this mission as far as duration and collateral damage.

He had picked on of the least occupied wings for the first attack. The second, however, was mandatory. The west side mobile suit field was laid out and ready for battle at any time. He shared Dr. J's unsettled feeling about which field was being attacked but he was told that with his skills failure shouldn't be a problem as long as he followed the instructions and specifications to a T.

His training had been hard, especially at first. He could only remember the pain; that and the lack of food. They had been so strict with him. The occasional beatings were nothing compared to the damn collar he'd been forced to wear. The day they took it off of him was the greatest day of his life. He had played by their rules, given them no trouble and earned their respect and trust. He wouldn't become their pet though. He had these voices in his head telling him two things: act on your emotions and never let them win.

He couldn't remember exactly where he'd heard the second phrase, but the first had been from the only real father figure he'd ever had. He didn't remember much about this man and what he did wasn't very helpful. It was more of a feeling when he thought of the man than anything. The second voice always eluded him. It was another memory that made his head hurt if he tried to recall it. He never questioned the doctors about these partial memories. Something told him that even if he asked he would receive no answer and possibly disciplinary action as well.

_His mind now went to the little girl and her dog. He'd met them in his free time as he ran completely unmonitored through the field. It was the first time he had truly been given this much freedom and he was going to enjoy it. The feel of the breeze with the warmth of the sun were things that only fueled his elation. As he jumped over a fence and rolled onto his back he closed his eyes and laughed, looking up into the sky. Suddenly, a little girl appeared above him, staring down at him and laughing._

"_Are you lost?" he paused, taken aback by her simple question. "I said are you lost?" He found himself unsure of what to say; such a random, simple question from such an adorable child. Light brown, almost dark blonde hair and innocent blue eyes stared at him from under her white sun hat for an answer. She wore a white sundress which seemed a fitting match for those innocent eyes. For a moment, he got a feeling of déjà vu. Something about this girl seemed so familiar as if he'd met her before. It was the eyes or perhaps the hair? He found himself fixed on them. His train of thought was interrupted by the little girl's puppy. For some reason he felt his answer to her question come easier than he thought._

_ "I've been lost ever since the day I was born." She looked at him then with those innocent blue eyes, staring at him asking unspoken questions he couldn't understand, nor answer. Why was she so familiar?_

_ "Oh. That's so sad. Well I'm not last at all. I'm taking Marry out for a walk." He marveled at this child. His interaction with other children had been less than minimal and his interaction with animals was even less. His though process was again interrupted as she held out her hand. "Here, I'll give you this flower." She smiled at him and he found himself completely baffled. Here was this strange child and her dog. He'd never met her before, but yet she wanted to give him a present. Even though it was only a simple flower, he'd never been given anything out of such simple kindness. He took the flower and looked into her eyes again. Just to have her pulled away by her puppy. "Hey! Wait for me Marry!" he watched her leave as she giggled innocently, and then looked once more at the flower. He tucked it safely within his shirt, feeling a strange familiar feeling come over him. _

He shrugged off the memory. It didn't matter. In the grand scheme of things, such random events didn't matter. But still. He tapped the spot where the flower still laid safely tucked away and smiled. Past was past and he had a mission to do now but that didn't mean he couldn't revel in a good moment.

Setting the final explosive inside the base he ran out and around security effortlessly to the mobile suit field. The wiring systems of the suit specified in his orders were simple enough. The basic electrical mechanisms were the same of any standard model. He smirked. He would be done with this mission and back sooner than they'd planned. As he placed the final wire where it needed to be and synchronized the detonation system with his switch he closed the hatch and jumped down. Running a safe distance away he raised the switch. He pulled out the flower, the reminder to him of the fun he'd had earlier. He had finished with enough time to enjoy the rest of his night.

"Mission complete." He pressed the detonation switch, and as the explosions began he walked away, confident that everything had gone better than planned until he heard the mobile suit creaking. He turned around and his eyes grew wide in horror It wasn't supposed to happen like this. The mobile suit he'd exploded fell over and started a domino effect. He watched helplessly as the final suit fell over and crashed into the apartment complex. His heart stilled and for a moment he couldn't breathe. What had gone wrong? He had followed his instruction perfectly. He'd been assured nothing would go wrong. How could this happen?

He stood by as police, fire trucks, and ambulances visited the scene. He watched as body after body were either saved, or covered up with the tell-tale sheets. He had done this. The death toll was ridiculous. It took hours for them to finish clearing away enough rubble to salvage all the bodies. He couldn't move. He'd wanted to help, but he couldn't move. He'd killed before, his hands weren't clean by any means, but this was wrong. Of all the things he'd done he'd never killed innocents; until now. He watched as one last stretcher was brought out and filled with a tiny body. The light brown hair hanging over the side was so familiar. The white dress, now covered in soot and ash made his stomach heave.

He found himself fighting the urge to vomit. He had killed her. He clutched the flower she had given him tightly. It was all his fault. After everyone had cleared the scene he finally was able to move. He walked forward, one slow, labored step at a time. He still felt sick. Sick and empty. This was too much. The charred remains of people's belonging looked up at him from the ash and destruction but two things caught his eye. Lying among the rubble was a small mass of golden fur and white sun hat, now also covered in the same ash. Kneeling down, he picked up the puppy and cradled it. One step at a time he walked back to his transport; one slow, horrid step at a time. He buried the puppy and used the ribbon from the little girl's hat to mark it. It was the least he could do.

His superiors wouldn't be pleased but at the moment, he could care less. He had killed hundreds of innocents today. He deserved whatever reprimand they saw fit to give him. Programming the coordinated he prepared himself for the worst, fully ready to receive it.

* * *

><p>Dr. A stood around the corner. Beta was still in the simulator and would be for another hour. Delta had just returned from his mission and was horribly late. Dr. J was currently in a heated debate about the results of the boy's mission. Apparently things had not gone well. Dekim was furious at the boy's tardiness, yelling at Dr. J about everything that had transpired. The boy seemingly blew up a civilian compound next to the base he'd been sent to destroy. This should be considered a problem. The loss of civilian life in war was expected but this mission had been planned out accordingly. Still, Delta was a careful boy. The idea that he had made such a simple but major mistake seemed unlikely.<p>

Dekim was a monster. They all knew this from the way he'd treated Alpha and especially by the way he treats Beta whenever he was near her. However his next words chilled him to the bone. This man, this unfeeling monster wanted to be in power? This man's corruption and selfishness knew no bounds.

"The boy was merely showing remorse. Delta has never done anything like this in his life. He has never messed up so horribly on a mission before. The whole ordeal has been rather traumatic for him. He needs some time." Dr. J's argument was a good one and would have made sense to a less insane man. However, these words only made Dekim angrier.

"Beta knows that death is part of war. A few civilian casualties is nothing along to the to achieving the bigger picture. Fix this doctor. The boy has been chosen for Operation meteor. We need him in full functioning capacity if he is to pilot our gundam to victory."

"But he can't. don't you see? Delta feels too responsible for this disaster. Once he realizes how many more innocent people are going to die in your plan he will never be able to go through with it. I really think we need to reconsider this." Dr. A knew those words were a mistake as soon as they left J's mouth. He flinched.

"You are going to get the boy back to working order. The gundam shall be the new symbol of our regime to the people. We need him. Retrain him. He doesn't need these feelings clouding his mind. I want him to follow orders without emotional complications getting in the way. Understand?"

"But sir, the gundams were created to be a symbol of hope for the people, not destruction. And I fear if you take away the boy's ability to make the logical decisions that can come with emotions than you risk the whole thing.

"You dare challenge me? The gundams will be the symbol of hope. Hope for an end to the chaos we're about to cause."

"That's ludicrous! You're suggesting the use of the gundams as a tool for a massacre?" His words were as close to being spat out as J could manage.

"This is war! It is no big deal sacrificing the general public. Got it? Now retrain him at once. The humane feeling of kindness is unnecessary for our weapon." Those words chilled him. He had just been ordered to begin doing the same thing to Beta. Train all emotions out of her so that she would act only on orders. Dekim's fear of these children had never been more evident. The poor boy had already been "reprogrammed" once. Dekim had ordered the poor boy's mind wiped clean of his memory of Alpha and Delta; truly a sad thing. Those children had been a family; one Dekim had been all too willing to break up.

"You're right there, but do you really believe "Heero Yuy" will be pleased if we buried his humanity?"

"Who cares? I have had enough of your insolence doctor! You and your little partner are going to finish what you started. I will have no more arguments, understand? Do as your told or we'll scrap both remaining projects and you and your colleague will find yourself ruing the day you ever crossed me! Understand?" Doctor J's mechanical hand squeaked as he flexed it in annoyance. It was clearly taking all the older scientist had not to say anything more against him. Adjusting his metal strap over his mechanical eye he bowed his head.

"Of course, Dekim. I understand your wishes as well as your need for the expediency of their completion however if we do mess with the boy's head again I can only guess at the repercussions. He could forget some of his training in addition to the information you want erased. This could reprogram him and make some of what we've done irrelevant."

"I thought I had made myself clear doctor. Do as I say or else you might not like where you find yourself. Is that understood?" His words were laced with a deadly ice that made Dr. J think twice before speaking further.

"Yes, sir. It will be as you ask."

"Good. I'll require a full report doctor. Do not disappoint me." Dekim left as quickly as he'd arrived. Doctor A slowly walked up to him, his mind swirling with thoughts and questions he found himself afraid to voice.

"It was unlike Delta to make such a horrible mistake. I don't understand how it happened." He rubbed the back of his neck feeling pains from studying his work all day come over him. He suddenly felt like a much older man.

"He didn't." those words stopped him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the mission was tampered with before our boy even got there. I mean it was a planned sabotage. Someone on the base had to have been given orders to make those suits unstable. Dekim planned the whole disaster from start to finish and set Delta up to take the fall." A felt anger grip him. Dekim was using, all of them. They were all just pawns on Dekim Barton's game board ready to be moved and sacrificed at will.

"But why? Why kill those people? Why let Delta believe he did it? I don't understand!"

"Unfortunately neither do I but we don't have to understand. We will do as he asks but we shall have to final laugh. Remember? I have been in contact with the other doctors. Their pilots are ready for what is to come. We will follow our own paths and tell the boys to do the same. This is the only thing we can do to avoid disaster Dekim has planned. He will not be pleased so we have all developed back up plans and made arrangements for our departures I suggest you do the same if you value your life. This is a serious act we are about to commit. If all goes well we can save the earth and ourselves as well."

"Yes. It's just a shame we still have to put those boys through this. And what will happen to Beta? I can't just leave her." His heart sank at the prospect of leaving the girl at Dekim's mercy, or lack thereof.

"We shall figure something out to secure the girl's safety. As long as she becomes the perfect politician Dekim wants her to be she should be fine. Sanc Kingdom needs to resurrected A. She can do it if given the chance. I have seen the girl. She is smart and resourceful. Once we get her where she needs to be she will be more than capable of doing what needs done." He puzzled this over for a second then ran a hand through his hair in defeat.

"You're right J. it's time we tried atoning for our sins in the only way we can. Dekim will never know what happened until it is too late; and right now that's the only thought that brings me any comfort."

"Same for me, my boy. Same for me."

* * *

><p>The flashes were coming in too fast; blurry at first but more clear by the moment. The faces flashing before him were so familiar. He'd seen them before, knew them as friendly although he couldn't quite recall how or why. His head was hurting. These faces. Three girls. Two blondes and a brunette. Blue eyes. All had blue eyes. All like the little girl but not her. He tried to control his train of thought but the harder he tried the more painful things became. He saw a glimpse of tiny chubby fists, baby hands, reaching out to be touched by another pair of small hands. He could hear some sort of baby gibberish but had no idea why.<p>

The flashes turned older now. Two girls, one blond with ice blue eyes and one brunette with dark blue stared at him. They were laughing at some joke that he felt he should know but couldn't hear what was being said. He felt, rather than saw himself interacting with these two girls as he would comrades and friends, yet who were they? Why could he not place them in his life? Most confusing, however, was the final girl, the one that he had no real interaction with. Her honey colored blonde hair blew in the wind, her cerulean blue eyes locked with his, asking unspoken question, searching for answers he didn't know he could provide. He was younger. It was a mission? Or was it? This girl… so familiar. He felt he pain becoming worse. The visions of a man, Odin, he knew this man, would never forget this man; his first father figure. He heard words. Someone was telling him to never give up; to never let them win. He felt a comforting feeling, imagined a scent, and heard a gentle voice singing from long ago. It was too much. Just too much. Reaching up involuntarily he gripped the sides of his head. Flashes of every person, each girl and the man ran through his mind one last time before he felt himself losing consciousness. In one last throbbing attempt to think he felt his whole world go black.

Dr. J walked into the office and stood quietly for a moment as Delta was being taken from the training room. The process had been complete. All information, or as much as they could access, had been erased from the boy's mind. Poor child. Some memories should be kept. He looked at the man standing before him. Dekim Barton had a rather self-satisfied look on his face. He had ordered this last atrocity to help reprogram the boy for operation meteor. The process had, as far as he could tell, been rather successful. However, he had his doubts about just how fully effective it could have been.

The boy had been through this procedure once before. The human mind, being as strange and complex as it is, it is amazing at what it can do. He found himself wondering exactly how much the boy truly forgot and how much would remain within his psyche. Dekim turned to him then and smirked, a cold confidence in his eyes that made J wish he'd never agreed to this in the first place.

"Well done, doctor. I am most pleased. Be sure to have the boy truly ready when the time comes. Things must go according to plan, understood?"

"Yes sir." With those last words, Dekim Barton left the room, leaving the doctor clenching his mechanical hand open and closed in sheer agitation at his own involvement. This had been the final stage for Delta. He just hoped it would all work out somehow in the end.


	27. Setting the Boarder ch 14

_A.N. Welcome Everyone! We're thankful for everyone taking the time to read our story. We hope you're enjoying and please leave a comment to let us know what you think. We want to thank Karina001 for all of your comments. This chapter was fun to write and we hope it's just as fun to read. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Relena finished putting on the pink dress her mother had picked out especially for this day. The satin bow in the back was more of a slip on belt, a fact she was thankful for. She hated it on the rare occasions where she would be dressed by a maid. The fabric was a slightly less than comfortable, the neckline and sleeves being slightly itchy but the overly soft cotton somewhat made up for that fact. Looking around, she bound back her hair in her normal fashion. Her father loved this hairstyle on her; he said it made her look very grown up. She smiled sadly. Her mother and father loved her. She knew they did. They were simply very busy people. Most of the diplomats and their wives were.<p>

Her family lived in a large mansion. They actually owned several mansions, a villa in Italy and a château in France. Most of these homes had been passed down for generations through the family line. She had visited most of them but never settled down in one place. As a result, she never truly tried to make friend and was never really able to keep the ones she did make. To top that all off the majority of the other students always referred to her as "Miss Relena" It made her feel so old. It made her feel like an outsider. They followed her around like her own personal fan club, musing about how wonderful her life must be and how glamorous all the parties and dinners are. She sighed. There was no one she could really talk to. Except, maybe, Paygen.

Paygen had been the butler for her grandfather and now for her father but to her he was more of a grandfather than a butler. If she had a bad day at school, which was more often than she'd care to admit, she'd come home to find her favorite cookies, freshly baked, and a big glass of milk waiting for her on the kitchen counter. She would sit down and eat the cookies slowly, enjoying every chocolate-chip filled bite. Chocolate chip sugar cookies might seem strange to some, but she loved them and Pagen always managed to make a perfect batch each time. Then he would come in as she ate and sit down and listen if she wanted to talk, while eating an occasional cookie himself. When she was younger and would fall and scrape her knee he was always there with a warm hug and a bandage, kissing the owie before letting her go back and play. He told her stories and tucked her in. She had more friends among the mansion's staff than anywhere else but she loved it.

Her father, as Vice Foreign Minister in the current government, traveled around a lot to help try and settle the disputes which had recently increased at an alarming rate. She often liked it when he allowed her to accompany him. She rarely ever saw him so doing so allowed her some much needed time with him, however brief. Her father never discussed the reasons for such trips with her. He tried to shelter her from them but she always had her ways of finding things out when she really tried. Walls weren't sound proof in many of the locations where they stayed for the durations of his time there.

Today, however, his business was coming to them. The ward and heir of a very important Colonel in the Alliance's military was coming to stay with them as his representative. The visit had been set up as a way for the Colonel's ward to learn more about the political arena in space. The girl was, apparently, only one year older than herself and, coincidentally, was also gifted with a sharp wit and a keen political mind. Part of her was excited at the prospect of having another girl around to try and make friends with, but the other part dreaded it just as much. She didn't know what to expect but it would be nice to have some company. She just hoped she didn't freak the girl out.

She knew what was sometimes said behind her back. People gossiped that she wasn't normal. 'Poor little Relena is so closed off and anti-social.' The nightmares didn't help either. The last time she had spent the night at someone's house for an experimental slumber party she had woken up half the house with her scream. Where these nightmares came from she had no idea but they seemed so weird. Merely recalling them made her stomach churn and her breath quicken in panic. She mentally shook herself. This was not the time to go down a dangerous version of memory lane. Steeling her resolve and giving herself one last look of approval in the full-body mirror, she turned to leave.

The all too familiar sound of her heels lightly clicking on their polished marble floors echoed through the hall. Flower pots containing assorted beautiful indoor flowers lined the walls neatly spaced, their colors matching the overall color scheme. She always loved those flowers. Their fresh scents always gave her a sense of springtime on earth. How she did miss her home mansion in japan. By far, due to the cherry blossoms, it was her favorite of all their family homes. Her birthday was only a few months away, in the middle of spring which made her feel a little better about enduring her time on this colony. The colonies weren't actually so bad. In fact the people of the colonies seemed very peaceful and courteous. She found she actually sometimes enjoyed staying on the colonies more than going back to earth. Once more, she pushed such thoughts away to focus on preparing herself for her into the complex world of politics that awaited her downstairs.

As she reached the grand stairway she slowly descended, the very picture of poise and grace, or so she was told later by her father's multiple guests as was usual. The marble and granite architecture of the room did nothing to hide the fact that the mansion wasn't nearly as old as its design would make you believe. The swirling columns lining the stairs dwarfed her by comparison. It was a grand room most appropriate for this sort of occasion but that did little to affect her mood. Being raised a politician's daughter gave her enough experience and confidence to survive whatever these official parties entailed. Empty compliments were poplar techniques for trying to win one another over on the various issues. In which case, their flattery was wasted. She had no more pull over her father than they seemingly did and even less interest in whatever they had to say regarding him.

It didn't take her long to find their young guest. The girl was surrounded as closely as propriety allowed by delegates from several small factions and families all most likely trying to figure out how they could use their new ties with this girl to their advantage. She sighed silently. Hopefully this girl would not be naïve enough to fall for their political tricks. Judging by what she had heard about the Khushrenadas, however, she doubted the girl would handle them with any less tact and poise then she would. Yet her father seemed wary of their guest. It surprised her with as much as her father seemed to distrust the girl that he agreed to let Miss Khushrenada stay at all. However, ever the schooled politician, her father played the part of gracious host and welcomed the girl with open arms.

"Relena, you look lovely my dear." He father had evidently spotted her and began making his way over to her.

"Thank you, father." He kissed her forehead and slipped his arm behind her back in a fatherly gesture.

"Come. There's someone you must meet." He led her over to the circle of politicians, no doubt to make the necessary introductions. "Excuse me gentleman, but I believe I have been remiss in my duties as host. I have not made all of the proper introductions. Miss Khushrenada, I would like you to meet my daughter, Relena. Relena, this is Thiana Kushrenada. She will be staying with us while she learns about serving as an ambassador."

"It's a pleasure." Relena curtsied, as was customary in such a situation, but upon standing and opening her eyes she had to stop herself from gasping. Something about this girl was strikingly familiar. The intensity held within the girl's black-blue eyes was unnatural. Even as they stood there with their eyes locked she could tell the other girl was studying her, taking in every feature, trying to read her. She had seen such a look only once before from eyes that were strikingly familiar; but why? Using every ounce of her own political training she began her own study of the girl before her, determined to give nothing away. The girl's appearance was nothing short of immaculate. Her dress was perfectly made to suit her for the occasion and her brown hair was styled perfectly as well. It was an effortless sort of perfection that she almost found herself jealous of.

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Dorlan." The girl's voice was soft and pleasant, the kind that made boys crazy and girls jealous, however, something seemed too perfect about it. She had heard political voices before; ones meant to charm, ones meant to intimidate, and ones meant to persuade. This girl could most likely do all three at once and more if she so chose.

"Oh, please, call me Relena." She smiled at the girl receiving one in return. Even the girl's smile was alarmingly charming. Perhaps she was reading too much into nothing. At the current moment she had no reason to be suspicious of their guest but in the game of politics one should keep their friends close and their enemies closer. Until one's true intentions have been made known it is normally safest to treat them like a possible threat. Something about this girl, however, made her feel like she could trust her, if not befriend her.

"Of course, I'd be happy too, Relena. I can tell we're going to get along great." Her smile, at that moment reached her eyes almost as if the girl had noticed something about her.

"If we have time later I would be happy to give you a personal tour of the mansion. I hope you will enjoy your stay here as much as I often do."

"I'm sure I shall. Thank you for your concern." For the rest of the night her interaction with Thiana was sparse. The girl was largely wrapped up in political discussions and knee deep in dance partners, young and old alike. Relena was also swept away in the occasional dance but found it rather easy to avoid such attention. She was all too content to let Miss Khushrenada steal the evening.

The party ended at nearly midnight. Relena found herself thankful for the chance to finally get out of her shoes, ditch the dress and tuck herself safely into her bed. Sleep, however, was not her friend. Try as she might she just couldn't get herself to fall asleep. Sighing, she threw the covers off. It was time for her nightly ritual of hot tea and whatever snack Pagen had waiting for her. Her night terrors often caused many sleepless nights in the kitchen with tea and cookies. Walking down the hall she easily navigated her way around the corners in the dim light. She wasn't afraid of the dark and in fact found the night time to be comforting sometimes. As she neared the kitchen, however, she found it to be already occupied. Thiana sat on one of the kitchen stools, a mug in her hand. The girl had obviously had the same idea.

"Hello." The greeting came so naturally. Thiana turned towards the voice smiling and she found herself returning it.

"Hello. I was just having some cocoa." Thiana motioned to her mug. "Would you like some?"

"I prefer tea, myself. However, I wouldn't mind joining you, if that's alright?"

"Of course." Relena smiled again at Thiana's exceptance and walked over to the cupboard. Pulling out a mug and some tea bags she began the process of brewing her cup of tea.

"I always find hot cocoa with cinnamon very comforting at the end of a busy day. My guardian and I usually each drink a mug together while we play a game of chess."

"I have never met your guardian. Father says Treize Khushrenada is a very politically minded man."

"He is that." Thiana laughed softly to herself as Relena grabbed the sugar and pulled down a jar of cookies from the top of the fridge. "What else has your father told you."

"Nothing really. I'm just his curious daughter. He never really discusses his business with me. He says it's nothing I should be concerned with. He treats me like a silly schoolgirl. Maybe he's right." She gasped almost as soon as she'd said those words, feeling foolish. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's alright. I understand how frustrating it can be when the person you look up to keeps things from you. I'm sure your father doesn't see you as just a silly schoolgirl. I certainly don't." Her words were surprising. This girl had been there less than a day but was already an interesting puzzle; one she intended to figure out.

"How can you say that? You've only just met me."

"I'm very good at reading people. You are far too intelligent to just be your everyday schoolgirl. I'll bet you understand far more than your father thinks. I think it's a shame when people underestimate those that they are closest to." This made her pause for a moment. She studied the other girl, unsure what to make of that statement. An awkward silence fell and for a moment she wasn't sure whether or not to break it.

"Would you like a cookie? Pagen baked them. He's our butler, but he's more like a grandfather to me than anything." She hoped this might lessen the tension.

"Oh, you mean that sweet old man? I can see that." Relena held out the container of cookies. "Oh, no thanks, I already have a snack." The older girl took a bite of some sort of chocolate candy.

"What is that? I've never seen a candy like that before."

"It's called a Kit-Kat. It's my favorite. My guardian made sure I had plenty of them with me when I left. It's all the way from America. Would you like some?" Relena found herself liking this girl. It was so easy to talk to her. She smiled.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, that is."

"Not at all." Relena took a piece of the candy bar. Somehow she knew there would be many more nights like this one. Somehow she knew more candy would be shared and more tea and cocoa would be consumed in the late hours of the night and she found herself enjoying the idea. She smiled at the older girl. This could be the beginning of a very interesting friendship. Taking a sip of her tea she engaged her fellow night owl in a rather enjoyable conversation, and the time flew.


	28. Setting the Boarder ch 15

_A.N. Welcome everyone! We hope you enjoy our next chapter. We'd like to thank Karina001 for all of your reviews once again. Also even though we don't own Gundam Wing we do enjoy diving into it's universe. Please Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The last two weeks had been some of the most enjoyable Relena could ever remember. For the first time in her life she had a friend; an actual friend. Thiana was one of the most interesting girls she had ever met. Everything the girl did seemed to have a purpose; every move, every word backed by some intentional drive that ultimately ended in Thiana's benefit. She was full of ideas that, compared to her father's beliefs seemed a bit radical. Her father had approached her on several occasions and cautioned her about listening to Thiana. He warned her against letting anyone influence her and she had a feeling that these recent warning were directly related to the older girl's presence in her life.<p>

Despite her father's warnings she couldn't help but admire Thiana for the way she handled herself in the political arena. Even now as they stood in a room full of stuffy politicians and delegates the older girl was the very picture of political grace. It surprised her that her guardian had sent Thiana here to learn about politics as from what she could tell, Thiana handled everything better then must of the senior politicians. Thiana effortlessly conducted conversations seemingly to her benefit, closing arguments and redirecting attention until either her point was made or the argument no longer seemed valid. It was almost as if Thiana viewed such encounters as a game where the person with the wittiest retorts and strongest views came out the victor.

It seemed like a small eternity before the two of them were able to sneak off by themselves for a momentary reprieve from the conference. Thiana seemingly checked her make-up in the restroom mirror, smiling as she regaled Relena with descriptions of random conversations she had held within the past few hours.

"And then he walked away completely confused as though he hadn't even understood his own statement. It was quite amusing." Relena joined her friend in a good laugh.

"How do you do it?" The question seemed rather odd but she wanted to know.

"Do what?"

"How do you turn them around like that? Make them see your point of view so easily?" She found herself more eager for her reply than she should be.

"It's really quite simple. It's not about making them see my point of view. It's about making them rethink their own. I'll teach you sometime." With that final statement, Thiana put her make-up back, closed up her handbag and smiled. "Now, let's return before someone thinks I've abducted you."

"Like that could ever happen." She returned her friend's smile as they walked side by side back to the conference.

* * *

><p>Relena entered the study. Her father had requested that she meet him in his favorite room of the mansion. She knew what he wanted to discuss. It was rare that he called for her at all with as busy as he normally was. She sighed and knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in." she opened the door and walked to her father's desk. He stood and gestured for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"You wanted to see me, father?" Her father took a moment to re-stack a few of his files and shuffle a few papers around.

"Relena, I'm concerned about all the time you've been spending around Miss Khushrenada." His eyes met hers. She hated how awkward things always felt around her father. She felt like he was always hiding something from her. "I know I've told you before but I cannot help but feel like you're not taking my warning seriously."

"I have seen no reason to be cautious. Thiana is just your normal everyday girl like me." She felt the need to defend her friend against her father's apparent paranoia.

"Regardless of whether you see it or not you must be careful. Her guardian is one of the high ranking officials in the Alliance's military force. His views on how the world should be run have created much controversy within the current government. I fear she may echo some of his thoughts." He placed the papers he was currently holding on his desk and walked around it to get closer to her.

"I am quite able to think for myself, father." She found herself feeling offended. She wasn't some mindless child that would believe anything she was told.

"I know dear, but listen to me. For arguments sake, watch yourself around that girl."

"I will father." She stood up to leave but her father walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You birthday is coming up, I believe. Is there anything in particular you would like?" For a moment she let herself consider his words. She had missed her father. She knew his warnings were just one of the ways he showed he cared. Recently his absences had increased due to the turbulence in the current political system.

"I can have anything I want?" She knew what her request was going to be.

"Anything within reason that I can give you, yes."

"I want to spend time with you. I want you, mother and me to be able to spend time together as a family."

"Relena…" She felt her heart sink at his tone of voice.

"I know your job is demanding, but mother and I miss you. You brought me along to this colony so that we could spend time together and we have yet to even have a private meal together."

"I'm sorry, Relena. I know I've been busy but I promise I will make it up to you." He paused and looked down at his desk. "I was going to wait until we got back to earth to let you know about it but I can see you're in need of cheering up. I know I asked you what you wanted for your birthday but I have already bought you something I think you'll enjoy." Reaching into his desk he pulled out a picture and handed it to her. "Happy birthday."

Relena took the photo from him and found herself at a loss for words. Most teens wished for a car for their birthday but this was a little much. A pink limousine with a cream-colored canvas top was parked in their garage. It was obviously new and obviously expensive. The problem wasn't the kind of car. She didn't always like having to be driven around but she understood her father's desire to keep her safe in a manned vehicle. The problem was the color. She hated pink. She had always hated the color pink. Looking at the smile on her father's face, however, forced her to try and see the good in it. She was fortunate to have everything that she did. She should be grateful for whatever she was given. She smiled back at him.

"Do you like it? It's all yours. Your mother and I thought that pink would be the perfect color for a young lady like you." She nodded her head.

"Thank you, father."

"Only the best for my daughter. Now I have to be going. I have a meeting at the embassy in an hour." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I promise I will try to spend more time with you as soon as I can."

"I understand father. Be safe."

"Remember what I said Relena. Be careful around Thiana."

"I will, father." Having heard her agreement he walked past her and left the room. She found herself lost in thought. If he distrusted Thiana so much then why had he agreed to let the girl stay with them? It just didn't make sense. Thiana hadn't been acting out of the ordinary, nor had she ever tried to sway Relena into any sort of political view. In fact, it seemed the girl would rather leave politics out of their conversations in general preferring to share secrets and discuss regular teenage issues.

There was, however, one thing bothering her. Within the last few days she had gone to meet Thiana in the kitchen for their nightly conversations over hot beverages only to find that her friend wasn't there. After checking her room and searching around the mansion she still couldn't find her. This had continued until recently. She had spotted the older girl fully dressed, walking back into her room at around three in the morning. It seemed rather strange. Her father's words of warning echoed in her head. Perhaps the girl was up to something. Why else would a member of the Alliance send his ward to a pacifist's house? She couldn't help the feeling of suspicion that began to overtake her. Where was Thiana disappearing to and why? It was time to get some answers. Tonight she would wait for Thiana and ask her friend for the truth. She just hoped that in doing so she wouldn't lose the only friend she had. She decided to find her friend at the moment and continue their day as if everything was normal.

Walking down the hall she found the older girl with her body guards. She found their names interesting as one was called Doc and the other Broadway. Apparently one of the two had wanted to be a medical doctor before he became a bodyguard. The other was always whistling or singing tunes from random musicals. She found both men to be rather pleasant. Her father, however, would never approve of such guards for her. The two men seemed like they didn't take their job seriously. In fact, they seemed almost more like Thiana's friends than her guards. Thiana smiled at her as she neared them and Relena felt guilt twist her stomach. How could she think her friend was anything less than trustworthy? She just hoped that when she confronted her that night that all would turn out for the best.

There was no moonlight shining through the bedroom window. She felt it appropriate to keep the room dark. It seemed rather strange though to be sitting there in the dark waiting for Thiana but it needed done. She sat on the bed finding the soft, satiny comforter to be oddly soothing. She'd take whatever comfort she could at the moment. She felt sort of foolish for doing this. What if she was wrong? What if there was nothing to this? What if her father's paranoia was rubbing off on her for no reason at all? She sighed and began absentmindedly playing with her hair. Waiting was the worst part.

At last she saw a motion of light in the crack under the door indicating Thiana's approach. As the door opened she braced herself. She had no idea how the older girl would react to being caught. It could be that her father was right to have been suspicious of Thiana. She wasn't afraid. She wanted to trust her new friend. She wanted to believe that Thiana was just what she appeared to be. The older girl entered and froze at the door. Relena knew she'd been spotted. Thiana moved with a cat-like grace, the light from the door illuminating her from behind keeping her a dark silhouette before the girl made one smooth move slipping completely into shadow.

"If I knew I was going to be having a visitor I would have tidied up." Relena looked around unable to see anything because the light from the hallways glared in her eyes, but she knew the room around her was immaculate. Thiana's voice was as dark as black velvet and Relena felt her breath catch in her throat from momentary confusion and fear.

"Well I uh…?" Relena found herself unable to form a response. Thiana's reaction to her presence surprised her.

"You were… wanting to borrow a pair of shoes? No, you were wanting to borrow my shawl? No, you have one. I know. You were wanting to have a slumber party, right?" The older girl's voice seemed to be coming from everywhere at once and yet bounce off of every corner. She found herself feeling rather unsettled being unable to pin down the girl's location. She felt a bit like a helpless animal being stalked by a dangerous predator.

"I just wanted to talk." She kicked herself for the predictable excuse.

"You wanted to talk so you waited for me in my room, in the dark?"

"You've been sneaking out." The moment she blurted it out she regretted it.

"Is it a crime to leave my room after dark?"

"Where are you going every night?"

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to answer a question with a question?" Thiana paused and Relena could feel her eyes on her. "And besides, I asked you first."

"Well…" She paused, unsure how to respond. "For the last few days I went to your room. I couldn't sleep. You weren't here. When I looked for you I couldn't find you anywhere in the mansion and by the time I got back to your room, I found you slipping back in."

"I was "slipping" back in?" Her voice seemed to come from beside her.

"Well, maybe slipping is the wrong word, but I saw you." She continued to scan the darkness but still found herself unable to see her.

"Doing what, exactly?" This time the voice seemed to come from behind her. She hated no being able to see.

"Entering your room."

"So entering my room after dark is a crime?" The voice moved yet again, this time seemingly from in front of her.

"Well… no. But I never found you. Every night I searched the whole house."

"And you're telling me that in a house this size there's no possible way that two people can walk around and never meet up?"

"Well no-" She was beginning to feel rather stupid. Common sense should have made her realize that.

"And if it's so wrong to be out of bed after dark then what are you doing out of your room?"

"Well I was-"

"So you _sneak_ into _my_ bedroom accusing _me_ when the only thing I've done wrong is be out of my room like you are now?" Relena felt guilt wash over her. Was that what she was doing? Accusing her new friend of suspicious behavior?

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. There's no excuse for my behavior-" the sound of the older girl's laughter caused her to stop. Suddenly, the bedside lamp clicked on and Thiana plopped down onto the bed beside her.

"You should see your face." She continued to laugh for a moment or two causing Relena to feel more confused than ever.

"Wait… you're not mad?" Relena felt relief hit her like a wave.

"Mad? This was the most fun I've had here. I really had you going."

"I really am sorry."

"You can show me how sorry you are by learning from this."

"I know. I shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"Well, there is that, but there's so much more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the answer to your earlier question."

"I don't understand"

"Remember what you asked me earlier today at the luncheon?"

"Yes."

"If you want to be able to keep up in the political dance you're going to need to learn how to take a person on the offense and turn them on the defense. Cause them to second guess themselves and you'll win every time." At that moment, Thiana stood and looked her over. Relena felt a bit self-conscious under the other girl's scrutinizing glance. Her pink pajama pants and matching tank top seemed rather childish in comparison to the other girl's black fitted tracksuit. The older girl walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of tennis shoes and threw them at her. "Here. Put these on and follow me."

"Where are we going?" Relena looked at the other girl in disbelief.

"We are going to "sneak" out."


	29. Setting the Boarder ch 16

_A.N. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"So what did you mean when you said my father needed a different perspective?"<p>

The question would have seemed a little out of place anywhere else but between the two of them nothing seemed out of reach. During the last several weeks Relena had found herself in a fast friendship with the older girl. Over many nights of hot cocoa and in depth conversations she found herself sharing secrets and telling stories about her day that she normally thought others would find unimportant. It seemed so strange. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a real friend and now it had happened. Thiana was full of interesting ideas and points of view that would make her father's hair stand on end if he knew.

She had never really given much thought to her father's politics. Politics was merely something brought up at banquets and dinners and conferences. Politics were things that took her father from his family, or at least, that is how she had seen things as a child. Now it was merely a way to start a conversation. What do you discuss with a man you hardly ever see? The answer? His job. She often pretended to be interested in his current business just to be able to spend a little more time with him. In truth, she had no interest in politics at all, although she'd been told she was a natural. She even had joined her all-girl school's debate team to try and gain a little more recognition from her father. In retrospect it made her feel rather foolish.

"I don't mean anything bad. I was merely meaning that your father sees things from only one angle when there are so many other points of view that should and must be considered." The other girl's response reminded her of exactly what they were doing.

"But father says that the colonies and the earth should be able to reach an agreement soon. He thinks that the argument against the alliance is a valid one that, if addressed properly can be easily resolved."

"There is nothing wrong with talking things out. And if coming to an agreement through these debates is possible than so much the better. But nonetheless confrontation of this conflict is necessary one way or another."

"But wouldn't that just turn the discussion into a verbal battle?" Relena found herself surprisingly eager for the older girl's response.

"But that is what a discussion is; a verbal battle that if handled incorrectly could lead to a war. It's just a nice way of saying debate, or an assembly for more pacifistic politicians who say they have moved on from petty wars and fights. Fighting is a necessary part of life. Humanity cannot live without conflict, however, with the right amount of effort and the proper negotiation these verbal battles do not always have to end in the type of violence that leads to death. I can see your father's point in that. However his lack of ability to acknowledge that not every discussion is a peace talk could lead him to trouble. Sometimes to reach an agreement a battle must play out."

"But how can you live your life if you expect everything to always be so conflictive?"

"By always being willing to make the necessary choice given to you by the circumstances you encounter no matter how hard it may be and then continue forward. You have to keep fighting for what you believe in and never let them win."

This statement didn't really surprise her. According to what Thiana had said, peace, in her opinion, was a necessary interval between the inevitable squabbles of mankind. War and violence were ingrained in the human consciousness and so therefore would forever exist. However, Thiana did not disapprove of peace, merely the idea of pacifism. Not everyone needed to fight and fighting was not for everyone. In fact, Thiana seemed to think that fighting should be avoided whenever possible. She had told Relena that battles of every kind be they verbal or physical were sort of an art in and of themselves. The way the two parties involved seem to dance around one another verbally and physically could almost seem beautiful in a different perspective.

"But enough about politics. I didn't teach you how to sneak out just to have a political debate ourselves. No, now it's sparring time." They entered the recreation room where Thiana's guards, Doc and Broadway, were waiting. They smiled. "Boys, it's time for her next round of training. Play nicely." Relena had only a few minutes to prepare before Broadway took his position across from her.

"Don't worry little lady. I'll take it nice and easy on you." He winked at her and she found herself excited to begin.

Relena rolled her eyes at his comment and took her stance, and then the exercises began. Broadway began with basic punches giving her plenty of time to respond accurately to his every move. It wasn't long before she found herself slightly annoyed. They were still taking it way too easy on her. Doc finally suggested stepping things up by changing the routine to a worse situation.

Relena blocked Doc's fist as it sailed towards her head then found herself ducking Broadway as he tried to wrap his arms around her in a choke hold. They had only recently started doing the two-on-one exercises to give her an idea of how she would have to move if ever she encountered such a situation. So far the hand to hand techniques had been kept to the basics; bare minimum moves to help her have a better chance at fending off unwanted assailants. The two men were so much larger than she was but were always so careful not to hurt her. At times it almost seemed like they were afraid she would break. When she confronted them about it they merely laughed it off and joked about harsh breezes blowing her away. She had to admit that even next to Thiana she was tiny but she hated it when they took it easy on her.

"How am I supposed to learn properly if you never treat this as the real thing? What if I get attacked?"

Doc and Broadway exchanged glances nervously and Relena felt herself fighting annoyance. The two glanced over at Thiana who was currently looking through a stack of papers as if asking what to do. The older girl merely looked up at them, nodded her head and continued her work. Relena smiled. Thiana was a bit of a puzzle to her which was one of the many things she liked about her new friend. It was at that moment that the computer beside Thiana beeped as it alerted her to a vid-call.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen we should proceed to the next phase of her training while I answer this rather important call." Relena noticed the two men exchange knowing glances as Thiana excused herself.

"Ok little lady, time for you to learn a little something about firearm safety." Doc smiled as he took off his sparring gloves. She noticed the nickname they had recently given her: little lady. She liked it. Training with these two had been a real adventure; one she hoped wouldn't end any time soon.

* * *

><p>"How's your 'ambassador' mission going?" His laugh sounded through the ear piece in response to her glare.<p>

"It's going. Dorlan doesn't trust me at all so he's tried to set a permanent shadow on me. Yet somehow the young ward of Treize Khushrenda keeps slipping away… I think I'm giving the poor guy performance issues." She innocently smiled into the screen as she watched Zechs sputter on his drink.

"You've been hanging around Broadway to long. You're starting to talk like him."

She waved her hand at him while shaking her head. "It won't be long now, and I'll be able to leave which will remove Broadway and Doc from being my 'Bodyguards' so no need to get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Thiana raised an eyebrow as if to say 'oh really?'

"I miss you." His soft response caught her off guard "I just wish there had been a way I could have been there." Her face softened as a feeling ran through her warming her from the inside out.

"I know. I wish it was you here instead of them but we both know why you can't be here." She raised her head and watched through the large glass viewing area. While this was a peaceful colony there had been soldiers here before and they had needed a shooting range. Now while her guards were here they had reopened it for target practice, and training just to pass the time. She watched as Doc again repeated the correct way to load a magazine and insert it into the gun to their newest trainee, Relena Dorlan herself. If only her father could see her now. Thiana had no doubt she'd be kicked off the colony as fast as he could get the take off plans approved.

"I know…" He sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

"You look tired."

"And you look as mischievous and impish as always." She smiled in response to that.

"Zechs…" He looked up at her words his eyes piercing even through a fuzzy vid screen. Her usual words of retort died in her throat. She wished she could talk to Treize about what was going on. She remembered their conversation about jealousy when Noin had almost kissed Zechs, but Treize had written her reaction off as just the possessiveness of a friend. Now she wasn't so sure, mostly after their kisses. Three simple kisses. Well the second one hadn't been simple and she still felt slightly flushed, remembering that stolen moment.

"Thiana?"

"I really miss you too." She whispered back. She knew that she had shocked him. He had always been the one to use those words while she had joked them off or teased him about them.

A silence settled between them as they just looked at each other through the screen. She knew there was confusion in her eyes as she didn't fully understand everything and she didn't like that. But in his gaze she found a solid rock for her in the mist of her own minds' chaos. She'd never felt this for anyone. All of her connections ran deep but she knew that if something happened to what was forming between them she'd shatter, and that realization terrified her. She'd survive. She knew she'd always survive but she didn't know what she would be afterwards. Yet in his gaze all those thoughts were hushed for the moment.

"How's she doing?" she smiled in thanks at his change of topic and he just nodded.

"Well, she's hitting the target with a fair amount of accuracy. If the person is close range she'll hit her mark." She looked back out the window watching the small bullet like paint balls hit the target 25 yards away.

"You're teaching her how to shoot? I thought you were teaching her self-defense moves"

"I am, but everyone, even if they don't believe in the use of guns, should know how to handle one for their own safety." She glanced back at the screen and saw him shaking his head.

"She should never even touch a gun. She's clean. She should never live with the thought that she took another person's life."

"Zechs…Zechs. Listen to me." She waited for him to look back at her. "I'm not teaching her to kill. I'm teaching her the proper handling of a gun so if she ever holds one she doesn't shoot herself. And you never know what life will bring; you need to be prepared for anything, mostly with what's on the horizon. I'd rather a person save themselves then hold so tightly to their beliefs that they let someone else use their body, or kill them." She knew her voice was hard but she hated this fight. She'd had it many times with politicians, and it was mostly the pacifists.

"I know." He sighed knowing she was right.

"She reminds me of you." She smiled at his shocked expression. "She's so easy to tie up in knots but she catches way too much. She actually noticed me sneaking out a couple times. Which is the reason we now have defense lessons, I had to tell her I was coming out to the barracks to get training to protect myself."

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. For a fourteen year old, who's never had any training, she's not bad. She catches things not even trained politicians, or soldiers would about a person."

"There's more isn't there…" She sighed looking straight at him.

"There's that intuitiveness." She paused before continuing. "It's just she's only fourteen. Yet there are times I can see a haunted look in her eyes. Children should never have that look placed in their eyes."

"Thia…" but he stopped because he didn't know what to say. She was right. Children should never have had to go through what Relena had gone through. No one should have had gone through was she herself had gone through. He watched her through the vid screen and wished he could do something but didn't know what.

"Yet it happened," she took a deep breath "and I believe she'll be one of those that will use it to make things better. If she's ever told."

He just nodded knowing she was turning the conversation and he glanced at the alarm clock next to his bunk. "What time is it there?" he asked turning back to the screen.

She glanced at the clock. "11:50 pm, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just that in ten more minutes it'll be your birthday." He smiled as he saw her slight blush. "Happy sweet sixteen Thiana." He held in his laugh at she shifted. She never really knew how to take her birthdays. He just shook his head at the workings of her. "Now, even though I would like to continue this conversation I must say goodnight."

"Thank you, and Goodnight Zechs, be safe."

"You too." With that they both disconnected and she sat up from the desk removing the ear piece sighing as she lightly ran her fingers against the screen.

'SNAP OUT OF IT!' she yelled at herself before giving herself a mental shake.

She quickly stepped out of the small booth and headed towards the small group.

"If you practice so much why don't you use actual bullets?" Relena asked as she placed the gun on the platform.

"While we need to practice on our aim, we never believe you should waste bullets. That's why we use these instead of real bullets. They act the same but they can't cause the same damage." Thiana replied as she walked up behind all three.

"Thiana!" Relena gave a slight jump. She obviously hadn't heard her approach at all and even though it always happened Thiana knew it unnerved her.

"Ward, how's Lightening?" Doc asked as he turned towards her giving her a teasing knowing smile, and was able to hold off from laughing at her eye role.

"Lightening is fine. Ugh I hate that tag." She shook her head.

"Doc!"

"Broadway?" the two men looked at each other before Doc connected the dots that Broadway was silently sending him, and they both turned as one on Thiana.

"What are you two doing?" Thiana watched as they both moved towards her.

"Do you trust us?"

"It all depends on what you two are going to do?" she eyed them as they were right in front of her, as she really wasn't one for surprises.

"We're good guys aren't we, little lady?" They both had turned at the same time to look back at Relena which placed them on either side of her. Thiana had the sinking feeling they were cornering her for something and was about to run.

"Guys…."

"I don't see why not?" Relena answers with a look of confusion on her face.

"See Ward, she says you should trust us." Doc said.

"So trust us." Broadway finished.

"Um… no." Thiana replied getting ready to turn yet they already at her. Each man swept an arm under each of Thiana's before lifting her off her feet and started walking her back towards their housing.

"WHAT THE….. Put me down! Don't make me hurt you. You both know I can" Thiana wiggled in their grip judging their weaknesses before truly making her move.

"Come along little lady." Broadway hollered over his shoulder.

"Please, do stop the wiggling Ward. Just play nice" Doc said reaching over and patting her on the head.

"You'll pay." Thiana vowed giving him a death glare to rival all death glares.

They entered the guys' housing and she was placed on one of the chairs. She went to jump up but Doc held her down while Broadway went into the kitchen area to retrieve some things.

"Little lady, if you would be so kind." He called from the other room.

"What are you doing?" Thiana hissed at Doc who, in return, just laughed before the lights were dimmed and she heard a whispery voice start singing 'Happy Birthday' in a very bad rendition of a way a person named Marilyn Monroe had sung it for a politician or so Broadway had told her.

Then Doc joined in and the two did their famous rendition, well at least they thought it was famous, as a small cake was placed with lit candles before her on the coffee table. Doc finally stood up setting her free as she watched Relena bring in one present, a cutting knife and four plates with forks.

"Guys…" Her voice was softer now as instead of glaring at them she was smiling.

"Happy Sweet Sixteen Ward!"

"Now blow out the candles and make a wish!" She laughed at their childlike antics and leaned forwards blowing out the candles which was immediately followed by a round of cheers.

"I'll cut the cake. Open your present." Doc said as he quickly took the knife making two slices before dishing out the four pieces. Relena handed her the present and she read the note saying it was from Hawk, Broadway, Doc, and even Romeo.

"You guys shouldn't have done this." She replied.

"We know, but we wanted to. And since you can't be home with Treize we wanted to make sure you had an un-political birthday celebration." Broadway replied taking his plate and sitting down.

"You'll get Lightning's and Treize's gifts tomorrow but seeing as what that is we thought it would be better given without all the doves flying about." Thiana laughed at Docs response mostly at his use of this code word for pacifist. "Now open it!"

"Ok Ok" she smiled before ripping into the wrapping, and froze. "No… you didn't…" she finished taking off the paper. "You did!" She held in her hand the highest priced scope out there for sniper guns. Hawk had the last model but this was the new one. She had been drooling over his for the last three years.

"We all saw how much you loved the one Hawk has and we knew for your sixteenth we couldn't just give you anything it had to be as great as you." Doc explained.

She didn't know what to say to that. So she didn't say anything. Instead she launched herself across the room landing in between them while giving them both a hug. "Thank you. You have no idea what a great gift this is."

"Just wait till tomorrow and you see what Treize and Lightening have sent." Broadway laughed. "But you're welcome." As he slipped his arm around her in a hug.

"You deserve this for everything you've done. Happy birthday" Doc said returning her hug.

* * *

><p>Relena took another sip of her punch. The night was going as well as she hoped. When Thiana had come to stay with them and she had learned that the older girl's birthday would be occurring during her time with them, Relena had insisted on planning a birthday party. It hadn't taken much to convince her father. She found herself quite proud of how she'd easily received her father's consent. Glancing around the room she found herself wholly pleased with the overall turnout. The room was a splendid mix of green and silver, two of Thiana's favorite colors. Her father had insisted she invite a few of the colony's key families most likely so that Thiana's birthday could be used as yet another opportunity to feel out the current political situation. She hadn't minded. The more people that attended the party the easier it was for her to blend into the background. Socializing wasn't really her strong point. When confronted by a crowd she could more than hold her own but if she could avoid such unnecessary attention she would.<p>

Another glance around the room easily revealed her friend. Thiana looked absolutely gorgeous. Relena found she was slightly jealous. The older girl's dress fit her perfectly and indeed she hardly looked only sixteen. The dress was a fun and flirty thing but fully respectable. It's high neck line fell into a low scoop over her back. While the hem hit just above her knee in a cut that had it swirling from even the smallest movement. In the right light the dark silver color gave a strange glow around her. Every eye was on her. She was the very picture of grace and poise and it made Relena wish that one day she could be looked at with the same amount of adoration. As Thiana started slowly making her way over to her, Relena found all thoughts of jealousy put aside under Thiana's friendly glance. Tonight was supposed to be all about the older girl.

"I can't thank you enough for this party although you really didn't have to go to all this trouble." Thiana reached for a cup of punch and Relena could hardly blame her. The young woman had been engaged in numerous conversations since the moment the party started.

"It was no trouble at all. It's the least I could do since it's your birthday. I wanted a way to show you just how much I have appreciated having a friend like you."

"In that case I'm the one who should be throwing you the party." The two began to laugh together. "Your friendship means a lot to me too." Thiana smiled.

"I'm glad to see that the two of you are enjoying yourselves. Happy birthday, Miss Khushrenda." Relena's father had walked up beside them, his usual political mask in place. Relena still could not understand why her father disliked the girl so much.

"Thank you Vice Foreign Minister. I was just telling your daughter how honored I feel to have such a celebration thrown for me. It really wasn't necessary." She watched as Thiana used her own political mask, a technique Relena had begun to emulate with shocking accuracy.

"Nonsense, it seemed only fitting that since you are away from home on such a special occasion that we make sure it was celebrated properly. Speaking of celebrating, your guardian could not be here but he sent your gifts for you. They are waiting for you in the sitting room along with a video." Relena watched Thiana's eyes light up in anticipation.

"Thank you, Mr. Dorlan, if you'll excuse me. Come on, Relena." The older girl all but dragged a laughing Relena to the sitting room where, sure enough, two boxes, one much larger than the other, laid on the side table, right next to a vid-screen. Thiana pressed play, obviously eager to hear whatever message her Guardian might have for her. It wasn't long before an image came up of someone who Relena could only guess was Treize Khushrenada. He was sitting behind a lavish oak desk with his elbows resting on its surface, his hands folded in front of him. A smile transformed his features as if he could actually see Thiana come to focus even though it was a recording.

"_Happy Birthday, My Panther. I cannot tell you how it grieves me to be unable to be there for such an important day in your life. And while I know you understand it still makes me want to outdo myself with spoiling you. So I have sent you a gift. Please take a moment to open it if you would." _

Thiana looked down at the package and Relena watched her open it carefully. The older girl's eyes lit up. "Treize…." Inside the box was a pair of black patent-leather high heels. The shocking part of the shoe was found in the heel as it was formed from silver metal. Relena didn't know why but she had a feeling she was seeing more of a weapon then a fashion statement.

"_I hope you are as pleased with my present as I imagine you are, but I must tell you that it is not all. Those shoes are merely a prelude to your other gift." _

At that moment, the camera angle shifts and suddenly, on the screen was a black sports car, a jaguar with pin-striping that were only a couple shades lighter then the black. So it looked like a trick of the eye. 'Just like a black jaguar's spots' Relena thought as she found herself instantly envious.

"_I found the car truly a fitting present for you. I know you have your custom bike that you helped design last year but this is for when it rains." _Even through the vid-screen it was easy to see a teasing glint in his eyes._ "You can start driving it as soon as you return home. It will be waiting for you, as will we all. Never forget the place you hold Thiana. I wouldn't change the last 5-and-a-half years for anything. Now, I'm sure Zechs would wish for you to open his present. It should be there as well. Happy sweet sixteen, panther." _

The connection ended and Relena looked at her friend. The smile on Thiana's face couldn't have been any broader, yet there was a small hint of sadness that couldn't leave her eyes. Relena blinked slightly, shocked, but when she looked again it was gone. 'I must have imagined it.' She shook her head as Thiana reached for the final package. Relena was shocked again with the way it was opened almost tenderly. Yet she didn't think on it for long as she gasped at what was inside.

"Oh Zechs…" Thiana whispered as she lightly ran her fingers over the custom made necklace. Relena moved closer to get a better look and couldn't believe it. The piece hung from the simplest of chains in the color black. But it didn't need anything fancy as it would catch the eye of anyone who looked. The main pendent was all about two inches. The longest piece was an inch and half long onyx stone shaped into the form of a stiletto dagger. Her eyes widened as she saw the light glinted off of the edges of the onyx. It was set in a black metal that matched the chain and she just knew it was sharp.

As her eyes moved up to the top the same black metal had now been shaped into the form of a panther's face while two sapphires sparked fire from the animals eyes. It made Relena think of what Treize had called Thiana: 'Panther'. While she never would have designed or picked out this piece she realized how much it fit her new friend, 'A beautiful, dangerous work of art.' Again she gave herself a mental shake. Why was she thinking that way about her friend?

She watched as Thiana quickly fastened the chain around her neck before looking at her reflection in one of the decorative mirrors.

"I think it's wonderful that they had the forethought to do this for you." Thiana just smiled giving a small nod as she ran her hand over the necklace again before she slipped it under the neckline of her dress. Relena was shocked. 'Why had she done that?' She was snapped out of her thought as Thiana turned around with the classic look of a teen who had just received a car and once again Relena couldn't help but realize how such an expression seemed just a slight off.

"I can't believe he bought me a car!"

"It was a very lovely gift. He really cares about you."

Thiana just nodded, that look of sadness flashed through her eyes again. "Sometimes, I don't feel I deserve it, but it's always in those moments he does something like this, reminding me, he wouldn't change a thing." The two sat down on the couch both lost in their own thoughts.

"You should probably be getting back into the party. You are, after all, the guest of honor." Relena smiled at her friend

"Aren't you coming too?" Relena shook her head.

"Not right now. I think all the excitement is getting to me."

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need a moment to catch my breath. I'll take care of everything in here. You go on. I'll join you shortly.

"Alright then," Thiana stood up and slowly started making her way back to the party. "See you in a bit."

As Thiana went to rejoin the party Relena walked to the window. She didn't feel the desire to follow. Thiana's gifts had been perfect. Her guardian and her friends had been so thoughtful to get her such wonderful things. She found herself envying such a bond. The older girl was merely Treize Khushrenada's ward and had only been so for a short time and yet the man knew exactly what she wanted. Her own father who had known her for her entire life couldn't say the same. He bought her a limo: a pink limo to be driven by someone else. The wrong color, the wrong kind and ultimately, the wrong choice. Thiana's friends had bought the girl a sniper scope (a strange choice in her opinion) one that the older girl had wanted for years. Yet another of her friends had gifted her with a beautiful custom-designed necklace.

Relena sighed. She was grateful for the car. She knew how fortunate she was. In fact, she felt eaten by guilt at feeling anything but satisfied with her father's present. However, she couldn't help but wish that her family knew her half as well as Thiana's did. Pressing her fingers to the cold glass of the window she took a deep breath and exhaled. Soon it really would be her birthday. Her father planned to take her back to earth to hold a proper celebration of their own. She only hoped that by then she could make herself come to love her father's generous gift. Steeling her resolve, she put on her best smile and rejoined the party. Today was Thiana's day and she was determined to make sure her friend had as good a party as possible.


	30. Setting the Boarder ch 17

_A.N. Welcome everyone! The following chapter has a politician being a politician, some acrobatics, and a fight. Please enjoy~ ciao_

* * *

><p>Relena looked out the window of the limo and smiled. Her father was taking her out today for some father-daughter time in the colony's town square. They had been spending so little time together and finally he had set aside a place in his busy schedule just for her. Her father had told her to make a list of things she wanted to do and she had done exactly that. It had been months since he'd spent any time alone with her without him running off or taking her with him to a conference. Whenever he took her with him on such occasions she would sit outside the room and wait for him to finish. Sometimes, if the meeting was taking too long, she would simply excuse herself by either going home or going shopping.<p>

Today, however, would be different. He promised that today would be free of such distractions and that it would be just the two of them. No phone calls and no paper work; just them. She and Thiana had spent time picking out the perfect outfit and planning the day. She had chosen to wear something simple and casual that still said "I have style". Thiana had, of course, helped in picking out the outfit knowing how excited she was. Relena looked over at her father who currently was on the phone discussing some issue. Reaching down next to him, he pulled up a folder and began shifting through the numerous papers, muttering to whoever was on the other line. She sighed. She'd seen this before. He promised. He had _promised. _She felt her heart sink as her father terminated the conversation.

"Relena…" she turned to look at him, casting him a look that spoke for her. She wanted him to feel bad for what he was about to do. She knew it was wrong of her but she wanted him to know how upset she was.

"I know. You have to go, don't you, father?" Her tone of voice was tinged with resentment. The question needed no answer but she knew he'd give her one anyway, he always did.

"I'm afraid so, Relena. Something has come up, something important. I have no choice but to see to it immediately. Please try to understand." His eyes locked with hers for just a moment before she cast her gaze out the window.

"I do understand father. Your work must come first, after all. I'll just have Pagen take me instead." She felt her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears that wouldn't fall. She never seemed to be able to cry, not really. "I guess it's true what they say about politicians. They don't know how to keep their word."

"Now that's enough. I know you're upset but I am your father and you will watch your tone with me, understood?"

"Yes father." She looks out the window crossing her arms in protest. Her father sighed heavily.

"Relena, I really am sorry." The rest of the ride was fairly silent as Pagen turned the limo around to return to the embassy. Her father leaned over to embrace her but she turned from him as a final show of her displeasure. "I promise I will make it up to you soon." With that, her father exited the limo and told Pagen to take her wherever she wished.

"I've heard that before." She muttered. She knew he'd heard her last comment before shutting the door. As the limo pulled out of the drive she slumped into her seat and closed her eyes. So much for the outing. She wanted to go home. Perhaps Thiana would be in a mood to join her on the outing instead. The idea of spending time with her friend helped to raise her spirits, if only a little.

* * *

><p>It was finally time to finish the mission. She'd been sneaking in and out for the last couple of months but he had always been in his office. Yet today he wouldn't be there. She could have jumped for joy when Relena had told her about the one thing she wanted for her birthday. It was too perfect.<p>

So it was after watching Relena and her father leave that Thiana was off. First she quickly worked through his home office but what she found wasn't nearly enough to send back as information. It was mostly a file on her. It seemed he was trying to work out all the questions in her story. She shook her head as she returned the file. There wasn't anything new in the file so she'd let him keep at his little game. She sighed as she made one last sweep of the room before exiting. There hadn't been any secret cubbies or really any important documents. That meant it was time to move on to the next location.

'The only good thing with having to wait this long is that I was able to create several hobbies that were no longer questioned.' She thought as she slipped on her tennis shoes before heading out the front door pulling up her hood. So in a pair of climbing pants and a hoodie she went on a run down to the main embassy and back again. However, instead of taking her normal turn off she slipped off into a shadowy overhang. Security was light meaning many of the delegates weren't in.

A class tour group caught her attention as they were starting to head in. Giving a quick check to the surrounds she darted into the back crowd. In her tennis shoes many of the older boys were taller than her and a couple other students had their hoods up so she blended in enough that she was able to get through the first set of doors. It was here she met another road block. All the students were being told to lower their hoods and they were making their way closer to her.

Spying a set of offices close by, she slipped out of the group and hurried in while the guards were busy with the tour. The office was empty and she lowered her hood. It wasn't as close as she would have liked but it worked as she quickly scaled the bookshelf and popped open the ceiling. The whole building had these drop down ceilings, and after looking at the blue prints there was a flaw: the builders had created a crawl way connecting each room to make repairs easier.

After replacing the tile she was off working her way quickly through crawlways until she reached the stairs where she slipped out with her hoodie back up before moving with the camera angles. She made it up to the third floor, and after checking for anyone, slipped back into the ceiling before working her way towards Dorlan's office.

She dropped to the floor crouching to make sure no one had heard. As she stood up she took in the surroundings before moving around and collecting any information to do with Treize. Unlike at the home office this office had a very thick file on Treize mixed into the file on the Alliance. She started snapping pictures of each paper working through the file when she froze. There was a hidden file in one of the panels holding Treize's together.

She slipped it out and started reading information on an organization titled OZ. "Treize what are you getting at?" she whispered to herself as more and more of the rumors surrounding this organization made her blood run cold. The last paper was a list of guesses as to why this organization would finally come out of hiding. While many of them were silly and would never be true the last one struck her. _To maintain the world and space as a battle field for the so called 'human nature' to flourish. _

"Treize…" she closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. As she took the last picture and worked on processing the information, connecting the dots that had been flashing at her the last three years, the distant ding of the elevator had her snapping back to the presents. Giving a sigh she quickly replaced all of the papers and even the secret file back into place and returned it to the file cabinet. As she scaled back up into the ceiling returning the tile she watched as the door was opened and Relena's father stepped in followed by a handful of other delegates. 'Looks like daddy broke his promise again.' Thiana thought as she started to move off but froze when their voices rose and she started to hear about a secret mission that they had just caught wind of. All of them worked to talk themselves out of believing it was good information.

"The colony's sending weapons to earth?" "Operation Meteor is what they call it, hogwash." "Gundams, what are they really?" and so on.

'Gundams?' she collapsed back on the walk way as she realized what these men would never believe until it was too late. Dekim was finally playing his hand, well at least one of them, and when he did Treize would have the perfect opportunity to bring OZ out into the open. The tide was changing and these doves were going to have to realize there would be bloodshed before anything changed; unless they acted on the information now.

"Should we make known our information? We have guards who have been trained well. We could have them search out these Gundams to stop them before they start?" An older gentleman asked and Thiana cried yes in her mind. Yet it was the voice that followed and his answer that had her realizing that the man's hold on peace would destroy the one thing he wanted.

"No, we will not use 'guards' that are more soldiers then anything to find a rumor. The colonies want peace. It is unlikely that they would ever send these Gundams to Earth let alone even make them." Dorlan answered as he settled back into his chair thinking. "We will continue with our talks working with the Alliance to try and reach a peaceful conclusion. If the colonies are planning something and they are able to see how their delegates are working so hard to bring peace then they'll let the peace-talks work."

"Are you so sure?" The older man asked.

"I am completely certain that doing so is the correct course of action. I hope you gentlemen will agree with me?" Dorlan replied and the following words of agreement told Thiana all she needed to know. She worked her way quickly and quietly back out onto the street as anger started to bubble up at these ignorant men. She started full out running trying to burn off her anger but it wasn't working. The last three months of sitting idly by was paying its toll. It didn't take her long to reach the training room and almost ripped off the door as she entered.

"Ward, what's wrong?" Broadway ran over to her as he had been working at the punching bag.

"OZ?" She asked and wasn't surprised when Broadway froze. She wasn't angry at Treize for his secret plan she just knew she wouldn't be there to support him in it. She was angry at the thought that Dekim was planning a full out attack and instead of trying to stop it the doves were covering it up and then Treize would use it to further himself. She kicked over one of the piece of training equipment which had Doc running out of their quarters.

"Ward? Are you ok?" Doc asked running up to her as he noticed the fine sheen of sweat on her brow.

"She knows about OZ, and I have a feeling something more." Broadway answered for her.

"I'm fine Doc, but I highly recommend both of you staying in your quarters no matter what you hear out here. Let's just say three months of pent up energy is going to be used right now." She could tell Doc wanted to stay as his medical half knew something else was off. She also concluded that half of him wanted to see her at her full strength. The whole time she had been with them she had made sure that she continually kept herself in training so she wouldn't have excess energy built up in her. Here though she'd had to keep a lid on it and with her anger at the doves running through her and the pain at realizing she was going to leave Treize she let her control slip, and she needed to get it out.

"Come on Doc, no matter what we think we want we don't really want to see this." Broadway stated as he pulled Doc back into the quarters before giving a small nod and shutting the door. Taking a couple deep breaths she walked over to the sound system the guys had set up and plugged in her playlist before removing her sweatshirt.

* * *

><p>Relena couldn't find Thiana. She had looked in all their usual spots but Thiana was nowhere to be found. It was true that the mansion was large but having passed through each room about three times she still had no idea where the older girl was hiding. Her room had been the first and most obvious place to check so that is where she started. Just when she was about to give up the seemingly fruitless search she passed by the training room. The violent sounds and loud music echoing from the room made her stop. Someone was either having a very serious work out or was severely ticked off.<p>

Gathering her courage she slowly opened the door. The sight that greeted her had her frozen in place. Thiana was doing a rather rough work out putting the training equipment through more than any training piece should take. Blow for blow she watched her friend move with cat like grace and agility fueled by obvious frustration. What had happened to put her friend in such a foul mood? The grunts and cries that tore from the older girl's throat only further expressed her anger. She knew Thiana could fight, she'd heard Doc and Broadway joke with her enough times about her abilities to not know. Knowing and actually witnessing those abilities, however, were two entirely different things.

The girl before her was someone she didn't know. There was a feral fury about the way she moved; a practiced ease that echoed the deadly rage of a jungle cat. Thiana looked more than focused, she looked ready to kill. Relena could hardly believe that this girl before her was the same girl she joked with during their late night cocoa sessions. She took another step back and closed the door, feeling her knees almost buckle. Taking a few deep breaths to steady herself she turned and walked down the hall, her mind reeling with unanswered questions. She had to talk to her. Steeling her nerves she walked through the many corridors and up the stairs to the rooms. She had to know. All she had to do now was wait.

She had waited until midnight to sneak out. Part of her thought Thiana might be proud that her ability to slip unnoticed through the mansion had improved, but the other part of her seriously doubted it. She had done this only once before and Thiana had joked with her about never doing it again but this was the only way she could corner her. 'Probably not the brightest idea to corner someone I likened to a jungle cat.' Her sudden thought had her rethinking her current position. She had snuck into Thiana's room.

The girl had avoided her all day and so this seemed like the only solution to that evident problem. The newest problem, however, seemed to be keeping her nerves steady enough to go through with this. The more she thought about how angry Thiana had been earlier, the less and less sure she was about this course of action. If she was still angry her reaction to a person in her room could be slightly hostile. A flash of Thiana snapping away at the training dummy made her swallow nervously. Why was she so afraid of her friend. Thiana would never hurt her…right? Deciding not to chance it, she began to stand up to leave when the light beneath the door showed someone's approach. Too late.

The door suddenly opened. Thiana stood there, a stiletto in hand, aimed at her head. Relena felt her blood run cold and froze. The deadly look in Thiana's eyes made her heart skip in momentary terror. It took only a few seconds for the look in Thiana'a eyes to change to angry recognition but the damage had already been done. Relena, now terrified, sat waiting to see what the older girl would do. Thiana lowered her blade but her eyes didn't change. They were cold. Emotionless. Unreadable.

"You have about thirty seconds to explain to me exactly why you are in my room" her tone was as cold as the arctic snow.

"I wanted to talk to you." The sentence came out rather quickly, driven by her nerves.

"What part of 'never sneak into my room again' didn't you understand?" Relena found herself looking around the room as she tried to come up with a response. Something was horribly off about the way Thiana was behaving.

"I'm sorry. I tried to find you earlier but you were busy."

"And that gives you the right to invade my privacy?" Thiana moved away from the door, her eye never leaving Relena. She felt like a helpless rabbit caught in the path of a predator.

"No, I didn't mean to invade your privacy I was just-"

"Just what?"

"I was just trying to find you, to talk to you about today and-."

"I see. You sneak into my room, uninvited and all to complain to me about your daddy breaking another promise? Newsflash little girl: the world doesn't revolve around you. I have better things to do than listen to a spoiled brat gush about her problems. I don't know if you've noticed, but there are other people that have it a thousand times worse than you. So your daddy broke a promise; so what? There are girls all over the world that don't have father's to make promises to them. Grow up Relena. There are worse things in life." Her words stung worse than a thousand knives.

"How dare you? You know nothing about me!"

"Oh really? You're so predictable it's almost amusing. I know that your full name is Relena Katrina Dorlan. I know that your favorite color is really midnight blue, your favorite food is spaghetti, your favorite music genres are jazz and swing. I even know your favorite candy. I know all of your favorite books, restaurants and even where you like to do your shopping. I also know that you have nightmares almost every night and what they're about. I even know things that you think are secret. Someday very soon things you'll find out that things aren't really all they seem and I can even predict your reaction when they do. I don't know you? You're the one that doesn't know me."

"I would if you would tell me. I saw you earlier, in the training room. I saw how angry you were; I watched you fight. What's going on?" She felt her heart-rate quicken in frustration

"Mind your own business."

"Thiana, please, talk to me."

"You couldn't handle knowing me. Not now. Not yet."

"Try me."

"Like I said, you couldn't handle it."

"I thought we were friends."

"Well guess what. Things change. Life goes on and there's little to nothing you can do about it." The cold, unreadable look in Thiana's eyes only intensified

"I don't understand." Relena felt her heart sink more and more with every word.

"Understand this. Life in general normally sucks. Your daddy isn't perfect and the world doesn't revolve around you so get over your little pity party and grow up." Relena found herself stunned by the older girl's words. How could she say such horrible things?

"Thiana I—"

"Understand one more thing:" Thiana's black-blue eyes met her cerulean blue in a gaze that froze her to the core. "If I catch you in my room like this again my hand might let my stiletto find its target. Now get out."

"Thiana…"

"I said get out."

Relena was scared, confused, and even a little angry at the older girl's confession. Most of all, however, she was hurt. For the first time in a very long time she felt true tears about to fall. Standing up she walked to the door, turning one last time to look at Thiana. She had lost her only friend. Closing the door behind her she headed back to her room, leaving Thiana alone for the final time. She ran top her room, only half seeing where she was going and not really caring. Her door opened and she was on her bed before she knew it, her face buried into her pillow.

She woke slowly and looked around, her pillow still stained from the previous night's tears. The fight came racing back into her mind and she found herself rolling over onto her back, closing her eyes. Thiana had been right to be angry. The harsh words said by the older girl still stung but she knew they had been said in anger so they couldn't all have been how she truly felt…right? Steeling her nerve she decided to find Thiana and apologize.

Walking down the hall to her door took only seconds. She paused just before knocking, unsure exactly what to say. Some things were easier than others and this wasn't going to be easy at all. Thiana had been furious. The memory of the look in the older girl's eyes made her begin to rethink her current approach but if the friendship could be saved she wanted to do whatever possible to save it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked.

"Thiana… it's me, Relena… I wanted to apologize for last night. May I come in?" She waited for what felt like a small eternity but received no answer. Deciding Thiana might now have heard her she knocked again. "Thiana?"

She decided to throw caution to the wind and open the door slowly. Besides the normal furniture the room was empty. Thiana had obviously packed everything. She left. Relena felt her heart sink. It looked almost as if the other girl had never even been there. For the second time in two days she felt tears prick her eyes. She hadn't meant for her actions to make Thiana that mad. Looking around she noticed something sitting on the nightstand. Upon closer inspection she found a king piece from a chessboard sitting on top of a piece of paper attached to Thiana's favorite candy: a Kit-Kat bar. The chess piece was beautifully crafted, made from pure crystal. Unfolding the paper she found a simple message:

**_"Never let them win."_**

Relena sat down on the edge of the bed, confused. What did Thiana mean? Why leave her a chess piece, a candy bar and a cryptic note? What was her friend trying to tell her? Refolding the paper, she stood up, clutching the chocolate and the chess piece tightly. No matter what had happened the night before Thiana had been a true friend while it lasted. Deciding to keep her friend's last message close in her mind she stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.


	31. Setting the Boarder ch 18

_A.N. Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening in the room as he sat turned towards the window and just waited. It was as if the whole world waited. The wind held its breath and the animals hid in their holes. It was the first time his nerves were starting to get to him. His first taste of what Dakim must have been living with for the last five years made him fidget. He took a deep breath as he tried to settle himself. Everything was set, and even though it was going to be one of the hardest things he ever did he would follow through. Her true sweet sixteen present, that was signed and waiting to be handed over, sat on his desk. All that was left was for her to tell him she was leaving.<p>

She'd arrived two nights ago and she had stayed away this whole time. It was like a dark cloud had settled over the mansion. The servants were scared of what was going to happen; he was even scared. While she had gained such control over everything if she thought his death a fitting result for his future actions then he knew there would be nothing that could save him.

He mentally chided himself again as his thoughts ran away from him. Was she playing a game with him? Using everything he had taught her against him? No, she was probably working through to her final choice. She wouldn't walk in here before she knew exactly what she was going to do with the information she'd acquired. He wished he had never sent her on that blasted mission. He wished he didn't need to know everything that the colonies had learned.

He was slowly biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash 'OZ'. And it was because of 'OZ' that he knew she was going to leave. The crushing force of the Alliance military was going to wipe out any strength the colonies had of fighting back in his life time if things kept going the way they were. Or the opposite happened and peace talks started. He couldn't let either occur.

The humans of today needed battles and war to let their inner nature come to light. Total control created mindless followers with dangerous rebels. Peace made man lazy, and wasted humanity. Mankind needed war to keep their brains sharp and keep a steady outlet for men to work off their basic instincts before letting the next generation take over. If peace reigned then the beauty of this world would fade. Life would no longer be worth living.

This was where they differed. Even though he knew his panther needed battle as much as he did, she didn't believe that humanity on a whole could survive with constant war. She didn't believe in ever lasting peace but she had come up with the moral setting that battles were the last step. She believed she should be in the background keeping tabs on and taking out those that would tip the scales too quickly. Despite all of this, he still believed she would be the perfect leader for his revolution.

He sighed. He knew that would never happen. Maybe she was right. She found the beauty of battle, she even relished in it. Yet she could also find the comfort in the still of the evening. She was better at settling herself than he was. She was the perfect Khushrenada. Able to see the different angles, make a call, complete it without second guessing herself, and then finding the inner peace to relax and live with her choice. She treasured human life, their passion for everything, and then delighted in the beauty of it. Was he doing the right thing? Was he upholding the ideals that had been laid before he had even been born or was he lifting his own needs and lying to himself that it was the Khushrenada way? What ever the answer he knew it was too late for him to turn from this path that he had chosen. But he could let her go; let her follow the other path, the other path that might actually be the right way.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asked to the still silent room.

"Long enough to know you're starting to question yourself." Her voice whispered back as smooth and sinful as dark chocolate.

"It is useless for me to do that."

"Yet here you are, doing exactly that." He almost laughed at her teasing tone. Yet the topic was much too serious.

"Would it make a difference if I pleaded for you to stay?" He forced his voice to not break as he hated how weak the question made him sound. Yet he had to try. She was his daughter even if he had only known her for five years.

"You already know that answer. Yet it is comforting to hear it anyways." Even though her voice never wavered he knew this was just as hard for her.

"Treize, there's still time. The future is not set in stone and one simple choice would change this path you've made for yourself. Would it make a difference if I pleaded for you to change your mind?"

"And you already know the answer to that as well." Both of their sighs echoed off of the walls.

"Has my number finally been drawn?" He asked, truly not knowing the answer. While he should be terrified of his life hanging in the balance, a strange calm settled over him.

"No… Not yet." He waited for her reason. She had always explained herself to him and he hoped she wouldn't let him down this time.

"If I were to kill you now would I be saving lives or sentencing more to death? However, if I let you live the blood of all the lives you take will be on my hands. Yet if this is your time how many lives could you actually save if I let you live? You see my dilemma…" She mused and while he knew she had already made her decision he took this last act of confiding in him to be one of his most treasured moments.

"As always the choice is in your hands." Those simple words showed that all of his trust was in her. It was the closest way he could say he loved her.

"I learned a lot of things while at the Dorlan mansion." She mused, her voice snaring him with curiosity.

"For being a man who only wants peace and has the best interest of the colonies in mind, he has many secrets and a very intricate spy network. Yet at the same time he doesn't listen to them. But they're so good, in fact, that I believe they even had your measurements. " She teased. He couldn't believe it. She was teasing him with the knowledge she had acquired.

"Is that all? Maybe he wanted to send me a new suit for my birthday." He teased back. He could play this last game of wits before she left.

"Only if it was going to be the last suit you ever wore." She laughed. Her laughter ran down his spine making the realization that this might be the last time he ever heard it twist his stomach.

"No I finally believe I understand why Father Creeper wanted you dead. You are going to be a major thorn in his side if his plans fall into place. You'll be a major thorn even if his plans don't work out."

"You've found something else. What is going to happen?" He inquired. Needing his curiosity quenched.

"No, no. There's nothing you can do to change it. The people who could have changed it are sitting on their hands." Her voice almost dripped poison for those people and it made him sit up straighter in a gut reaction to danger. However in the next moment her voice was calm and pleasant and he found himself relaxing back into his chair.

"I have a feeling it's already in the works and any day now everyone will know. That's my price. Well one of them anyways. The first is you'll be just as clueless as the rest of the word. I'll only tell you the code name: 'Operation Meteor'. If you gain anymore information it will be up to you. While the second is when you go to kill Dorlan, make it clean."

"Why do you believe I'll kill Dorlan, and why are you not asking for his life?" Even though he knew he was he wanted to know why she thought so.

"Treize, I know you to well. The secret file I found was all about OZ." She paused letting the fact that she knew sink in before she continued. "And to answer your second question, ... He made a choice that will cost thousands of people's lives. He set up a network to gain information and then held too tightly to peace talks to take the information seriously. What will be coming his way is all due to that fatal choice."

Silence settled between them as Treize contemplated her words. He had a feeling he knew what information Dorlan wasn't going to act on but wished he knew more so he could follow the trail of thoughts she had already traveled. All he did know is that he would find out soon and when he did Dorlan's death would be the effect of his own making from his previous choice. And Treize knew most of the time Thiana would let the natural course happen.

"Those are not hard demands to meet. I should have known you wouldn't have asked for anything more." He replied know that was all he would gain on the matter.

"Well I'm not a needy girl." He heard the faintest rustle of cloth and she was moving to leave.

"Wait. There's a file on the desk. It's your true sweet sixteen gift. Everything is paid for. None of it links back to the Khushrenada name. There is a secure identity to keep you safe. You've been given full control over your life. Every mission you ever completed for me had a payment that has been put away for you, and the information is included as well. Your car, and motorcycle have been signed over to your new name and that address is for a private villa set in the hills just north of the town New Port which was the capital of the Sanc Kindom. It's your own private oasis. All of it belongs to you and is completely off any map. I've taken the liberty to move most of your items there. And it has secret underground bunkers for anything you might need in the future."

"You could have kept me in the dark. Retrieved the information some other way." She stated.

"Yes I could have but then I would have lost you for good. You would have never forgiven me for trying to trick you. To keep you ignorant of what was going on like Dekim had done for all those years."

"True." Her simple answer hung in the air between them.

"One last thing, I've named you the one and only heir to the Khushrenada name. If what you say is true and it will be but days, I'll cover your disappearance by saying I moved you to a secret boarding school for your safety. Then, when the time is right you'll be able come out of the shadows and take back up the mantle that only you could hold."

He felt more then heard her move around the desk to stand next to him, her hand held out. He grasped it, as if holding on for dear life before placing a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

"Tell me you will be ok." He couldn't help himself as a single tear slipped from his eyes.

"You've set everything so I would be fine." She squeezed his hand back in reassurance. "I found my king piece. My chess game is just starting. Yet I'm not going to be dancing in this coming war. I need to find Serene, and Boy. It's time that I get them out of his control. I'm not going to fall to any piece. Have no doubt. I'll make it through alive. You taught me how to play the game to well." She ran her other hand lightly over the top of his head before placing a kiss on his forehead like a young child would do to an elderly parent.

"When you truly need me, I'll be here." She whispered pulling away but not before he felt a tear land on his skin. "Goodbye, Treize."

He whispered back "Goodbye my little panther, my precious Thiana." But the room was already empty and the silence seemed to roar its anguish or was that his own cry…

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Zechs, There was a visitor for your two days ago." Zechs sighed as he departed the plane. Just three minutes back to base and already he was being hassled. Who would have traveled to this space base to see him? Treize would have sent him a vid call as would anyone else who needed to speak with him. Then it hit. Thia. But what would have made her travel to space to see him when he would have been arriving back one earth in just under a week. He would have seen her there. 'Unless, she's gone.' A voice whispered in his head.<p>

"Who was it?" He looked at Otto before heading for the mess hall knowing that Otto would follow.

"It was Colonel Khushrenada's ward. She said she needed to speak with you, but you were out and had told us not to bother you for anyone other than Treize." He cursed his orders as he never would have guessed Thia would need to contact him face to face.

"Were we wrong to not contact you?" Otto asked noticing Zech's tightened fist.

"No you followed my orders. Let's just say next time she is on the list to contact me instantly." He stated, cursing silently wishing they would have defied his orders as he had greatly missed her these last three months. Vid conversations were not the same thing as face to face, touching interactions. Her kisses still haunted his dreams even though there had only been three. The one on Christmas Eve, one for the New Year which had been taken hidden from view that had quickly gotten out of hand, and the last a sweet simple touch just before she had left for her ambassador assignment by Treize. He missed her laughter, the gleam that was always in her eye telling him he was going to get in trouble, and the utter calm that was her very soul.

"She left you a vid message." The way Otto said those simple words had him on guard.

"Why are you acting strange Otto?"

"It's none of my business, but it looked like she had been crying when she left. I promised if we would have known we would have kept her here but it wasn't until after she had left the base that we heard rumors that she had been missing for four days. That's two days prior to her being here, and now there's reports she's been shipped off to a private boarding school that no one knows about."

"I'm going to watch the message." And with that he was off to his quarters. He hit play one the flashing unit as settled in his chair as her face appeared on the screen.

"_Zechs, how do I say this? Do I come right out or do I try and cushion the blow? I've started this recording a hundred times and there's no easy way. I'm leaving. There I said it. Saying it doesn't make me feel any better. Oh how I wish I was really talking to you. Yet, to gain that would be too kind I guess." _Paused taking a deep breath trying to settle herself and he mimicked her actions as his body was already numbing from her words.

_"I would have waited for you if I believed you would have come with me, but I know you too well. You already know about OZ as you are part of it. You joined the very thing I'm leaving over. I can't stand by Treize while he takes this path. My place lies elsewhere. Away from you." _He saw the glint of a tear on her face and knew there was more than one.

_"Please try to understand why this is the only choice for me. I won't support Treize in his need for battle. People want peace and while I never believe in peace without some bloodshed. Battle is the last choice not the only choice…" _The quiet rang in his ears as he waited for her last words.

_"Oh Millardo…" _She placed her hand against the screen as if she could touch him and he couldn't help placing his hand against hers on the screen._ "Know I will always be there when you truly need me. But I can't stay. Goodbye…"_

The screen went blank and his sat there frozen. She was gone. She had made her choice. She had left him…

**He was still in shock as he sat five days later in a shuttle heading back to earth when a missive came through about a meteor. He shook his head at their idiotic notion that it was a meteor.

"So it's just as OZ Head quarters told us?"

"Right, it's operation m, for certain. There's no doubt about it." He paused "How many of them can this carrier catch up with?"

"Just one, the one headed for Eastern Eurasia." The soldier replied.

This was it. He pushed Thia to the back of his mind. She had left them and now it was time to move on. "One will do just dandy." He smiled. It was starting.**


	32. Placing the Pieces ch 1

_A.N. Welcome everyone to the next section of our story. The following chapter is for mature audiences as it does contain some child abuse. We hope you enjoy and continue to comment on what you like or think about the chapter. As a final note we don't own Gundam Wing, kit-kats, or the song Harder to Breath: by Maroon 5 talked about in this chapter.~ciao_

* * *

><p><em>Entry 5<em>

_I failed them. I finally went after Serene and Boy. They weren't there. The base was destroyed. Everything was gone. I've been trying to track them down and I finally found Boy. He's one of the pilots. He goes by Heero Yuy now. What a crock of bull. I've been monitoring their movements and what they are doing is so far from what the original Heero wanted it's unreal and so wrong._

_Entry 13_

_She's alive! But once again I'm being told to wait. 'Let me have a chance to get her out' I'm told. 'Don't do anything rash. She believes you're dead. And if you were to show up she'd fight you. Let me try and fix some of it.' I don't know how much more I can wait. I have to get her away from Dekim. I know why he wanted her and I know Relena's really alive. How long before she comes out and takes her rightful place? And when that happens Serene is useless. And when you're useless you're disposed of._

_Entry 19_

_TREIZE! How could you? And Zechs, you still stay by his side? You tricked them into doing your own dirty work. That was wrong. Treize I thought you were above that? If people wanted to work towards a sort of peace who are you to deny them? I love the beauty of war as much as you but only when humanity believes in what they are fighting for. You have given them lies and taken the inner moral of men and twisted it. This isn't what you taught me a Khushrenada does. If it is I'm sicken to be a part of that name. Zechs I thought you had more moral backing than following with this._

_Entry 38_

_You don't remember me. I had to see you, try and to get you to realize something I don't even know. I needed to explain why I left. But it didn't work out that way did it? You really hide out in schools? I can't believe it I rode there with really no idea of what I was going to do. If Dr. A feared Serene would try to kill on sight what would you do? Boy, Delta, Heero? Who have you become?_

_While I feared for Serene you were the one I kept thinking about. Wondering how you would turn out. There were even times I would be on a mission and you cross my thoughts give me that look and I knew what to do._

_You've grown yet you're still the little boy that I remember meeting seven years go. I know you saw me. Our eyes met and the same connection happened. Yet you turned away. No emotion, no recognition, nothing. What did they do to you? Did they do the same to Serene? There was a braided boy talking to you; at least you're not alone._

_Entry 41_

_You really self detonated. Oh Boy. Where are you? I hope one of the other four took you. I know you're not dead for some reason I just know. But hear me if you do die I am going to bring you back someway and kill you myself for being so stupid._

_Entry 45_

_I'm starting to talk to myself. Well not just myself but the furniture, and kitchen pots. I think the sauce pan and griddle are having an affair. The poor mixing bowl has no idea. I'm losing it. Even when I was in solitary confinement for days on end I was never this bad._

_Entry 51_

_I can't stand the silence. It haunts me. I have to have music playing constantly. But at the same time I can't stand the noise. It makes my head ring. The light hurts. It reminds me of how empty everything is. At least in the darkness I can imagine that there are other people here. The shadows move and I can trick myself into believing I'm not alone._

_Entry 73_

_What is going through your head? What are you doing Zechs? You didn't destroy that Gundam. Nice trick but I'm not fooled and there's going to be someone who sees through it._

_Entry 88_

_I can't find them. Dr. A won't tell me the location, and I can't trace his location back through his letters. At least I'm starting to find solace in the quiet. I'm feeling settled and centered. How long this will last I don't know but for now I'm relishing in it._

_I've made this my home. I hired a private contractor flew him in and revamped almost every room. There are secret compartments everywhere and I met a very fascinating man who is helping me stock up my underground holdings. Howard has become my new favorite comedian. I seriously believe he's on some type of drug but I wouldn't change him for the world. But he has learned to not to play me in cards anymore or next time I'll own his ship. I'm healing, and doing what I do best, surviving._

_Entry 107_

_You are the same as always; always wanting your opponent to be in top shape. But you confuse me. You knew from the beginning what he was planning with the Alliance and to over throw it with OZ. So why are you now doing this? You realize taking this path will make you leave Treize? I support you if you leave but you won't ask for my help will you?_

_I wish you would have left with me, but you weren't ready to make that decision. What had gotten you to this point, or who has gotten you there?_

_Entry 129_

_Relena is out… She's telling more and more people she's a Peacecraft. It's going to be but days before he gains the information. I'm too late. He won't keep her now. She's useless. Dr. A if Serene dies; it's your life I'll take._

* * *

><p>It was over. It was all over. Doctor A ran through the corridors of the compound as fast as he could. He had to stop them. He had to get there he just hoped he wasn't too late. Operation meteor had launched but not according to Dekim's plan. The man was already fuming from the other Doctors' change to the original plan. Sending the boys to earth after stopping the colony's instability was a stroke of pure genius. After much consideration, Delta had been chosen to pilot the mobile suit code-named Wing Gundam. And confusion there was as fingers were being pointed in all directions. Dekim's plan was hardly ruined, merely altered. As far as he knew both of his protégés were safe.<p>

Beta was to stay in the reserves. As soon as the gundams had caused the natural confusion within the organizations Beta was to make her appearance as the missing princess and reclaim the throne just as planned. With any luck Dekim would be thrilled with the result of the entire operation. But luck had not been on their side. As of yesterday, Relena Peacecraft, who had survived the overthrow of Sanc, had resurfaced to reclaim her throne. She was currently in the process of reestablishing her kingdom's monarchy to all its former glory. This posed a problem because with the Princess back in her rightful place Dekim now had no further use for Beta. Project Beta was to be terminated. Immediately.

Dekim had ordered the child's execution without blinking an eye. Despite everything they had done, all the work and research he was willing to scrap the whole project and throw her life away simply because his plan had failed. The cold cruelty of Dekim Barton never ceased to amaze him. Dekim was throwing a tantrum and Beta was to pay for it. He only hoped he would be able to save her. He felt responsible for the girl. No, he was responsible for her. He had to save her at all costs. After all he forced her into, after all he'd put her through it was the least he could do. Beta was the perfect soldier. For all intents and purposes Beta had been turned into the very living essence of what Dekim wanted a soldier to be. If anyone didn't deserve to be tossed aside it was Beta. The poor child had lived through hell and he had put her through almost every moment of it.

Rounding the final corner, he found her. They were beating her. The soldiers knew Dekim had doomed her and were taking the opportunity to show her the fury all the years of fear had kindled. It broke his heart to see her there, huddled in a fetal position as they continuous kicked her. Reaching into his pocked he pulled out a taser. He'd kept it in case of such an emergency. He'd always had a contingency plan in the event that his services became no longer needed.

"Serves you right, ya little monster!"

"Not so tough now, are ya? Where's your precious doctor, huh?"

"They've given us permission to terminate you so we can do whatever we want!"

"Be a good little girl like you were told and hold still!"

He felt his heart stop for a moment. If Dekim had ordered Beta to hold still and let the soldier pummel her then she would literally obey him. With every harsh sentence and every cruel word he felt his heart sink deeper. These men had always hated the soldier project. It was in that moment he made his move. The soldiers fell under the voltage

The fact that Alpha had reestablished contact with him had given him hope that he might find a way to create a better life for all his children. Yes, he saw them as his children: Alpha, Beta and Delta. Alpha, now known as Thiana Khushrenada was living on her own, financially sound and hiding safely in a location she had trusted him with in the event of an emergency. He owed her Beta's life as much as anything. He had told Alpha to wait and if Beta died because of that request he would hand himself over to Dekim for it would be a far nicer death.

While he would send Beta to her he knew he couldn't go there. He couldn't possibly ask her for asylum after all he had done. Lifting Beta's nearly lifeless body into his arms he carried her with all haste to the mobile suit hanger. He opened the hatch and placed her gently inside, checking her vitals. The sudden sound of something jingling made him pause. Upon inspection he found a small gold chain dangling from the child's hand. Taking a moment, he investigated the contents of her fist. A single golden locket, intricately engraved sparkled in the dim light. Inside was a picture of Beta as a little child, held tightly in her mother's arms.

The innocence of the child in the picture made his heart wrench. He had taken that away from her. He had helped them do this to her. He had to make sure she made it out of this hell. He double checked the systems of the mobile suit, making sure it would sustain her until she reached her destination. She'd survive the journey. She had to. Programming in Thiana's coordinates, he brushed the hair out of Beta's eyes. No. Serene. The child's name was Serene. He placed the locket gently around her neck and noticed her eyes fluttering open and closed. She was awake. Her ice blue orbs were struggling to focus on him, questioningly. He smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You're safe now, little one. No one will ever hurt you again. I promise. I will never be able to make up for what I did to you, nothing I do could ever compensate for the years I stole. I promise you this: if you ever need me, I will be there. Good luck, Serene." He used her true name for the first time and it felt right. Leaning forward, he placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead, turned on the autopilot and closed the hatch. He ran to a safe distance just in time to watch the large suit take off from the hanger, its precious cargo secured and well on her way to a better life.

* * *

><p>"It was just like you said, little lady. We've got him all fixed up and resting, but tell me again why I saved an OZ officer? Let alone that one? I've heard the rumors he's starting to go a little loopy in the head. They'll be forever after him. It might have been better to let him find the final rest."<p>

"This war isn't going to last forever, and let's just say when it's over I'm betting OZ won't have the same strength as they do right now." She took a sip of her coffee settling back in the shadows as she talked to Howard over the vid-screen.

"I'll just have to take your word on it. I've also got a gift for ya. Next time we're in the neighborhood I'll stop by for a game."

"Oh really? You think you're ready to lose something else precious to you?" She leaned forward so he could see her teasing grin. "Because remember the price is your ship next time."

"Well maybe I'll just take one of your famous cups of cocoa." She leaned back laughing as she heard voices in the background. "It looks like our visitor is awake. You sure you want your name out of this?

"Yes, thank you again Howard. Also there will always be a cup ready for you." She reached out clicking off the link as she sat in the dark of the room letting the silence settle in around her. She sighed as she lifted her mug only to find she'd finished it.

"Time to get out into the sunshine." She stood up pushing a button and her home was filled with music as she made her way up to the living area dancing and singing along as she went to refill her mug making a mental check list of everything she was to do.

Yet she let the list go as the sound of drums and guitar filled the villa and filtered out to the surrounding acres of her estate, before the rustic rough voice of the lead singer from her new found favorite band spilled from the surrounding speakers.

"I have the tendency of getting very physical. So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle!" She lost herself in the music as she moved around the kitchen. However the next instant she was on the ground with her hidden pistol out safety off, her home and surrounding area shook as if from the force of an earthquake.

She slowly stood up walking over her window and gasped at what she saw off in the distance.

"Space junk? NO….A gundam." She holstered her gun before running out towards the gundam that had fallen in her back yard. It took her a couple minutes to make it to the suit and was confused as she didn't recognize it. She quickly scaled the metal mammoth and hoped no one had noticed it. "Yeah right, that would be just too lucky."

She hit the hidden outer hatch release and hung out of the way as it dropped open. She jumped onto the platform but froze when she caught sight of the pilot.

"Serene…." She didn't know what to do. Her gut tightened in anger as she took in Serene's condition. When she finally snapped out of it she reached in to check and see if she was even still alive. Serene's breathing was so shallow that she couldn't even tell if it was real or if she was imagining it. When she finally did find a pulse, she felt ice run down her back as it skipped and paused before picking back up. She leaned back removing her cell phone and called the only person who could help and who she trusted with her own life.

"Dr. Sin-ga, its Thiana. I need your help and no one can know about this. I've got a case for you that is identical to what I was when I was first brought to you, but worse she's hardly alive at the moment." Thiana paused taking a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. "Please, come quickly. Bring whatever you need, I have the space for you to complete the work here." She waited for his response, and sagged in relief when all he asked was for her address.

After finishing that detail she closed her phone and moved back in wondering if she should move Serene first or keep her strapped in and more her in the suit. She knew she'd never be able to move the suit if Serene stayed in so she made quick work of the straps around Serene, cutting the straps to make a make shift harness that would hook Serene to her. The moaning stopped her and she reached out lightly tracing her hand against Serene's face.

"Serene? Are you awake?"

Ice blue eyes cracked open and Thiana was struck with how much they looked like Zechs that she almost missed Serene's whisper.

"Kit…..Kat?"

"Yes, Serene it's me" She gave one of her few true smiles but it was short lived as the next moment her head was snapped to the side as Serene launched a punch that had Thiana seeing stars.

"You're dead! You left…..you abandoned…..you're dead….." Thiana knew she deserved that and she welcomed the sting as a sort of payment.

"I know I left. I'm sorry I abandoned you, and I'll allow you to finish this fight later if you need to fight me. However, right now you're dying, and I won't let that happen. Please trust me for the moment." She saw the confusion and disbelieve flash through the Serene's eyes but gave a breath of relief when she saw the smallest of nods before Serene passed out cold.

"I promise, I'll never abandon you again. The only way you'll never see me again, is if you tell me to leave."


	33. Placing the Pieces ch 2

_A.N. Ello everyone! This chapter is rated mature for violence. We hope you enjoy, and we greatly enjoy your comments. Once again we don't own Gundam Wing but we do like diving into it's world.~ ciao_

* * *

><p>She relaxed into the chair letting her body rest for her coming mission. It had taken her only about three days to maneuver the paper work and documents through the right channels but she was finally on her way.<p>

She had to hand it to him. He was always one step ahead. Why was it that some of the most gifted master minds turned to conquering the world instead of helping the world? What was his end goal any way?

Plan one: Train her

Results: Worst living nightmare

Plan two: Operation Meteor

Results: The Doctor's changed the rules

Plan three: Serene

Results: Relena's still alive

Plan four: Colony L3X-18999

Results: ?

She didn't even let herself think for a moment that he was giving up. This colony had been in the works for almost five years, and even with the brief look at the residence manifest there was a very high number of scientist and engineers. 'Too high to be a simple colony.' No, if he was giving up he would have months ago when Operation Meteor failed. It didn't matter anyways. Her concern wasn't what was going on. All she cared about was finishing him once and for all.

Her mind wondered back though to her true concern, Serene. Dr. Tan-Ju had been very truthful at the beginning. He didn't know what the outcome would be. He was sure he would be able to save her life, but if she'll make a full recovery was in debate.

He had said the first week or so would be the most important. Though there had been one piece of encouraging news. He commented that if Serene had half the healing advances that she had had when he had treated her she'll make it through.

He had said her only chance was if she was taken to the hospital. He had seen to it that she had twenty-four hour care and was hidden from even the paper work of the hospital. No one would know she was truly there. The next ten days had been the longest days of her life. It wasn't until after the second surgery that he had been able to give her enough reassurance that Serene had survived the worst. With Tan-Ju's word that Serene would be held in a medically induced coma until she would return Thiana turned her thoughts fully to Dekim.

She had traced the flight coordinates from Serene's gundam that she had moved to her underground bunker and found it originated from a colony in construction titled L3X-18999. She'd done intensive research and what she had found had her blood running cold. Hidden under multiple alias the company founding the colony was none other than the Barton Foundation. It was that uncovered truth that had her sitting on a shuttle full of engineers, electricians, and security heading for their new home and job under the guise of progress.

"Hey there, mind if I take this seat?" A voice broke through her thoughts, and she gave a small jump before looking up at the person.

"Huh?" Her voice came out as more a soft squeak.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The voice belonged to a male and by the look of his arm band it told her he was one of the new recruits for security on the colony.

She pushed her black rimmed glasses up her nose giving a small giggle. "It's ok; I'm just a little jumpy." She smiled shyly up at him. His returned crooked smile had her blushing and ducking her head. She twirled her short read hair nervously around fingers that were nail bitten and looked like there were calluses from manual work.

"So, is it taken?" Her head snapped back up, as she looked wide eyed at him before following his hand motion to the empty seat beside her.

"Oh No…I'm sorry. Nope it's single. I mean I'm free….. NO! It's free…." Another blush filtered across her freckled cheeks as she dropped he gaze again.

He laughed as he settled in next to her. "Names Timothy, but everyone calls me Anders." He held out his hand to her.

"Samantha, but everyone calls me Sammie." She lightly placed her hand in his giving it a soft shake. As she tried to pull away he didn't let go.

"You know I was worried when I took this job I'd leave behind all the pretty ladies and be surrounded by sweaty men. Looks like I was worried for nothing." He lightly traced his thumb repeatedly on top of her hand.

She giggled again ducking her head which made him laugh again. 'This is too easy.' She thought as they settled back and he started in talking while she just nodded, blushed, or giggled at the all the right times.

* * *

><p>"Knock, Knock." She said as she knocked on the slightly open door peaking around into the main security room.<p>

"Sammie, what are you doing here? You know you don't have clearance to be in here." Anders turned from the screens before standing up and walking towards the door.

"I know…..I just thought…." She ducked her head letting a blush cross her face. "I know you work the night shift and I just thought I'd bring you some of my cinnamon hot cocoa."

He leaned against the door and they both just watched each other. His eyes dropped down to the thermos she was holding. "You know I don't like chocolate."

"I know, but it's a great excuse to come see you when you're working." She looked coyly up at him.

"I am working the shift alone tonight." He smiled down at her. Silence settled between them before he gave a small groan of defeat. He quickly scanned up and down the hallway and when he saw no one he reached out grasping the front of her shirt pulling her into the room against him while slamming the door shut.

She gave a small gasp and could tell it excited him as she looked up with a doe like innocent look. "Your eyes get me every time." He said before he leaned down crashing his lips against hers. His hands roamed over her body as he pushed her back against the door. Reaching up she ran her hands across his shoulders to the back of his neck as she moved to deepen the kiss. He gripped her waist tightly as he ground against her. It wasn't long though that he pulled back gasping for breath as if he had been running a marathon.

She notices his eyes start to glaze over. "Oh, Anders, are you feeling ok?"

"Sammie?" He stumbles back from her as the room seems to tilt. "Something's wrong….what….Sammie?"

"Yes Anders?" She walked up in front of him smiling sweetly. "Why don't you sit down, maybe the kiss took your breath away?"

She saw her words strike something in him as he looked at her with a flash of doubt. 'Well, maybe he's not a complete idiot.' She mused but then brushed it off. In the last two weeks she had been working on him he had never shown that there was more to him then a cocky idiot. She led him to sit down as she patted him on the head.

"It's ok. You won't remember anything in the morning." She reassured him as she slipped off her glasses.

"You…bish…" He slurred as he tried to stand up but the drug had already staked it's claim.

"I know, I know…"She looked down at him as drool started to run down his chin. "Don't feel bad, it's not you really… Well actually it is you… You were just a means and now you're not needed anymore… Must be weird being the one dumped isn't it?"

Her only response was a gurgling sound as he fully passed out. She rolled her eyes as she turned toward the main security controls and started running her program. Setting all the cameras on a pattern that would let her reach her target unseen. Next she picked up the thermos and started disassembling it.

"Like I would really waist my cocoa on you." She commented to the passed out Anders. She quickly slipped in her flash drive downloading a virus that would sit in the back ground continually sending her data from the colony as she had a feeling even after she finished Dekim he would have a way for his plan to still go through, and she planned to be ready for it when it did. As it downloaded she quickly slipped out of her standard uniform for her position and slipped her hidden weapons from the thermos into their corresponding sheaths. Everything she didn't need anymore; she picked up and dropped down the incinerator including the lip cover that held the drug on them, and the short red wig. "So sad… That was a good wig." She was drawn out of her thoughts by the single beep of her virus downloading. After removing the flash drive and dropping it too down the incinerator.

She was completely outfitted in black. It was a custom design given to her by Treize that let her move freely without the worry of flowy cloth. Her natural long brown hair was tied back in braids and all of the needed items to leave quickly were already in place. All she had to do now was settle herself, and she did as she leaned back against the door as she watched the cameras ready to go when the time was right.

She was off, before she could think about it. She was purely working on instinct letting all of her training lead the way as she made her way through all of the back ways that lead to the main mansion. It was almost too soon as she gained access to the main grounds, and only minutes later that she was in the main study. She hid in the back shadows as she watched him just sitting there reading from a rather old book as he sipped from a delicate china cup. For the time being here no one had spoken about Dekim or what went on in this house. She had just gained enough information to know that he did live here. The hot knife of anger ran down her back before she swallowed her emotions locking them away as she held herself in place so she didn't blow her whole mission.

She slipped her hand down to a small pocket on her hip that was designed to hold thin needles that had been dipped in different poisons. As she pulled out one know which was which without even looking, she quickly flicked her wrist hurling the object across the room stabbing deep into his hand.

"What the hell?" He bellowed as he dropped his book looking at his hand shocked to see a needle standing out of the middle. She saw the terror in his face as he quickly looked up and their eyes met.

"No…" The next moment he was out as she just watched.

* * *

><p>She uncapped the smelling salts and waved it under his nose. "Wakey, wakey!" She said in a sing song way before back handing him across the face.<p>

His answering groan told her that he was back with the conscious, and she recapped the salts slipping them back into its holder.

"Wha…..You…..You bitch!" He mumbled before coming to and tried to sit up only to find himself tied tightly to his chair.

"You know that's the second time I've been called that tonight." She replied as she hopped up onto the table crossing her legs as she watched him squirm.

"I should have killed you years ago." He spat at her.

"You're right. You should have." She leaned forward cradling her chin on her hands that were propped up by her elbows on her knees. She returned his glare with a cold smile as she watched him start to sweat. For he saw the same look he had seen when he had looked into her eyes at her birthday party with Treize. It was Alpha.

"Feel that? Hmmm?" She asked tilting her head. "That's a poison slowly working its ways through your body. It won't kill you… yet, but it slowly works at your nerves, causing extreme pain that has the wonderful workings of coming in waves. It's excruciating isn't it." Her only reply was the tightening of his jaw as the first wave started to run over his body.

"There's a cure, but seeing how I'm not going to tell you what the poison is, they probably won't find it in time." She laughed. "I guess your lucky, really. I'm going to kill you before you gain the hope that you might find the cure. Well… I guess either way isn't lucky, is it?" She slid off the table walking towards him and slowly moved around him dragging her fingers against him digging in which caused him to cry out in shear agony. "It's simply amazing isn't?" she hissed in his ear.

"However, it does not nearly start to pay you back for everything you did to us. Even with everything I'm going to do to you tonight it will never be enough to give back what you took from us and put us through." With that she quickly made a downward jab at his throat. She felt the muscles give way and the look of terror on his face as he couldn't catch his breath told her that she had done some damage to his trachea. It was after that point that she stopped paying attention to what she was really doing. She just kept cranking his pain up notch after notch. He was crying out for help but because of that first jab the cries were never as loud as they would have been. Also she had made sure that there had been a slip up in security so no one was assigned this area to even think they over heard something. Oh in the days to come and an investigation started there were names on the work schedule, but not a one of them matched to a person working on the colony.

Whenever he would pass out she would pull the smelling salts back out and wake him up. It went on for hours until she had knew her time was coming to an end. As she stood there watching him slobber, bleed, cry out and beg she didn't feel the rush of feelings that she had always imagined. She guessed deep down she knew these last hours wouldn't change anything but she had let herself fall for her own delusion. She was simply ready for this to be finished. She slipped out her stiletto the black blade giving off an eerie glow as she walked up to stand behind him.

She was ready to take the final blow when the creak of a floor board right outside the door made her freeze. 'No… no one was meant to be in here.' She yelled at herself. Had she messed up? Forgotten to reschedule someone, or had she lost track of time and it was already the morning shift? Her quick glance at the clock told her she hadn't lost track of time, and she was actually ahead of her time schedule.

"Mariemaia…" She heard him whisper and confusion settled over her.

"Grandfather?" a sleepy little voice called out in question as the door was pushed open. "I had a nightmare, Grandfather, and when I woke up I thought I heard screaming…" The little red haired girl froze in the door way as she took in the scene before her. Thiana couldn't believe it. 'Grandfather? Dekim had a granddaughter?' Time seemed to move in slow motion yet was over in less than a couple seconds. As Thiana met the little girl's eyes she reached back grabbing another sleeping needle dart and launched it into the little girls arm as she turned to run. The soft thud of her fall echoed through the study but it sounded like a cacophony in her mind.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't kill him. While half of her wanted to finish with his death the other half realized what she would be doing to his granddaughter. Her eyes roamed over the study and landed on multiple pictures of the little girl. 'She's not treated like we were.' That inner voice whispered softly. 'You've dealt your judgment now let him be the grandfather to the little girl.' She wanted to scream no to everyone, but already knew what she was going to do as she slid her stiletto back into its sheath.

As her hand moved back up she quickly removed a vial with the anti-venom and a syringe. She always carried some on her in case she herself slipped up. She held the vial upside down inserting the needle into the top and removed two milliliters of fluid before injecting in into Dekim's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" His voice was horse from all the torture and she knew he would always have problems but she didn't care. He did try to jerk away from the needle but in his beaten and bruised state he barely even moved.

"I'm letting you live." She replied before repacking her vial, covering the needle before placing it back into its holder ready to be trashed when she's away. "I'm warning you though. I'll be watching you. If you take a step out of line, hurt that little girl, or try anything that will hurt people again you will be finished. It might not be me pulling the trigger but know I called the hit." With that she pinched a nerve running on the side of his neck making him pass out. She worked quickly burning the ties that held him in the fireplace and left the room as if she had never been there.

Her last move was kneeling down next to the little girl. After retrieving the dart she lifted her into her arms and slowly made her way out of the study. A quick glance showed an open door up the stairs that had a small nightlight. "Would I be right to say that that is your room?" Thiana just shook her head as she glanced at the little girl before climbing the stairs and moved to place her on the bed.

"When you wake up this will all be like a very bad nightmare." She pulled the cover up over the child. "Don't fall for his lies. Be your own person." She whispered before quickly leaving.

It wasn't until she was on a completely different colony sitting on a passenger shuttle back to earth that she even let herself think about what happened. Any of the other passengers would simply see a young well dressed brunette reading a university text. However; her gaze was unfocused as she sat there simply turning pages. Her body felt like a live wire; the only outward sign though was a small drum of her fingers on the pages. As she worked through to calm her body her mind however was processing her actions. 'Did I do the right thing?' The question kept repeating over and over and she truthfully didn't know. However, the one thing she did know was it was time to move on. The consequences of her choice would occur one day, she knew that. Right now though she had Serene to take care of.


	34. Placing the pieces ch 3

The orange glow of the setting sun lit up the room as she gazed out the large window across the vast expanse of her city. Her city. Such a strange thought. A short time ago she was merely a fifteen year old girl going to school and touring about space and the colonies with her father. She had been relatively normal. She had been one of the most popular girls in school, an honors student and your usual quiet politician's daughter. She sighed. So much had changed.

Turning away from the window she walked to the desk of her new executive office. As the princess of the newly reestablished country of Sanc Kingdom she was now responsible for the wellbeing of hundreds of individuals. She picked up a picture on her desk. The girl in the frame seemed so much different than the one holding it. She sat so casually on her father's lap laughing with her mother and father. How could she know at that time that the future would hold so many life changing events?

She held the picture to her chest for a moment, hugging it as one would a cherished toy. Relena Dorlan was now gone forever. Peacecraft. Her new name held so much with it. Not just a name, the word Peacecraft was associated with the ideal of total pacifism, an ideal that had caused the alliance to rise up and destroy her family. She looked again at the portrait on the wall. A proud man with white hair and a long beard gazed out of the viewer. This man, King Peacecraft, was her real father, and yet she had no memory of him.

Ever since the night her father had revealed to her her true identity she had tried to put faces to the names of her birthparents. The flames of her nightmares at least finally made sense. If she could remember the horror of the attack then why could she not remember the people that gave her life? She found pictures of her parents by searching historical records. Her birth mother had been beautiful, so regal and graceful looking. Pagen swore she was as if a carbon copy of the older woman. She failed to see the resemblance.

Her trusty butler had apparently formerly worked as a butler and perhaps much more under the former sovereigns. After the attack, however, he had followed her into the Dorlan household, guiding and protecting her in the only way he saw possible. She didn't blame him for keeping the truth from her, far from it. There was clearly so much more about her old father figure than she could possibly imagine but she didn't feel the need to inquire about it.

Thoughts of the past made her eyes tear up. Her father had been a good man and was killed by OZ for his beliefs. While she had once swore revenge she now realized that to truly get justice for his murder she must press forward and do what she had always been meant to do. The Dorlans had protected her and raised her with the idea of one day revealing her true identity and helping her revive her birth father's fallen ideals. She thought of her mother. Mrs. Dorlan was currently safe back at the Dorlan estate but was refusing to meet with her. Her mother's willingness to stay away puzzled her, hurt her even, but she was, after all, used to them not being there. Her parents had always been busy. Her mother's current absence did little to impact her mood one way or another.

Sighing again, she sat down behind her desk. The day had been a full one. Meeting after tireless meeting had been endured where discussions of her return had debated the proper way to fully reinstate the Peacecraft monarchy. Old friends and allies of the former sovereign had finally come out of hiding to back her rise to the throne. There was still so much to do. One of the first orders of business was reopening the pacifist school located within the capital of New Port City. That institution would be used to educate the youth of today in the ways of pacifism. She would be serving not just a princess but also as the headmistress of the school, teaching some of the classes as well as ruling the country. This was how she hoped to help Heero in his fight.

Yes, she had told Heero she was on his side. He hadn't understood her then, and perhaps even she did not fully understand her own meaning. Her father's murder and her newfound knowledge of her true identity had given her a feeling of purpose, something to fight for. If she fought long and hard enough she could, in all probability, help put an end to the fighting for good. If such a goal could be achieved then Heero and all the other young pilots like him could finally be able to put away their gundams and live their lives peacefully.

She had recently returned from Antarctica where she had encountered Heero having a rather pointless battle with the man known to the world as Zechs Marquise. When Lieutenant Noin told her his true identity she had been shocked to say the least. She had a brother; Milliardo Peacecraft. Apparently he had become a member of OZ, the very organization her adopted father warned her to look out for. How could the lost prince of a pacifist kingdom allow himself to become a soldier and fight? She sighed. At least she knew she wasn't alone. Soldier or not, stranger or not. He was still her elder brother. She closed her eyes and tried as hard as she could once more to remember anything about him. She had found a picture of a little blonde haired boy holding her as a baby. She wished she could remember.

Her thoughts turned back to the end of the battle. Zechs had flown off in his mobile suit alone to battle the incoming OZ forces that had arrived to arrest him. Heero had evidently come to Antarctica with another gundam pilot by the name of Trowa Barton. It was that pilot's gundam Heero used to fight her brother with. In the end both pilots left the battlefield, one helping the other as she and Pagen flew off in the opposite direction. Lieutenant Noin had only recently returned to Sanc Kingdom as well to serve as her advisor and bodyguard.

Thoughts of the young pilot left her confused. It was the odd sort of feeling she had whenever he was near. All she had to do was think of him and something inside her would change. The pain she felt when Heero was presumably dead seemed as strange as it was appropriate. She couldn't truly understand her obsession with the young pilot but knowing that he was alive and in good health gave her hope. Perhaps that what he was. He gave her hope when there seemed to be none. His determination, his desire to see things through to the end was inspiring and admirable. Heero would easily sacrifice himself for the good of his mission. His strength of heart was as impressive as his physical capabilities.

The day she met the young pilot her life had changed forever. Her world had been turned upside down shortly after their paths crossed in a twisted dance that life had seemingly forced them into. Being a politician's daughter was boring and uneventful. Her life had consisted of the same thing from day to day and the fake facades of everyone at school didn't help. Heero's entrance into her life had been an exciting change. The boy was as mysterious as he was handsome. She felt herself blush at that thought. There was a roguish quality to Heero that intrigued her. She wanted to know more about him, to find out what it was that gave him his urge to fight. Most of all, however, she wanted to be like him. His courage, his conviction, and his inner strength were things she wished to emulate. Those weren't the only reasons. He was ready to die; to throw his life away if it meant completing or protecting his mission objective. She wanted him to live. She wanted to give him a reason to want to live. She stepped closer to the window and place her palm against the cool glass, sighing. She had her own battles to fight, her own mission to fulfill and for now, she would borrow his strength by using it to inspire her own.

"Heero… where are you…?" She looked out across her kingdom once more, determined to do what she needed to do.

Heero looked up at the sky. For some reason he felt like someone was calling him. He grunted and shook his head as he made another adjustment to Wing's right arm. Zechs's technician's had done a great job fixing his gundam, indeed they went above and beyond. However, as the true pilot he needed to make sure nothing had been tampered with. The battle had been intense. Zechs was a skilled fighter, one of the best he'd fought so far. Had their battle been allowed to continue he might not have made it out alive, not in his present condition.

Trowa really did him a favor allowing him to use Heavyarms. The other pilot was currently off doing some recon on OZ's current activity. Trowa had helped him leave Antarctica and had found their current hiding spot. He'd been against the idea of meeting with Zechs for the battle in the first place but had gone along with him anyway. Trowa also was the one that let Relena know where to find their battle. That girl had interfered, flying her shuttle right in the middle of their battle.

Relena. He sighed. That girl had interfered one too many times and knew way too much and yet, when given the chance, he hadn't killed her. The logical thing to do would be to take her out as soon as possible, silencing the key witness to his identity. She had told him she was on his side, that she understood how he felt when he fought. He couldn't imagine how. Still, the girl posed a problem. She crossed his mind more often than he'd like to admit. Maybe it was because she was a puzzle to him. Not many people would follow someone around after that person had threatened to kill them. Even as he held her at gunpoint she hadn't so much as flinched. Her eyes were challenging him to do something; what that something was he still didn't know. T

He girl was a puzzle to him. He felt confused around her. A strange feeling would hit him whenever she was near and he didn't like it. She made it hard for him to think straight and he hated that. He hated anything that made him lose his focus and control over his own thoughts. Putting down the wrench, he stood up and then jumped into the cockpit. Trowa would be back soon with the information that would lead them to their next move. giving his systems one last check he let himself lean back in the pilot's seat and close his eyes. There would be time to decide what to do about Relena later, but for now his arm was demanding her rest.


	35. Placing the pieces ch 4

[A.N.] Hello everyone. Thank you for your continual following of our story. Minx and I want to personally thank you. Please continue to read and feel free to comment! We love hearing from you! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMOR! WE DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WIN, KIT-KATS OR THE GUNDAM CHARACTERS. WE JUST LOVE THEM.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Tan-Ju, I wanted to thank you for all that you've done. She wouldn't have gotten her next chance at life if it wasn't for you and neither would I." She turned away from the window. Away from the one person she should have made sure never reached this point. 'I'm so sorry Serene.' She thought<p>

"My dear, I'm just doing what any doctor would do when given this case or any case. We work our hardest to save the life." His soft whispery of a voice still held authority in it, even though he was nearing retirement.

"No, not every doctor tries to save the life. A doctor is one of the reasons this happened to us in the first place." She replied.

Words were not needed for the moment as their thoughts traveled away from them.

"About this newest case you brought to my attention?"

"No one is to know where she is. It's been rumored that she died and if I had not been on the lunar base at the right time she would have. For her safety it's best that for the moment it stays that way. The government is so fickle right now. If they knew she was still alive there would be an uprising. She's being hidden on the barge with Oz supporters. They didn't agree with what Tuberwoth did so they were more agreeable to help. I know it's out of your way but if you could visit to make sure everything was ok for her..."

"Of course she'll be kept secret, and don't worry about the travel. I've only been to space a few times and I'll view it as a small adventure. Also Treize has done many things for me in my life. So it's the least I can do to make sure she lives, and everything was done correctly." Doctor Tan-Ju nodded his head as he talked.

"Thank you" She sighed as she started to feel her body demand rest. She had been going for days on little more than water and crackers, with only minutes of sleep here and there. She still couldn't believe she'd saved her. She hadn't even been there for her. Thiana had been in outer space only to try and get a better understanding of the whole mobile doll operation. The Romafeller foundation was keeping it very hush hush as they were nearing their largest unveiling. Treize had backed down while she had been out there and then she had watched as revolt upon revolt happened. Humanity was starting to sicken her.

The ones in charge were going on and on with fighting while never trying to reach a conclusion. Any glimmer of hope to some sort of calm had people acting like fishes rushing towards a lure none the wiser to what truly was going on.

"I see I've lost you."

"I'm sorry Dr. I didn't mean to ignore you." She looked at him trying to smile but knew it never reached her eyes.

"I know what you went through as a child was hell. I even have an idea of what you can do. But what I've seen of you over the last five years is a young girl wanting to truly save, and help people. Don't fear that darkness you keep so locked up inside you. Embrace it for it's a part of you. Only when you do will you stop trying to fill these roles that just don't fit, and you'll become who you truly are."

"Dr. Tan-Ju I don't…"

"Don't try to brush off what I just said. I pay attention. My job is to catch the little things; also I was invited over many times by Treize for a game of chess. I noticed how you would be mystically absent yet no one worried and then in the next few days word was spread of an assassination. And right now, I'm catching that you're fighting who you are. You're still trying to play the part of Thiana Khushrenda, the part that girl on the bed keeps call out for, and the girl that's in your head. When you let them all come out… Well let's just say I hope I'm around to see, what I believe will be a breathtaking result."

She was dumb founded. First off she had never heard him speak so many words and secondly every one of them hit home.

"Dr…"

"Your friend has been released for the time being. She needs to heal more before we can start the next fazes of surgery, and I believe the best place for that will be with you back at your villa. The beginning of January will give enough time and we'll start the final treatments then. Don't worry about the other patient I'll call you if anything changes. Good day." And with that he signed off on the papers in his file and walked off.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and looked around frantically, gasping for air. This wasn't her cell. The surface beneath her wasn't cold stone; the walls were not pale steel. Where was she? It was a closed space. Visions of the hospital ran through her mind. The quiet hum of an engine reached her ears. A car. She was in a car; Kit-Kat's car. The car was too small. The windows were down but she still felt trapped. The plush interior of the car was meant to be a comfort to the passengers but she found it more stifling. The safety belt felt more like a restraint than a precaution. Her bandages felt tighter than they should and only added to her claustrophobia. The same gentle hum of the engine seemed to echo the way her blood raced through her veins. The driver of the car kept looking at her. She knew the older girl must have questions. She had questions of her own.<p>

It all seemed unreal. It felt like a dream. The whole experience seemed like a figment of her imagination. Many times she'd woken up screaming, fearing she'd find herself back in her cell at the mercy of the soldiers. Her last few nights at the hospital had been restless ones filled with nightmares and every time she opened her eyes she imagined the soldiers standing over her ready to make her life a living hell again. Each time she did, however, she found herself met with the quiet, sterile safety of her room at the hospital. Kit-Kat had been there too; standing at a slight distance.

For the most part the doctors had kept her sedated. Three months of going in and out of surgeries had raised her body's need for rest and recuperation. She still felt her body protesting with every move. Her muscles were stiff from lying around too much and she knew it would take weeks of stretching and proper workouts to help ease them back into full working order. She pulled against the bandages again and quickly regretted that decision. The doctors had told her how impressed they were with her recovery rate. Apparently a normal person would be hospitalized for at least another three months. She ran a calm hand over the length of her bandaged arm and found herself annoyed. This wouldn't do. Making an escape would be difficult in her current condition.

Escape? Is that what she wanted to do? Kit-Kat had gone through all the trouble to help her recover. The past three months the older girl had stood by her, talking only when necessary and monitoring her behavior. At times she wondered if Kit-Kat was just standing by to protect the doctors. Kit-Kat's existence posed more questions. All those years of being "dead" and yet here she was, very much alive and helping her on her road to recovery. How had she survived? The surveillance video had shown…what? It had shown her being caught and dragged off. Master Dekim had been the one that said she was dead. It seemed so surreal. Years of wondering, mourning, hating, and here she was. Why hadn't she come? If she'd been alive all this time why had she left them there? How could Kit-Kat just leave boy and herself to everything? So many questions that might never be answered. She adjusted her seatbelt for the thousandth time feeling claustrophobic again.

The car wove its way down a road that twisted and turned a lot. They were in some sort of countryside. Current vegetation and wind velocity told her they had to be somewhere in the Mediterranean. She glanced at Kit-Kat. It had been so many years. The question now consisted of whether or not the older girl could be trusted. What were her true intentions? Where was she taking her? She felt her exhaustion kicking in again. The doctors had her on some powerful medications which only truly served to make her drowsy. Her eyes were beginning to feel heavy again. She didn't want to close her eyes; didn't want to return to her dreams when she knew exactly what the dream world would hold for her. She felt her eyes close once. Twice. The third time she just couldn't bring herself to fight it anymore. Giving in she let the medications win, sending her into the less than peaceful oblivion that awaited her behind closed eyes.

She woke in a cold sweat. Nightmares had plagued her yet again. She had heard him laughing, felt him kicking her over and over again but it had all been a dream; a very real dream but a dream nonetheless. She sat up and looked around. This time she wasn't in the hospital or in a car. She was in a room. Large windows let in the light from outdoors. There were no blinds and no curtains. Upon further inspection there was no door attached to the doorframe. The room was spacious with only basic furniture. She wondered exactly where she was. Based upon the décor she could tell it was a house, a rather richly decorated house. Whoever owned it was obviously wealthy. She wondered briefly if this was some sort of trap but thought better of it. Why would Kit-Kat help her just to throw her into danger again? She sighed. Still so many questions.

She felt someone's presence in the room. Glancing at the door she found Kit-Kat standing there, watching her carefully. She didn't greet her. She said nothing. She didn't feel like responding to her at all. She merely stared at the older girl, studying her just as carefully in return. Obviously Kit-Kat was still as skilled as ever to have entered the room without her knowing; either that or her meds had made her less aware than normal. She continued to stare, waiting for Kit-Kat to either do or say something. She had pictured this moment many times; gone through it so many times in her mind. She had thought of what she'd say if she ever got the chance to talk to Kit-Kat again but now it all seemed irrelevant. Now what she was going to say hardly seemed important.

She felt her confusion grow as her mixed emotions ran wild. She wanted to yell at the older girl but also felt overwhelmed at the knowledge that her childhood friend was still alive. She felt angry. Angry at Kit-Kat for leaving, angry with herself for feeling happy about the older girl's survival. She felt something else too. That moment when she'd woke up in the gundam and taken a swing at Kit-Kat; that moment when she'd passed out she had felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was still feeling it even as her ice blue eyes locked with Kit-Kat's black blue. She felt safe. She saw something in the dark orbs, something Kit-Kat was trying to tell her, she just couldn't name it. Once more she felt herself overcome with confusion.

After what seemed like a small eternity Kit-Kat offered her a small smile and turned to leave. She watched her go, curious. This was a new place; it should be canvased. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. She glanced down one side of the hall and then the other, taking in every detail from the color of the walls to the number of decorations lining and adorning the walls. She began her trek down the corridor taking care to notice that all the curtains from all the windows had been removed and left unlocked. She wondered for a moment why. She found herself tempted for just a moment to leap out the window and run but only for that moment.

First of all Kit-Kat didn't seem like she meant her any harm and second, she had nowhere else to go. Heading down the stairs she made her way into what could only have been an office. The lavish décor spoke of culture and sophistication and elegance, two things she herself had rarely encountered. On the wall was a portrait of Kit-Kat standing next to a very distinguished looking man with light brown hair and forked eyebrows. The girl in the picture had a smile that could captivate the attention of anyone lucky enough to catch it, she looked so content. Serene looked away from the portrait. Something about the painted canvas made her feel weird.

Continuing her exploration her eyes turned to the lavish oak desk. Several pictures covered its surface. Kit-Kat was surrounded by a group of six men all laughing and smiling. There was a picture of those same men but this time there was a woman with black hair so dark that it almost looked blue. There were several other pictures of those same individuals grouped differently and set in different environments, all showing a bond deeper than mere comradery. The picture that held her attention the most was one that just held Kit-Kat jumping on the back of a man and they were both laughing. While the laughter in the photo made her chest tighten it was the man's face that really stood out to her. While his platinum blonde hair was striking mostly against Kit-Kat's dark rich brown it was his eyes that held her attention. Taking a step forward she grabbed the picture to get a better look. He was handsome in a classic sort of way but the thing that shocked her most were his eyes: ice blue eyes that almost twinkled with a cocky air. She knew those eyes; they stared back at her every time she looked in a mirror.

She put the picture down slowly, her eyes never leaving his face. It shouldn't bother her. Lots of people have blue eyes. It would be impossible for her to be the only person in the world with that particular eye color. Deciding she needed to change her train of thought she opened the desk drawers and began ruffling through the files. She mostly found cards and letters, all addressed to a Thiana Khushrenada.

'So that was her alias.' She thought as she continued to search through the drawers' other contents. Most of the folders she found were labeled with the usual household and financial concerns. Some were marked top-secret, others with strange code or mission names, while many were merely labeled personal. She paused as one of the files grabbed her undivided attention. For in big red letters on the front of the file in the top left corner was one word: SERENE.

She pulled the file out quickly and carefully and began looking through it. Surveillance photos of her at the base greeted her at the front of the file. As she continued sheets upon sheets of coded medical charts and statistical data defined her as both a project and a test subject. The more she thumbed through it the more questions she had. How had Kit-Kat gotten her hands on this classified data, or more importantly, what did she plan to do with it? Serene made a mental note to come back at another time and read more. Putting it back exactly where she found it she slid the drawer shut and decided it was time to move on to the next room.

Making her way down the hall again she found several guest rooms; one at the end of the hallway in particular was locked; a parlor, a small workout studio, a dining room and a living room. The color schemes and décor in every room spoke of a relaxed elegance. She wondered if Kit-Kat had designed the layout or if it had been down professionally. Music was coming from down the hall, loud and strange. As she continued on she began to smell something. Her stomach gave a rumbling protest and she wondered for a moment if she was ill. She followed the smell to the only room she had yet to explore. The closer she got the louder the music became. As she opened the door she found it to be a kitchen.

Kit-Kat was standing behind a stove obviously cooking. She was talking to herself, or rather seemingly to the things around her, the music still playing. On the small table behind her were plates covered in what she vaguely remembered as pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage. Two glasses of what could only be milk and orange juice were waiting right next to the plates. There was a place set at the table ready to be used. Kit-Kat turned and looked at her.

"The food on the table is yours if you want it." Just as fast as she turned to face her she turned away. Serene stared at the older girl unsure if she should trust her. Her stomach gave another rumble. After a moment or two of staring back and forth between the food and Kit-Kat she finally decided to sit down on the opposite side of the table. She wanted to be able to watch her, keep an eye on her just in case. She picked up the fork and poked at the unfamiliar foods. Deciding her stomach was undoubtedly right she put the first bite of food on her fork and raised it slowly to her lips. After one last glance at her keeper she put the bite in her mouth and began to chew.

The salty taste of the bacon lit up her senses. It had been so many years since she'd had real food. The next bite she took was of the pancakes, the sticky goodness of the syrup made her taste buds dance. She continued to eat, enjoying every bite and it didn't take her long to finish off the food. Just as she looked up, Kit-Kat placed one more plate of each item in front of her. She wasted no time in heaping more pancakes, bacon and eggs onto her plate, determined to fully enjoy every last morsel.

Once she finished she felt her stomach truly full for the first time in years. She leaned back in her chair, still watching the older girl who was still talking away at and to random things. Such strange behavior. It was almost as if the older girl had gone completely insane. Mentally shrugging it off and continuing to finish off her milk and orange juice. Later that day Serene found herself making her way into the kitchen twice more to find heaping piles of food. Lunch had consisted of what she found was called bacon lettuce and tomato sandwiches with a side of fries and for dinner fried chicken, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. She hadn't had so much good food in such a long time. Between meals she spent her time resting as her body healed itself from her intense injuries. Recuperating was going to take a while.

The next few weeks continued on almost the exact same way eating the large meals and sleeping in between with a little exploring. All the while Kit-Kat would chat her up about random things, at least, she thought the older girl was talking to her. Sometimes it was unclear if Kit-Kat was addressing her or the chair she was sitting in. Either way the only response she gave was a stare and silence. She just wasn't ready to become "buddy buddy" quite yet. Kit-Kat, or rather Thiana Khushrenada, had a lot of explaining to do. For now, however, she would continue to observe the older girl in silence, reserving true judgment until she had a better idea of just what and whom she was truly dealing with.

* * *

><p>Thiana sat behind her desk and let her body relax. It was like a constant dance with a wild animal. The days seemed to consist of four things. Cooking meals fit for an army, complete research, training, and projects during the times Serene slept, continual random commentaries whenever Serene was around to keep the deafening silence at bay, and then lastly a few hours of sleep before she did it all over again.<p>

Over the last few weeks she had been thinking about the words Dr. Tan-Ju had spoken to her. She did feel like she was three different people. The first was Kit-Kat. The person she would have been if she had grown up with her family, she believed. While she had found this part of herself again in the months she had been by herself it was still strange to let her out. This was the girl who twirled around singing silly songs as a child, and the disregarded the rules following her own path at the base, and now had continual conversations with the objects in her home. A girl who loved to play tricks, forever had a glimmer of mischief in her eye and was always looking for the next great adventure. This was Treize's little panther, the fiery girl that had too much spirit, and didn't have the blood of people's lives staining her hands. This was the girl she wished she could always be.

The second was Thiana Khushrenada. She was the perfect colonel's daughter who had been trained in the political game of life. The lost girl who had found a family and realized she would survive and reemerge to help those better suited to making this world whole again. This was the face that the world would see never getting any deeper then the carefully constructed persona Treize had helped create for her.

Then lastly was the person she knew she truly was. This was the darkness that the Dr. had spoken about. This was Alpha, the ultimate weapon created for killing. This was the shadow that was always at the corner of every smile. An uncontrollable nightmare that made anyone run in fear when they saw it. She had read all the reports, more like rumors, about the newest weapon that had been unleashed. The zero system, a system designed to make a soldier into the ultimate weapon.

What would they say when they learned that she had been the test subject? That at the age of four she had played games with a deadly computer out witting it and laughing at its attempts to try better. The program was causing some of the best pilots to lose their mind. The trick was you had to always be willing to die, willing to lose the thing that matter most to you for the greater good. She had created that clause. That the only people who could master the program would be those who would fight for what was right. Not for what some government wanted. But even with that clause they had tampered with it so the system had a glitch. Thanks to a little virus she had implanted on the lunar base computer system she had found all the data on the Zero system from when it had been captured. It was then that only a few realized how much of a nightmare it was and those people were the pilots themselves.

Alpha was her own nightmare but it was also her salvation, and she hated it for that. It had been Alpha who had had her take Treize's offer. It had been Alpha's common sense that had her staying instead of going back to save Serene and Boy knowing she would die if she did. In any other person Alpha would have complete control and destroy the human. While in her the simply childlike love and free spirit of Kit-Kat, and the mature political control of Thiana held Alpha in check, but she was still right beneath the surface.

She sighed, leaning back in her chair as she knew it was time to get back into the kitchen and cook more food. The piles of papers; files of every gundam pilot, note worthy political figures, and government-secret or otherwise; were laid out for her studying. More players were starting to coming out of the wood work and something big was going to change soon. She had a feeling she knew what it was going to be. Relena had proclaimed Sanc as a sovereign again, and fighting would soon be coming to their front door even though this was a 'pacifist' kingdom. She also feared for Treize. The attack had been well planed and yet even though he still lived they weren't finished with him yet. She just wished she had even an idea of what was going to happen.

She collected the papers and quickly sorted them back into their respective places, before standing and heading towards the kitchen. She needed to make a quick trip to outer space because even though she had handed over the care to the doctors on the Barge and even though Dr. San-Ju had said everything looked as well as could be expected, she still knew she would have to personally see just to make sure. She didn't like the idea of leaving but she had to. She had also been sent a private message from a client that had need of her services. She had done some research on the target and agreed with the request so she'd taken the job. She just hated that it meant leaving Serene for any amount of time but this was going to be her only window for a while.

'Stop it, you've already made out enough meals to cover over the allotted time, and if anything happens she can take care of herself.' Giving another sigh she knew she didn't have a choice but it didn't mean she was going to like it.


	36. Placing the Pieces ch 5

A.N. Ello everyone! Sorry for the short delay, but we hope you enjoy this chapter. ~ciao

* * *

><p>Kit-Kat was gone. She had left to go to outer space. As far as she knew the older girl wouldn't return for several days. With her gone, however it was up to her to take care of herself. Kit-Kat had left the other day claiming she had someone she needed to check on. The older girl hap apologized for leaving her alone but apparently checking on this person was an unavoidable necessity. Kit-Kat had asked her if she thought she'd be alright, making sure to tell her everything she could and couldn't do and everything she could and couldn't eat. She had only shrugged her shoulders and walked into the other room.<p>

She was still very tired. Her body's energy was being constantly zapped as it used its advanced healing capabilities to repair the damage done to her from years of abuse. The doctors had kept her unconscious for three whole months while they used every technique in their power to try and save her. In the last couple weeks since she'd been brought to Kit-Kat's house the older girl had taken the liberty of introducing her to as many new and wondrous things as possible. She had forgotten what real food tasted like after so many years of eating just hard tack and gruel.

She was bored. It was on odd feeling. After being so used to having a routine, to always having something to do, somewhere to go or someplace to be the sheer maddening silence of the empty house was unsettling. She found herself wandering around the now familiar corridors from room to room. When that got old she walked to the room that Kit-Kat had called her gym and began to use the various pieces of equipment. The punching and kick-boxing bags were a welcome distraction as she landed blow after carefully placed blow on their solid surfaces. She had to take it easy, however. Her body was still healing and her strength was still nowhere near where it could be.

She grunted as she landed one last punch. Kit-Kat hadn't really allowed her to do many exercises. Her former comrade was still far too concerned about whether or not she was ready for such strenuous activities. She found this slightly irritating. She had endured constant beatings and violent treatments and still completed complex missions in far worse conditions than her current status. Being treated like glass was the farthest thing from what she wanted. Thoughts of Kit-Kat and her attitude towards her training made her wonder exactly what the other girl's true intentions were. Part of her wanted to ask, but part of her didn't want to know. It was another odd feeling inside. Fear. She was afraid of knowing, scared of finding out that this woman that used to be her dearest friend was helping her out of some great ulterior motive.

Shaking the thought from her mind temporarily she decided she'd had enough of a work-out. Her stomach gave a rumble in protest. Apparently she'd used too much of her energy because her rebellious body was now demanding she replenish what was spent. Sighing for no other reason than that she was utterly frustrated with her lack of agenda she walked in to the kitchen and searched for something to sate her newfound hunger. She had been left a small supply of snacks with all sorts of foods and drinks for her in case she got hungry. She reached into the cabinet and pulled out a box of cheesy fish crackers and pored herself a large cup of some sort of mixed fruit juice. Walking back to the living room, she plopped down on the couch, letting herself sink into the plus softness of the cushions.

Flipping on the television she kept searching through the channels until she stopped on a random cartoon. It made no sense to her but she watched it anyway. Some points of it she almost found humorous. Kit-Kat had made an offhanded comment that she needed to smile more; a funny comment since she rarely ever smiled. Smiling, and the emotions that brought about smiles were things she had been forced to do without. Sadness, joy, even anger had been virtually wiped from her range of emotional capabilities. Emotions were not needed to complete a mission, only tact and obedience. She had heard the older girl mutter something about teacher her to live again. She hoped that was a good thing.

When the program ended she picked up the remote and began to do what Kit-Kat had called channel surfing. One program after the next flipped on and off the screen. It was almost amusing how the pieces of dialogue, when followed during channel surfing, could form strange and even nonsensical sentences. Cooking programs, home shopping networks, and other random programs trying to grab the viewers' attention always seemed to have varying levels of volume but the loudest seemed to be the commercials. She hated being in the middle of a quiet show one minute and being blown away by the loud advertisements between segments of the show. Well, not hated. Annoyed was more the word. Annoyance was another new emotion she'd become reacquainted with, one she wasn't sure she was ever going to enjoy.

She finally settled on another program deeming the storyline worth following. It was seemingly some sort of soldier movie. The plot seemed to be full of mystery and intrigue but she found it highly unrealistic. Half of the stunts and "dangerous" feats attempted by the main character were sloppy at best. She found more errors than she'd care to mention as the program rolled on. Suddenly, earsplitting explosions rocked the house. The familiar sounds of battle reached her ears as the screen of the television went fuzzy. Footage of a battle appeared before. Mobile suits of all sorts of makes and models were battling it out. She could name each suit by heart, knew their stats and limitations.

She ran to the window and threw open the curtains. Her eyes widened at the site in front of her. The same suits visible on the television were battling it out in the distance. She couldn't tell which side was right or wrong, but she could tell who was winning. Several of the beams and bullets had flown past them hitting the surrounding buildings and she found herself holding her breath. Were there people in those buildings? Had they had the chance to evacuate? She had always been in the cockpit of the suit; had always been the one blowing things up. She'd only attacked when following direct orders and it had never bothered her before, but this…? Her eyes widened as she watched a house crumble while another went up in flames. It was terrible. Was this truly what war was. She hadn't truly thought about the results of battle in a long time. She'd never really considered all the possible outcomes of such violent actions. She pulled her knees to her chest as she watched the carnage continue. It was horrible.

The sound of the television fuzzing over got her attention as a young woman began to speak. She found herself hard-pressed to walk away from her view of the carnage. A girl that couldn't have been more than a few years older than herself appeared on the screen. The girl's cerulean eyes held nothing short of determination. She studied the face, heart-shaped with high cheekbones and a regal nose. Her honey-colored hair had been left down except for two braids on each side that helped accent her bangs. She knew this girl even before she introduced herself; there was no mistaking her after having stared at her younger likeness for years. This girl was none other than who she had been training to be: Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom.

"My name is Relena Peacecraft, chief representative of the Sanc Kingdom. Our country is presently under attack following OZ's declaration of war against us. Armed combat counters the Peacecraft philosophy and the beliefs of the Sanc Kingdom and our pacifism. However, if our nation becomes a target for OZ to conduct their battles I shall renounce this country's sovereignty and dissolve this nation. Total pacifism should not be the cause of battle under any circumstances. I am therefor surrendering myself to OZ. This is to further my ideal of peace. Stop the fighting at once. You no longer have a reason to fight this battle."

The screen went black and she found herself stunned to silence. The sound of the battle had finally stopped. It suddenly seemed too quiet. The girl had surrendered everything, given it all up to protect not just her people but her ideals as well. In a way she viewed this action as cowardice. Retreating from battle when one still posed a fighting chance seemed illogical to her. On the flip side, however, it also takes great courage to sacrifice oneself for others. What the young princess did she did for her people to stop the death and destruction. She wondered, briefly, what she would have done had she been in that situation. Had Dekim's scheme been allowed to succeed and she had been forced to take the throne of Sanc would she have been able to do the same. She doubted it. Master Dekim wouldn't have wanted to give the kingdom up without a fight.

She shivered at the thought. Master Dekim. If he had his say he would have sent her out there to eliminate the enemy. She felt her blood run cold. She was a killing machine, trained and perfected in the art of battle. With a single swing of her hand, a flick of her wrist in the correct way she could easily kill someone. Flashes from the earlier battle ran through her mind. She had done that. Under his orders she had done so many horrible and even unspeakable things. What had she become? She glanced down at her hands and, for a moment, saw the blood of her many victims dripping down onto her lap.

"No… I'm… I'm not like that anymore… am I…?" She heard his laugh, his evil, triumphant laughter. She could almost feel his boot as he abused her once again. She could hear his harsh voice sneering at her, see his cold eyes fill with glee as one blow after another landed just where he wanted them. She saw mission after mission flashing through her mind, imagined the faces of the people she'd hurt. She heard him yelling at her for any hesitation, an instinct he had all but ground out of her. This wasn't real… couldn't be real… but it seemed so real…

"No… please stop… stop…" She put her hands over her ears, closed her eyes, curled up into a fetal position as she begged the visions to leave her.

"_You belong to me!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She ran then. Jumping off the couch she began to run. She didn't know to where, she didn't really care. She was just running. She just wanted to escape her waking nightmare. She ran until she reached the study; dark, silent, secluded. She ran to the farthest corner and curled up on the floor in a fetal position, her knees pulled to her chest as she began to rock back and forth. Nothing else mattered as she found herself once more battling with the demons of her past.

* * *

><p>The glance down on the neon digital read out of her car showed that it had only been three minutes since the last time she'd checked it. Even with going 80 plus, around the winding roads up the mountain to gain access to her private villa, it was taking too long. The sky was cloudy and felt like dusk even though it was 9 in the morning. Lightening raced across the heavens causing her a moment of awe before it was followed by a down pour. Instantly she couldn't see any more than a foot in front of her and the while she knew this road like the back of her hand her speed had to reduce down to 40 miles per hour.<p>

"MONKEY POGO!" She smacked her hand out against the steering wheel before making herself take a deep calming breath. Yelling wasn't going to get her back home any faster and even if it did she had a feeling she was going to need every reserve of calm she had to deal with Serene. It had been four days since Sanc fell, and Serene hadn't sent a message or replied to any of hers like she'd told her too.

She also knew she was pissed off because the job she'd accepted hadn't worked out like she'd planned. She'd been sent in to dispose of a problem. The guy was nuts and a danger to everyone. She'd gone in expecting to just take care of the guy but when she'd arrived he'd gone over board and it had become a hostage situation. She'd got it finally worked out while saving the little boy but still it had her on edge mostly when she had Serene in the back of her mind.

32 minutes later Thiana gave her first sigh of relief as she turned off of the main roads and started working her way back towards her villa. Luckily the rain had lightened enough that she could see, as these roads were hardly used and were extremely dangerous. When she finally did reach her house the relief fled as not a single light was on in the house and while she knew they both had excellent night vision the feeling in her gut twisted to nauseating worry as to what she'd find.

What would seeing the battle have done to Serene? Would it make her revert back into her shell and become the soldier Dekim had tried to create or would it make her break down. Thiana wasn't sure what the answer would be and that worried her.

When she finally stepped into her home the silence held an eerie quality that any horror movie would die to have. When not a word was sent back in reply to her calling out Serene's name, the feeling grew worse. It didn't help that with the shadows, and the windows being open it made the inside of her house seem like one of those fun houses at the carnivals that aren't so fun. She quickly started shutting each window going through her home one room at a time making sure everything was secure, making sure nothing was damaged, and quietly searching for Serene. She turned on a light in each room brightening the house up as she raised the temperature to warm the house up. It had been warm when she'd left but in the short week she'd been gone their Indian summer had fled and fall was biting at everyone making way for winter.

"Serene! Come on, where are you?" She called out as she finished checking every room except her bedroom and her study.

* * *

><p>The sound of the thunder barely reached her consciousness as the storm raged outside. How long had she been sitting here? Did it even really matter? She couldn't stop the visions. She couldn't shake the feelings of the past washing over her like a tsunami. She saw it all over again, every mission, every battle, every victim. Her mind reeled with a constant cyclone of confusion hurling her deeper and deeper into the depths of her own mind. She could hear him yelling at her, feel the pain all over again from the multiple beatings. She saw his face as clearly as though her were standing in front of her that very moment. She heard his cruel voice as it gave her instructions and criticisms by the hundreds.<p>

"_You will do as commanded. You are nothing more than a soldier; a servant to battle that must obey their betters at all costs. Nothing more."_

All the years of his teachings and torture session were swimming before her eyes. She pulled her knees up closer, rocking back and forth at a slightly faster pace. She'd seen the visions many times now. It was almost time to relive the worst one of all. Fresh baked chocolate cake, a gentle smiling face offering a warm hug, a dinner made with love. Then the worst. Five soldiers, each scarier than the other. Her mother's screams. The soldier's laughter at her expense. It was all happening all over again. Four gunshots. Their rough hands as they pulled her out of her mother's house. The final shot and the sight of her mother's lifeless body dropping to the ground.

She saw his face again. She heard his words about a soldier's purpose in this life. He told her she belonged to him, told her she lived only to follow his orders. His face was quickly replaced by scenes from the battle. It had happened so close, been so very real. Never had she seen battle from a distance; she'd always been merely a part of it. She heard his voice time and time again, finding it impossible to shake him. She covered her ears but that didn't stop the voices. Suddenly, through the darkness, she heard the sounds of the storm once again. She heard her mother's soothing voice from so long ago reassuring her about it.

"_Don't be scared dear heart. The sound of the thunder is merely the angels playing a noisy game and the lightning is nothing more than the lighting display at their party."_

She let the peace of her mother's voice wash over her, this time like a gentle tidal wave. It calmed her, temporarily chasing away the angry visions, replacing them with the memory of her mother's warm, safe embrace. It was only after her nerves began to settle that she heard a voice desperately screaming out her name. It was Kit-Kat. It had to be. Raising her voice uncharacteristically loud, she yelled over the storm.

"In here!" it was one of the first times she'd responded to anything the older girl had said to her. She just hoped she wouldn't be angry when she found her in her study.

* * *

><p>She strained her ears to catch even the softest of responses. The child had hardly responded to a word she'd said throughout her entire stay at the villa. It hardly stood to reason she should answer now. She hoped that was the only reason for the child's silence. She was never one for religion but if ever there was a time to pray to whatever god reigned above it was now; a prayer for the child's safety. She called out once more, holding her breath for fear of missing an answer.<p>

"In here!" The voice that responded was understandably hoarse from too many weeks of silence but to her it was one of the greatest sounds she'd ever heard. It seemed to be coming from down the hall in her private study. What the girl was doing in a place that was so obviously off limits she intended to find out and correct the issue immediately. As she rounded the corner, however, all thoughts of a reprimand flew from her mind at the sight of the pitiful form in the corner. Curled up in a fetal position, rocking back and forth sat Serene. She had obviously not been eating anything and the look of pure fear and confusion in her eyes made Thiana's blood run cold.

"Serene…?" She uttered her name softly, taking one tentative step closer at a time. It was impossible to tell at this moment how Serene would react to her presence having gone through such an ordeal. She stopped and knelt down, just close enough to touch her but without making any physical contact. To her surprise the younger girl did not retreat from her advance and even slightly seemed to relax.

"I'm so sorry... I never should have left you alone." Serene looked away from her and Thiana couldn't tell if her apology was being rejected or if the child was merely uncomfortable with the current situation. She recalled a time not too long ago where she sat in an attic contemplating things and had found comfort and reassurance in Treize's guidance. She sighed and ran a hand through her unruly hair. Things had been different then; she and Treize had formed a bond that could chase away those difficult times. Serene barely trusted her anymore. How could she possibly help someone who clearly wanted to be beyond her reach?

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I know what you're going through. I can help you if you let me." She held out her hand, a small gesture but one that seemed right. Serene looked at her, her ice blue orbs studying her offered hand, than meeting her own black-blue eyes. She held her breath and kept completely still, afraid that any movement might spook the younger girl. After what seemed like a small eternity Serene placed her small, thin hand in hers. Thiana couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips. It would indeed be a long road to recovery, but perhaps this was the first step: a step down the path to a new life.


	37. Placing the Pieces ch 6

A.N. Ello everyone. We wanted to thank you all for staying with us and still reading. Please watch out for the flying alcohol bottles and shards of broken glass. Good day~ ciao

* * *

><p>The darkness surrounded her like an old friend. The slice of the cold wind through the open windows didn't even faze her as she sat in the middle of her bed room, with her knees pulled tightly to her chest. The glass bottle setting next to her held just a swallow of liquid left. It wasn't helping.<p>

The end was nearing and for the first time she was lost. "What do I do?" Her voice echoed around her and once again she was left with silence. She was alone. Things were spinning out of control all over the place. She was realizing things that sometimes made her want to hide in a dark corner.

She was waking up to some very important facts. First Serene might forever hate her. The thought alone made her chest freeze. She'd been fighting against Dekim to save Serene yet it didn't change the fact of what Serene had had to go through. It didn't matter that Thiana had lived through it for the same amount of time she could see in Serene's eyes that her leaving had caused more damage than Dekim could have ever thought of. She was realizing that once Serene was fully healed, and old enough to be on her own feet, she might actually leave. The girl she had viewed as a friend maybe even a sister would leave and Thiana knew she couldn't, no wouldn't try to stop her.

Then there was Boy, Heero actually. The first person Thiana had felt really connected to. There had been no need for words. In her living hell she'd found someone who seemed to be her other half. She'd always imagined that in the moments they just sat next to each other it was like she'd gained her brother back from the dead. He didn't remember her at all, and he had changed so much. There was a twist to the pure little boy she had known. She'd failed him too. She hadn't been there to take the hits, to keep their attention off of him. She had already been damaged. At least Dr. J had done something right. He had let Heero get out from under Dekim's thumb.

She hurt everyone by leaving them. She still yelled at herself for how she had left things with Relena. Relena hadn't deserved her harsh words, and a friendship Thiana could see lasting past this present horror was probably destroyed. She didn't even know what to think about Zechs. In the last nine months he had become someone she didn't recognize anymore. Every time she saw his face it felt like a knife was stabbing into her heart. It wasn't healthy but she didn't know what to do about it. Instead she ignored it. She pushed it into a small shadowy corner of her mind.

Lastly there was Treize. His earlier vid-call ran through her mind and she realized he was saying goodbye. He had released Relena of her role as Queen and had taken upon the mantel. He was planning a battle that would bring an end to this war that was leading nowhere. His words still haunted her mind.

_"My little Panther, you were right. While battle can be a beautiful thing it is only when men are fighting for what they truly believe in, and the introduction of these mobile dolls will keep this war going until the Earth and space are both uninhabitable. Humanity had wanted peace at one time and I had destroyed that hope. I had played this game to my own goals ignoring what was truly needed. A storm is needed. One that will reawaken the hope, and want of true peace in the hearts of every person, in space and on this beautiful planet. There will still be battles but with a sacrifice hopefully the Earth and Colonies will work together to live in a balance of patience and friendship."_

_ "Treize what are you truly saying?"_

_ "You came to me as Kit-Kat, and then took on the title of Thiana Khushrenada. I can never tell you enough how proud I've been to know you, and know that I wish I could see who you'll become when given freedom."_

_ "Treize! Wait what…?"_

_ "Goodbye, my panther." _

'He said goodbye. He's planning on dyeing.' The whisper of those words ran through her mind.

"NO!" She hurled the bottle forward and the resounding crash of glass filled the silence. She had hit the upper panes of the window, shattering the glass and the bottle at the same time. The shards littered the floor like a sea of glitter as the light of the moon reflected at every angle.

Some of the glass was even on her bare legs and arms as she quickly started to make a plan to save the man who had become her father. She stood up and started to pace back and forth as she quickly started running through the different plans that could work ignoring the pain of cuts to her feet as she walked over the shards.

It was as she came up with a plan that would work something stopped her in her tracks. 'Is this the right thing to do?' He was Treize Khushrenada. His death might truly be a thing that needs to happen for the next generation to step in and take over directing everyone towards peace. If he lived and people found out about it, it could result in another war.

At the moment she realized she didn't care. She couldn't let him die without her at least trying to save his life. Not only did she owe him, she knew she had to do it for her own mental state. The world could destroy itself truthfully for all she cared. She had to at least try to save him. She didn't know if she could live with herself if she didn't.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been the same since she'd witnessed that attack. Kit-Kat had found her at one of her weakest moments; seen her when she was most vulnerable. She chastised herself for letting such a natural part of life upset her. Battles were an inevitable part of life and had been an element in hers since her childhood. It had affected her too much for comfort. The trauma of watching the battle so close had sent her spiraling into her own psyche; drowning once more in the violent nightmares of her past. It had taken the older girl a week just to get her to be responsive again. She hated to admit it but without Kit-Kat's help she might still be locked in the dark abyss of her own mind.<p>

Only recently had she begun to regain what little control she had over her instinct and curiosities. She still had so many questions that needed answering but that would have to wait. Part of her wanted to ask Kit-Kat, knowing the other girl might know enough to fill in some of the gaps. Her pride, however, wouldn't allow it. She still wasn't sure just how much trust she should place in Kit-Kat. Having decided that some things were best left alone for the moment however, she contented herself with snooping through the office. There had been that file with her name on it and she wanted to see just how much Kit-Kat really knew about her. Picking up the file she opened it and thumbed through anything obvious. Apparently someone had been sending Kit-Kat information on her since the last time she'd looked. It was all old information, papers and official documents containing her physical and mental statistics were outlined so well that even the simplest of minds could understand it. All the information pointed to the same conclusion. No matter how you looked at it she was dangerous.

The newest section of the file was labeled under the date of her surgery. Notes from the doctors about her overall condition before and after the procedures gave their best guesses on how quickly and well she was healing and whether or not she would survive. The multiple techniques and tests they had utilized amazed her, but then she had been in horrible condition. She'd been very near death when Kit-Kat had opened the cockpit of her gundam. She'd taken a swing at her that day, tried to hit her out of years of anger and frustration. Perhaps it had been unfair of her to react that way. Kit-Kat was alive, a fact for which she was, despite everything, thankful for. Kit-Kat had been her best friend, more like a sister than anything else. There surely had to have been more to her disappearance then what it seemed. Dekim lied about her death, perhaps he lied about other things as well.

She looked at the photos on the desk again. That was the Kit-Kat she knew: spunky and energetic. They all looked so happy, so content to just live their lives. She envied that. This was so odd for her. Ever since she arrived at Kit-Kat's house emotions she hadn't felt for years were beginning to slowly surface. As she continued to examine the top of the desk she found a small book titled Journal. She reached for it slowly, pulled back her hand once, and then finally grabbed a hold of it. Curiosity had always been a horrible trait of hers and it was that very curiosity that caused her to open the journal.

Her eyes scanned over the first few entries. Confusion overwhelmed her. Each entry was filled with so much pain, all emotional and mostly self-inflicted. Pages and pages of Kit-Kat's feelings on different life events caused her to pause and think. Some of the entries were stained in spots that could only have been from tears. There were some entries about a man named Zechs and a few entries that made little to no sense at all. The entries that really caught her eye were the ones regarding her and Boy. Kit-Kat hadn't abandoned them. She had wanted to save them but had needed to recover first. The doctor's notes made sense now. They had mentioned Kit-Kat in comparison to her own surgeries. Kit-Kat had been merely biding her time for the right time to strike. She never stopped caring. She never stopped thinking about them. The more she read, the guiltier she felt for how she'd treated her old friend. Even though Kit-Kat had never actually come for her, she still saved her and that had to count for something.

Reading a little further she found that Boy was not only still alive but that Kit-Kat had found him. He was using a new code name and had friends. She felt her heart lighten a little. It had been so long since she'd felt any sort of peace and knowing now what she hadn't before made her feel exactly that. She was about to turn to the next page when a loud crash echoed through the house. She knew that sound, the sound of glass shattering and Kit-Kat screaming. Before she knew what she was doing she was running down the hall past the many decorations and into Kit-Kat's room. She was pacing back and forth, muttering and swearing, her bare feet bleeding from the shards of broken glass. It was in that moment that she knew her friend needed her help. She still wasn't ready to fully trust her yet, but after all of the things the older girl had done for her lately it was the least she could do.

"Kit-Kat?" She almost whispered it. It had been weeks since any words had left her lips and her throat protested. The older girl stopped pacing and looked up, startled, having been jarred out of her own thoughts.

"Serene…" The older girl paused and their eyes locked. It seemed like a small eternity passed as silence settled around them. Serene watched as a flash of pain ran through Kit-Kat's eyes before both of their eyes lowered to take in the sight of her bleeding feet, and all the broken glass. When their eyes meet again Kit-Kat took a couple steps forward before stopping. "Serene, there's someplace I have to go. There's someone I care deeply for that is heading into a battle ready to die." Serene took in the almost warring look on Kit-Kat's face. While she knew her face gave nothing away inside she was confused and hurt because Kit-Kat had promised not to leave her again.

"There's something I need to show you first." Kit-Kat stated "Will you come with me?" Serene waited for a moment contemplating what she should do before nodding. Kit-Kat nodded back before she headed towards her study.

* * *

><p>She stopped in the middle of the room and gazed up at the large portrait of her and Treize. "You probably know who he is already. Colonel Treize Khushrenada, the man who saved my life. After the mission Dekim sent you on to that sick twisted man who hurt you, I tried to hurt Dekim for hurting you." She paused as she made sure she chose her words wisely. "In return he sent me on what he thought would be a suicide mission. That mission was to kill Treize, except it didn't work out that way. Treize gave me an offer to live, and at the time I didn't have another choice. He gave me a second chance at this life, he gave me the means to fight back against Dekim, and he helped me to realize that I was more than what Dekim had made me to be." Thiana went up and lightly placed her hand on the frame before turning to face Serene.<p>

"A war is going to take place and he's going into it with the thoughts that he's not going to come back. His death from this battle could very well end this war but I can't let him die without trying to save his life. I would never forgive myself if I don't try to save him." She stepped forward picking up one of the many frames from her desk.

"He's going to fight against another friend. Zechs Merquise, I don't know what to think about him anymore… He's changed and he's leading a group that is twisted into thinking radical dangerous thought." She handed the frame over to Serene and watched as she gazed down at the picture. "I need to talk to him. I need t hear him tell me why he's doing this." She paused taking a deep breath.

"There's something else about him that you should know. He was born with the name Millardo Peacecraft, and while he's acting like a crazed war leader now there's a part of him that is very noble and I have to give him a chance to make a different choice." She was more now talking to herself then to Serene, and when she realized that she quickly snapped herself out of it.

"It's going to be happening soon, and I need to be in space when everything starts to happen. It's going to take a lot of work to get everything ready, and a lot of planning to make it work. I'm going to need to make a secret visit to Treize's engineers, and I'm sure Howard will be in space watching all of this." Thiana started pacing again as she worked out what was going to be happened. "He's going to be on Peace Million, and there are different rooms we could hide in to keep out of sight. I'm sure there's a side docking port that we could stash your gundam. I also know Howard will let me link into their communication links."

It was then she was broken out of her thoughts by the voice she wasn't used to hearing again. "We?" She looked up and was shocked by the confused, and hurt look on Serene's face. It was faint and another would think there was no emotion but Thiana could see it.

"Yes we, I promised you I wasn't going to leave you alone again. It's going to be hard. This battle is going to be larger than the one on Sanc, and I wouldn't take you if there was any other way, but I don't know if I can even do this on my own. I know you don't trust me, or even still like me, but you're the only one I trust to be at my back in this thing." She stopped as she realized what she was really asking of her younger friend.

* * *

><p>"Please… help me save them." Serene heard Kit-Kat whisper "I know you're still recovering, mentally and physically. If you don't think you can handle this I'll find someplace for you to be until it's over. I wouldn't ask though if I didn't think you could handle this and if I truly could do this on my own. I won't ask anything else of you but please, just help me save them." She saw the beginnings of tears in her old friend's eyes. These men really meant the world to her. She ran a hand through her bangs, sighing.<p>

"Ok." It was a simple response but she knew it was all Kit-Kat needed to hear. She turned and walked towards the door.

"Serene… Thank you." She turned back and gave her a small smile, nodding her head in acknowledgement. She knew the path ahead would be as rough as it was dangerous but perhaps this time, with her old friend by her side, things wouldn't be too bad.


	38. Placing the Pieces ch 7

A.N. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>The music echoed off the high ceiling of the underground bunkers covering up the sounds of machinery working away as a lone figure worked towards repairing the only gundam not documented. It was almost complete the last details were installing the perfected cloaking program. The universe was nearing the boiling point and most were ignorant to what was really going on.<p>

She climbed into the pilot's seat and started running through the final checks. The hum of the engines coming to life drowned out the music and the lights on the control panel lit her face in eerie reds, greens, and blues. The end was coming, or the beginning. It all truly depended on what side you were looking at. She sighed as she entered the coding to start the download before leaning back in the seat. Her eyes closed of their own accord as the lack of sleep for the last five days started to take its toll. It had taken time for her to get everything needed and she was running out of time to waste. Both sides were finishing their final touches and it would be just days before Treize led his army into space against Zechs. The simple act of coming to terms that those two were going up against each other in a to the death batter wore her out in spirit let alone in body. So it wasn't surprising that the steady hum of the computer running the download lulled her to sleep, but she wasn't expecting the images that started flicking behind her eye lids.

*Flashes of swirling glitter and the giggling of a small child filled her mind.

_'That's it pea-pod. You're beautiful, and so graceful. Isn't your sissy the perfect little ballerina Aiden?'_

*Then the glitter was replaced by the static of a simulator and a cruel voice yelling.

_'She is the future. Push her harder faster. I want results. She might be a child but the only way for your research to be proven is if you treat her like an adult.'_

*The haze of a concussion ridged her vision as her body was attacked over and over in abuse.

_'I am your master. You do what I say and if you do not follow my orders your life is in my hands and I can end you. I know it was Beta who keeps failing in the simulator; she isn't up to your level. I also know it was Delta who almost had you two being caught. This will teach you for covering for them. They are collateral damage. If they can't finish the mission they're not worth being saved.'_

*The blinding pain caused her body to freeze yet the soothing voice kept whispering words in her ear as a hand kept tracing lightly over her hair.

_'Breath, keep breathing. Slowly now, that's it. Soon you'll be free and when you are you'll be magnificent.'_

*The weight of hands rested on her shoulders before pulling her closer in the shadowy light of a hidden passage.

_'I don't understand…What about Noin?' _

_ 'Thia…I don't know…' _

_ 'Please just kiss me…'_

*The red of rage at old men playing a game while ignoring all of the pieces blinded her before turning to the inner rage at taking one's anger out on a friend.

_ 'Understand one more thing: If I catch you in my room like this again my hand might let my stiletto find its target. Now get out.'_

'_Thiana…'_

'_I said get out!'_

*A whirl of more images flew by, the darkness of Treize's office as she said farewell, the musty smell of the room where she recorded the message to Zechs before going to the destroyed military base. They kept coming and going faster now. As the months of being on her own rolled into one as she watched from the sidelines as the earth and the colonies started in on a dance neither fully understood.

Then the emptiness of Boy's gaze froze her heart for a reason she didn't fully understand. The pain that followed sent her spiraling down into the darkness that she only started to recently leave. At that realization Serene's gaze of mistrust and hatred filled her mind.*

The images kept going making her face things that she had buried deep within herself. Yet she wasn't going to lose her mind. She had helped form this machine and she was the one in control not the Zero system. It was at that moment she realized it wasn't trying to make her lose control like it had to so many pilots; it was trying to help her. Make her examine what her life had truly been and to accept herself for whom she truly was. When she finally worked through the images the system let her go.

She sat there with her eyes still closed, gasping for air as she settled herself. It had been waiting for that moment. She could tell. For weeks she'd been working with the system fixing it and it had been quiet but she always felt it in the back of her mind. Searching for that moment her guard would be down.

"You don't blame me too?" She asked quietly. "Of course you don't. You know I would have died if I had gone back. No questions asked. Once I was in range he would have shot me down." She slammed her fist against the wall of the cockpit. "I should have still gone back."

…_"The magical being helped the little girl realize that strength and skill alone were not enough to save the day. He told the her that, if given time, patience and knowledge could help her not only free the other children but help ensure that the darkness could never hurt anyone ever again. After that, using all her cunning, the little girl outsmarted the Darkness at every turn, foiling his plans and ruining him completely. Once he was defeated, she received justice for herself as well as her friends and in the end did far more good for all of them."~_

The whispered words of Treize ran through her thoughts as she clinched her hands into fist. "Treize, that stupid fairy tale said I would help them and in the end it would be better for all. How is this better for all? Serene has lost all of her innocence. Boy doesn't remember anything. I'm still alone. Now we might all die in this coming battle. Why did all of this have to happen, and when will it finally get better?"

"_The greatest players know that some pieces must be sacrificed, some plays take many turns to come out, and the greatest tool anyone has is the ability to seduce."_

"You once said I was the queen piece, and it was easy to see that by how I played the game. I always sacrifice myself. When I was young, I would take the punishments, I took the death of that man who hurt Serene onto my shoulders, and the one time I saved myself I keep beating myself up over it." She sighed as a weight lifted off of her. "It wasn't the easy choice, but Serene is alive. I have to let it go and move on don't I. That's the 'it did more good for them in the end' isn't it?"

She knew she was talking to thin air but she still seemed to wait for a response and she wasn't disappointed when the whisper in her mind came forward again saying one simple word 'Panther.' A smile lifted her face as she lightly traced her hand on the inside wall of the gundam.

"But what about now?" She paused. "I might not be able to save everyone I care about. Again I'm going to fail people." The weight that the horror she had lived through still hadn't made her strong enough to save everyone fell on her again.

'_Life isn't always easy. It's fickle and tries at every turn to destroy all of your plans. It's just like dance. Things can get off balanced. That's why you have the main guide of steps but you flow through it. Working with it each moment at a time, and be flexible. When you dance with an ever changing plan only then will it be magical. Live life the same way, Thiana, and when you trip role with it and turn it into a new dance move.'_

She'd almost forgotten about that conversation she'd had with Constance after she'd left Treize and Zechs, and she'd found the base she'd lived for so long destroyed without a trace of Serene or boy. She'd been so deep in her own twisted mind that she didn't know how to get out. Luckily Treize had given Daniel and Constance her address and they'd come to see her. She didn't want to think what she would have done if they hadn't.

"I know you're not 'my' buddy. You're a reformed version, but thank you. You reminded me that even in my darkness there are still good things. Also I'm one who can handle all that evil, to bring good things to others, I needed that." All she got in response was the beeping of the loaded program. Her fingers flew over the controls viewing the data and she thanked Howard silently for this system. He had retrieved the data from the Deathscythe and she had enhanced it to beyond perfection. They were going to need it in the coming days.

The climax was coming and the two people who had saved her were going to fight until one or both died. She couldn't let that happen. Treize had been contacting her more often as his mind turned from his original beliefs to the realization he was wrong. Yet the only way to finish this was going to be an all out battle and she knew he was going to sacrifice his life in hopes that it would shock the Earth and the colonies into joining together to gain peace.

She maneuvered the Gundam onto a transport vehicle as she laughed to herself. 'To gain peace.' She was the last one who ever thought she would be fighting for peace instead of just to fight, but she had grown over the last year. She knew she would never stop fighting, but understood that it should never be more than a last resort.

She climbed out of the gundam and knew it was time for them to head into space. She needed to get Serene and leave. Howard had come back and after drinking a little too much persuaded her into playing another round of poker. She kept telling him, had warned him of her skill at the game, but he didn't listen and he lost one of his space ships.

"Thank you Howard for not listening." She spoke as she headed back up to her homes main floor as it was time for them to leave.

* * *

><p>Serene looked out the window of the shuttle and stared at the earth in awe. She had seen the earth from space before but had never really taken the time to realize how hypnotically beautiful it looked. Kit-Kat had told her just hours before that it was time to take off into space. The plan was to dock the shuttle on the moon at the abandoned space station and fly in the gundam all the way to Peace Million. She didn't like that plan. There wasn't a single part of her that wanted to be anywhere near that large gundanium monster.<p>

Just being on the same shuttle with it made her uneasy. It almost felt as it the mechanical beast was trying to talk to her. She felt a shudder run down her spine. Dekim had names the suit Dark Harbinger, for when she was in the cockpit it became the bringer of death. Her mind began to swim with memories of what she once was. Flashes of the battles and the missions tried to take over her mind but she mentally shook herself. Suddenly, within the chaos of her mind she heard a peaceful voice from her past singing softly. She closed her eyes and allowed her mother's long-forgotten lullaby to soothe her.

As if realizing something had been wrong, Kit-Kat was staring at her, her eyes full of concern. She glanced back at the older girl. Things had been relatively peaceful between them. She had even begun answering Kit-Kat's questions and responding to her small gestures of kindness here and there. It was a small step, but a good one. She offered the older girl a very small smile, one that would almost unnoticeable to anyone that didn't know her. Surprise flashed across Kit-Kat's face as she smiled back. It would take a while before things could ever be as they used to be, if such a thing were even possible, but she was beginning to be willing to try.

As they docked on the moon Kit-Kat began to move around, making the last minute arrangements and situated everything for their journey. From their vantage point she could see the armies beginning to accumulate. So this is what the probable end of the world looked like. She watched as the older girl moved into the back of the shuttle and grabbed out two space suits, one blue and silver and one crimson and black. She took the blue one and they both put them on quickly. There was no time to waste. Once fully suited, the older girl opened the back hatch of the shuttle and then the cockpit of the gundam. Kit-Kat climbed in and held out her hand. Serene looked from her friend to the gundam and back, feeling uneasy, but the look of reassurance in Kit-Kat's eyes gave her the boost she needed. In a few short jumps she was on board the gundam and situated in the extended area of the cockpit. Once Kit-Kat was certain she was secure the hatch closed.

She watched as the other girl's fingers flew across the control panels and quickly pulled the switched and pushed the buttons needed to fire up the engines. The gundam roared to life as if grateful for the chance to finally move. At last they were on their way to hopefully save the lives that needed saving. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. She didn't know when it happened, but like a switch, Kit-Kat was now acting strangely. As she watched she noticed Kit-Kat's expression was blank and her eyes were dark and unreadable. She piloted the gundam with such skill. It only served as a reminder to her that the woman in front of her was just as dangerous as herself, if not more so. She ran a shaky hand through her bangs and heaved another sigh. She wasn't aware of what was going to happen but she did know one thing: a storm was about to strike that would change things forever. She just hoped they'd both be strong enough to make it through.


	39. Placing the Pieces ch 8

[A.N.] Hello everyone! Minx and I are so so so very sorry that it has taken this long to update. we have had a lot going on and have sadly been unable to work on this story as much as we would have liked. Fortunately we should have more time from here on out! thankyou for your patience. oh mild warning for slight languageand extreme length. other than that, we hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>She wasn't technically disobeying. Kit-Kat had told her to stay safe and out of sight. She seemed to be doing both quite well. It had been only a few hours since the older girl had left her in the mobile suit hanger under the care of the crazy old man in the Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Why he felt he needed sunglasses in the middle of outer space she would never know. She had watched the exchange as Kit-Kat had discussed a few things with the old man quietly. She could have eavesdropped if she had really wanted to, but it hardly mattered. Her task was to come along so Kit-Kat could keep tabs on her, not to pry into the other girl's business. The old man hadn't stayed long though. After a few minutes of making sure she knew where she should and shouldn't go, he left her alone in the hanger which was just what she had hoped for.<p>

Waiting in the hanger had gotten really old, really fast. As a trained soldier she had more than enough patience to sit in one spot and wait for further instruction. However, Curiosity, she discovered, was harder and harder to resist the longer she stayed in the care of her former comrade. Besides, Kit-Kat had never actually told her to stay in the hanger. She sighed, brushing her long blonde bangs out of her face. Yes, her current activity was far more entertaining than she'd originally thought it would be. It hadn't taken her long to explore the space-station undetected. Stealth was a thing she excelled at from years of training. It was during her exploration that she found a room of particular interest.

Three young men occupied the room. One was readin, one sitting down enjoying a drink and the third was working out. They seemed to be carrying on an important conversation regarding the upcoming battle. She tuned in, hoping to hear some news of whether or not Kit-Kat had completed her objective.

She sighed and adjusted her position. Currently, she was crouched low in the air ducts to try and hear as much of their conversation as possible. A fourth boy enters, his long braid dragging behind him in the near zero gravity.

"Where in the world has Heero gone?" The braided boy came in and leaned on one of the chairs. The use of Boy's code name made her tune in even more.

"Out on the virgo carier we recovered. You know where he's headed." The other boy didn't so much as look up from his reading to give this quick answer.

"But how come he left wing zero behind? What's he gonna have a fistfight with Zechs?" His concern for Boy was just as odd as it was understandable.

"Knowing him, he'll fight whatever way he can." This came from the Chinese boy currently working out with some form of a biceps builder.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's not the only reason he went out." The young blonde boy smiled and sipped his drink again.

"Wait a minute. You mean he went over there to save that girl?" The braided boy looked almost as annoyed as he did impressed.

"Yeah." The blonde boy said this, almost laughing as if the braided boy's sentence had been completely pointless.

"In that case I was giving him too much credit. I had him figured as he most sane guy among the lot of us." The Chinese boy didn't so much as bat an eye as he indirectly insulted boy. Serene found him the least agreeable of them all.

"Well I'll tell you that just goes to show how powerful that girl is to influence a guy like Heero."

She thought about that for a moment. A girl has influence over Boy? Did that mean he had feelings for her? She smiled in spite of herself. So, Boy had evidently run off into outer space to save the girl known as the Princess of Sanc, Relena Peacecraft. The mention of older girl sparked a strange feeling within her. For years she had been trained in the ways of politics and social etiquettes to one day step forward and impersonate the formerly missing princess. Now, apparently, the girl had run off to the spaceship known as Libra to try and convince her wayward older brother to spare the Earth. Apparently the older Peacecraft, currently the leader of the White Fang, was piloting a crimson-colored gundam that resembled the devil himself. The crew members of the ship continuously gossiped about the damage he was inflicting to the earth's forces each time he set out.

This only held her attention for a short time, however as her focus fell on the one who made the last statement. For the first time, she truly took notice of him. His light brown hair was grown out over one side of his face. Only one, intense, emerald eye was visible to her. She felt her breath catch in her throat as a memory rushed over her of a young mercenary boy whom she saved while on one of her missions. There was no mistaking it. This man before her and that little boy were one and the same.

She let her eyes study him, not understanding why she found his face so fascinating. He was alive. He was here. The boy she had invaded her dreams unbidden, was here. It was at that moment that he glanced up, his eyes almost locking with hers. If she didn't know any better, she would think that he knew she was there. She held her breath, hoping he'd look away. When he finally looked back down she breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Wufei, if Heero does bring Relena back, at least try to welcome her here. It's so easy to hurt a woman's feelings." She let out an indignant snort as she heard the green eyed boy say this.

The rest of their conversation consisted of general talk about the battle which she only paid attention to in the hopes of hearing about Kit-Kat. Suddenly, an alarm began to sound and the four boys all stood, ready for action. She watched as each one of them left the room. She could almost swear that the green eyed boy glanced in her direction once more. She wiped a few more strands of hair out of her face as she watched them go, her mind still on those piercing green orbs. She climbed out of the ducts, jumping down into a perfect landing. She had other places to go and more information to acquire. Shaking all thoughts of the boy from her mind she went back to working on her self-imposed mission.

* * *

><p>It almost seemed too easy but it was her one way onto Libra. She thanked the high heavens that she had been listening in on the pilots and watching their reactions or she would have missed the interactions between the one named Duo and Heero. She almost did miss it but she didn't want to touch that reason with a ten foot pole it gave her a headache. This plan didn't give her a great means to leave Libra after but she hoped that maybe her conversation would change something. However, she had a feeling that if Relena hadn't changed her brother's mind she didn't see how she could change Zech's mind.<p>

As she settled in the lower compartment of the shuttle it wasn't lost on her that Heero was the pilot and knowing their history that it was most likely he'd confront Zechs too. It was something she knew she was going to have to face but how she was going to handle it she would just have to wait and see. When the shuttle started to lose control Thiana cursed every word she'd ever heard as she held on for dear life.

"Of course crashing is the only way he can figure out to get on board." She hissed she ducked her head as boxes started to fly around her. When everything had stopped the shrill sound of alarms filled her ears and crates pinned her to the floor. She gave a soft groan before pushing them off and had to take some deep breath or else she was going to go after Heero instead of talking to Zechs.

"Mental note: payback…" She whispered while quickly making her way off the ship. It wasn't hard to slip by the guards making it look like she was trying t help. They were all consumed with the fire raging out of control and even though she was pissed at him she had to acknowledge the fact that it was a good distraction.

It didn't take her long to make her way through Libra and find a control board. Quickly she started running a search for Zechs' location. As she waited she realized that a part of her didn't want to confront him. She wanted to hold onto the memories of the person she'd known before this war had started. However, she knew she had to. She had to see what had changed face to face. She had to hear the reason behind his actions from him. This wasn't the Zechs she remembered. For all that she thrived in battle she could never see where destroying the Earth would come into effect.

The earth was home. No matter if you had never been to the surface, it was the birth place of humanity, its call was always felt deep inside. To actually wish to destroy it was too monstrous to even think about. That it was Zechs who was leading this change dropped her soul into ice. She had to give him a choice to call it off. She knew the battle would still happen but to actually destroy the earth… She'd personally stop him before he could.

The quiet beep snapped her out of her thoughts as the screen opened a map of the ship and quickly directed her to his location. However there was something off. The location was a conference room. A room designed for more a live streaming proclamation. Something tugged at the back of her mind making her switch the feed to thermal, and wasn't surprised the room showed no life. He was sending a halo-gram image out…with a few quick searching she found that there was a signal present in the room which was being broadcasted from a different room.

It was a room that was right behind the main bridge. This was the right place she knew it. Giving a small sigh she erased her presence from the computer and was off. She had to be very careful. Libra was crawling with soldiers and they were most likely in a "shoot first and ask questions later" kind of mood. Any little sound made them jump. Even when there wasn't a sound some of them still jumped. It was making her job extremely difficult as she neared the main bridge. However when she finally made it to the door and slipped in her world seemed to stop.

The door had made a slight swishing sound as it opened and closed but as his back was to the door and the lights were equal in brightness she couldn't be for sure if he'd noticed her entrance.

"You made it." His voice settled around her twisting her stomach as she heard the following conversation play out. With each passing second she slowly made her way closer and closer. She didn't know how things were going to play out but what she did know was that Zechs had twisting everything to fit his own version. She could hardly wrap her mind around the man she was hearing now and the one she'd known less than a year ago.

Everything he was saying made sense but in a reverse psychology sort of way. He was going to let hundreds of people die, destroy the earth, and run his name through the mud in the hopes that it would snap the people still alive into some sort of peaceful future. A part of her understood and might have even at one point thought this was the only way. However, this last year had changed her. Relena, in the short time they were together, had changed her thought process.

He could have made this same point if he had taken a position of power and fought through the politics. Yet, he wasn't trying. If he had tried to work with Relena when she was Queen this battle would have never had to happen. There would have still been small battles, but they would have been during debates, and small skirmish to get all the rogues under control. Even with Treize in control now he had changed so much that if Zechs would just meet with him they could work something out. Though feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that that would never happen.

"Relena, please try to make it through all of this alive. Goodbye, my dear little sister Goodbye" His ending words snapped her out of her thoughts as he sighed setting back into his chair staring off into the empty void around him.

She had made it in far enough that she was within an arm's length away but was out of his line of sight. She didn't know what to say as the silence settled. She now knew that this visit was useless. He wasn't going to change his mind. He would have once taken council before acting but now it was like he couldn't see any way but this.

It all clicked. This was the only way he saw any of this ending because it had been shown to him this way. He'd piloted Wing Zero and Epyon. Both Gundams that had the Zero system programmed in. She couldn't believe it and more than ever she wished she'd killed Dekim when she'd had the chance. Rage made her see red as she realized he wasn't trying to fight against the visions. Her game with Buddy, that had always made the system come up with more complex, and albeit more dangerous plans and outcomes, wasn't meant for a soldier. She had never followed orders. She'd always gone her own way so when showed one path she fought for her own. Because she never would stop even if her life was in the balance and that she always made each plan her own she'd controlled buddy. Zechs was a soldier through and through. The epiphany made her want to cry. However instead of crying she left Alpha fully rise to the surface.

"Lightning." Her voice was flat and so cold it seemed to be the very emptiness of space.

His head snapped up but she waited a moment as he slowly turned around to face her. She knew he recognized the look in her eyes from the Portugal mission as she saw the resigned look.

"I thought you hated that handle.

"I do, but as I no longer see Milliardo or the Zechs I knew it seemed more appropriate."

"Thiana…"

"Was this the only option you saw, or was this just you're favorite?" He stood as she took a step closer. They were so close she had to look up at him and the nearness had conflicting emotions running through her even while Alpha was in control. "How could you think this is the right thing? What possessed you into thinking that destroying the earth is a smart plan? Have you lost all common sense?"

As each second passed she realized she was going to have to stop him. She knew he was also coming to same conclusion as they were circling each other like two cats ready for a showdown.

"This is the only way to awaken the people of the colonies to realize that peace is the only way."

"DESTORYING THE EARTH? How could you even contemplate being with people who would want to do that let alone be their leader?"

"Times have changed Thiana. Simple peace negotiation will no longer work. Weak people had gained control and I will not stop until they are destroyed."

"Your sister was weak? You know what I am and how I thrive in battle but even I would have supported the actions if you had taken a stand and tried to work with your sister. There might have already been peace for both the earth and the colonies by now. But NO! You had to be the soldier and follow along with the people who gave you this position. Don't you see that the real threat is yourself in this position? Be a leader and make your own choice. Fight back against what white fang wants to do and fight back against that image zero showed you that has you so twisted"

"I was shown that the earth has to pay for the actions they've taken against the colonies. They need to understand how weak they created the colonies and the only way to do that is to fire the cannon on them."

"If you really believe that then you're no longer the person I used to know and I can't let you do this." As she said that she realized her mistake. As they had been circling each other Zechs had ended with his back at the door and her across the room from him.

"I know."

"WAIT!" She moved as fast as she could but he was just too close for her speed to do her any good as he was out and the door shut in her face.

"NO!" She hit the switch to open the door and cursed when it had been disabled.

"You can't keep me in here! Let me out!" She slammed her fist into the door but the only thing that happened was a slight dent and a fiery pain shooting from her knuckles up her arm.

"I can't have you getting in my way, Thiana." His voice was muffled through the door but she could still hear him. "You left when I was naïve and under the control of Treize. Treize a person who had helped create the reason for this much needed battle. Now I'm free of his control as will the universe in a short while. This is who I am, and nothing you do will make me divert from this path. At one time you would have stood by my side, and fight against this evil. But now you're the weak one trying to save those that have caused so much pain and death. The earth needs to pay for what it's done, and if you're in my way I'll destroy you so just stay put.

"Bastard! This is insanity and if fighting back against this perverse loss of life makes me weak then I hope I'm never strong. But mark my words if you follow through with this plan, when I get out I'll kill you." She punched the door a couple times while kicking it letting out her full strength and anger and just became angrier when there were only slight indentions in the metal.

"I wouldn't expect anything different." The words were mere whispers but she still heard them through the metal and they broke her heart. She fell to her knees before the door tears running down her face for a loss she didn't understand. A line had been drawn and when all the pieces fell they had ended up on opposing sides. She gripped at her chest as the blinding pain of sorrow stabbed her as if it was a physical weapon. Even if the earth remained undamaged, and they both survived she knew that they would never be the same. He was no longer her Millardo. He was no longer the young man who had held her hand in the hospital as she recovered, nor was he the one she had thrown snowballs at in the dark on Christmas Eve. He wasn't the man who had given her her first kiss and had captured her heart before she had even known what was going on. He was a stranger.

She had changed too. No longer was she Kit-Kat, Thiana Khushrenada, or Alpha. She was all three. Balanced in such a way that she knew and controlled her emotions, her wit and political agility, and then the soul deep steadiness to do what no one else could. She had grown out of being a girl who tried to please the man who had saved her life into her own being. It was at this moment that these two new people met and she realized she had lost a person she would have died for.

* * *

><p>She heard the alarms sounding off again, but this time was different than before. This time people were running around, heading for the nearest shuttle to disembark from the ship. Apparently some fool had come up with the idea to try and ram the ship into the Libra. She understood their reasons for doing so; the crazy Peacecraft had to be stopped. She ran to the hanger, still keeping well out of sight. She had to put her space suit back on and brace for the impact. She looked around and her eyes fell on Dark Harbinger. For some reason it almost felt as though the suit was calling her. Deciding that the large metallic weapon would be an excellent source of protection against the collision she ran to it and ducked down low, bracing herself for the impact, hoping for the best.<p>

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she sat there but nothing reached her. She was mourning the death of her love and the loss of her best friend. She only snapped out of it when the alarms started going off and she heard the sound of people running through the halls. She pressed her ear to the door and heard nervous voices. "It's coming right at us." "We're going to hit" "Brace yourselves." She acted before she thought as she grabbed her helmet and braced herself against the threshold. The following collision shook the whole ship and she covered her head as tiling fell from the ceiling. When everything seemed to settle into a chaotic evacuation she knew she had to get out of here.<p>

She took in the control panel and then the door itself. It was a newer version but it was the same set up as the ones she'd lived with when she was a child. She quickly popped off the cover of the panel and pulled out a small army knife from a side pocket of her suit. Cutting the circuits, stripping the wires, and then crossing currents all took a matter of seconds and the door slid halfway open. She gave a small oops as the dents she'd placed in the metal stopped the door from opening all the way. Luckily the opening was large enough for her to squeeze through plus her helmet.

She didn't care who saw her now. With her helmet on she moved through hallways as quick as she could making it to an open hanger and paused when she saw peace million connected with Libra. "Go Howard." She whispered before making her way out into space and work her way towards peace million. Serene's Gundam was on there and Thiana had to go after Zechs. "But would it really end this war?" A voice whispered in the back of her mind. "No, it wouldn't." She answered realizing that if Zechs died nothing would change. White Fang would still follow through on the plan saying they were doing it in honor of their fearless leader.

"Idiots." She hissed as she finally made it back onto Peace Million just in time to see Wing Zero fly out after Zechs. She gave a silent word of safe keeping for him before heading towards their hidden Gundam. The battle was heating up and she had to make sure she was near Treize if something went south and she had a really bad feeling it was going to go south very soon.

"Serene… SERENE!" She hollered as she moved across the docking bay. A head poked up from behind a group of fallen boxes. "You're still safe, good. I want you to get off this ship. Take a shuttle or something but leave. I need to check on Treize. We'll meet back on the moon, please" She paused looking fully at Serene. "Please don't do anything but get to the moon." Waiting just a moment before she then turned back and quickly made her way up into the cockpit of Dark Harbinger. "Ok, let's do this."

With that she turned on all the controls and as she left the hanger she flipped the switch for the stealth drive. It didn't take long for her to run a quick scan of the fighting space looking for the Tallgeese. When she did find it her breath froze in her throat. He was fighting Wufie. She kicked the thrusters into gear. "No, no, no, no." It almost became a chant as she made her way closer and closer. She was only a hundred yards away when the unthinkable happened. It was as if everything had slowed down and sped up at the exact same time.

"TREIZE!" With all thrusters on high she held her breath as Tallgeese II exploded. She flew through the middle of it saying a word of prayer to whoever would listen.

* * *

><p>Serene watched as Kit-Kat blasted off in Dark Harbinger. Common sense told her she needed to follow suit. All the remaining shuttles were inoperable due to damage from the collision. She looked around and found a simple space Leo. It had been slightly damaged in the collision but such an appearance could work to her advantage in the middle of a battle. Leos were one of the least complicated suits, easy to pilot and even easier to destroy if piloted by the wrong person. She sighed. She hadn't ever wanted to pilot a suit ever again but necessity called for it. While Libra was still operable the Earth's forces would see it as a threat. It would be only a matter of time before measures would be taken to destroy it. She knew what she had to do. Climbing into the cockpit, she activated the boosters and navigated her way out of the ship.<p>

For her own safety she tried to move as slowly as possible; the more she looked like drifting space debris the less likely it would be that someone might attack her. Coasting through on just her back-up boosters she made her way closer and closer to the battle. Kit-Kat had told her to meet up with her on the moon and that was exactly what she planned to do. Given her current rate of travel, however, it would still be a while before she could do so. She sighed. Outer space was so quiet. Even with the battle in front of her she could still hear nothing within her suit. She closed her eyes and found a pair of green eyes flashing through her mind. She shook herself now wasn't the time to reminisce, now was the time to act.

She continued to watch as the battle played out. As she drifted closer she could see two large suits, a white one and a gundam engaged in an intense battle. The white suit was clearly almost evenly matched with the gundam going blow for blow. As quickly as the upper hand was gained it was soon lost, however, as the white suit let the gundam strike a seemingly fatal blow. It was then that she saw her. Kit-Kat, faster than a normal person could see, sped through the battle with her cloaking device. The flash from the explosion obscured the details but knowing what Kit-Kat came out here for she could guess who was in the suit and what she was doing.

Over her com she vaguely heard someone say that the earth's forces were surrendering. She sighed. The defeat of their leader must have truly disheartened them. She put the power of her boosters on low trying to make it to the moon a little faster when her path was blocked by the crimson, devil-gundam. It was facing off with a large gundam that had wings coming off its back, a strange design for a fighting suit. She watched as the two continued to battle it out even though such actions were no longer needed. Then, her heart almost stopped. Over the com she heard something that chilled her to the bone and made her blood run cold. The White Fang were planning on using the combined weight and size of Libra and Peacemillion to cause maximum damage to the Earth by hurling them into it. The true operation meteor.

She knew she should do something but in a damaged suit she wouldn't be much use. It was then she saw that the battle between the devil gundam and the winged gundam had ceased, ending with the winged on as the victor. Turning on her com she could tell that Boy was in the winged one and Kit-Kat's friend, Zechs, was in the devil-like one. She heard their exchange as well as the panicked plea for Boy to stop the Debris of Libra from falling into Earth. Boy had almost no weapons on him, certainly nothing strong enough to destroy such a massive chunk of the space station. She could tell what he was planning, it was the same thing she would do if given the same predicament: self-detonation. She closed her eyes in respect for his decision when the tables turned.

The devil suit landed next to Boy and too out his beam saber. She watched as Kit-Kat's friend seemingly decided to sacrifice himself to destroy the ominous mass of debris. When all was said and done, one last fragment of the station continued to fall. In a last-ditch effort to stop it once and for all, one of the other gundam pilots threw Boy his beam rifle and Boy piloted his gundam in front of the falling chunk. With a desperate cry that rang out over the com, Boy fired off the rifle and the chunk was successfully destroyed as his gundam roared victoriously back into their sight. It was then, while all focus had shifted to the victorious soldier that she saw him. He was floating outside of the debris of his gundam. He was unconscious, a tiny speck against the vast amount of mobile suit remains. His helmet and suit would run out of oxygen very soon. Kit-Kat had told her to go straight to the moon, to do nothing else but get there… but she couldn't leave him.

Turning on the engines to max she flew to him. She stopped just short of him and opened the hatch. She leapt out into the emptiness of space and grabbed ahold of him. Using leverage against a nearby drifting chunk of metal she pushed them both back to the suit. It was a tight fit, but because she was so much smaller than him she was able to make it work. Once they were both securely inside she closed the hatch and started up the engines again, flying a direct path to the moon. It took another hour to reach it in her damaged suit. As she approached, she focused her camera on the hatch of their shuttle. Kit-Kat came out looking madder than a hornet.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried out of my mind! I told you to come straight here!" She opened the hatch and stood on the edge, listening to the older girl rant, waiting for her moment to get a word in edgewise.

"What didn't you understand? How could you be so reckless to-" Tiring of hearing her go off she merely stepped aside, silencing her caretaker with the sight of the person behind her. "Serene… what-?"

"He's hurt bad." She saw several conflicting emotions flash through Kit-Kat's eyes as she took in the current situation.

"Get him on board the shuttle…" She hefted his limp body out of the gundam, using his arm around her neck to prop him up. Kit-Kat met her at the foot of her suit and helped close the distance between their injured guest and the shuttle. She laid him down on one of the benches and closed the hatch, then took off his helmet to get him some fresh oxygen. Serene watched as Kit-Kat paused, standing over him and couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind. A quick glance around showed her that they had another injured companion on their shuttle whom she could only guess was Treize Khushrenada. She noticed the bandages and other medical measure kit-Kat had taken to try and fix whatever injuries she could. With a tired sigh Kit-Kat turned from them all and headed back to the pilot's seat.

"Let's go home." Serene found herself giving her an exhausted nod in agreement. She sat down in the copilot's seat. Home. They were going home; a place she never thought could ever exist again, until now. Leaning back and closing her eyes, she sighed, letting the peace of that knowledge wash over her.


	40. Placing the Pieces ch 9

A.N. Thank you, everyone for staying with us and reading our story. We love hearing what you think about it and can't wait to see what you think about this one. We don't own any piece of Gundam Wing we just like playing in it's universe. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Serene didn't really know what to do. Kit-Kat hadn't been the same since they'd returned from the battle. The older girl would walk around the house, talking to herself as normal, but there was a different tone to her voice; a sad, resigned tone. She would catch her friend staring off into space and more often than not it would be while standing outside his door. The two comatose patients were being kept on opposite sides of the villa for their own safety and perhaps for Kit-Kat's sanity as well. Either way it was still rather disconcerting. Kit-Kat seemed almost distracted, and that just didn't happen.<p>

She walked past Kit-Kat's study and found her sitting in her chair, her hands massaging her temples, muttering to herself. Serene's eyes once again found the portrait on the wall. The girl in the picture now looked a far cry from the one currently sitting at the desk. Everything still seemed in order. A few papers were scattered in front of her as if she had been trying to concentrate on something. She felt sorry for her friend. Something must have happened during that last battle between her and the man known as Zechs. On Kit-Kat's desk, all the pictures were right where they should be, all of them, that is, except the ones with him in them. The pictures containing the man in question were currently face down, a fact that she found surprising.

On bringing both men to the villa Kit-Kat had called Dr. San Ju, the same doctor that helped them both recover from their near death experiences. If anyone could help save those men it would be him. The doctor made sure to set them up with all the supplies necessary for home care. He taught the both of them how to change the bandages and replace the life support bags. The doctor came in from time to check in on the patients but it was mostly their job to take care of the comatose men. Several times a day she would go back and forth between their rooms checking on their statuses and making sure they were as comfortable as she could make them. Kit-Kat mostly took care of Treize and that left her to care of Zechs.

Indeed, Kit-Kat rarely went anywhere near the blonde man despite their past history. Serene found herself more than puzzled as to why the older girl would behave in such a way towards her old comrade. Whatever had transpired between them on Libra must have been serious because Kit-Kat hadn't been herself since. Where the older girl was usually so calm and organized now she was misplacing things almost constantly. Several times a day Kit-Kat would be searching for something just to have Serene be the one to find it and reveal it to her. Kit-Kat's usual calculated precision and focus had also seemed to disappear. Where once she could easily complete three or four tasks at a time she now struggled with one. Serene sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly time to check on their patients bandages again.

"Kit-Kat?" The older girl glanced up, a nervous, almost startled look on her usually calm face. "It's time to tend to them." She watched as Kit-Kat took a moment to process her words.

"Can you do it? I'm rather busy." A quick glance at the lack of papers on the desktop told her that the only thing Kit-Kat was really busy with was her own thoughts.

"You know, you can't keep avoiding them forever."

"I'm not avoiding anyone."

"Kit-Kat." She locked eyes with her old friend. "You have to confront him sooner or later."

"I know… just… not now." Her black-blue orbs were swirling with her mixed emotions and Serene found herself feeling sorry for disturbing her. "Take care of it… please."

She sighed. How could she deny her after she'd done so much for her?

"Ok, but you owe me." Kit-Kat gave her a small smile of thanks. Serene returned it just before turning away and exiting the room, shutting the door behind her.

She headed across the hall to the room where the Earth's leading representative now lay. She opened the door as quietly as possible even though she knew there was little chance of her waking him. Treize Khushrenada was hardly discernible under all his bandages. She pulled back the blanket and grabbed the necessary supplies from the closet. Unraveling the old bandages took some time. She removed each one with great care, trying her best not to aggravate his injuries. She opened the bottle of sav and the container of antiseptic and began the routine process of cleansing and disinfecting his wounds.

The special cockpit his engineers had designed for him did a good job saving his life but hadn't protected him completely. Broken glass from his monitors had flown into his arms and cut him several places. Burn marks from places where the malfunctioning electrical cords had touched his skin were a bright contrast when compared to his white skin. His body was, thankfully, still in tact. His mind, however, might not be so lucky. The doctor had done a few brain scans on the comatose man and found that his brain activity was rather low. The possibility of him ever regaining consciousness seemed rather slim.

She studied his unconscious form. She had changed his bandages several time but only now did she notice his multiple scars and markings obviously left behind from the battles of his past. A soldier like Treize would find his new injuries badges of honor to be worn with pride as a symbol of his efforts to preserve the fighting spirit of humanity. She had done some research on him and found that she couldn't agree with all his points of view. From a very young age she had been a soldier, trained to fight and die on command for the sake of her superiors. She of all people knew of the fighting spirit mankind held within them, however she could not bring herself to agree with the man's past views. The view that war is a natural way of the world that must be played through until the end was a horrible thought. In her mind, battle should be avoided at all costs. Life was truly too precious.

She had heard Kit-Kat mumbling under her breath something about how the former military commander had changed his views. Whether or not that was true was irrelevant. Kit-Kat had asked for her help to take care of the man and that's exactly what she planned to do. She took a look at the unconscious man again. She seriously hoped he would be alright, for Kit-Kat's sake if nothing else. Covering him back up and tucking him in, she changed his life support bags and checked his oxygen supply as she did every day. Having made sure he would be comfortable she went to the door, turned off the light and left the room closing the door behind her.

She walked back to the office and found no change in her distraught friend. Kit-Kat hadn't really moved at all. She sighed and blew her long bangs out of her face. She turned and walked to the other side of the house where the other unconscious soldier lay. She opened the door and walked in, turning on the light. She reached into the closet for the same kind of supplies she used on Treize. Zechs had less flesh wounds than his former comrade. His injuries were mostly internal bruising and fractures. She pulled back the covers and began to remove his bandages and splint with the same precise caution as she had before.

The man lying in front of her was one of the most revered men in the universe, as respected for his skills as he was feared for them. This was the man who had threatened the very existence of the earth and almost caused the deaths of millions of innocent people. She found herself wondering what might have happened if his destructive plan had succeeded. She almost couldn't remember why she had saved him. By all rights the man should be dead, even deserved to be. But she couldn't let him die. She hadn't been able to just fly away and leave him there to suffocate. Kit-Kat cared for him, or at least she used to. The short time she had seen the other girl before the battle she could see the pain and worry in her eyes as she looked at his picture. His picture. That had been the other reason. Her curiosity about him. He had her eyes.

It was as she rebandaged his head that she found herself with mixed emotions. Part of her wanted him to wake up, to ask him about who he was, but the other part was terrified. She had been in Kit-Kat's office many times and seen his picture. She had stood there, completely dumbfounded by the likeness. They had the same color eyes: ice blue. She wanted to know why; had to know. Kit-Kat would know who he was, wouldn't she? She finished his bandages and changed his life support bags. If he didn't wake up soon then Kit-Kat would have to take care of hi no matter her personal feelings. Her next surgery was coming up soon and she wouldn't be around to act as a barrier between the unconscious man and her friend.

She leaned in over him one last time to check his vital signs and as she did so, his eyes fluttered open. For a split second, ice-blue met ice blue. She froze. He was staring at her, almost deliriously. She found her mouth suddenly dry, her hand beginning to shake. He took a deep breath as if to speak but no words came out. She found herself leaning back, trying to get away from him. He tried to sit up but only managed to shift his weight, causing him to groan in pain.

"Wh-who…?" His voice was a hoarse whisper, barely audible. She found herself responding almost immediately.

"Shh…" She injected more sedative into his I.V. hoping it would knock him back out before he could really say anything. Part of her wanted him to stay awake. Part of her wanted to talk to him, to ask him who he was; why their eyes were the same. It didn't take but a few seconds for the drugs to kick in. No sooner was he conscious than his head rolled to the side again and he passed out, eyes closed. She studied his face closely. They had the same chin, more or less. Their jawline and cheekbones almost matched except his face was just a bit larger than hers. She felt herself tensing. It was too much coincidence. She covered him back up, her fingers fumbling uncharacteristically. She almost staggered to the door, her breath caught in her throat. She had to know.

She arrived at Kit-Kat's door and stood there a moment, observing the older girl. After a moment of no response she cleared her throat. Kit-Kat finally looked up, a tired expression on her face that showed in her eyes. After a moment or two of silence and Kit-Kat quirking her brow in question she found herself finally able to ask her question.

"We have the same eyes."

"What?'

"The one you call Zechs, we have the same eyes. Why?"

"Serene, I don't think that now is the right time to discuss-"

"He looks like me, Kit-Kat. We look the same. Same face, same eyes. I know you know why, so please… tell me."

"Serene…"

"You told me he was a Peacecraft… he's her brother. I was trained to be her, to take her place… I want to know why, and I'm pretty sure you can tell me."

"Serene…"

"Please, Kit-Kat." She felt the unfamiliar feeling of moisture gathering in her eyes. A lump had formed in her throat and she felt herself shaking.

"He's your brother." It took a moment for her words to register; to really sink in. He… is her… brother? She looked at the older girl feeling the blood drain from her face. How could this be possible?

"How?"

"I'm not sure of all the details. Dr. A told me a long time ago. Apparently you have the same father. You are the youngest of the Peacecrafts." She could hardly believe what she was hearing. A Peacecraft? Her? it all made sense now. That's why she was chosen, as a look-a-like, a stand-in. "Serene?" Ice-blue met black-blue one last time before she bolted from the room.

She didn't know what to do; what to think. She ran out the front door into the cold of the winter night. She didn't know how long or how far but she ran until she felt the strange prickling of something in her eyes. She reached up and felt the unfamiliar moisture of a single drop sliding down her cheek. From years of intense training she could barely feel the cold. A single snowflake, the first of many, landed gently on her nose. The last time she had felt anything near as strong as this seemed like a lifetime ago. It was a whole other lifetime ago. She stood there in the newly fallen snow, pondering the new information, processing it. Her father had been a king. Her sister was now the Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs of the new government. Her brother, who had just tried to destroy the earth, was now lying in a comatose state in the first place she's called home since childhood. But most of all, the thing that disturbed her was the heavy truth. She was the reason her mother died. They had been after her, the youngest Peacecraft child. Her mother had died protecting her and it was all her fault. She sat down, slowly, seemingly oblivious to the snow as she curled her knees up to her chest.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there before she felt the warmth of a jacket wrapping around her shoulder. She didn't need to look up to know that Kit-Kat was now kneeling beside her. The older girl said nothing, keeping herself just close enough for comfort but still keeping her distance. She felt hurt that the older girl felt the need to do so. Feeling more lost than ever before she leaned her head over onto the older girl's shoulder. Kit-Kat's arm slowly found its way around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"It's ok…it's ok…." The tears came then, flowing uncontrollably as sob after broken sob tore from her throat. For the first time in more years than she could remember she let herself cry; cry for her past, cry for her present, cry for her mother, cry for her friend, cry for her. After what seemed like a small eternity her tears finally ceased falling though her body still shook from the uncharacteristic emotional outlet. She looked at Kit-Kat. Her friend smiled comfortingly and lifted her gloved hand to wipe away her tears.

"Let's get back." She nodded her head, returning the smile, feeling somehow lighter inside. They rose out of the snow and started on the path back to the villa. Something had changed inside of her tonight; she didn't know what, but something was definitely different. Wiping the remainder of her tears off as best as she could she continued with her friend on their journey back home.


	41. Placing the Pieces ch 10

A.N. Ello everyone. Here is the next step along our story line. We hope you are all enjoying the story and thank you for staying with us. Enjoy! ~ciao

* * *

><p>A jarring beeping snapped Thiana out of a dreamless sleep and she swung her arm out across the bedside table knocking her alarm clock, a glass of water, picture frame, and a lamp onto the floor. The breaking of glass and all together cacophony of the sound had her sitting straight up in bed with her colt pointed at the door.<p>

It all happened in three seconds and at the fourth second the safety was back on the gun and she was rubbing her head as a tension headache started to form mostly as the beeping that had started this whole mess was still sounding. She glared at the mess on the floor as everything had broken and her fuzzy rug was now soaked. "Perfect…"

The alarm wasn't her clock, nor was it her security grid alarm. It wasn't until she had made it to her sink and splashed cold water on her face that she realized it was the alarm for any abnormal occurrence her sleeper programs had picked up. She looked up at her reflection and noticed the bloodshot eyes and blackish circles before letting out a soft groan. She couldn't remember the last time she had got a full nights rest. It had been almost nine days without anything more than a couple hours of sleep. She had been running from one place to another helping soldiers of Oz find places after the war, taking care of two comatose patients, and then making sure Serene didn't go off and do anything crazy.

"One night, one night of uninterrupted sleep, is that too much to ask for?" She asked her reflection before turning away and heading toward the kitchen. A silhouette blocking the moon light from streaming into the hallway tilted her head as if in question.

"I know I know, I'm sorry Serene. I'll get it turned off." She waved her hand as her other rubbed her forehead. She knew something important had been found but she also knew she wouldn't be up to it without some sort of help. She was almost tempted to take some medical adrenalin to wake herself up but knew it would do more damage in the long run.

She moved without a sound through her house and after starting the coffee she went and gave a quick peak on Treize before moving to just stand outside of Zechs' door. She hadn't been able to make herself enter into that room since they had brought him in. She didn't know what she was thinking and until she figured that out she really didn't trust herself in there.

"How's he doing?" Serene walked out from the shadows she'd been standing in and leaned against the door facing her.

"No change." Thiana just nodded at Serene's words. She knew she was going to have to get over this but right now she was glad she had other things to deal with.

"I'll be back in a bit. Keep an eye out." And after making sure everything was clear as a precaution she returned to pour herself a large cup of coffee adding the necessary sugar and cream before moving to a simple cleaning closet and shut the door. The beeping thankfully stopped as she hit a hidden switch and the floor started to slowly drop down into the earth going down to her bunker.

She looked out across the underground bunker that was large enough to hold about ten mobile suits. Why Treize had given her that much room she had no idea but she didn't question it. Her gaze settled on Dark Harbinger before traveling to the pile of different pieces, that she was slowly taking apart to study. It was as much space junk Howard could find of the Tallgeese I and II. She had wanted to learn more about the machine that had started it all but in the last two weeks since Howard had brought it to her she hadn't been able to touch it.

"Soon enough, I'll be able to work on you." She spoke to the empty room. A small spark flashed in the eyes of Harbinger and she felt pain. She knew it was just a machine but it was Serene's and ever since Serene told her to get rid of it and how she wanted nothing to do with Thiana had been able to find a small amount of sadness in the Zero system. "She'll come around. I promise. It just might not be that soon." She spoke again before heading into her control and room and truly believing she was going mental.

Her coffee found its designated spot away from the controls least it spill and she was off to work. Her fingers flying across the key boards bringing up the different programs and seeing what they found. The first was a pick up from the one she had dropped off at the new President's residents. 'Preventers' a group of soldiers set up to help prevent attacks on the new ESUN.'

"Well that could be interest…" she mused as she filed it away, programming the system to pick up any more information about the group. The next couple of pings were rumors that she threw off as nothing after a little bit of research. It was the last one that had her ready to destroy something.

Small amounts of alloy and other metals were being bought from hundreds of different companies. None would alert the government to danger as they were all bought through different names and in small amount. Yet her program had picked up that every name was filed as a member of the Barton Foundation, and while the main shipping address wasn't colony 18999, Dekim's colony, they all ended there in the end. Some quick checks showed the colony had been completed. There were just a few minor issues on the outer haul, but nothing that would need that extravagant amount of metal. Another ping circled around the hundreds of Oz soldiers being offered asylum on the colony. The thought Dekim had turned over a new leaf was quickly ruled out as she noticed once these soldiers signed up for the first generation of citizens they disappeared. The thing that sealed the deal was when a company that had been hired to clean up the larger pieces of mobile suits in the atmosphere and on earth had a contract to deliver the pieces to a recycling facility that just happened to be on colony 18999.

"I told you Dekim… Don't step out of line." She hung her head realizing that her choice to let him live was already coming to bite her. Even though her program was good she realized she was going to need someone on the inside. She mused over it for a while as she started looking over the different soldiers asking for her help. Even though the war was over, and everyone was supposed to be at peace. It was hard for some of the soldiers closest to Treize to start over. Many wouldn't hire them if the owner knew they had been some of the top elite with Treize's specials. If Treize would have been in a position to help he would have done everything he could to help his men, and seeing how she was the heir to the Khushrenada name she knew, even if everyone believed she had been killed in one of the battle, that it was her job to take care of these men.

She had set up a private email and she had given it to only two in the beginning; Doc, and Broadway. They had both made it through, though Broadway had lost a leg in one of the last battles. She had set them up with new identities, a little cash and everything they would need to get their lives started over. Broadway had gone to America to live in New York City. While Doc had stayed close and was actually working under Dr. San-Ju, with his true name. It was through these two that the rest got her email. Only those they felt would keep her a secret and had no other choice would find their way into her ORP, Oz Relocation Program.

She wished she could help more, mostly after she saw the numbers that had gone off to Dekim's colony. She gave a sigh as she knew she couldn't have done anymore then what she was doing at the moment. It wasn't until she saw a familiar name in one of the emails that she had a plan. Timothy Mathews, aka Romeo. He had survived but like so many others needed help. He had had a slightly extremist streak during the war and she knew that he would be perfect for what she had in mind. The return email listened only a set of coordinates, date, and time for a meeting. Three days from now. In just three days she was going to let one more Oz soldier know she hadn't died, and this one, she was going to ask to place his life on the line again.

Giving a small sigh as she finished her coffee she finally glanced at the clock on the wall and saw that it read 1:12 am. Giving a small twirl in her chair she thought out loud "I still have seven hours before I'm needed for the next bandage changes. What should I do? Sleep!"

* * *

><p>The snowflakes drifted slowly to the ground through the frosted window. The simple beauty of it always had her smiling. They brought back a small space in time that things had a glimmer of hope. However the one piece she had never let herself think about, she now knew all too well. There would always be low hanging black clouds just out of sight foretelling of a storm. She hadn't prepared for that storm then but she was smarter now. She wouldn't let herself be caught off guard again.<p>

Things hadn't changed. Even though he hadn't destroyed the earth he had still planned too. Nothing she had said or done had changed his mind. He had still locked her in that room. 'But he saved the earth in the end, he had listened to reason.' A little voice in her mind said softly. 'But is that enough to change everything?' She countered. There wasn't a reply because she didn't know.

"Here's your order." Thiana's right hand instantly went to her gun hidden in a concealed holster under the back of her shirt. She let go as quickly as she recognized who had snapped her out of her musing. It was a local girl who was almost always working at this little coffee shop.

"The radar shows the storm is coming in fast. So we're going to be closing at 5 instead of 7 like normal."

"There's always a storm coming." Thiana whispered and was thankful when the girl kept right on talking.

"We just wanted you to know so you didn't feel rushed. We know how you like to sit and people watch." The girl smiled and Thiana found herself smiling back. The owner knew who she was and helped keep her true identity a secret yet this girl, really only a year younger then herself, thought she was a recluse writer like everyone else.

"Thank you Trunney, I'll keep my eye on the clock this afternoon." She leaned forward, lowering her voice at the same and laughed as she found Trunney lean in too. "I'm actually waiting for a friend though, so if a man comes in looking for a person named 'Ward' could you please direct him to my table."

"A man looking for 'Ward', gotcha, I'll keep a look out." Trunney gave a wink before walking away and Thiana just laughed lightly to herself taking a sip of her hot peppermint chocolate that had been delivered before giving a small sigh of contentment. It was as she was half way through her Tiramisu that the front door opened bringing the sharp knife of the wind and a spiral of snow surrounding a man with dirty blonde hair standing at almost 6'3". She noticed he had changed everything to make him look less military but it wasn't working. The set of his shoulders and sharp look out would make any soldier feel safe with him at their side but it also told others that he was dangerous.

It was the sharp look out she had been hoping for. His eyes landed on her and went on before snapping back. It had been almost two whole years and while she hadn't changed much, with people thinking you're dead it does make others rethink what they really see. He however, didn't as she read his lips when he whispered. "Ward? Holy Hell." She just smiled in return.

"Did you say Ward?" Trunney was right there with a smile on her face and Thiana could tell by that smile that she was taken in by this roguish man. Romeo never took his eyes off of her but he answered in his normal way that got him the tag Romeo. Trunney never noticed that he never looked at her, as she directed him through the restaurant. "She's waiting for you, if you'll just follow me."

"Ms. White, the man you asked me to keep an eye out for is here." Trunney said as she directed Romeo to the empty seat.

"Thank you, Trunney. My guest will have a black coffee and an order of you banana nut bread." Thiana smiled at the girl before picking up her cup of hot chocolate to take another sip.

"Of course I'll be back, and I'll bring you a refill too Ms. White." With that Trunney was off checking on some of her other tables.

"So Ms. White?" Thiana glanced up at Romeo.

"Yes, a Ms. April White." She smiled.

"You're alive. I knew you had to be, but with no word everyone started to think the rumors were true." Romeo sat down across from her and just took in the girl they had all used to tease. While she had been very mature at the time, there was just something different this time that made her seem like a different person.

"So what do you see?" Thiana asked as she noticed Romeo just observing her.

"You're still as pretty as ever but something's changing. While now you'd sure to have every male running after your like a puppy, more than normal, you don't have as much spark here anymore" He reached over and tapped her between the eyes. "However, with everything that's happened we can all understand why your spark is gone."

"Romeo…"

"Now just wait. They both meant a lot to us too. It's hard to wrap your head around what happened at the end, and then they both died. We're all in morning." He dropped his voice. "Treize was your guardian and Zechs was like your brother. I really think you need to talk to someone about what happened." She shifted slightly at his words.

"No one knows I'm alive except those I've helped. It's not time to come back yet."

"Noin would keep your secret."

"Why would I talk to her? You know how we were together."

"Yeah like two hissing cats fighting over something, but she'd understand what you're going through. Her and Zechs…Well…"

"Her and Zechs what?"

"They had gotten really close that year you were gone. She was next to him almost through the entire battle."

"He let her stay with him during that? She never tried to stop him?"

"Yeah she was by his side till the very end. She did stop him from attacking Peace Million if what I've heard is correct. She stood in between him and that ship as they were ramming Libra. He couldn't attack her so he backed off. It's sad really, they had just seemed to find each other and then war happens tearing them apart." Silence settled between them and she wasn't ready to break it yet.

He had let her stay by his side? She had stood in his way and he had let her? Her mind was reeling but one thing became blatantly obvious. Saving the earth wasn't enough because she now knew what had really been going on. He had moved on. He had been her first in so many ways but when she had chosen a different path he had chosen a different woman.

"I think I lost you to your own mind, and it wasn't a pleasant visit…"

"You were always the best at recognizance missions." She replied trying to flash a smile but knew it wasn't working. Thankfully he dropped the subject as Trunney arrived with the bread, coffee, and another hot chocolate for her. They both took a sip from their fresh drinks and he took a bite of the bread giving a small moan making her laugh.

"Good?"

"You have no idea!"

"You'll never change."

"That's not a bad thing." They both laugh before finally getting to the point of this meeting. "I never thought when Broadway gave me that email that it was you on the other side."

"That's the point. Like I've said before it's not time yet for me to reappear. It'll come just not yet." She took a sip of her fresh cup of hot chocolate before settling back into her chair. "So, I've been in conclusion, hiding whatever you want to call. What's your story?"

"Well I got mixed up with the rebellion after Treize went into hiding, and then when he came back he brought a group of us back with him. I was part of that final battle. My juvie records somehow were released after the final battle as I tried to make a new life. So with being part of Treize's specials, plus the stuff I had done as a kid that had landed me at the Lake Victorian Base in the first place, well you know." He sighed as he just looked down at his coffee. "I don't know where to go. I was a good soldier. I found who I was meant to be there, but now? I have no idea."

Her heart went out to him for she knew that story too well. Hundreds of soldiers that had supported Treize through it all were being attacked by some unknown person. It was making it hard for them to re-assimilate into the general public. That's why most were going to Dekim's colony. It seemed the one place not holding a grudge against Oz soldiers. It was then that it hit her. Dekim was behind it all. He was the reason soldiers weren't finding livelihoods, and then he offered them this great deal. All for what though?

"I think I lost you again."

"Sorry Romeo." She gave a small laugh. "I've got two different files. Two different paths you could take and both would be right up your lane."

"Why do I feel there's a 'but' somewhere in there?"

"Well the first one contains information for a new program starting up to help protect the earth and the colonies. The 'But' is you might have to gain a new identity. They're called the preventers and its rumored Lady Une will be in charge of the division. It'll be up to Une if you take the new identity but it's all ready for you. I've already contacted her as an unknown party wanted to help Oz soldiers gain a second chance. She agrees but said she held the right to not except a soldier or have the soldier's identity changed for protection reasons you know." She watched him take in the news and saw that it didn't really get him excited, and that made her smile.

"What about the second one?"

"It's different." She paused. "I need you to answer something first. What are your thoughts about Treize, the war now that it's over, and the future?

He took his time before answering her question, and she was glad. It made it even clearer that he was perfect for what she was going to ask of him. Now if his answer fit what she remembered of him. "The war was a waste of human life, which was led by men wanting complete control instead of what was best for the people. Even Treize was guilty of that. In the end I believe he had changed seeing how he helped end the war. I just hope this new government can keep it together long enough and destroy those who still want a fight so the people can finally gain what they want. Actual peace, not a simply delay between fighting."

"You do not disappoint me Romeo." She smiled at him before reaching down and handing over a ticket.

"This is it? A nice little get away? Are you coming too?" He gave her one of his classic teasing smiles.

"And now you're the Romeo I remember." She laughed. "No that's not it, it's not a nice little get away, and no I'm not going. That is a ticket to Moscow. When you arrive go to the lost luggage office. State your true name and a bag will be waiting for you. In the bag will be everything you need. Registry of a rental car, along with confirmed receipts for a motel room, there will be some petty cash to get you through the next couple of day and then a nice-ish outfit for your interview."

"Interview, what exactly am I interviewing for?" He asked still looking down at the ticket.

"A job at a new colony, security to be exact, I have a feeling once you arrive that will change but it'll be a good job. You're a shoe in, and the colony is actually a very nice colony." She leaned forward really needing to look him in the eyes. "I need to know if you'll give your loyalty to me like you gave it to Treize. If not, this will be it and we'll both walk away."

"Ward, you'll never know how close I came to walking when Treize 'sent' you away to boarding school. I knew that would have never happen, and then when it was rumored you had went to see Zechs just days later I knew something was up and you had left. I trust your judgment and if something had you leaving Treize then I knew I probably didn't want to be a part of it. I waited too long, before I knew it we were in the middle of a revolt and then it just went from there. So to answer your question you've always had the same if not more loyalty then what I gave to Treize."

"Thank you," She whispered realizing that he was speaking the truth and that Doc, and Broadway had almost said the exact same thing. "I need you to be my mole. Something is going down on that colony, and I need someone inside who can keep their wits about them and not be swayed by what will be said. The company that built that colony is led by a mad man and I have a feeling he's building an army. He's brought in hundreds of Oz soldiers and then had them disappear from the manifest. I need you to relay everything back to me; know that whatever is said in there will be in the same way that snake had Eve eating forbidden fruit in the Garden of Eden."

"That bad?" He let the information sink in. "So you need someone who can act the part of a loyal Oz soldier following with everyone while not being swayed. That's why you asked those questions about my loyalty?"

"Exactly, I needed to know that if I sent you in to gain information you wouldn't betray me. Also because I need you to get close enough to the main player if anything goes down."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling something big is going to happen, and it's going to be led by a man named Dekim Barton. He runs the organization building the colony. I need you to get into his inner circle of soldiers."

"Why? If you just need me to be a mole I don't have to be that close to the main guy. What aren't you saying?"

"I need you close because I might ask you to kill him. I had my chance about six months again but I held my hand. I now wish I hadn't, but I can't take it back. All I can do is try to fix it." They were both quiet for a while as she waited and he went over everything.

"Ok, I'll do it."

She looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. It's not going to be easy and I know exactly what I'm asking you to do." She reached into her purse and dropped the money for their food and drinks on the table leaving a generous tip for Trunney before standing up. "Your airplane ticket numbers are also a secure line that you can reach me at and no one will be the wiser on the colony." She slipped into her royal blue fitted winter pea coat and buttoned the front while taking a glance out the window. The wind had picked up and even though it was pitch back outside one could tell the air was thick with snow. When she turned back to Romeo she already had her white leather gloves, and fuzzy white hat on.

"Ward, I'll be careful, but take care of yourself too." He said as he picked up her matching fuzzy scarf and wrapped it a couple times around her neck in an older brotherly fashion. "I can't be a mole for anyone; no matter how adorable they are, if that person kills herself by exhaustion." He flicked her nose before turning back to pick up the ticket and heading out, giving a wave over his shoulder before exiting the coffee house. She gave a sigh of relief as she knew she had picked the right guy. Now it was time to face the storm and make it back home. To where she'd probably just fall into her bed, because he was right she was exhausted, physically but mostly mentally.


	42. Placing the Pieces ch 11

[A.N.] Hello all! Minx and I thank you all for following us on our journey. As we near the end of twisted tale we want to apologize for it taking us so long to post. We have been reviewing details and trying to make things perfect for your enjoyment! Here is the next installment and as we reach the holiday seasons we want to wish you all a happy, safe time. Enjoy!

The face in the picture stared up at her from its place in the locket, her twinkling eyes frozen in time matched the smile on her face. The same hair… different eyes. The eyes that stared back at her were hazel, unlike hers. She had cool blue eyes. Her brother's eyes… her father's eyes… she had spent the last few days looking up her family history, trying to learn about her past, about how she came to be. She had looked at so many pictures and new clippings she had her entire family's faces committed to memory, her father's most of all. He had been a rather handsome, man; an imposing figure though for some reason he had grown out a ridiculously long beard that made him seem years older than he had been. He had been one of the leader advocating for the demilitarization of the earth and for a peaceful co-existance between the earth and the colonies. His efforts for peace, however, had proved not only futile, but ultimately fatal. Sanc had been attacked just before she was born. Her father and his wife had not survived the violent sacking. She looked at the picture in her hand again.

"Who was I meant to be?" The question hung in the air of the otherwise empty room. She had asked that question and many more several times since she found out the other half of her parentage but the photo had been as silent as pictures normally are.

She closed the locket as a single tear slid down her cheek. Since her breakdown the other night the occasional tear would find its way out of her eye and down her unexpecting cheek. She sighed and fastened the chain back around her small neck. Emotions were something she was determined to get used to. They had seemed so unnecessary, an obstacle. Dekim had trained all of them out of her along with all her free will. She had been his obedient soldier, his puppet, following orders without question or hesitation.

Kit-Kat had been working with her non-stop to undo the brainwashing and programming of her training. She had fought her, had found trusting her to be more of a chore than she'd like to admit. Still she had to give the older girl credit. No matter how hard the fight, how hard the resistance, she never gave up. She knew she still had a long way to go, but with Kit-Kat's guidance and a little luck she might regain some of herself that had been lost so long ago.

She glanced at the clack on the wall. It was noon. Dr. San-Ju had arrived over an hour ago to take Zechs off of his I.V., his medications and any other form of medical equipment he was currently relying on. Once he was certain Zechs would be alright, she and the doctor would leave for his hospital so that he can finish yet another surgical procedure on her. She knew her previously comatose patient would most likely not be there when she returned.

It was inevitable that he would get better. It was even more inevitable that he would leave as soon as he was able, or even perhaps before. She found herself relieved and disappointed all at once. Part of her wanted to meet him, to see what he was like. She had so many questions she knew he might be able to answer. Still, the other part of her feared him. This was a man that had wanted to destroy the Earth. She could hardly believe that any human in their right mind would try to do such a thing, but perhaps that was the problem. Perhaps he wasn't in his right mind.

The Son of a pacifist king had been the cause of one of the largest and worse battles in the history of the universe. So many good men and women lost their lives fighting what she considered an unnecessary battle. No, this man was not one that she wished to meet face to face until she was certain she could handle any outcome. He had caused so much trouble, risked so much yet she had saved him. She had risked her own safety and the wrath of her caretaker to bring him to safety. She hadn't known then who he was, but even if she had, she would have done the same thing.

Standing up, she stuffed the last of her necessary items into her duffle bag that she would be carrying with her to the hospital. She had very little at the villa that belonged to her although Kit-Kat had told her otherwise. Her wardrobe had recently been expanded due to some earlier shopping trips. She glanced in the mirror at her own reflection and saw someone she hardly recognized. The girl she once saw was smaller, thinner and her skin was almost void of color. The girl she saw now was still far from healthy, but she was no longer a walking skeleton. Her skin was now a nice soft peachy color and her eyes weren't nearly as sunken in. She brushed a few stray strand of hair away from her eyes.

Kit-Kat had discussed with her why she would not be present during the surgery. Someone had to stay behind with the comatose Treize. If something were to happen and he were to wake up then someone would be needed to look after him. She wasn't afraid. She had faced much worse than surgery by herself before. Still, despite her courage, she couldn't help that a tiny part of her still wished she could be there. The knock at the door roused her from her thoughts.

"Serene? It's Doctor San-Ju. Are you ready to go?" She turned towards the door, grabbing her duffle off her bed. It was time. She walked out to find the doctor smiling at her. she stared at him blankly. It was hard for her to trust any doctor, no matter how much Kit-Kat did. They walked in silence back though the house to the front door where Kit-Kat was waiting.

"Take care of her, doctor. I'm depending on you."

"Don't worry, Miss Khushrenada. I will have your young friend up and around again in no time, as good as new."

"I know." She turned to her then, placing her hands on her shoulders. "As soon as you're out of surgery and strong enough, the doctor will bring you back here. I promise I'll be here waiting." She smiled.

Serene stared at her a moment before giving her own small smile. She moved towards to door and the doctor followed her out. They walked to his car in silence. She climbed into the back passenger seat and buckled herself in before slumping down. It was going to be a long ride, one she wasn't all too sure she was ready to take.

She had a set of headphones on trying to drown out her thoughts. The cold night air blew over her and snow was lifted and thrown about like glitter in the moon light. It wasn't working. Despite the music blasting in her ears, being curled up in an overly fluffy blanket in her hang glider, and the full moon making the earth feel magical she still couldn't get her mind off of the fact that he was waking up. He had been removed from all medical equipment, taken off all of the drugs, and she was going to have to face him alone.

She rested her forehead on her knees as she gave an exasperated sigh. She was so confused, yet at the same time knew exactly what she was going to do. She was letting him go. She had sat in his room for hours after Serene had left with Dr. San-Ju for her last set of surgeries. She had just been watching, trying to figure out why a part of her wanted to spill everything too and then why the other half wanted to smash his head in. Leaving her forehead on her knees she turned off the music from the player and took off her headphones.

"Do you really think in your condition walking around in the dark in a strange home is a smart idea? Let alone the fat that you're coming outside when it's freezing?"

"Probably not." She heard the soft sound out footfalls on light snow before the groan at sitting and the creaking of a chair telling her he had sat down. "But then again I'm use to this 'sitting out in the snow with you'."

Silence settled around them that, with each minute that passed, became heavier and heavier. For the first time she was feeling nervous. There had never been a moment of awkwardness between them. From the moment Treize had given her the choice of living with him they had been joined at the hip whenever they were together.

"What day is it?" his voice was gruff and soft in a way that spoke of un-use.

"Thursday…." His laughter settled over her in a way that made her hope that after the war had destroyed so much some things might be fixed.

"I meant what's the date."

"February the 6th." She finally let herself look at him. He still looked like his normal self but as she looked closer she saw the lines that hadn't been there before. He was only twenty but the war had caused extreme stress on him and his body was showing the wear. There was also a fine tremor that some soldiers got right after returning. The high tensions of battle didn't leave a person just because the war was over.

"I've been out for over a month… I still can't believe I'm alive." His hands fisted and she could tell he was reliving images. She moved without thought as she went to sit in front of him taking his hands in her own. She slowly worked them open working out the tension as she ran hers hands over them in a soothing motion.

"Thia…"

"Treize used to do this for me when I would wake up from a nightmare. I would have images of my life before flash through my mind and my body would tighten up ready to fight or flee. It took forever me to relax. This was the only thing that worked."

"I'm sorry…" Her head shot up at his words and their eyes met.

"Why do you say that?"

"Treize is dead, because…"

"Don't. Don't you dare say because of you." She dropped his hands and mentally told herself to breath. "Treize chose his own outcome and went out onto that battle field knowing it would be his last. Don't take that away from him. He made some very poor choices in the end but fighting for the earth the way he did was his way of trying to make it up."

"You're right." The silence had returned and she didn't know how to break it. Time seemed to crawl as they sat in their own personal snow globe.

"You were the last person I expect to see when I woke up."

"Oh really?"

"If I remember correctly you said you were going to kill me, and you don't make idol threats."

"Technically I said if you destroy the earth I would kill you, but you didn't so I don't have to follow through. Also to be truthful I didn't save you."

"But I'm at you house."

"Well I've paid for your medical treatment but I wasn't the one that saved you from the debris."

"Who did then?"

"My ward."

"Your ward? You're telling me you're taking care of someone?"

"Yep."

"And this person saved me, why?"

"She's mental."

"Blue eyes…" He whispered

"What did you say?"

"A blonde girl, she had blue eyes. I saw her. I think I had woken up once and she was messing with bandages. It was so strange because I thought I was hallucinating because she had my eyes and I couldn't understand why I didn't know her."

"You were hallucinating."

"No I wasn't. You just you're ward is a she. So she was the girl that I saw that I with my same eyes."

"She _is_ a she, but she doesn't have your eyes."

"Yes she does."

"No she doesn't. She has green eyes. You were doped up on drugs. You probably saw your own eyes reflecting in hers and because of your mental state and thought that they were hers."

"That makes no sense. I know what I saw."

"Well I think I know what color my wards eyes are wouldn't you think?" She shot back glaring at him.

"Her eyes were blue…" He muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes he hadn't changed in some ways. He still acted like a child when he was told he was wrong. It probably didn't help that he wasn't wrong. She was going to need to invest in some contacts for Serene or else people will find out who she truly was. A light grumbling sound reached her ears and she realized that it had come from Zechs.

"Come on." She said as she stood up giving a slight stretch before moving towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To the kitchen, you need food, or do you have a wild animal hidden in your shirt?" She replied smiling back over her shoulder at him. She didn't want to think about why on one hand she kept telling herself to let him go. They would tear each other apart. Yet on the other hand she wanted things she didn't even want to acknowledge.

The next couple weeks went quickly and they were filled with secretly taking care of Treize, feeding Zechs, going through intensive therapy, and then helping soldiers on the side. She couldn't understand how she was just as busy but for some reason she was more relaxed. It was only the end of February but it seemed like spring was already making its presence known. Just four weeks before there was snow on the ground. Now the temperatures were in the high 60's and the grass was so green it looked faked.

The birds were already awake and letting everything about them know that the sun was coming up. Everything seemed perfect and for the first time she wasn't going to question it. Serene would be returning in a couple days. Dr. San-Ju had been giving great reports and said that there wasn't going to be a need for any more surgeries. Once she'd gone through the necessary therapy she'd be given a clean bill of health.

Treize's vitals were also improving and many of his minor wounds were already healed. She smiled, feeling happy and comfortable. Things were going to work out. The only dark mark was the reports from Matthews but she pushed those to the back of her mind. As she finished her coffee the sound of punches reached her ears. Giving a quick glance at her watch and seeing it was only 6:20 she gave a sigh. He had been pushing the limits of his therapy for days she wasn't surprised he had snuck in to the gym to work without her.

Quietly making her way back through her house she arrived at the opened door and just leaned against the wall watching him work through the different rotations. As he finished the last routine she clapped her hands.

"Not bad but you know when you're going through therapy you need a spotter. No matter whom you are." She walked over to him picking up punching mitts and taking her position as he started punching and kicking.

"I needed to. I had to know I could do it myself." He responded hitting with all his strength knowing she could take it.

"I know, but even I trained with someone until given the all-clear."

"You destroyed every spotter Treize gave you until Dr. Sa-Ju gave the clear."

"Hey, the point is, I still kept a spotter." She smirked at him as she made a quick change of position that had him loose his footing to still hit his mark. In his normal condition he would have kept control and still hit the mark but because he had pushed himself too far too soon he fell flat on his back.

"What was that for?" He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"I was showing you that you still need this. I know it's eating you alive but you need this help and if you try it alone you're going to hurt yourself." She went over and removed the mitts, placing them on their shelf as she loosely tied her hair up in a bun. She was glad she hadn't changed out of her earlier work out cloths. She was still dressed from her early run. The yoga Capri pants and grey running jacket were comfortable enough and cool enough to still spot for him, mostly with the doors opened to the back yard letting the cool air in.

"Ok now let's work through your rotation again with me spotting to see if you're ready to move up to the next level." However, when she turned around and saw his look she knew that he was pissed.

"Damn it Thia. I'm ready. I know my own body. I'm fine." He paced back and forth across the floor and she knew this wasn't going to end with a nice conversation.

"Ok." She sat down and removed her tennis shoes and quickly slipped into her sparing shoes. They were more like slippers with better grip. This way she could kick without hurting the other person with the bottom rubber. As she stood up she unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the bench.

"Ok?"

"Yeah, ok." She stood in front of him in the black leggings and a red sports bra. "You think you're ready, that you're back to normal? Well, show me. Let's spar"

"Ok…" She could see he had just realized what he had set himself up for flash across his eyes, and even though he knew it was stupid he wasn't going to back down.

"First to pin three times?"

"Yeah normal rules." They smacked hands signaling they were both ready and the spar started. She went slowly at first really to feel out how far he had improved since he had awoken. While she wasn't going to take it easy on him she didn't want to hurt him. She feigned a punch and just smirked when he overreacted to get out of the way. The glare she received had her wink. He was still so easy to play, and the wink had him reacting the way she had expected. He attacked without thought. She could tell he was hoping to overcome her quickly with his size and strength but it never worked.

She drug it out seeing just how far he could go and was slightly surprised when after an hour he was just showing the first signs of his exhaustion getting the best of him. She had missed this. They had spared almost every day before the war. They had wanted to make sure they were both on their toes. Well he had been in it to keep up as the best fighting next to her while she'd been in it for the sheer fun. When he staggered after a block she knew it had to end or he would hurt himself.

They both gave a pause and he knew she had caught the stumble but he wasn't ready to let her beat him. It was never a question of who would win he just wanted to keep fighting with her. Everything from the past year seemed to have melted away in this place. He still couldn't believe what he had almost done. He had almost destroyed the earth. He knew everything he had been doing at the time but now as he looked back he didn't understand how he had gotten to that path. It had been his own doing but he knew ever since she had left things had been off kilter. There had been only a few other times he'd felt stable and those had been around Noin. Then after mastering the Tallgeese he had seemed to be slightly out of control. The only way he could explain it was like an out of body experience but he had still been fully in control. The Zero system had just made it worse.

Things seemed to go in slow motion at the moment. He saw the punch and blocked but she was already onto the next move taking his legs out from underneath him and he wasn't up to it. As the floor came rushing up to meet him, he did the one thing any normal human being would do. He reached out for the nearest thing to grab onto to stop his fall.

"ZECHS! NO!" She screamed as she felt him grab her arm. Yet the angle was bad and while she could normally take his weight this time she went down. Realizing that she was falling she twisted to make sure that she didn't hit anything vital on Zechs or hurt herself. And while the fall seemed to take minutes it was over in just a couple seconds with Zechs lying on his back gasping slightly for air and her sprawled across him their legs tangled together and her face just inches from his.

"Are you ok?" She asked starring down at him. His breathing had returned and as his eyes met hers he started laughing.

"What's so funny? That was a stupid move. You could have seriously hurt yourself or because you grabbed me I could have hurt you." She smacked his chest with her free hand as the other was holding herself up by his head. "Will you stop laughing it's not funny"

"I'm sorry… It's just I've taken you down before." He said as he tried to gain control.

"You shit-head, that's why you're laughing?" She had to admit, now that it was over and no one was hurt, it was slightly funny. She let her head drop down as she shook it. "You're crazy…" and she couldn't help the soft laughter that followed. Minutes went by with them just laughing before he stopped and she felt his hand on the side of her face lifting it so their eyes met again.

He gently ran his thumb across her cheek before running back into her hair and removing the hair band. Her eyes widened in shock and confusion as her hair tumbled down around them framing her face. He wrapped one of the waved around his finger all the while staring her in the eyes.

"Zechs…what are you doing." Her brain was screaming at her to move, to get up and walk away. This wasn't right. They were perfect together but they weren't perfect for each other. She loved him. She'd let herself acknowledge that but over the last month they had gotten closer again and fixed some of the broken walls from the last year. She realized that if they had even been given the chance they would have destroyed each other. They were both too hard headed, and too twisted to be good for each other. They'd fight, fight, and then fight some more. The time on Libra when she'd gone to talk to him, and he hadn't listened was what their whole relationship would be. They were too similar but the thing was she wasn't the one he would listen to. He trusted her, they'd been each other's confidants for years. He would even come to her for advice and he was the same for her. Yet in the heat of the moment, when the battle was all around them, he hadn't listened and she knew it would always be that way. Once he had made up his mind, even if was wrong, she wasn't the one that could change his mind. She wasn't the one for him, and he wasn't the one for her.

Yet at the moment she was frozen and couldn't move. She couldn't move when his hand went to the back of her head and gave the smallest of pressures to move her closer. She didn't fight it letting him draw her closer willingly. Then when his lips finally touched hers in one of the most bitter sweet moments of her young life she responded with tears dropping from her closed eyes. She allowed herself to be rolled onto her back and she wrapped her arms around him trying to hold on tighter. Fighting off what her mind and even the small part of her heart were telling her that this was wrong. It wasn't until the image of Noin flashed in her mind that she pushed him and broke the kiss.

"Thia?" She could see the confusion in his eyes and when he realized she was crying she could that he was worried.

"I'm sorry… Zechs…I can't…This…I'm just sorry…" She shoved hard enough for him to get the point and she was up and running a shaky hand through her hair as she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Thia…wait! What happened?" His voice froze her in her tracks and when she turned back to him he was moving towards her.

"Noin…" that one word stopped his progression.

"What about her." His eyes were guarded and he was shutting her out. She was expecting a rush of pain but for some reason it wasn't there. It didn't take her long to realize that it was because it was letting her know she was right. The pain would come later but right now she knew she had made the right choice for both of them and she couldn't feel pain for that.

"You let her stay by your side. She was able to stop you. You locked me in a room on Libra." She paused taking a deep breath. "Don't you see?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes but even without that connection she knew he was fighting with himself. He didn't fully understand at the moment but he would, and when he did he would know that this as the right choice.

"This is for the best." With that she escaped. She knew it was a coward's way out but she couldn't stay anymore. The hurt was finally setting in, and even though it was the right thing it didn't make it any easier. She slipped the jacket back on as she quickly made her way to her office and removed a manila envelope with Zech's name written at the top. He was physically fit to leave. This spar and shown her that much and it was wrong of her to keep his way out from him. It held everything to start a new life. There was a colony that was going to be starting on mars in over a year but there was a space for him if he wanted it. Until then there was a bank account set up mostly with his money set aside by Treize that she'd made disappear after his 'death'. There were also two keys, one to a vehicle and the other to a rental house that was secure. Maps showed the way and it was safe for him to wait out the time till mars.

She sat down just staring at and debated how to give it to him. The only way she knew that would keep her sane at the moment was to leave it on the table for him to find. She quickly wrote a small note. It was only two words. 'Your freedom'. After placing it in the envelope she left her office and checked the gym to see if he was still there. He was. She was relieved as she moved towards his room and left the file on his desk before walking out to her garage. She had to get away for some fresh air. Another cowards move but she didn't care at the moment. She climbed onto her motorcycle placing her helmet on and hit the control to raise the garage door before revving the engine and zipping out racing down the road. She quickly worked her way over the back roads trying to outrace her own mind.

He heard the roar of the engine and knew she had left. 'Noin…' the name haunted him. She haunted him. She'd been in his dreams ever since he'd awoken. Thia was right. He just hadn't let himself acknowledge it. He still had feelings for both of them but Noin was different. How Thia knew, he couldn't imagine. Something had to change, or at least he had to figure things out, but he knew he couldn't here. Not with her always around. He finally left the gym heading to his room to take a shower and try to clear his mind. Even with other thoughts on his mind he didn't miss the envelope with his name on it on his desk.

He couldn't believe it. Everything to start over was in this folder. A whole new life was waiting for him if he wanted it. And in the time before that she had given him a place to sort out his own thoughts. She didn't have to do this. She hadn't had to do anything. She could have let him die. But she didn't. She'd saved his life and now she was letting him live again. He owed her so much, and she knew it. The simple note let him know that this held no strings. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

The day quickly turned to night as he loaded his bag into the back of his truck. 'My own vehicle.' He shook his head; she'd purchased everything and had given him a number to call to make sure the new house was fully stocked and ready for his arrival. She hadn't returned yet and he was thankful. There would come a time when they were going to need to talk but right now they both needed space. He glanced back just once at the home she'd created. It fit her, and he hoped she could find happiness. With that he climbed into the cab and drove away.

She knew as she returned home that he was gone. Before she even saw the house with the darkened windows, before she walked through the empty hallways towards to the only locked door, she knew. As she sat down next to the still body of Treize and let the beeping monitors settle her nerves, she finally let herself say it.

"He left." A single tear slid down her cheek. Even though she knew this was right, it didn't make it better. "Treize…it hurts…" more tears started to fall and she couldn't stop them. She took his hand in hers and held on tight as she let her feelings go.


	43. Placing the Pieces Ch 12

[A.N] Hello all! Minx and I would like to thank you for staying with us on our crazy journey! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ~Vixen

* * *

><p>The room was dark with just enough light for comfort and function. The sound of the heart-monitor beeping steadily and that of the respirator required for the room's occupant were the only sounds indicated that he was still alive. She stepped through the doorframe and the smell of rose scented fragrance wafted through the air to her sensitive nose. She wanted to turn around but kit-Kat stood behind her, determined to make her do this.<p>

"I don't see why I have to do this." She crossed her arms against her chest and turned around defiantly.

"Just talk to him. He's a good listener."

"He's in a coma."

"His mind might not be consciously here but he can still hear you." She rolled her eyes at the older woman.

"This is ridiculous."

"No, what you did was ridiculous." She couldn't argue with that. Kit-Kat was still angry, not that Serene could blame her. She had acted foolish. "Now sit. Talk. When you're done, let me know." With that, Kit-Kat left the room, closing the door behind her. The uncomfortable silence in the room made her fidget and the noises from the life support machines didn't help calm her any. Sighing heavily she walked to the chair at the bedside and sat down.

She was used to this room. She was normally the one that came in and tended to the unconscious occupant's medical needs. However, coming in briefly with a specific purpose and being forced to stay as punishment were two completely different things. She stared at him face, peaceful, unmoving. This man was once one of the most powerful and influential men in the universe. Soldiers followed him with unquestionable loyalty. This man, this eternal soldier was now a mere memory to the whole world though he still lived and breathed right in front of her. She wondered what kind of man he truly was. She knew he saved Kit-Kat. She knew he had been a father and mentor to her friend but other than that she had no real grasp of who he was. She leaned forward. He was a remarkable looking man, injuries aside. Remembering the announcements he'd made over the airwaves during the final battle she knew he was as charismatic as he looked. She sighed again and ran a frustrated hand through her bangs.

"She wants me to talk to you. As if it will help anything." She shifted in her seat, struggling to figure out what more to say.

"I deserve this though. I should never have done it. I lost my temper. I didn't even really know I had one. Everything is so strange for me. I'm not used to this. I'm used to being on my own. Yeah, I had to follow orders. I was a soldier, but my survival, whether I succeeded or failed depended only on me. I'm not used to it." She paused to take a breath. This was harder than she'd thought it would be.

"I thought she was dead. I spent the last several years believing she was gone, that she'd abandoned both me and Boy. Had so many questions, I still do. I always wondered why they chose me. I spent so many nights questioning why everything had happened to me. I even wondered why, after so many years of hardships I was saved from the brink of death. She saved me." She stopped and reflected on her time with the older girl. Kit-Kat had gone above and beyond to nurse her back to health. She had been in horrible shape: nearly starved, badly beaten.

"If Kit-Kat hadn't acted when she did then I wouldn't be here now." The thought made her feel even worse. "She saved me and how did I repay her? I attacked her! I yelled at her for letting him go. I… I tried to fight her. I lost. It's my own fault. I'm in no condition to fight. I'm still recovering from my last surgery. I just got back from it. I just… I didn't want him to go. I knew he would but… he's my brother… my brother… there's so much I wanted to ask him… so much I want to know… and yet, I'm scared. I don't think I would be able to tell him. I know how things like this normally work. We have the same father but different moms. I know what happens when a kid that doesn't belong to a marriage shows up."

"He saw me. He woke up and our eyes met. I wonder if he asked about me. We have the same eyes. I wonder if he noticed and asked Kit-Kat about me? But then, what if he finds out who I am and hates me? I don't think I could take it… I'm used to being hated. The soldiers at the base always hated me but they weren't my family. Family isn't supposed to hate you, right?"

"Family…" She sighed. "I can barely remember my mother. Anymore she's a flash of hazel eyes, a glimpse of blonde hair, a soft lullaby, a feint smell. I can sometimes remember her laugh if I try hard enough. But the happy memories bring the not so happy ones. I have nightmares, terrible nightmares that feel so real. Sometimes of my training. Sometimes of that night."

"It's not right! What they did to us! It's not! They ruined our lives! They killed my mother! They killed her! They took her from me and it was my fault!" She paused as a tear began to slide down her cheek. "It was my fault." She finally allowed herself to cry, doubling over as sob after heart-wrenching sob tore from her throat. The tears began to pour down her face. After what seemed like a small eternity the tears began to subside and the sobbing stopped.

"I'm not used to this. I'm not used to tears, to crying. Emotions are… new to me. I'm learning to feel all over again. They trained them out of me. Emotions weren't necessary they said. All I needed to do was complete the missions and come back, no questions asked. The only feeling they wanted me to have was fear, fear of them. And for the longest time that's all I had. It's all I knew. Obeying orders was all that mattered to me."

"We trained together. All three of us. Kit-Kat, Boy and me. we were an unstoppable force, an unbeatable team. We were pushed beyond normal limits, forced to go through unspeakable tortures and trials to mold us and shape us into their perfect little weapons. We were more than a team though, we were a family. Did you know I gave Kit-Kat her name? They called her Alpha. They tried to call me Beta but she never did. They stole our lives and our very identities from us. It's really sick when you think about it. We were just kids. We didn't deserve this! They used and abused us and then, when they no longer needed us they discarded us like garbage, sentencing us to death by whatever means necessary. That's what they did to me. He ordered me to die. He ordered me to go with the soldiers and cooperate. The sad thing is, I did. I let them beat me within an inch of my life because they ordered me to."

"They no longer needed me because she came out of hiding; Relena Peacecraft, my older sister. Well, half-sister. They had been training me to impersonate her, to take her place at the head of the Peacecraft family and use me as a figurehead to do their bidding. I was nothing more than a tool to them. When she resurfaced I became obsolete. I think Dekim was afraid of what I might do with the knowledge I had, of what I might become. At any rate I was saved from death by Doctor A. He put me in that Gundam and sent me here, to Kit-Kat. The Gundam…" she paused again as she pictured the huge machine in her mind.

"I am its intended pilot. Death's Harbinger that is what we were called. I suppose it's fitting enough. Death does seem to follow me. Death and suffering. Kit-Kat cared for me and she almost lost her life. She was protecting me, standing up for me when I couldn't do it for myself. She suffered because she wouldn't let them hurt me." She angrily wiped another tear off her cheek. "My mother loved me and died trying to save me. I bring misfortune to all who try to care for me. It stands to reason then that I should stay far away from my brother and sister. If they ever find out about me it will certainly not be my doing. Of course, aside from Kit-Kat you're the only person who could tell them and I don't think that will be happening any time soon." She looked at his face, still locked in the expression of a thoughtless sleep.

"I wish you were awake. You know them. Maybe if you were you could tell me what they'd think, what they'd do… Would they hate me? I guess it doesn't really matter. The farther I stay from them the safer they'll be, right?" She gives him a small, awkward smile, another expression that was still very new to her. "To be honest I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to do here. Kit-Kat said she wants me to try and be normal. She said that it's time I learned how to be a little girl. I guess I am still a kid. The funny thing is, I'm not sure how old I am. We didn't exactly celebrate birthdays at the base. Kit-Kat and I did, but after they took her away that all stopped. Boy and I were then separated and the only way I measured time was keeping track of the days between my missions. If I had to guess I'd say I'm about thirteen."

"You know, Kit-Kat and I celebrate our birthday on the same day? We started it a long time ago because she said she didn't know when hers was. It was something special we did. She'd sneak out and get us some candy and we'd share it, just the two of us, until Boy came around. We made it his birthday too, just to be fair. Life was far from wonderful, but as long as we had each other things were tolerable." She stopped and rubbed the remaining moisture from her eyes.

"It should be coming up again soon, I think. The season seems right. Not that it matters. My birth is hardly worth celebrating. The last actual celebration I had with cake and presents were the day my life ended." She paused, too angry with herself at the moment to continue.

"I'm not used to talking like this. I've barely said anything to Kit-Kat since I started living here. I've been so mean towards her. She doesn't deserve it. I've tried to open up to her. I have. It's just… hard. No one cared to hear me out, I wasn't allowed to have an opinion let alone speak without being spoken to. I guess it makes sense that I only respond to her when she asks me something. It's not that I don't want to. It's not easy for me, learning to trust. One of the number one rules I was taught was to trust no one, not even your superiors. She's been so good to me and I don't deserve it. I'll make it up to her someday. Someday I'll repay her for everything, no matter what."

"Well… I guess that's really all I have to say for now. She'll probably make me do this again…" She stands up and begins to walk towards the door. "For what it's worth, I hope you wake up soon." She reached for the doorknob and walked out, closing it softly behind she walked into the kitchen she found Kit-Kat busy at work making the next meal. From the smell it was something Italian. She sat down at the table, resting her elbows on it and her chin on her hands.

"So how did it go?"

"Fine." She paused as the older girl sighed seemingly in defeat. "It went well. He… he really is a good listener." Kit-Kat turned around, a surprised expression on her face. Surprise quickly melted into a smile.

"That's good. Dinner should be ready soon. Would you like to set the table?"

"Sure." She returned the smile and walked to the cupboards grabbing the dishes and carefully placed them on the table. Kit-Kat dished out generous portions onto each of their plates. Serene sat there for a moment, pushing the food around on her before finally looking up at her. "Kit-Kat?"

"Yes?"

"I'm… I'm sorry. I've been horrible to you and you don't deserve it. You've done so much for me. You've saved my life. You've always looked out for me."

"Don't worry about it."

"No, listen. It's because of me you suffered so much and I have a feeling it's because of me that Dekim tried to have you killed. After all that, you still helped me. I haven't deserved your kindness. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. None of this is your fault. If anyone is to blame it's Dekim. So don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Eat your dinner before it gets cold." The rest of the meal passed in a comfortable silence, and when they were through they washed the dishes together. The suds in the water heaped over the sides of the sink as they took turns washing and drying each dish. Serene popped one of the bubbles as it passed by her face and smiled. An old memory from a time long passed resurfaced of her mother and her doing the dishes. A grin formed on her face as an ornery idea came to mind. Picking up some of the suds she blew them into Kit-Kats face and laughed as the older girl winced.

"What the-?" the older girl paused watching her laugh. "Oh, that's how you want to play it huh? You asked for it." Kit-Kat then blew bubbles at her. Before they knew what was happening the two began an all-out water fight, giggling ridiculously as all thoughts of the earlier conversation vanished from their minds.


	44. Placing the Pieces Ch 13

[A.N.] Hello all! So sorry it has taken so long to get this out! It really is all my fault! It's up to me to write the next few chapters 'cause Minx is going to be busy. Never the less I'm going to try to keep up on this. I hope you enjoy this! Please review and tell me what you think because your feedback really helps me! Thank you for your time and support! Enjoy!

-Vixen

Serene came down the hall rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Last night had been the first night in a long time that she hadn't woken up several times screaming. Talking with Treize seemed to be helping her more than she ever thought it would. She had spent too long being alone. Kit-Kat had shown her that is was okay to trust at least one person, Treize making it two. She stretched as she headed towards the kitchen. Something felt wrong. She normally woke up at the same time every day. Kit-Kat was almost always in the kitchen making breakfast but the usual smell of fried eggs and bacon wasn't in the air. The hall was quiet except for the slight hint of laughter coming from the study.

"Thiana, you can't keep hiding forever. We know where you live."

"I that a threat?"

"It's a warning. We're coming to pay you a visit."

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel… I don't think that's a good idea."

"We're going to give you what you deserve."

"And what might that be?"

"You really have to ask?"

"What are you planning to do, exactly?"

"Teach you a lesson."

"I'd like to see you try it." Kit-Kat's amused voice came over the silence.

"I mean it. You're going to get it this time, Thiana." The threatening tone of the man's voice put her on high alert and she heightened all her senses to listen closely to the conversation.

"Oh really? From you and what army?" Kit-Kat didn't seem afraid but the cool confidence of a trained soldier would come natural to one with her training. However, Serene thought now would hardly be the time for such a lack of concern.

"The four of us, together. And you know Constance will more than hold you accountable for what you've done." Four? There were only four of them? She and Kit-Kat could take them easily.

"When you put it that way I feel really terrified." Her voice dripped with uncharacteristic cockiness.

"I mean it, Thiana. We'll be there tomorrow whether you like it or not." Tomorrow? They had time. They could set up a defensive perimeter and form a strategy.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be more than ready for you."

"I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it." Serene ran to the training room and wrapped her wrists with combat tape. She chalked up and began to punch the body-bag. Every kick, every fist thrown was done so with the practiced precision of a well-trained soldier. She knew Kit-Kat would probably be upset with her exerting herself during her recovery period but with the oncoming threat she would have to understand.

It didn't take long for the older girl to find her. As the older girl drew closer she couldn't help the feeling of betrayal. Why had Kit-Kat told them where they lived? How could she reveal their location to potential enemies? With each thought her kicks became harder, fueled by her confusion and anger.

"Serene, what are you doing?" The older girl was standing with her arms crossed, staring at her.

"Training."

"I see." She walked closer; keeping a decent distance as she seemingly studied her. "You know that you should be resting. The doctor said you needed to heal before exerting yourself like this."

"I'm fine." The older girl shifted, making Serene feel a little more than annoyed.

"Ok…Why are you doing this exactly?"

"We need to be ready." She stopped for a moment and tightened the tape she'd wrapped around her fists before starting in again.

"Ready for what, exactly?"

"For the attack tomorrow." She couldn't believe that Kit-Kat was really playing dumb.

"Attack? What are you talking about?"

"I heard your conversation on the phone with that man; the one that says they're coming here."

"Is that what this is about?" The shock in her voice made Serene pause, the feeling of betrayal surfacing again.

"How could you tell them where we are?"

"Serene-"

"You've put us both in danger." She felt her frustration and panic growing. Panic was not something she was familiar with which made her feel even more insecure.

"Serene-"

"Four against two isn't bad odds but I'm out of practice."

"Serene!"

"What?" She stopped and stared at her friend, shocked at the sudden outburst.

"They're not going to attack us."

"What?" The hint of comical shock in Kit-Kat's voice confused her.

"They're my friends." Her friends? She stared at her, ice blue eyes meeting black-blue.

"But the man said you were going to get what coming to you."

"Oh dear." The older girl shook her head, chuckling softly. "Serene, Daniel and Constance are old friends of mine. They are upset that I have been out of touch for so long. They are coming tomorrow because they want to celebrate my birthday."

"Your birthday?"

"Or, rather, it's your birthday, remember?"

"My birthday…?" A memory began to surface: two little girls sitting together in a darkened cell splitting a candy bar in a mutual celebration.

_They ate the sweet treat in silence before Kit-Kat shifted and began telling her about her latest exploit where she had played a trick on Doctor A. When she was through telling the story she had looked at her smiling._

"_Happy one year, Serene." Kit-Kat smiled._

"_It has been one year, hasn't it?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_Well… a year ago today was my birthday… I guess that means today must be too."_

"_What's a birthday?"_

"_You don't know?"_

"_Nope. Never had one."_

"_Sure you have. Everyone has birthdays. It celebrates the day you were born. My mommy would always bake me my favorite cake and then I'd get a present. It was always fun."_

"_Oh." Kit-Kat's eyes had darkened with sadness and Serene had found herself wanting nothing more than to cheer her friend up._

"_Hey! I got an idea!"_

"_What?"_

"_It's my birthday but it's also the anniversary of when I met you, right?"_

"_Yeah." Kit-Kat seemed confused._

"_Well, then it can be your birthday too, ok? We'll celebrate it together. How's that sound?" Serene watched the older girl think it over for a moment before a smile formed on her lips._

"_Yeah. Ok. Sounds like fun."_

"_Happy Birthday, Kit-Kat."_

"_Happy Birthday, Serene."_

The voices from their past faded back into her memory as she looked at her long-time friend. Her birthday. It had been so long since she'd celebrated it she'd forgotten that such a thing even existed. She stared at Kit-Kat for a moment then gave her a soft smile.

"Yes. Our birthday."

"So are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. Sorry I overreacted."

"Hey, I probably would have too if I were you. What's important now is making sure everything's ready for tomorrow." She nodded as she took the wrap off of her fists. "Shall we go start on the cake?" Her eyes lit up as the aroma of fresh baked chocolate cake ran through her mind.

"Can we make it a chocolate one?"

"Why not make both a white and a chocolate? Just in case our guests are picky."

"Ok, but I get to pick the icing." The two walked together to the kitchen where they gathered all the necessary supplies to make their sweet treats. As they measured out the ingredients Kit-Kat told her stories of the time she spent under Constance and Daniel's tutelage. Apparently she had gained quite the love of dance from those lessons.

"Soon we'll have them teaching you. I think you'll enjoy it. There are so many different styles that they will show you: ballet, the waltz, the tango and so many more."

"I bet you miss it, the life you had back then." The older girl paused and looked in the direction of the study where all of her pictures from those days waited. She sighed.

"I do sometimes, but then I remember where my life has taken me and how I got there and I realize it was all for the best. Nothing lasts forever." Serene's mind rapidly went through everything she'd endured. Her time with her mother had been all too brief and her time under Dekim's control too long, but both had, inevitably, come to an end. It made her wonder just how long she had until her time with Kit-Kat would end too.

"Yeah." As if sensing her thoughts, the older girl grabbed her hand and squeezed gently, smiling.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere any time soon and as long as I can help it, neither are you." She smiled as she poured the powdered sugar into the bowl for the icing. "Now, which color should we make it?"

"I think we should have two: a batch of blue and a batch of green. That way each of our cakes can be different." After adding the rest of the ingredients Kit-Kat added the dye and stirred it in until the icing turned a beautiful blue. Serene smiled, feeling mischievous. She dipped her finger into the bowl and lifted a hefty sum of the sugary goodness into her mouth, effectively dying her tongue and teeth with it. She gave Kit-Kat a goofy blue grin which made the older girl shake her head, smiling softly.

"How are we supposed to be able to decorate the cake if you eat all the icing first?"

"Oh, lighten up Kit-Kat."

"Look at you. You're a mess." She reached forward and wiped a bit of the blue icing off Serene's chin.

"Not as big of a mess as _you'll_ be." She reached over with an icing-covered finger and attempted to smear on Kit-Kat's shirt but the older girl was literally saved by the bell as the timer on the cakes dinged. She walked away coming back with the first and then second cake setting them down on the cooling rack. Once they were cooled enough the two girls got busy lathering the cakes with the freshly made icing. Kit-Kat had many different tools in the kitchen for just such a task and they both found it fairly easy to make all sorts of designs and patterns to help make the cakes look as beautiful as possible. Being the perfectionist that she was, Kit-Kat made sure that every corner was trimmed and every flat surface was perfectly smooth.

"Well, that should do it." The two stepped back to admire their handiwork.

"Yes! That means I can have the rest of the icing!" Serene leaned forward and scooped another glob onto her finger.

"Serene, don't. You'll spoil your dinner." Those words reminded her once more of a time long ago where she'd helped ice another cake. She suddenly got an idea and smiled.

"Well then, I guess I should find another use for it." Quicker than she could blink she leaned over and smeared the icing on Kit-Kat's face, giggling ridiculously. She sprinted to the doorway.

"Oh, that is it! You are so going to get it now!"

"Catch me if you can old lady!"

"Oh, don't worry, I will!" With that, the two began to chase one another around the villa giggling like the little girls they never got to be.


	45. Placing the Pieces Ch 14

[A.N.] Hello all! Sorry this took a while to get out! I've been really busy and there was a lot to write! But here it is! enjoy and please let me know what you think!

(P.S. the movie that is mentioned is based off of Ferris Buller's Day Off. we do not own it!)

That being said, enjoy!

~Vixen

Kit-Kat has company coming today." She began.

She was sitting next to his bedside again as she had many times before. He still laid there, unmoving and unresponsive but she knew he was listening. The last time the doctor was in he said that Treize's vitals had improved a little. It was widely theorized that talking to a comatose patient over time can increase their chances of pulling through so it was no surprise that the doctor's news gave Kit-Kat hope that her old mentor may indeed wake up. Serene found that she was equally as excited. Kit-Kat had told her many stories of the unconscious man and she found that she would very much like to meet him.

"They will be arriving in a little while to celebrate our birthdays. I'd forgotten I even had a birthday. When you come from a background like mine time seems to run together in an inconsequential blur. The soldiers weren't exactly fond of me enough to care how old I was let alone when I was born. Kit-Kat and I spent all evening yesterday working on the cake and decorations for the party. She likes green and I like blue so we did a combination of the two equally." She paused for a moment as the details of each room's decorations ran through her mind. She smiled softly.

"I'm beginning to remember too, about my mother. I'm remembering the happy times she and I had. It's helping me, I think. Helping me to cope and change." She sifted in her seat as she reached up and gripped her locket tightly in one hand. "I'm remembering her smile and her laugh and even her favorite color. I guess those are some things Dekim never truly could take away from me. I lost sight of them once but I never will again." She took the locket from around her neck and opened it, looking at the picture inside.

"My mother gave me this locket for my birthday. It was the last present I ever got because it was the last time we were together." She traces a finger over her mother's face. "I hated my birthday. After what happened I kind of felt like if I hadn't been born than nothing bad would have happened to my mother. Kit-Kat says everything happens for a reason. I guess you're probably the one who told her that. If everything does happen for a reason though then why did this have to happen? Why was my mother killed? Why was I taken by Dekim? I know the hard facts about the situation. I know some of his motivations behind what he did, but why me? Why Kit-Kat? I just don't understand. My mother was a good woman. Why did such a bad thing have to happen to her? I just don't understand." She paused, clutching the locket again, taking a deep breath swallowing back the beginnings of tears.

"The truth is I don't think there's anything about me worth celebrating. I was born. I am here, and people have paid for my existence with their lives. It hardly seems fair to be happy about it." She put the locket back around her neck. "I wonder if Kit-Kat ever feels like that. I know we were raised the same way, as weapons, killers. But at least I knew my mother. She told me she has no memory of hers at all. I guess I'm lucky in that aspect. I have that memory. It's just a memory now but it's something happy I can hold onto in the darkest of times. I'll treasure it. I'll keep it close to my heart so I will never again forget the one person who loved me more than anything in the world." The sound of the front door opening registered on her heightened senses. She stood up.

"I think Kit-Kat's friends are here so I should probably go." She walked to the door and paused, turning to him. "I know you can hear me, even if you can't respond. I just want to say thank you. Thank you for listening. I really hope you wake up soon." She left the room, closing the door behind her and made her way to the lobby where the guests were making their way in. A beautiful woman with a thin, athletic build walked in carrying a small contraption on her arm that was covered by a blanket. Serene studied the woman. She had to be at least ten years older than Kit-Kat although she seemed just as graceful, if not more so. Behind her entered a tall man, about the same age as the woman and also athletically built, with a handsome chiseled face carrying a small child on his hip. The child was rubbing its little eyes as though it had just woken up from a nap. She watched as each adult took their turn embracing her friend.

"Constance! Daniel! It's so good to see you."

"And you, Sunflower. You've gotten a bit taller since we last met, haven't you?"

"Daniel, I think you're just comparing her to our kids." The woman Kit-Kat had addressed as Constance laughed while placing her hand on Daniel's arm.

"Maybe I am." Kit-Kat just laughed at the interaction between them

"I'm so happy you were able to bring both of them."

"Yes. You know this little guy but this is the newest addition to the family." Constance replied as she lifted the blanket off of the contraption yet Serene couldn't see what was exactly inside.

"How adorable! She looks just like you Constance." Serene watched the social exchange with caution and curiosity as Constance finally pulled a tiny bundle from the contraption. She heard a whimpering begin to come from the bundle followed by a chorus of cries. She winced at the sound and observed as the woman adjusted the blanket around the bundle and a tiny head finally popped into her view. She took a few steps closer, observing as the woman began to rock the little bundle back and forth safely in her arms.

"There, there now, sweetie, mommy's here. Shh…"

"She does this every time she's awoken from sleep." Daniel rolled his eyes in a joking manner.

"She's a baby. But if I remember from the stories you didn't like being awoken from sleep either" Kit-Kat teased.

Serene paused. A baby? So that's what a baby looked like. As she walked closer to get a better look the man called Daniel turned to her.

"Well now, who do we have here?" Serene stood stark still like a deer in the headlights. This nervousness was so uncharacteristic of her.

"Constance, Daniel, I would like you to meet Serene. She's my ward and my closest friend." Kit-Kat walked over to her and stood behind her, gently pushing her forward. "Say hello, Serene."

"Hello."

"She could be your younger sister! She reminds me so much of you and yet so little. I don't ever remember you being shy."

"Serene isn't really shy she's just cautious."

"I see." Constance stepped forward and handed the baby to Kit-Kat before kneeling down in front of her, making Serene take an involuntary step back. She held out her hand. "Hello, Serene. My name is Constance. It's very nice to meet you." Serene looked at the hand in front of her and then up at Kit-Kat. Seeing the older girl nod she shook the woman's hand. "There, you see? We're not so scary." She felt a slight annoyance at being talked to as if she were a child. They were clearly mistaking her distrust for fear.

"Well let's not stand here and talk in the lobby. The living room is just right in here. You can make yourselves at home." Serene watched as Daniel placed his oldest child on the floor before taking him by the hand as he followed Kit-Kat through into the living room. Serene followed keeping a safe distance behind them all so that she could keep an eye on every bit of activity. Constance and her husband seemed nice enough but she just couldn't relax, not yet.

As the couple sat down next to one another on the couch their oldest child made his way over to the and climbed up onto their laps. She stood there in the doorway and watched, listening to the conversations. Her eyes kept going back and forth from the little boy to his infant sister who was currently squirming in Kit-Kats arms. Children were curious things to her. she'd seen them before. She knew they were a regular part of life but she'd never really been this close to them before. She watched as the baby chewed on Kit-Kat's finger while clutching the other hand tightly.

"Serene, get over here." The lighthearted voice of her friend broke her out of her reverie. She took a few gradual steps closer, standing just behind Kit-Kat's chair.

"Serene, please come and sit with us. We really would like to get to know you." Serene stared at the woman for a moment and then at Kit-Kat who gave her an insistent look. It was at that moment that she felt a small hand tugging on the bottom of her sweatshirt. Looking down, she found the little boy smiling up at her. She couldn't pinpoint the moment the boy had left his parents but she found herself unable to resist his little grin.

"Sit with us pwease?" she stared down into his little eyes before she finally returned his smile and nodded. She took his hand and he led her over to one of the chairs. She sat down and found herself surprised when he climbed up into her lap.

"Well, now, it looks like you're a natural with him." She looked at the boy's mother and then down at the small child who was grinning. She felt a little nervous all of a sudden with all the eyes in the room on her. After a while the little guy slid down out of her lap to go play with his toy truck that his father had earlier pulled out of his bag. Serene watched him curiously. The boy had to be about the age she was the day her life had been changed forever. She found herself scared. Scared and relieved all at once. Scared for his future but relieved that with the world calming down, with the current state of peace and the support of two loving parents, this boy may never have to truly understand that horrors that the world could bring. Her thoughts were interrupted again as Kit-Kat stood up.

"It's a little early for dinner so who wants some cake and ice-cream to tide us over?"

"Me! Me! Me!" The boy cried out making Kit-Kat and his parents laugh.

"You! You! You, huh? Ok, then. I'll go to the kitchen and bring it right in."

"Would you like some help?" Daniel asked as he rose.

"It couldn't hurt. Come on." She walked over and placed the baby in Serene's empty arms. Serene looked at her, her ice blue eyes filled with terror. "Hold her please?"

"But I-"

"You'll be fine. I'll be back in a moment." As Kit-Kat and Daniel walked away Serene looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. The child stared at her, her own eyes wide with curiosity. For a moment Serene was afraid the baby was going to start crying but then, gradually, her tiny mouth turned up into a toothless smile and she let out the tiniest of giggles. Serene's terror, in that instant, turned to awe.

"She's so tiny." The woman laughed softly.

"Of course she is. she's a baby. Haven't you ever seen a baby before?"

"Not really. Not up close. They didn't have any babies around at the base."

"The base?" The look of concern in the woman's eyes made Serene freeze. She had almost forgotten that she was not to talk to strangers and outsiders about their past. Some subjects were never meant to be shared. "What do you mean?" She looked down, unable to answer the woman's question.

"You know, I always knew that Thiana was special. When Treize first hired us to teach her the child we met was far different than the one we said goodbye to so long ago. And even more so from the young woman we know now. Somehow I get the feeling the two of you are very similar." Again she found herself unable to say anything as she sifted the baby from one knee to the other. "She was such a bright girl; a fast learner that had a fire and passion like I'd never seen before. She was also very mischievous. But I always felt like she was hiding something from us. Like there was a secret she couldn't tell, a pain she couldn't share. I see so much of the same things in your eyes."

"In my eyes?"

"Yes. You have the same intensity, the same fire, but I also see the same pain. One so young should never have to have such a burden."

"It's nothing."

"No, it is something. To have lived through so much, been through so much." She stood up and walked over, kneeling down in front of her. Serene didn't know what to think. "I don't know what you've been through but I know that your life will only continue to get better." Constance smiled then and she found herself giving her a very small smile of her own. "Now, Thiana has asked us to teach you as we once taught her. If that's' what you want I'll begin talking to her about it."

"Teaching me what?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Dance. We taught her so many different styles and techniques. She loved it. She was a natural. I'm sure you would be too. What do you say?"

"She enjoyed it?"

"Yes. It was one of her most favorite things." Serene paused for a moment and thought on it. It did sound like fun and Constance and Daniel seemed like a nice couple.

"I'll do it."

"You will? Excellent! I know you're going to enjoy it." The baby began reaching out for her mother so Serene handed her over.

"What was she like?"

"What?"

"Kit-Kat… what was she like?"

"You mean Thiana? Oh, well she was quite a handful! She was so mischievous, always running around causing trouble for the troops, playing tricks on Treize's men, ditching the guards. She kept things interesting."

"But why would she act that way?"

"Because that's how kids are supposed to be, they're supposed to live their lives. Be silly, be crazy, and cause a little trouble. Test the bounds of authority. Drive their parents crazy."

"But why?"

"Because it's all part of growing up. Children need to go out and try new things and make mistakes because that's how they learn."

"Mistakes?" the concept of purposefully doing things that could be a mistake was rather foreign to her. It made no logical sense. Why would you ever attempt something that would have such a high probability of failure? "Mistakes on purpose aren't logical." Constance laughed.

"Being a child is hardly about logic. Logic and knowledge are achieved over time. That's part of what keeps life so interesting. I think it's time you learned that as she once did." Serene thought on that for a moment.

"How?"

"Go out and test your limits. Eat too much junk food. Stay up later than you should. Make messes just for the purpose of making them. And above all remember that it's ok to have fun."

"I think I will."

"Good." She laughed and Serene found herself smiling in response. Behaving like a child was an interesting idea. She was still very young. Perhaps it was time to try and truly start living as she should for her age.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Kit-Kat and Daniel came back into the room carrying the drinks, cups, cake and ice-cream. The conversation remained lively and she watched as Kit-Kat interacted with her old friends. It was as if the older girl were home again with a family she once had directly out of a time and place that no longer existed. All things considered Serene found that she enjoyed their company, even the young boy and the baby. She was actually enjoying her time with the baby until it spit up on her. She was still rubbing at her shirt with a wet cloth as Constance did her best to apologize. The whole thing became one large laughing matter. Constance kind of reminded her of her mother. And Daniel was nice too. She had never known her father, but she had pictured that if she had he would have been a lot like Daniel.

The young family stayed a few days with Constance beginning to instruct her. The woman had been surprised that Serene already knew several of the classic ballroom dances. Such abilities had been taught to her as part of her training to be Dekim's stand-in for Relena. Together, Kit-Kat and Constance came up with a schedule for Serene's dance classes. Unlike the ones she had been subjected to at the base she was looking forward to these. She had a feeling that Constance would not beat her if she made a mistake. Daniel even gave her a nickname.

Serene was actually sad to see them leave. Hugs and goodbyes had been exchanged and when they got to the car the little boy ran to her and latched on to her leg. She smiled. It was like she had a little brother. She hugged him tight and placed him gently in the car where his father proceeded to strap him into his car-seat.

"Well, you take care of yourself, little seedling." He ruffled her hair, giving her a fatherly smile. He waked past her to the driver's side as Constance wrapped her in a hug.

"Remember what we talked about ok? Don't be afraid to keep her on her toes." Constance kissed her forehead in a maternal fashion and gave her a look that spoke softly about their secret conversation and started for the car.

"Why do I have a feeling I should be afraid of that look?"

"Don't worry about it. You just take good care of each other ok?" Constance smiled and waved once more before she climbed into the car.

"Did you enjoy your party?"

"You mean _our_ party?"

"Ok, _our_ party."

"Yes. I did." The two girls settled back in for the evening cleaning up and returning the villa back to its normal state of order.

The next few weeks were the most fun she'd ever had… to an extent. It was so much fun to act like a kid. She watched a marathon of movies depicting the ways that kids her age should behave. Kit-Kat found her passed out on the couch curled up using her arm as a pillow. She woke up groggy, sore and unable to feel her fingers, but it had been well worth it. For the next few days afterward she mimicked the behavior she had observed driving Kit-Kat crazy. She splashed in mud puddles and tracked it all across Kit-Kat's tile floors. She jumped up and down on the cushions of the chairs in the living room and then proceeded to build a fort out of them. Finally, while Kit-Kat was out doing one of her numerous errands she ate every bit of junk food she could find in the house completely depleting Kit-Kat's stash and giving herself a terrible bellyache that had, due to her ridiculously fast metabolism, thankfully only lasted an hour. When Kit-Kat returned she found Serene surrounded by various wrappers and boxes of the sugar-infused, cholesterol filled goodies she had just consumed.

"Serene!" She looked up at her friend with a chocolate covered smile. "What did you do?"

"I'm just being a kid."

"There are other ways to be a kid that do not involve making messes and eating us out of house and home!"

"I'll clean it up." She said as she wiped some of the chocolate off her face.

"You certainly will. In the meantime, I am going to have to make a trip back to town and restock everything you ate. I'll be back in a few hours. Keep an eye on Treize."

"Like he's going anywhere."

"You know what I mean." The older girl walked to the door while Serene proceeded to clean up her mess and settled back down into her favorite chair turning on the television. She hadn't really intended to get into any one show but there was a movie that came on that surprised her. It was a movie about a teenage boy that decides to take a day off from school and do things he's never done before. In one event he steals his parents' car and goes for a "joyride." As she watched his antics continue she found herself wanting to try them. Constance did tell her to do childish things. She told her to test Kit-Kat's patience. She had always wanted to drive Kit-Kat's bike. Her motorcycle was a black and neon green beauty that could go two hundred plus miles-per-hour. She had asked Kit-Kat if she could take it out for a spin. Being trained as she was she knew how to drive many different kinds of vehicles. Bikes were by far the modes of transportation she enjoyed most. However, Kit-Kat had said no.

By the time Kit-Kat made it back home it was towards the end of the movie and Serene jumped up to help put the groceries away as normal, all the time Kit-Kat was giving her reproachful looks. They cooked dinner together with minimal conversation and ate in virtual silence. Kit-Kat kept staring at her as if she was trying to size her up, and Serene returned each one of them. Finally, Kit-Kat put down her fork and cleared her throat.

"Ok. What is going on with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Eating until you're sick, staying up and forcing yourself to pass out on the couch, watching movies until the systems almost overheats? Why?"

"I'm just trying to have fun."

"Fun? But why now? I don't understand."

"Constance said I should act like a kid. She told me to do ridiculous things that kids normally do and have fun for once instead of always doing things with a purpose."

"I don't think she meant to go about it like this. A childish prank once in a while is understandable but to do so many things so close together? You're beginning to test even my patience."

"Good."

"Excuse me?"

"Constance said I should."

"I think I'm going to be having a discussion with her tomorrow. Serene, I don't mind if you try to be more like a normal kid, just please, for both our sakes take it a little slower, ok?"

"Ok."

"Alright then. Finish your dinner, we'll do the dishes and then you need to go to bed. You have a follow up doctor's appointment with Dr. San Ju and you need to be rested." They did exactly that, with the exception of Kit-Kat walking out to the garage to get something. Serene followed and saw the bike sitting untouched in the corner.

Kit-Kat hadn't taken it out for a while and it was just screaming to be ridden. The memory of all the times Kit-Kat had said no about driving, even though she was only 13 and she understood why it was still irritating. The memory of the joyride from the movie came to mind. She smiled to herself as an idea worked its way forward. Walking back inside with Kit-Kat the idea grew and grew. Even as they entered their room after checking on Treize once more it was still bouncing around in her head.

She waited what seemed like a small eternity until she heard the final signs of Kit-Kat setting down for the night. Walking with the care of an expertise gained only from years of intense training she left her room and made her way out into the garage, stealing the key from its usual place. She carefully mounted the bike and put the matching helmet on. She put it into gear and walked it out to a safe enough distance before revving the engine and speeding out of the drive.

She felt the chill of the late night wind whipping her hair and freezing her skin. The adrenaline rush from the thrill of the ride flowed through her spurring her forward; careful to avoid any of the mud and various other messy evidences she might run through. She couldn't allow any trace of her joyride being left behind on her friend's most treasured bike. She smiled and yelled out loud in sheer exhilaration. After running a couple miles at top speed using the best of her instincts and training to make her way without so much as a splash she returned, pulling the bike into the garage slowly and as quietly as possible.

She walked around the bike, careful to clean up any smudge or smear or even bug splatter that might indicate that it had been anywhere but there. She stepped back and looked it over one more time. Satisfied that she'd cleaned it perfectly she left the garage and went back to her room, tip-toeing with the same care as she had before. As she closed her door she dove into her bed and stared up at her ceiling letting the rush of her joyride slowly fade. Smiling to herself she pulled the blankets over her head more than ready to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning the smell of fresh pancakes and bacon wafted through the house and Serene was all too happy to make her way down the hall. She sat down in one of the chairs as Kit-Kat sat the plate of food down in front of her, smiling sweetly.

"Good morning. How was your night?" Serene froze for a moment on the inside though she kept her outside completely calm.

"It was good."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes"

"Good." She paused, sitting down with her own food, taking a quick bite. "Is there anything I should know?" Serene avoided looking at her just shaking her head and shoved her food around on her plate. "You better eat up. You're going to need your energy."

"For the doctor's appointment?'

"Not exactly." She stood up and handed Serene a small cup of soapy water and a toothbrush.

"What are these for?"

"Come with me." She stood up and Serene followed as she made her way to the garage. Kit-Kat opened the door and what Serene saw made her heart drop. The motorcycle was caked in a coat of mud so thick that you could barely see the color of the bike beneath it.

"What happened?!"

"Someone decided to take my bike out for a joyride."

"But I didn't do that!"

"No, you're right. I did."

"But why?"

"Because I think it's time you had a taste of the consequences your behaviors can bring."

"But-"

"You will use this toothbrush and cup of water and scrub every last speck of mud off of my bike until it shines/"

"Monkey pogo!"

"Better get started. You have a doctor's appointment in two hours and for every inch of mud left on it when he gets here you're going to have to spend waxing and polishing it." Serene groaned as Kit-Kat left her alone. Sighing in defeat she walked over before knelling down next to the bike and began the laborious task of scrubbing it clean.


	46. Completing the Puzzle Ch 1

[A.N.] Hello all! Sorry it has taken so long but I have been super busy with classes and homework and now the play that I'm in! However, I would like to thank you for your patience and welcome you to enjoy this next installment in the series. That being said, thanks for your support1 please read and review! We love hearing from you! Enjoy!

~Vixen

Serene sat on the couch watching one of her favorite programs. After having cleaned Kit-Kat's motorcycle from top to bottom until it shone she made herself comfortable. It took forever to get it done to the older girl's satisfaction. Lesson learned. Never mess with a girl and her bike. Kit-Kat entered the room, popcorn in hand. She reached over quicker than Serene could blink and took the remote from her, flipping through the channels.

"Hey! I was watching that."

"Oh, pipe down! It'll be on again later."

Serene threw popcorn at the older girl. Kit-Kat glared at her.

"Oh, you didn't just do that."

"Yeah, I did. And I'll do it again!" She threw a handful this time so quickly that Kit-Kat barely had time to block the puffed projectiles.

"Ok, if that's how you want it!" Kit-Kat grabbed a handful of her own and a mini food-fight began to ensue. Their childish fun came to an abrupt halt, however, as an urgent broadcast came over the television.

"Citizen of the Unified Earth Sphere Alliance, We are the Perfect Peace People…"

At the exact moment a screech began as Kit-Kat's alarms began to go wild. Serene heard the older girl curse in several of the many different languages they both knew as her bowl of popcorn collided with the screen. Standing up, she walked out of the room heading towards her office, leaving Serene alone. Serene just tilted her head to the side in exasperation as the bowl had broken the TV.

"Seriously…you broke it!"

"I'll buy a new one!" Kit-Kat yelled back. Serene rolled her eyes. Perfect Peace was a sham for something bigger. She knew Kit-Kat had been dealing with them for a couple weeks and she understood the older girl's frustration. Sighing she stood up and stretched, walking to the kitchen where she grabbed out the pitcher of sweetened iced tea from the fridge, pouring herself a generous glass. Just thinking about the group in general had a shudder run down her spine. She turned on the small television above the kitchen counter and began to flip through the channels but found that the broadcast from the organization of frauds had taken over every good station. With a sigh of exasperation she clicked off the television and left the room heading for Treize's. It was time to check on him anyway and she needed someone to vent to.

* * *

><p>Relena made her way into the employee lounge of the capitol building. She rarely went in there, not because she was anti-social, but rather because she rarely had the time. However, she was in desperate need of the help of a caffeinated beverage and the closest sources were the coffee makers and soda machines located so inconveniently in the lounge. Usually she would send her secretary out to get it for her but as she had had to fire the woman days before, she had no other option but to go on her own. Normally she was patient with her assistants, overlooking short-comings out of sheer gratitude for having even a little bit of assistance. When the stacks of paperwork on your desk become so high that the doorway is completely obscured from sight desperation begins to set in. However, her lack of attention to details, organization skills and sense of proper office conduct made it unavoidable.<p>

For whatever reason, the former secretary had messed up Relena's schedule so badly that she had missed two meetings, three luncheons and was late to an important summit. Three files had been faxed incorrectly and all of her papers were improperly cataloged and organized. It had taken her three whole days, pulling all-nighters and downing more caffeine than she'd care to admit. Luckily, Pagen had realized her dilemma and sent with her enough sweetened iced tea to last her each day.

Unfortunately she had left her current day's supply back home while leaving in a hurry and while she could send for it she really didn't see the need to trouble someone. She felt a headache beginning to build from merely imagining the stacks of files she had yet to look over and she hadn't even begun to check her messages. Une had been busy the last several days running background checks on new candidates to take that very crucial role and those, too, still needed a final look. The last applicant had seemed promising, a young woman just slightly older than her named Chris. She gave a tired smile. Maybe her search would be over soon. She certainly hoped so. So much was riding on her now that without a little assistance she might very well fail to do everything she had set out to do.

After the war there had been so much to do; meetings to attend, treaties to draft, laws and regulations to finalize and she had been present for almost all of it. She had signed more documents than she cared to recall and mediated more conferences than she could. After what seemed to be an eternity the majority of the necessary settlements had been reached and projects to help repair damages from the years of warfare were now underway. Things were far from ideal yet, however. Many people were still wary of the new government body lording over the earth and the space. The United Earth Sphere Nation was still so young, there was still so much that could and should be done to try and reassure the citizens that peace had truly been obtained; hopefully for good.

She was far from naïve. She knew all too well that there would always be someone wishing to change things, to have things their way, to make the world as they would have it be. She only hoped that of such a threat were ever to arise that the Preventers would be able to handle it. With the mass demilitarization of all the earth-sphere, however, the threat to peace would hopefully never come. She had spent her birthday traveling to and from meeting instead of having the party that all of the tabloids seemed to think she deserved. She was well aware of what the tabloids were calling her, what they were saying. The "People's Angle," and "Dove of Peace," and her personal _favorite, _"The Princess." A short, simple term but with it came the implications of power she no longer held nor ever wished to again.

Rumors circulated about her reasons for taking her adopted father's former position as Vice Minister of Foreign Affairs. Some laughed at her youth and doubted her ability to hold such a position. In truth she had taken the place of her father, not out of a sense of loyalty or as a memorial to him, but rather out of a hope to help further her goal of maintaining the peace that so many lives had been sacrificed to obtain. Her friends, the gundam pilots, had heroically laid it all on the line to try and end the final battle as quickly and with as minimal of consequences as possible.

She had been there on Libra. She had heard the plans, the reasons behind dooming the Earth to such a horrible fate. The fact that her brother had been lording over the process was still something she was trying to come to terms with. Her brother. She had barely recovered from the shock of having one before her world began to be violently upturned again. Heero had saved her. His primary motive to anyone else would have been the desire to stop her brother. But that wasn't it. He saved her. He found her cell, set her free, and he shielded her when Peacemillion collided into Libra. She could still feel his powerful body over her, shielding her from debris.

He'd been injured and, as she had done on the Warf so long ago, she had bandaged his wound. Their quiet moment in the hanger, with their faces, inches apart seemingly separated only by their helmets had given her the only true moment of peace she'd had since before her father had been assassinated. He had looked in her eyes, told her that she had to live; that he would fight to make that happen. He had pulled her so close that she could feel his breath on her skin as he asked her to believe in him. That day seemed like an eternity ago.

She had been so afraid. Not afraid for her life, no. she knew she would be safe where he'd left her. She had been afraid for him. Afraid that he had planned on dying. But in that moment when their eyes met, when he'd asked her to believe in him, she knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt that he'd survive. He'd been taken to the hospital for a checkup after destroying the last chunk of Libra. That had been the last time she saw him until her birthday. Her mind went to the teddy bear she'd found along with the note, sitting in her chair. She smiled at the memory of how shocked he'd bee when she'd figured out he was there. She still had the card, taped up and sitting right next to the bear on top of her desk. However, thinking about Heero made her began to try and puzzle through whatever was between them, if anything was at all, and that was something she simply did not have time for.

The day she'd been given her little surprise she had been petitioned by many of the members of the new government to run for president, a suggestion she was all too happy to ignore. She understood why the government thought she might be right for the job but she just couldn't. Romefeller had had the same idea when they elevated her to the position of their leader. Her time as Queen of the World had been thankfully short-lived coming to an end when Treize Khushrenada had forced her to step down to settle a grudge match of some kind between himself and her brother.

It hadn't taken her long to understand his true reasoning behind his actions. He hadn't wanted her to have to fight against her brother. She had heard a lot of things about Treize, some showing him as a martyr and some as a villain, but ultimately, having only met the man once, all she could truly do was draw her own conclusions from their short encounter as well as how he'd treated her friend. He had been a brilliant military tactician and, it seemed, a very caring man.

As she entered the lounge she found a few of her fellow politicians sitting on the sofa enjoying a cup of one of the offered beverages while others were leaning against the walls around the espresso machine talking about various political topics. She shrugged and reached over to grab a cup which she promptly began to fill with the least offensive flavor of coffee she could, filling it with flavored creams and sugar, when one of the rounds of gossip perked her interest.

"Did you hear about the Khushrenada estate?"

"No, tell me."

"Well, Treize Khushrenada had pronounced his ward to be his heir but sometime before the war she vanished without any explanation."

"Everyone knows that."

"Well I know. But according to what I've heard she only has a few years to resurface or all of his familial assets will be divided according to the contents of his will.

"Well she better hurry up."

"I don't think she'll be showing up at all."

"Why not?"

"She's believed to be dead. There's a school of thought that Treize himself killed her."

"You don't think he did, do you?"

"I don't know."

"I also heard that he adopted her as his ward because he has a _younger_ taste in women."

"Then what was he doing with Une?"

"Well she is younger than him." They both laugh for a moment before collecting themselves again.

"Well I actually heard a rumor that Une became jealous and did away with the girl herself."

"Maybe she joined a convent in some remote country or colony."

Relena sighed, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of their suggestions. 'Or maybe,' she thought, 'He sent her away because he was afraid that his enemies might try to use her against him.' A vision of Thiana destroying the kick-boxing bad during a vicious work-out came to mind. 'Nope, definitely not.' Her thoughts were interrupted as the two women continued.

"I don't know. There's really no way to tell."

"All I know is that if they begin to auction off the estate I'll be one of the first people in line."

"You'll have to beat me there then!" The two women laughed as they walked out of the lounge.

She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment. The older girl had left her on less than friendly terms. The only indication that Thiana hadn't left completely hating her was the candy bar that had been left with a small, simple note. She had never meant to upset her. Thiana had been her only friend. Looking back on the time she spent with the older girl she had learned so much. Several of the philosophies her friend had taught her rang true through the entire war and indeed still held truth in them as she went into her political conferences. She may have only known the girl for a short period of time but the truth was she actually owed her so much. If it had not been for the inspiration from Heero and the sound advice from Thiana her experience through the war might have been very different.

She turned to leave, taking her cup of mild coffee with her. Her mind still lingered on the disappearance of her friend. Where had she gone? What really had happened to her? She sat down at her desk and kicked off her shoes, enjoying the feel of the soft carpet under her feet. Lost in thought, she picked up the teddy bear and idly ran her fingers through its fur, gazing into its dark, button eyes looking for answers she knew she's never find. If Thiana were still alive there was no real reason she had to contact her to let her know. They had parted on less than amicable terms. However, part of her hoped, more than she probably should that they would indeed meet again. Changing out the bear for a pen, and pushing aside for now all thoughts of her missing friend, she picked up the first document off the top of the stack of papers and took a sip of her coffee, wincing as its bitterness hit her taste buds like a tidal wave.

Her eyes cast over to a small novel by a newly popular author named April White, kept on the corner of her Desk, opposite of the stuffed bear. Pagen had given it to her for her birthday in the hope that she might find enough leisure time to enjoy a good read; a hope that, sadly, she never had time to fulfill. She had barely read through to the fourth chapter before she had had to fire her secretary and her time was completely eaten up by her work load. The policies in the book were very interesting and indeed seemed very similar to ones that she'd been told by Thiana not too long ago. The possibility of her friend and the author being one in the same didn't seem to far-fetched but she also didn't really wish to give it too much thought. She sighed and took another reluctant drink of her coffee, once more shuddering at the terrible taste.

It was then that her computer screen began to flash. She'd received a message marked from an anonymous sender. Normally she would have to report such messages to her security before ever being able to take a look. However, this anonymous sender had been sending her many other messages over the last several months tipping her off to underground mobile suit factories and tiny organizations that could have proved troublesome. The message contained hints of such a factory hidden beneath a company in Texas in the North American branch of the government called O-Star. She frowned, pulled out her planner, and made sure to mark down a visit to their facility in the near future.


	47. Completing the Puzzle Ch 2

A.N.: As we're starting to near the end of This story, we'd like to thank you all for staying with us for this long. This story has been long in coming and we're happy that everyone is enjoying it. Special shout out to Karina001. Thank you for all of your reviews. Like always we don't own any part of Gundam Wing we just like dabble in this universe. Enjoy~ Caio, Vixen & Minx

* * *

><p>Pulling all-nighters wasn't the challenge for him. He could go twice as long as the normal person without sleep and be fine. No. Sleep deprivation was definitely not the root of his problems. However, the little cartoon icon on his computer screen was. It was of a girl wagging her finger at him over and over again.<p>

"Ah ah ah!" over and over again along with, "Nice try big boy." And his personal favorite, "You're a naughty boy."

The corners of his mouth turned down into a barely noticeable frown as he remembered the first time the little figure showed up Duo had been in earshot and had heard her chastising him in the mocking, sultry tone, the end result of which were endless perverted jokes about how He might wish someone else would be saying those things to him instead of a computer. Duo had an annoying habit of walking in at the most inopportune times. The last time the braided boy had walked in he had been following a lead on the hacker's location that he thought was finally going to take him somewhere and take him somewhere it did, but not anywhere useful.

As he closed the gap in the link between the hacker and himself he had found himself face to face with a live session of someone filming a clothing completely optional scene. Mortified at the appearance of the less than appropriate scene he tried his best to get it off of his screen as quickly as possible. Too little, too late. Duo had walked in, saw the graphic activities on the screen and burst out into howls of laughter. Heero was never one to really blush but he couldn't help how his cheeks heated at Duo's suggestive comments regarding his situation. It had taken him longer than he'd cared to admit to be able to close the program and reroute his connection away from the site as he found yet another irritation in the form of a small virus he had to fight off. He had spent far too much time on what should have been a simple task. Whoever it was he was tracing was skilled, perhaps even more so than him.

Someone had been sending Preventers in-depth information about the locations of underground rebellions and mobile suit manufacturing ops. Every lead they had been given so far had turned up to be legit. He knew that for a fact because he and the other pilots had taken out the factories before Preventers could really do anything about it. Hacking into government computers was child's play for him. He could be in and out of a system undetected in seconds which made his inability to penetrate the current security program all the more frustrating. He was trying to find out who the benevolent informant was but all of his attempts to trace them kept leading to a dead end.

He almost growled in frustration as, this time, the little cartoon figure used her middle finger to pull down her eye lid while she stuck out her tongue at him. He considered himself to be a patient man, schooled from his training to keep his temper no matter how aggravating the situation might be. However, the actions of that tiny figure on the screen damn near caused him to send his fist through the screen twice. It was only the presence of the young woman next to him that kept him from fully losing it.

He had traveled to Dorothy Catalonia's mansion to ask her questions about Vulkanus, a fully-functional mobile suit factory somewhere out in outer space. Apparently the coordinates of the secret location of the base had been left to a small handful of officers from the former organizations in power; Dorothy's grandfather, Duke Dermail, had been one of them. He had had every intention of questioning her, getting the information and leaving to try and locate the rumored factory. However, Dorothy had, apparently, other plans. For some reason, perhaps for her own twisted pleasure, she had invited Relena to join them. Her presence was more of an unwilling distraction than he cared to admit.

When Relena had offered to give him a hand at trying to track down Vulkanus he had balked at the idea of it for two reasons, the first of which being that he had doubted her proficiency with computers. The second was a little more personal. The first problem was easily set aside as he realized very quickly the true extent of her skills. She was not as fast as he was; he'd been specially trained, however, in comparison to the normal person she could more than hold her own. They sat mostly in silence, whether out of concentration or for lack of things to say. He doubted it was truly either. He had things he wanted to say. A lot of them. He knew she must have some too but she just had the tact to not voice them.

She had respected his space since the war, no longer seeking him out as she once had. In fact, the only pilots she tried to keep in contact with were Quatre and Duo, both of whom were in her life as close friends and even part-time body guards if the occasion called for it. When he thought of her spending too much time with Duo or Quatre he would begin to feel a sense of unease. It wasn't distrust, no. he knew they would never hurt her. For some reason their extended presence around her made him want to hurt them. This, of course, was a completely irrational train of thought on any level. Duo was with Hilde. Quatre was the one that bothered him the most. The media had begun to speculate a pairing between the blonde millionaire and Relena since his return as the head of the family.

Heero found that he was losing focus and shook himself. There was no threat. Relena was no more his, than he was hers. She could do as she wished and be with whomever she pleased. The idea of anything happening between them was irrelevant. He was her protector. She was a valuable member of the Earth-Sphere Alliance and she needed to be protected. He admired her strength, her conviction regarding her ideals and dedication to her cause; nothing more. However, the faint smell of her perfume, the soft sound of her breathing never escaped his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see her fingers deftly flying over the keys as she tried her best to help him. He glanced at her profile, her honey colored hair pulled back into its usual ponytail, her aqua eyes focused intently on the screen in front of her. She was so determined to help him. She could be anywhere, doing anything, with anyone. But she was here. Helping him. He remembered how she looked that day, the last day of the war. Their faces separated only by their helmets. He had wanted to do something then, but had no idea what that something was. Her eyes had been so full of trust and concern. His training had prepared him for a lot of things. It never prepared him for her.

She had been the only person he had ever met that had ever really worried about him; cared whether or not he lived or died. He had perceived her as a threat. She had known his secret, threatened to kill her but still she followed him. She bandaged his wounds and sought him out to deliver a letter to him that she hoped would keep him from doing something rash. As that year had progressed so much had happened to both of them and he had watched helplessly as she was lifted from a simple schoolgirl to a crown princess. When Sanc Kingdom was under siege by Romefeller, she had been given a difficult choice. Any other ruler might have broken, might have called for the militaristic aid of other countries. She did not.

Instead of playing into their hands she dissolved her precious nation and surrendered herself to the Foundation though it could have meant her death. This twist of fate made him unsure what his next path should be for when the Romefeller Foundation made her their figurehead and declared her Queen of the World, he showed up more than ready to end her life. However, her inner strength and political cunning not only saved her life, but helped her turn the high-ups of the organization against their militaristic practices in an attempt to further the ideals of her fallen kingdom. He had spared her that day and the relief he had felt a being able to do so had surprised him and as the war went on he found himself needing to keep her safe. She was the embodiment of peace and as such needed to be closely guarded.

Another hint popped up on his screen, distracting him from his less than desirable train of thought. Someone had hacked into his current system and was stealing his data as he compiled it. There could be many reasons why someone would do so the main ones being to help or to hinder. In this case, however this person seemed to be trying to help. Half of the mathematical equations and other approximations were being solved making his job easier. He had Relena looking for leads in the Foundation for any further leads on who might also be looking for Vulkanus which helped him focus solely on breaking the code.

"Heero?" Her soft voice almost startled him.

"What?"

"The new government's starting a peace-watch organization." She paused for a moment and he felt her eyes on him. "Would you like to join?"

He didn't know what to say. How could he respond? The last organization he had been a part of not only abused the power they had been given but had tried to use him as their puppet of mass destruction. He knew she would never willingly let that happen but she was only one woman. If life had taught him anything it was that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. He sadly glanced down, unable to meet the hopeful look in her eyes.

"I'd rather work alone." Even as the words left his lips he could feel her disappointment. He hated disappointing her.

"Okay… I thought so."

She turned back to her computer and the silence settled back in. However, unlike the comfortable silence of before, this silence had a strange tension, one he found himself wishing would go away. As he continued to think his mind began racing over the possible meanings of the clues given to him by Dorothy: _Aspect 50-14-18 from Leo. 12-18-24 from Aries. Willheim and Muller. Middle 4 of Romefeller's glorious year and birth place._ Maybe it was the lack of sleep or perhaps the frustration of his repetitive failures at trying to track his unknown helper. Regardless he found himself thinking out loud as his aforementioned helper made a point in the clues clear to him.

"These coordinates…" He saw her tense a little, perhaps startled by the sudden break in the silence. He found himself, for some strange reason, needing to consult her, to explain his outburst. "Leo and Ares are not MS, but signs, and these numbers… I need more information."

"Willheim and Muller are members of Romefeller. They joined the foundation in 1862 and 1911." He took her suggestion and typed in the numbers in a few quick sequences.

"An elliptical orbits distance or…" he trailed off as his eyes caught a quick glance of her profile while she studied a few documents.

"Relative velocity…" suddenly, his computer blipped as the computations finally came out.

"Got it!"

She leaned over closer to look at his results. Again, she was so close yet still kept a respectful distance. He felt her breath on his skin, smelled the many pleasant fragrances that were just simply her. He focused even harder on the screen in front of him, trying to revert his attentions.

"It's the orbit between the Earth and Mars." He paused, trying once more to focus on his current achievement. "We've found Vulkanus." Yes, it was a 'we' situation. Her clue about the Romefeller members had been a crucial piece of the puzzle.

After having found what he'd wanted to find Heero wasted no time in leaving Dorothy's mansion walking away from the two blonde women. Relena had gotten him in touch with a government space agent that could help him begin his quest on the road to Vulkanus. It would take a little creative engineering and coordination but with the help of the other four it wouldn't take long to secure the missing base. He couldn't look at her as he left, couldn't bear to see the look in her aqua eyes.

"You're taking out Gundam again, Heero?" He paused; her question was almost more of a statement of something she didn't think needed said.

"Yeah. I can't let anyone have Vulkanus."

"I'm so powerless, I always rely on you." He felt his heart sink at her words. She truly undervalued herself. She was so much greater, so much stronger than she gave herself credit for. She had the trust and admiration of the Earth and the colonies, a fact of which no other individual on the UESN's council could boast. She could rally the people to her cause; get them onto her side with a single word. She was so strong; she had a kindness and sincerity about her that was an inner strength, one that fired inspiration into a flame that could light the way in the darkest of times. It was that light that he protected so intensely. In a moment he heard the hopeful voice of three young children in his head:

"_She was too kind. She trusted too easily. She might not have needed protection, but she needed to have someone watching her back." The little boy in the group stated as a matter of fact. _

_ "Well she wouldn't have been so trusting, and kind, and needing protecting if people hadn't been telling her to let a man save her. Blah!" With that the older girl left the room murmuring to herself about never needing to be saved, and how she'd take care of herself. _

As quickly as the vision came it vanished. There was a part of him that wanted to dive back in and understand what he had just remembered, yet this wasn't the time. Relena needed him right now. She needed someone to watch her back, someone there looking out for her, a task he decided long ago that he was all too happy to do.

"That's not true Relena. Gundam won't bring true peace. What the Earth needs now… are people like you." He began to slowly walk forward again.

"Heero." The sound of her saying his name like that always made him feel content for some strange reason.

"I'll be back when you need me."

"Thank you." As he walked through the gate he hoped they could solve this problem quickly and ensure the peace stayed intact for her sake as much as for theirs.

* * *

><p>She stood absorbing the silence in front of one of the few windows on the ship. When she had entered she hadn't turned the light on, instead, she had let herself get lost for a moment in the sensation of being out in space. It was unsettling, just standing in an empty room looking out at the vastness of space, but she loved it. Mostly when she realized that a situation was beyond her control and she had to leave.<p>

She'd been searching for Vulkanus for over two months. Ever since she'd found out that former Oz soldiers were searching for it. Searches had been running on her home system day and night. When it came to light that Perfect Peace was looking for it too she'd sent out calls for help. Actually the calls for help were more like a person dangling a mouse in front of a cat. She knew neither Boy nor Quatre could let her little messages go without looking into them. It was too much too pass up playing with boy again. It was hilarious how he kept trying to hack her even after all the little characters she'd stalled him with. The last gag had been her favorite. How Serene had even come up with that had been unbelievable. She really wished she could have seen his face when he was sent to that web site. She gave a small smile but shook her head as reality settled back in. Everything was taking too long.

Boy was still trying to figure it out, and Quatre had gone off and gotten into trouble. She felt guilty about what had happened to Quatre. It had been because of her message that his sights had been turned towards that pain in the ass group in the first place. If she ever got her hands on that crazy leader… Well she wouldn't have to listen to his voice anymore.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her whole body seemed to be a live wire ready to flinch at every little thing. Mostly now that she wasn't going to be able to do anymore. Everything was building to a battle and she was going to walk away from it. She started pacing back and forth as she couldn't stand still any longer. The need to move almost scared her more than the whole situation. She'd been trained to sit for hours not moving a muscle in wait for one's target. The fact that she couldn't at this moment told her she'd been denying parts of her that were dangerous to ignore.

She'd have to change some things to make sure she was never this high strung again. Serene would have to be just as careful. This whole situation with Perfect Peace had her on edge. The questions that were being asked, and the information she'd found out about them, showed two different mindset and neither of them would tolerate her or Serene.

'Really, if given the choice wouldn't Serene walk away?' A hollow voice echoed in her mind. She ground her teeth as she argued back.

'Just because Serene wants nothing to do with Beta or Death's Harbinger didn't mean it's smart to stop training.'

'You would force her to keep fighting if she could live without it?' The voice had turned into a deadly whisper and it made her physically react. Her stomach twisted and she feared she might get sick as different realizations occurred to her. First, Serene could live without all of this. She'd always keep herself fit but Thia had no doubt if given the choice Serene could leave it all behind. Second she herself would never be able to stop. She was already seeing the signs of neglecting her training, and it wasn't good. Her mind thrived on constantly planning different strategies, and thinking up new ways to kill a person. Any type of weaponry or method to attack someone got her giddy, and she couldn't go without the rigorous excursion for any long period of time. The whole package was her drug and she'd been hooked from the start.

If she had to give that part of herself up she'd waste away. Maybe that was the biggest part of Perfect Peace that rubbed her wrong. Besides the two face lies they told, they preached a world with no need for weapons what so ever. She knew how twisted and hypocritical it was for her to be supporting Relena when she preached almost the same thing but she couldn't help that.

The other thing was, while Perfect Peace pushed for a future without need for weapons, she'd found out that their plans were more for a dictatorship. They kept preaching no weapons while they were out searching for every last one. They wanted to put the world under an organization armed with mobile suits. There would always be reasons for weapons even if people wanted to think differently, but a true government didn't need weapons to keep power over their people they just needed them to protect their people. There wasn't a place for her in either future, but she would fight for Relena's. People could survive and thrive in that future, and just maybe she'd find a place too.

However, right now she had other things to worry about. First off was to go and check on Quatre. She was almost tempted to punch the idiot for going off alone. He probably wasn't up for that at the moment but she'd keep it in her files for later. She never missed a payback. Just making a list, the beginning of a plan settled her to the point she was finally able to stop moving. She hated useless movement. She'd rather sit still or stand still for hours waiting instead of the needless urge to move that most people had. She was in bad shape and she knew it but she couldn't do anything about it at the moment so she pushed it to the back of her mind as she slipped out of the room.

It didn't take her long to make her way through the ship. Howard always kept his ship's crew to the smallest numbers necessary and she was extremely grateful for it at the moment. The soft soles of her black leather boots whispered across the floor. They were thin enough for climbing if need be but still thick enough to protect. She'd remade the outfit Treize had made for her as she'd grown and enjoyed the look much better. Skin tight black pants that let her move where tucked into her boots so if a fight broke out nothing would be in the way. Her jacket was made of the same material yet in a dark maroon/red color. As she moved she zipped it up covering the black tank top underneath. It didn't matter how long she had been away from him she couldn't break the black tank top.

Foot steps and voices snapped her out of her own musing and she quickly found an open door into a darkened room. Knowing it wasn't great she went for it and gave a silent word of thanks when it was empty. This was stupid if she went she could be spotted and recognized. Then why did she need to check for herself? She leaned against the wall in the small room and sighed realizing she wasn't going to be able to go and keep her identity a secret. Her eyes were different but that wasn't enough to disguise her if someone looked closely. She'd placed in special contacts that not only were a different color but would record everything she saw. She had needed them mostly when in the beginning she had believed she might see Vulkanus. They were also connected back to Serene so she could get a hold of her. She slammed her head back against the wall. She was losing focus, and at this time that wasn't smart. Luckily it was that moment that the voices she'd heard that had made her jump in this room in the first place had finally reached the door.

"It's great that Quatre's back."

"Yeah, but the things Perfect Peace did to him to just get a Gundam are beyond belief."

"True… Thankfully we had you, Sally, or he might have been stuck like that."

"I'm just glad it worked. Bad things can happen when people's brains are messed with."

They were still talking but she'd heard all she needed to. He was ok. She didn't feel bad about leaving now. When the whole situation had started she'd received a message from Serene in regard to Treize, and that she needed to come back as soon as she could. She hated leaving all of this. To be out of the loop, but it wasn't like she could do a lot if she wasn't going to out herself at the same time. That time would come she had no doubt but it wasn't right now.

She pulled the old army cap she'd had from back during her training days with the gang and gave a small smile at the different random doodles that everyone had done on it. Good times could always be found even in dark times. She had to remember that while Serene's cryptic message had set her ill at ease. Again her mind was wondering and she gave it small shake as she messily pulled her hair up and slipped the cap over top. It wasn't one of her greatest covers but like lately she wasn't thinking everything out to the fullest and it was starting to show.

"Snap out of it." She whispered to herself taking a deep breath, and checking for any movement beyond the door. Hearing nothing she quickly slipped out of the room and headed towards her private dock that Howard had given her. When she entered a certain code she could enter and leave without being picked up on the radar. She turned off to her right at the first hallways making her way quickly down the long corridor to gain the secret passage she needed. She dug her hands into her pockets and hunched her shoulders making her appear shorter then she was in case she came across someone. She hoped she didn't and if she did they would just walk by without saying anything. She needed to get back home. If something was wrong with Treize it would take her at least a couple days to get back and she didn't have time for that. She clinched her fist as the thought that something wrong had occurred. She had to force herself to calm down. This was getting dangerous. She couldn't be mentally spacing or over reacting like this.

"Excuse me…"

She froze almost mid step but was conscious enough to finish it before stopping. Taking a deep breath she slightly turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw the person who had spoke. It was him, Quatre; the one that confused her the most. He should have never been a pilot but not only had he survived the war he had in a way also survived Zero.

"Yes?" She asked softly but made her voice sound gruffer at the same time. She didn't really think it worked and mentally slapped herself. She was so close to the door while at the same time so close to being ousted. 'Calm down, calm down, calm down' became her mantra as he started talking again.

"Do you happen to know where my friends went? I believe Howard said the bridge before he left but I wanted to make sure. I need to get something for my head and one of them is a doctor. She didn't know I needed something before she left, or she would have left something. I could take something but I don't want to take the wrong thing."

He was rambling. She couldn't believe it, he was rambling. He kept on talking and she just kept on watching. He was different in person then what she had constructed of him from all the information. He was more than the person she'd pieced together and yet more human at the same time. 'Well duh, of course he's more human, because he's actually right in front of you.'

'I know that!' She yelled back at her inner voice. 'I just meant he's more…just more…Like Relena but stronger well physically stronger, and yet just as vulnerable.'

'Well the actual person has now stopped talking, and is looking at you with worry.' She almost could hear the hollow laughter as she snapped her eyes back up at Quatre.

"They all went to the bridge. I passed them as I came this way. I'm pretty sure I overheard that's where they were heading." She was lying through her teeth but she didn't care. If she opened her mouth she knew she'd ramble the same way he had just been and that would be a first for her. She never rambled. She was more messed up then she had originally thought.

"Thanks…" He took a step closer. "Are you alright?"

"What?" She'd zoned out again, but this time when her eyes met his neither of them spoke for a while. They just looked at each other. It wasn't until a voice from other end of the hall called out Quatre's name that snapped them out of their trance like state.

"Water, drink a lot of water. It'll help flush out the drugs and replenish a balance in your system."

"Water?" He asked back and she just nodded her head. She had to bite her lip when he smiled at her. No one should look like that she thought. It unnerved her enough that it cleared her mind of the entire chaos that had been there earlier. So she was able to take the chance to run when He turned back to answer the voice that had called out. She moved with all her speed slipping around the corner and entered the code to activate the door. She heard his voice calling out after her but she ignored it as the door closed behind her.

She didn't let herself think again until she was sitting in the cockpit and was heading back for earth. Her eyes dropped down to her hands and noticed a fine trimmer. She had to fix this. She tried to analyze what had happened but she just became even more confused. She'd let this happen once before and she'd almost missed getting on the carrier with Boy back during the end of the war. What was it about this guy that made her loose time? The whole situation made her feel lost and it scared her. She had to talk to someone but whom? She shook her head and pushed everything to the back of her mind. She had a bigger issue to deal with at the moment then that episode with Quatre. It would just have to wait until later.

* * *

><p>"Hey man what are you doing?" Duo jogged down the hallway to stand next to Quatre as he stared down another hallway.<p>

"There was a person, a girl."

"Well, there are a lot of girls on this ship. Why are you looking for this one? Are you still a little loopy?" Duo took a half step back giving him a strange look that had Quatre just shaking his head.

"No, there was just something about her. Something familiar but I know I've never met her before, and I'm not loopy anymore."

"Has Q man been stung?" Duo joked, throwing his arm around Quatre's neck.

"Duo, seriously." Quatre laughed before shrugging off his arm and turned back the way Duo had come from.

"Well did you get her name?"

"No…"

"Well you were engrossed in whatever you two were doing, so you at least know what she looks like. Have Howard tell you who she is." Duo slapped Quatre's back as if that answered everything.

"I can't." Quatre said defeated.

"Why not?"

"I didn't get a good look. Not really. I can say she's about 67 inches. Maybe brunette, but her hair was hidden by a hat so if there were any different colors I don't know. Also because it was hidden I don't know if it was long or short."

"Well what about her eyes?" He could tell Duo was reaching but it wasn't enough.

"They were in shadows. All I can remember was they held such turmoil hidden behind a strange strength." Quatre knew he sounded demented if eyes were hidden in shadows how could he see turmoil and strength? He pinched the bridge of his nose sighing as he knew it was a lost cause. He could ask Howard but he didn't hold out any hope. Maybe he would come across her after this was all over.

"Wow, sounds like Heero." Duo stretched his arms over his head as they both neared the bridge.

"What, you see turmoil hidden behind inner strength in his eyes?" Quatre had a feeling he knew what Duo was talking about but he couldn't help giving back some of what Duo always dished.

"Wait! NO! I meant…. Sounds like something Relena would say about Heero." He hung his head, rubbing his face. "That was so wrong man."

"I know Duo I just couldn't help it." Quatre did think about what Duo had said. It did sound in a way like Heero. There was pain buried deep but also a strength that gave him the will to do whatever needed to be done. Just knowing a few details about the up bringing that had placed that pain, and strength in Heero made him feel for the girl. Because Duo was right, what he said did sound like Heero and if sounded like Heero it meant that girl had gone through some horrible things.

"Well either way, that's going to have to wait. We've got bigger issues."

"Yeah, you're right." Quatre nodded and followed Duo onto the bridge.

* * *

><p>She'd made good time as it was just short of two days later and she was already back home. The sun was just starting to rise as she parked her car in its usual spot. Yet after she turned the engine off she couldn't seem to make herself leave for a moment. What if it was something bad? Was she able to say goodbye?<p>

"Stop it." Her voice echoed slightly in the car and as she looked towards the door she saw Serene standing and waiting. 'You have to face whatever it is. Now move' she thought as she reached for the handle.

Serene didn't say anything until she had reached the entry way. "He's awake."

Those two simple words made her world spin. He was awake? He wasn't dead! Terror, happiness and an overwhelming feeling rushed through her. She rushed past Serene quickly making her way into the house.

"Wait, there's something more." Serene words stopped her.

"What? What is it?" She looked over her shoulder at the younger girl and saw indecision cross her face. "Serene?"

"He….He doesn't remember anything…"

"Nothing?" She hated how her voice sounded like a little girls.

"Nothing." Serene looked down knowing this information was hard for Kit-Kat. "He's out on the back patio. He said he would like some fresh air."

She just nodded but didn't move. Was it better to have him alive and not remember or would it have been better to have let him go during the final battle? She shuddered at that thought knowing she'd do the same thing all over again if given the choice. She finally slowly started to move out to the patio and had to stop herself from running at him. He was sitting up looking out over the land and she was taken back to the early days she'd been with him.

She made a small noise to let him know someone was there and when he turned his eyes catching hers she knew nothing else mattered. He might not remember her but they could start over again. She was his ward, his panther, his sunshine. They had disagreed on many different things but she would always be there for him and she was going to be there again.

"Hello there." His voice was the same and she returned his smile with one of her own.

"Hello." She walked closer and sat when he gave a small gesture to join him. He might not remember but she could see him in there and that was more then she could have hoped for after Serene told her he didn't remember anything. They sat in a comfortable silence just looking at each other.

"I feel like I know you, but I'm sorry I don't remember." He gave a frown as he kept looking at her. "Something's wrong isn't it?" She bit her lip and blinked away the tears that came.

"There's always something wrong going on in the world. But right now something really right is happening." She smiled and she felt like she was wrapped in a blanket of warmth when he reached over and gave her hand a small squeeze.


	48. Completing the Puzzle Ch 3

[A.N.] Well, here it is, the next chapter! I don't know how many more there will be in THIS story but I do know that we are nearing the end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as we have enjoyed writing it for you! Minx and I are really excited about this. We love and appreciate you all for reading and for all of your wonderful reviews! It's bneen a wild ride but we're not through yet! Feedback is always appreciated! Without further ado, here is the next installment in the Missing Links series.

~Vixen

* * *

><p>The afternoon sky was lit by the radiance of an early summer sun in front of a backdrop of dark clouds from the impending storm. She and Treize had made their way outside the villa and stood on the veranda listening to the sound of the local birds as the wind, picking up slowly, danced around them. She loved days like this. Treize had needed some fresh air after having been cooped up indoors during his recovery period. Serene knew all too well how much one needed a good walk and a stretch in the open space after spending time in bed-ridden recuperation. A lingering glance around revealed a small field of dandelions and other various wild flowers mixed in and around Kit-Kat's garden. She couldn't help the feeling of sadness wash over her as a memory of her mother and her from long ago hit her like a tidal wave.<p>

_The smell of chocolate cake and a fresh spring day wafted through the open window as she played in the sunshine. Her mother was making a cake for her fifth birthday and had promised to call her in when it was time to put on the icing. She had made a wreath of dandelions to give to her mother. It was a simple artistic trick her mother taught her, making jewelry out of flowers and vines. Her mother was an artist, beautiful, strong, the smartest woman in the world as far as she knew. They lived just the two of them in their small house a few miles out of town. They were happy._

"_Serene, honey, come on in. It's time to ice the cake!"_

"_YAY!" she jumped up from her perch on their tree swing, laughing all the way to the door. "Mommy, look at what I made for you." She held out the floral necklace proudly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Her mother smiled and knelt down, taking the wreath lovingly._

"_You made this all by yourself? I'm impressed sweetheart. You're getting really good at that." She smiled as she climbed up into one of the kitchen chairs. She giggled as she dipped an eager finger into the fresh icing, tasting it prematurely._

"_Now, now, sweetie, don't do that, you'll spoil your dinner. We do need to save some for the cake you know?" Her mother affectionately tapped her nose and smiled. Serene grinned back, her teeth and tongue now stained from the sticky blue icing. _

As the memory faded, she smiled sadly and knelt down, picking a few of the longest stemmed dandelions as possible, her finger deftly beginning to weave them together in the intricate patterns taught to her so long ago. Kit-Kat had been in a mood lately and she had to figure out what exactly the older girl's problem was. It was a small, simple, maybe even childish gesture but she thought, perhaps, a dandelion wreath might help improve her friend's mood; doubtful but worth a try. As she reached down and tied the last dandelion into the wreath; she raised it up and handed it to Treize for his approval.

"This is very well made. You have a great talent."

"Thank you. My mother and I used to make these all the time. We would put them on our heads and pretend to be fairy princesses."

"And indeed you are." He placed the wreath on top of her head, smiling gently. "You mother would be proud." At his words, Serene looked down. Would her mother be proud? Perhaps proud of her skill with the wreath but what about her life? She removed the wreath from her head. She highly doubted her mother would be proud that her greatest accomplishment was becoming a hardened soldier and a trained killer. "Serene? What is it? Did I say something wrong."

"No… not really. I just… I don't think she would be proud; not of what I've become."

"I assume you are referring to the training you have told me about." She could only answer him with a nod. "The circumstances that made you what you are were out of your control. You no more chose to become a soldier than this flower chose what color its petals would be or even where the wind would have blown its seed. However, what she would be proud of is your inner strength and courage. You see, only through the conflict and sorrow of your life have you found the strength and determination to survive, to live despite the odds and the forces that seemed compiled against you, you persevered, taking your pain and struggle and turning into the fuel you needed to be the girl you are today." He paused and took her hand gently in his. "They made you what you are, but only you can choose who you will be, and from what I have seen so far, you're doing rather well." He reached up and replaced the wreath on the top of her head, smiling warmly. She smiled back, tears brimming in her ice-blue eyes. She hugged him, tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I still don't know."

"Serene,_ I_ am proud of you, Thiana is proud of you, and so are Constance and Daniel. You should never doubt that." Constance had seemed proud of her. She had been coming to the villa on a regular basis and in doing so had finally found out their secret about their amnesia-inflicted friend. She had been relieved to know he was alive and agreed to keep the secret as long as need be. Was he right, though? If all four of them could be proud of her in spite of everything, could her mother be too? She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, my little fox cub." She pulled back and smiled at him, brushing away the tears. "Now, why don't you take that other wreath to Thiana. I'm sure she needs a bit of a distraction." He was right. She smiled and turned to do exactly that.

Kit-Kat hadn't been herself lately, or as much of herself as Serene knew. The older girl had been so preoccupied recently with her "secret business" that she hadn't been out of her office much. Every time that alarm system of hers even began to indicate an alert she jumped on it with her full attention. She was running off at random times without telling either her or Treize where she was going but it was never hard to figure out after doing a little bit of basic snooping. Kit-Kat was spending all of her free time locating former soldiers of OZ and members of Treize's Specials. Between warning Preventers of various threats and protecting her former comrades the older girl was running herself ragged.

Standing there, watching her from the door frame, she could see just how frazzled the older girl was. There was an unnatural twitch to the way Kit-Kat moved. There had been a tenseness that resonated from her that had only gotten more intense in the passing weeks. That said tension was now radiating off of the older girl like the light from a beacon. She had an idea what the problem might be. She had felt the same way during her recuperation time. The pent up energy, the need to move, to go, to do something, anything to keep the mental and physical aspects of life from growing painfully stagnant. Several large empty coffee mugs stood testament to the multiple sleepless nights and restless days. After watching her friend pace and twitch non-stop it was time to give her the outlet she needed; the outlet they both needed.

"Kit-Kat."

"Hm?" She didn't even bother to look up from her computer screen. Serene sighed.

"I took Treize out for some fresh air."

"That's nice." Again, the answer seemed very mechanical and was muffled from bouncing off the computer screen.

"I made you something."

"Mmhm." A vague hum of acknowledgement.

"You really should take some time off from your work."

"Probably."

"Treize thinks you need to get out of this office. We both do."

"Sounds nice."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Mmhm."

"Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Is it ok if I run away with a tall dark handsome tattooed stranger and travel the world?"

"Mmhm."

"You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

"Mmhm."

"Kit-Kat."

"Hm?" Again, no formal acknowledgement.

"Kit-Kat!"

"What?" A little bit of emotional fluctuation in her tone but with her fingers still flying over the keyboard and her eyes still glued to the computer screen, Serene now found herself highly annoyed.

"KIT-KAT!" This time to emphasize her point she slammed her hand down on the desk.

"What?!" The older girl actually jumped, finally startled into reality.

"Get up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Get up."

"Not now, Serene."

"Yes, now. You've been on the go, non-stop and when you're not, you burry yourself away in here for hours. You need a break."

"I have too much to do."

"And what are you doing? Helping another soldier? Tracking another fire to put out? When did you become a member of the Preventers? Last I checked, the world isn't our problem."

"You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't? There will always be trouble. There will always be people that are unhappy with the government and there will always be little fires to put out, but don't you think we've done enough? You have helped them more than what was ever necessary." She tosses the floral wreathe to the older girl and it lands on her lap softly.

"What's this?"

"It's a wreath made from flowers. My mom and I used to make them together. It helps me remember her… and me." She pauses again as the older girl rested the wreath gently on her desk. "Kit-Kat, Treize needs you here. He is trying to remember who he was and I can't help him. I didn't know him the way you did. We've been fighting our whole lives. Don't you think it's time we let them do things on their own." She watched as Kit-Kat turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"I have to do something. Sitting here is driving me insane, but this outlet is all I have right now"

"No it's not. There's another outlet."

"Like what?'

"Spar with me." The older girl blinked, paused, and turned to her.

"What?"

"You need to work off some energy and I need to work out period so get up, put up, and let's go."

"No. You're not ready."

"I am too. The doctor gave me a clean bill of health. If anything, you treating me like glass is going to make things worse. Now let's go!"

"No."

"I'm not asking. I'm telling."

"Go back to Treize, Serene."

"Get up!" She threw the punch so fast that her friend barely had time to block.

"What are you doing?" The only answer the older girl received was another set of punches she more easily avoided. "I won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want you to." Quicker than she could blink Serene threw another punch which started the end-all of sparring matches.

* * *

><p>Treize enjoyed the feel of the sun on his face the relaxing sound of birds chirping in the trees. Something deep down told him he spent a lot of his time enjoying the simple beauties of the world. The smell of Thiana's flower garden only seemed to make things easier for him as the fresh roses made him feel even more at home. He lifted his tea to his lips attempting to enjoy it as well when the tremors from a huge crash shook him violently, causing not just his tea to spill but the pot and other various pieces of china to move around on the table. He stood up dusting himself off, and giving a small sigh as he knew that the tea droplets were going to stain. His attention was quickly grabbed by the sounds coming from inside as he calmly walked to the door hoping nothing had gone wrong.<p>

He was never prepared for what was reality. For upon entering the villa what he saw had him frozen in place. Serene and Thiana were having an all-out battle moving about the interior of the villa as though their single purpose were to pummel one other to the ground. Further inspection, however, showed him just how effortless the two made it seem. Each blow was matched hit for hit with another, landing with a precision and skill that most commanding officers could only dream of their soldiers possessing. The grace and poise demonstrated in every move of their bodies showed a kind of feral beauty that he found hard to look away from. There was something so inspiring about their battle even as they were sending one another through walls and single-handedly causing thousands of dollars in property damage he still found it amazing to behold.

However, beautiful though it may be he couldn't stand idly by and watch as their home was demolished. Walking around into the only undisturbed section of the house he took out the list of emergency numbers Thiana had left on a notepad near the phone and dialed the one he knew would work best.

"Hello?" The female voice answered.

"Constance. I have a bit of a problem that I find myself needing your assistance with."

"And what might that be?" As if to answer her question the wall shook as another sound of impact rang through the space and a large crack could now been seen from the floor to the ceiling. "What in the world is going on?"

"Apparently my two roommates have decided to have a sparring match indoors and are currently in the process of single handedly bringing the house down."

"Oh dear. Tell them to take it outside. I will be there as soon as I can to help take care of this."

"My thanks, Constance."

"Just keep them from killing each other."

"I'm more worried about the villa."

"I'm on my way." She hung up the phone and he found himself wincing as yet another piece of debris flew past his head. Walking into the room he stood there and cleared his throat. Nothing. He sighed before raising his voice.

"Ladies." The two suddenly stopped, mid-punch and stared at him, their eyes filled with something he could never begin to identify. The two young women in front of him were not the same two he had recently played chess with, or had movie marathons with. No. The look in their eyes would have most likely made any other man run scared, but not him. Meeting their eyes he smiled cautiously. "Might I suggest you take this match outside? I don't suppose either of you relish the thought of having to rebuild the villa from the ground up."

The two starred at him a moment, realization dawning on them. With one strong punch Thiana sent Serene flying through a wall out onto the grass of their lawn. Not quite what he had meant but at least now no more harm would come to their home. He hoped. He stood and watched, transfixed once more on their beautiful incursion hoping that Constance would, indeed, arrive soon.

* * *

><p>The tremors were gone. More needed to be done but for now her hands were steady. Steadier then they'd been in a while. They were also bloody and bruised but she could deal with that. The sound of Constance's voice and shocked look upon seeing all the damage to the villa and each other had her laughing. It wasn't that she found the destruction of her home funny, nor the wounds to Serene or herself laugh worthy, and she did feel guilty about Constance seeing them like that. It was just a tension had been cut and it felt wonderful.<p>

The happiness she felt shown on her face in the goofiest of smiles. Even the sting from her split lip had her spirits lifted. She looked up at her mirror just to study her reflection. A busted lip, bruised cheek, and a cut above her left eye were not the worst wounds she'd ever gotten, but they were the worst Constance had ever seen on her. Yet even that realization didn't dampen her mood

"You are seriously twisted." The only answer she received was the dark sparkle of her own eyes and a crooked smile. Shaking her head she quickly jumped into the shower to remove any debris and clean the cuts and scrapes. The hot water burned but it was just as refreshing as the spar had been.

"You have five minutes young lady!" Constance's voice filtered through the door making the hair rise on the back of her neck. She knew it was going to be a long talk over a very unusual and hard topic but she still couldn't stop smiling.

She was out before three minutes dressed in matching black shorts, and tank top. She did however walk slowly through the shambles of her home out to the back patio. There was a private section that Constance loved the most in the middle of a section for wild flowers, and she knew that's where this conversation was going to take place. She was able to sit down, curling her legs underneath her before Constance realized she was there.

"Let me see." She didn't stop her friend that she viewed as a sort of mother from lifting her chin high to look at the damage to her face.

"Full out fighting and you're already healing."

"Well some of the bigger cuts and the busted lip will be around for a few days but the bruises will be gone by tonight if not tomorrow." She responded softly forcing herself to keep Constance's gaze of disapproval.

"Well I hate to say it but I'm glad some of them are going to last a while. You need the reminder that you are still human." A touch of fear crept into Constance's voice and for the first time her mood dropped. She'd scared someone she had wanted to keep the ugliness of her life from.

"I'm sorry we made you worry." She finally dropped her head.

"Oh Thiana, I know your life has been one that no one should have to live. I also know you can handle a lot of things that are beyond my imagination, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about you. Daniel even tells me to calm down but it doesn't help." They both sat in silence neither really knowing where this was going to go.

"Do you want this future for Serene?" The question had Thiana startled for a moment. It also made her think.

"Serene's always going to need to be training. Staying active is a necessity that will help keep her in control. But do I want her to have this future? No…I want her to have as normal a life as she can have. I want her to be able to have fun, be like the teens in the movies she's watched, and enjoy her freedom. She's young she has time before she needs to make the decisions of what she's going to do for the rest of her life." Constance just nodded her head, thinking.

"How do you feel about Relena Dorlan? Everything that's been placed on her is unbelievable."

"You're right. The things they're placing on her at her age are wrong. There are grown men and woman that should be helping more, but they're all hiding behind her. A sixteen year old girl! The whole war had old men manipulating youths to take on the responsibility of whether there was more war or peace." Thiana dug her nails into her palm at everything that had been placed on the shoulders of Relena, Boy, Serene, and all the other gundam pilots and soldiers too young to have to be in that situation.

"It's a sad thing…"

"What is?"

"It's sad when adults stop being the adults and force children to grow up too soon. It's sad when youths forget they are still youths."

Thiana didn't know how to respond. Because either way she felt that would be stuck. So she kept silent knowing that Constance was coming to her main point, and she had a feeling it was the same point Serene had try to get into her brain earlier.

"How old is Serene?"

"Fourteen."

"Serene's fourteen, and you feel she should have more time to be young and be a teen. Relena's sixteen, and we both feel its wrongs how much has been placed on her shoulders without adequate help at her age. How old are you?"

"…Seventeen."

"Why do you feel you don't deserve the same consideration?" Constance reached over and gently squeezed her hands, and Thiana had to work not to collapse into her arms.

"Even when you were acting like the perfect young ward and playing tricks on everyone else. You were acting like an adult making decisions that you should never have had to make. I didn't say anything then because you were still having fun. You were still taking time to act your age. I know I can't make you give up these different projects you have going, and I don't think you should stop because they are good things. However, you are still only seventeen. You can't hole up in this villa all the time. You have to get out and be young. Daniel and I are going to be coming over more to help take care of Treize. We had been talking about it before this happened so don't feel like you caused this. You and Serene both need to get out and do things. I have a feeling you more than her though."

"But…"

"No buts. I heard Serene's side of the story and she even said if she can start to spar and go to the local village she'd be ok. You need more. You need to get lost and find your balance again. Let the Preventers handle their own problems. Stop messing with them. All you need to worry about are the Oz soldiers that you've already placed. Also keep an eye on the pilots. Serene told me a little of your connection with one of them and I know you wouldn't let that go even if it would cost you your life. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I understand." She nodded her head knowing that Constance was right. So was Serene.

"Do you know what I think you should do?" Thiana nodded her head again, because even though she knew Constance was right she felt lost.

"First finish that project that's on your desk. It looks like that soldier needs your help right now. Then take two weeks off from everything. I know of some private land over in the Carpathian Mountains. Go and just live. I think you'll be fine with just a few survival items, right?" Constance tilted her head to the side with a knowing smile.

"Yeah just a few." She returned the smile. "But what about Treize and Serene? The Villa? It's a mess. I need to have it refurbished. Probably need to build out creating more rooms."

"Let me handle all that. Remember Daniel and I said we were going to help out more? Well this is where we're starting. Treize, Daniel, and Tommy can live out in the boat house. That wasn't destroyed, and that will keep Treize out of anyone's sights. Then Serene, Amy and I will live in the main house to oversee the remodeling. I'll make sure it's all done or at least close to being done when you get back ok?"

"Ok…" She couldn't help the tear that slowly fell in happiness. "What about after I come back? I just know there are things that are going to be coming out of the wood work and I don't think I can stay out of them."

"You'll deal with them when they happen. But in between that you act your age. You go out and make mistakes, crash parties, and stop neglecting what your body physically and mentally needs. People care about you and need you. We want to you be you and be happy. We're not telling you to stop everything but reprioritize your life."

"I think I can do that." She smiled at Constance knowing that she did have to reprioritize things. She couldn't help anyone if she'd worked herself to death, or starved her body of what it really needed. Sitting at a desk or hiding in her house wasn't what she was called to do for the rest of her life. It wasn't time for Thiana Khushrenada to make her grand reappearance but it would happen. The two just sat there letting the setting sun cast shadows around them and listened to the birds and animals make noise. It wasn't until the sound of crackling fire and the smoke from the pit fire reached their noses did they stand up. Thiana guessed that the kitchen was a mess so Serene was finally going to get her bonfire supper. Hotdogs, chips, and any cold salad that was in the refrigerator. When Daniel showed up with the two little ones and enough chocolate, graham crackers, and marshmallows to make everyone sick, Thiana knew that even though things were crazy in the world she didn't have to be involved with every little thing trying to fix it. She just needed to be herself.


	49. Completing the Puzzle ch 4

"We'd just like to thank you again for choosing us as your home away from home while on you're business, Ms. White. Here is your key, and information packet of the local sights. There will always be someone at the front desk if you have any request and room service is open at all hours." Thiana didn't think the smile on the young woman's face could become any bigger and she had to bite her lip from laughing.

"Anthony will be the one to take your bags and show you up to your sweet. Are there any last minute questions?"

'_Could she be any more like a little puppy?_' Thiana coughed to cover her laughter at her own mental remark.

"Well there is one… I know it goes against protocol but I can't help but ask about the other rooms on my floor. I have a small problem of being just a little to curious about those around me and this trip is to get away from crowds. I would just like to know if I have to watch out for many people on my floor." She could feel her face flush as she looked down playing the part of the recluse/over personal writer.

"Oh I know." Thiana had her head up in enough time to catch the started look on the other woman's face as she realized what she'd said.

"I mean… You're April White. _The _April White, you wrote The Ode to a Soldier's Mind, right? That book has helped my fiancé so much. After the war he was having some problems and then here was your book. He couldn't put it down and when he was finished he seemed lighter. Knowing others had gone through the same thing and were finding a way through gave him hope. We both wanted to know about the writer so we looked up your information, and you spoke about how you "people watch" and can end up talking to someone for hours." The young woman took a deep breath as Thiana was guessing she'd said everything in one breath.

"It's ok, I'm glad it was helpful. It was meant to be."

There was a pause as if the other woman was debating giving the information or not. Thiana didn't really care one way or the other seeing as she either going to find out now or later after checking each room. It would just be easier this way. However, when the woman leaned in she knew that she'd gotten the information the easy way.

"There's only one other person on your floor for right now. I can't tell you who he is but he is in for the large peace talk conference between the earth and the colonies."

"Thank you. That was a great help." And with that Thiana picked up her items, gave a smile, and moved over towards Anthony to go to her suite.

* * *

><p>4 days later<p>

She could never get over the fact that the sound of life, of people just living, was one of the most amazing sounds. After living on a military base being trained to kill, sitting outside with a cup of coffee was simply amazing. Her fingers lightly tapped on the file of papers that were beside her. The last four days had been wonderful. She'd missed being in the constant changing environment of daily life. However, she hadn't been relaxing the last couple days. The pictures in the file on the table were testament to that fact.

The story from Rebecca (the hotel's hostess) wasn't the first one she'd heard. That was the reason she'd written all of the stories down. They were stories from each of the Oz soldiers she'd helped. There was one story though that was near to her heart. He had joined out of a feeling of duty to protect his family. Then when it was all over no one would give him a chance. He was the reason she was here. She'd expanded from helping a few soldiers into a fully fledged corporation. The Alpha Corporation was started only a couple months ago and up until now it had been going smooth.

However, that had changed now. The business that had agreed to help a soldier in need was now going back on its word and was turning against that soldier. Her hand curled tightly into a fist as her anger spiked. Someone was hurting one of her people. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes letting everything settle deeply inside.

The owner of the construction company, the one that had given his word to treat her client well, was on his way. He had been contacted under the guise of a job offer. However when he would finally arrive they wouldn't be talking about any future investments. This was his first, last, and only warning to get his act together. How he reacted during the meal would determine how the rest of her visit to this colony went.

Upon checking her watch she noted that he was already thirty-three minutes late, and she settled back against her chair letting some of the façade of April White slip away. Each minute let another piece slip and she became almost unnaturally still. This man was going to regret the day he betrayed his word to the Alpha Corporation; when he betrayed his word to her.

"Mr. McDonnell, right this way." The voice of one of the waiters caught her attention as she looked up and watched her target being lead towards her table.

"Ms. White, it's a pleasure." She slowly gave him a once over letting his hand just hang for a moment. He had just enough good looks to be dangerous, and she could already tell he knew how to use them.

"I'm sure." She gave him a cold smile as she finally took his hand before motioning for him to sit. The waiter handed each of them a menu and her stomach turned as the man in front of her took no time in ordering one of the most expensive items. How she had ever sent one of her soldiers to this pig she couldn't fathom.

"Mr. McDonnell-" She started

"Please, just call me Alistair, April. We are talking about working together. That sets a connection between us."

She gritted her teeth before giving another cold smile.

"It's Ms. White, and as I was going to say, Mr. McDonnell _you_ are late." She stopped smiling. "I don't like being kept waiting."

She almost laughed as he faked a look at his watch and went so far as to even tap on the top. She knew it wasn't broken and his mimed lie annoyed her. She could hear the soft tic-tic-tic of the second hand making its way around the face. She could even see that it was on the correct time as he turned his wrist back.

"I don't like being lied to either Mr. McDonnell." Her voice was as cold as ice. The man in front of her made her skin crawl. She gave a quick glance down at his watch which caused him to quickly remove his hand from the table.

"I was going to let you enjoy your meal first however, I've lost my appetite. So I don't see the need in keeping up pretenses. I'm not here to try and hire your company out for a job." She held up her hand to stop him from interrupting. "I'm here on behalf of another party. You've heard of them: the Alpha Corporation." She kept her face neutral but it was a struggle not to smile as the man squirmed.

"Good, you remember."

"What is this about?" All charm had left the man's face and she could see his face redden in anger.

"You gave your word and you broke it. I was sent to deliver a message and to see if you deserved a second chance. Though I must be honest, nothing you've done today has helped you."

"I haven't broken any word. This is about that snot nosed little soldier brat, isn't it? He's been worthless the whole time he's been with us. It's not my fault he's a little cry baby."

"My dear Mr. McDonnell, You think you can change my mind with mere words?" She reached over and picked up the file that it had taken her four days to acquire. "These might be of some interest to you. Don't worry I've already sent them off to the Alpha Corporation. They know everything now. I'm quite certain that you will be having a visit from one of the main officers. I guess this would be your warning then." She watched as his face fell with each new picture depicting everything he'd put the 'snot nosed brat' through. There were also copies of conversations typed out for his viewing. A few of the pictures were also of the illegal activity going on.

That had been the main reason they'd turned on her soldier. He had told them no. He wasn't going to go along with their actions and they had lashed out at him. The realization that this visit had been simply made as a show hit her quickly. Deep down she had known how this was going to turn out and the understanding that she was going to truly be paying him a visit tonight made a small thrill of excitement run through her.

"I see you're a little tongue tied at the moment. Those are your copies, and don't worry about lunch. I'll cover the bill." And with that she stood up collecting her bag and started to leave when she felt his hand wrap tightly around her wrist.

"Now just wait a moment. You can't drop this on me and just walk away. What are you saying by all this?" If she had been a normal female her wrist would be bruised and on the way to being extremely hurt by his grip.

"I can and I am. You gave your word to open your business to the soldiers from the war. You gave your word to treat them with respect; like any other human being. You broke your word, and breaking your word to the Alpha Corporation was not a smart idea. Seeing what some of your new business transactions are involving I would advise getting your affairs in order. Sooner rather than later."

"Are you threatening me?!" He rose up out of his chair and shook her arm in anger. She was ready to put his in his place when there was suddenly a man standing between them.

"I think it would be wise if you were to let go of the young lady." His voice hit her in the gut. It was him, it was Quatre. She couldn't believe it. How had she not even noticed him coming into the restaurant? Her eyes caught a flick of his hand as he used a very old technique to dislodge McDonnell's hand from around her wrist.

"I'm not sure what is going on but this is a public restaurant and I'm sure any problems can be dealt with in a more civilized manner." She stopped her eyes from rolling at his selected words because there wasn't a more civilized manner this could be handled in. She was going to have to make an example out of Mr. McDonnell and having a simple conversation wasn't going to be enough.

"I was just giving you advice, Mr. McDonnell, and I suggest you heed my words." She spoke over Quatre's shoulder wondering how she was going to handle him now. McDonnell glared at her and took a step forward as if to attack again only to be cut off by Quatre mirroring his action. She could see his wheels turning in his head as he tried to weigh out the pro's or cons of running away. It didn't take much to tip in the pro category seeing as when his eyes settled on her she gave him the blank, cold look of Alpha. They both watched him flee from the restaurant and Thiana couldn't help the satisfied smirk that settled on her lips at his actions.

"Miss, are you alright?" Quatre's voice broke into her musings and a memory of when they had first met came to mind which she quickly hid in a mental box.

"Who me?" She fully turned on the persona of April White, a southern American author, who traveled the world. "I'm just dandy. He had just received some disturbing news, but thank you." She smiled one of pure sunshine and daisies. It was her 'go to' smile when trying to get out of a situation like this but when he returned the smile and gave a small laugh, she felt herself truly light-hearted. Panic ran down her spine as the feeling seemed to flow through her whole body. She'd never felt anything like this before. A natural giddiness, for lack of better terms, tried to tear down all of her carefully constructed walls. A similar reaction had happened back on the spaceship but she had summed it up to needing to de-stress. She didn't have that same excuse this time, and she couldn't help the step back she took as the panic screamed for her to run.

"I'm glad." He matched her step back with one forward without even realizing it. "But it still wasn't right. The way he acted. Is there anything I can do?" He didn't know why but there was something about the loose curly red hair and blue glasses that had him wanting to know this woman better. Yet there was more than just that. It was the first time he'd meet someone that he'd seen so many layers interwoven. His first urge was to tear them apart to know what lay beneath; to know the real person behind what felt like a hundred masks.

"My name's Qu…" She had moved forward so quickly, placing her finger against his lips, that he felt shaken.

"No names…" Thiana smiled again, giving a simple wink. "Next time, if the world becomes smaller and we cross paths again, then you can give me your name." All he could do was nod as she replaced the distance once more between them.

"I don't know if I like those odds…" She couldn't help laugh at his innocent look. Give him a few more years to really grow into himself, let him stop being a soldier, and he'd become a heartthrob. Even though she didn't doubt he was one already if he would even try.

"How about this?" She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card. It was a clean white one with Alpha Corporation written on one side in black lettering with a red line underneath. She flipped it over and wrote 2103 in a slanted wispy fashion before holding it out to him.

"What's this?" He took the card flipping it over reading both sides.

"A clue." She turned and walked away humming lightly to herself.

* * *

><p>Even though it was just past 3 in the morning the loading dock was flooded with workers all running around trying to get the work finished. However, none of them really knew what they were doing or dealing with because the boss was trying to cover his ass. She'd quickly discarded her disguise into her bag before staking out the company, and now about 12 hours later it was time to finish the deal.<p>

It was time to show everyone what happens when you go back on your word to the Alpha Corporation. Even though no one would truly know who was behind what was about to come it would click to those that were already in partnership. She still couldn't believe that this guy had slipped through the cracks.

It would take an accident for the indiscretions of this business to come to light. It wasn't really her place to care about the legal or illegal happenings of places but the way Alistair McDonnell had treated the soldier after he'd found out about the activities was despicable. It wasn't tolerated. To treat someone the way they had was wrong, but when that someone had been given her protection it was a completely different matter.

She quietly slipped down from her hiding spot and made her way through the loading docks. No one paid her any attention and it made her laugh inside all the more. They had no idea that she was getting ready to teach their boss a lesson; no idea that within the next hour he was going to be calling the law enforcement turning himself in just to protect himself. When she finally reached the main office and spied him rushing around, trying to destroy evidence, she felt everything slip away as Alpha came out to play.

"Why, Mr. McDonnell…" She spoke softly as she entered and gave him her back as she locked the door and pulled the blinds down. "We have a lot to talk about." The look on his face when he turned back around told her everything she needed to know about how this night was going to go. She couldn't help the happy glee that ran through her.

* * *

><p>"Interesting headline wouldn't you say?" She sat down next to a man only a few years older herself, as she held out a rolled newspaper. "I believe the story is one that would greatly interest you." She watched as he quickly read the main story about how a local shipping company was now under investigation for smuggling, human trafficking, and other illegal activities.<p>

"Owner Alistair McDonnell called the police force at around 4:12 am to report everything and turn himself in. Law enforcement arrived shortly after finding crates loaded with different contraband items, detailed files on every transaction, and a highly traumatized McDonnell." She smiled as he read. The reporter was being nice about the state of McDonnell after she left. He was going to need mental help for many years to come. The best part was even if he could get a description of her out, he wouldn't because he knew she would return to finish the job.

"What does this mean?" He sounded so hopeful that she couldn't even play with him.

"It means that you are free from him." She handed over a new file. "I truly am sorry about this situation. Everything he had his people do to you…I'm sorry." Pointing at the file so she wouldn't lose some control. "There's money, and a new idea that might intrigue you. I remember the bread you made me as a thank you the first time. I think you should put that gift towards good use. There's also enough there through a grant type account for you to start everything."

"That's too much."

"No it's not, mostly if you send me some type of fresh baked item every week." She turned to face him giving a genuine smile. Silence passed between them as everything settled in for him.

"You've got a deal" He smiled back and she could just imagine the bouncing that was going on inside of him. She found she was right when he couldn't sit still anymore and jumped up.

"Thank you so much." He reached down and wrapped her in a hug lifting her off of the bench. "You can't even…well yes you can…but still. Thank you!"

"You are most welcomed." She laughed as he set her back down.

"I've got to go tell my family."

"Go and enjoy." She shook her head as he started off but was confused when he turned around and returned.

"I know I wanted to know as little as possible about this whole operation. However, I realized who you are and I really feel you need to truly come back. Let everyone know you're still alive. This world needs someone like you still in it. April White is great, and she can write an amazing book, but we really need Thiana Khushrenada back." His words made her smile reinforcing her decision that Thiana was truly coming back.

"You're right, and she is coming back. Just not yet. There are some things that need to be worked out before that happens"

"Good, I'm glad" He hugged her against before finally leaving for good. The smile wasn't getting wiped of her face anytime soon. Everything had worked out perfectly with time to spare. She had already set her check out for tomorrow and had the rest of the afternoon and evening to do whatever she wanted. However, a movement off to her left had her tensing. She could just see a few people out of her peripheral vision but couldn't make them out. All she could tell was one was quickly moving her way. Her hand was on the stiletto hidden at her hip before she could think, and her hand moved away just as quickly when the person spoke.

"Quatre Raberba Winner" He said as he moved to stand right in front of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked innocently as she looked up at him.

"My name, is Quatre Ra…

"berba Winner…Yes, yes I knew that." She tilted her head as a slight flash of almost annoyance crossed his face. "Why are you telling me, like that, should have been my question."

"Well you said if the world became small we would tell each other our names. I was just following through.

"I did say something like that didn't I?" She stood up looking embarrassed. "I am so sorry, I completely forgot. Now I feel like a fool"

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way." He reached out as if to comfort her before realizing what he was doing.

"It's ok I have these moments…" With that she started walking away playing up the persona she'd started just the other day.

"Wait!" He followed after her. "Can we start this again?"

She acted like she thought about it before smiling. "Sure we can."

"Good." With that he held out his hand and upon taking hers he reintroduced himself.

"My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, and it's a pleasure to meet you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." She gave a small squeeze of his hand before they both let go. "It was great seeing you again but I really do need to get going." She started walking away again.

"Wait I didn't get your name."

"I didn't give it."

"I realized that one." He sighed. "You said we would share names if we were to ever meet again."

As she wasn't that far away yet she called back over her shoulder. "If I remember correctly I said if the world becomes smaller and we cross paths again _you_ can give me _your_ name." She stopped and turned to face him. "How about this: if once again the world shrinks and we run into each other, then I'll tell you mine, Deal?"

"Deal." She could tell it was hard for him to agree with that but she couldn't help playing with him again, and after flashing him a smile she turned and left. Laughing softly to herself.


	50. Completing the Puzzle Ch 5

A.N. Ello, everyone. We thank you for staying with us and hope you all are enjoying the story. Please be patient, we're wanting to make sure these chapters are the best they can be. Like always we do not own anything from the Gundam Wing universe. Have fun and enjoy! ~ ciao

* * *

><p>The colony was silent all around her as she walked down the sidewalk with the beat of the club still pounding in her head. Upon seeing the lights from the hotel she smiled. She couldn't wait to get out of these heals even though she loved them. They were the ones given to her from Treize for her sixteenth birthday and she could walk in them for hours but she wasn't a masochist. Slowly making her way through the front lobby of the hotel she listened to the echo of each step bounce around the empty room. There wasn't anyone up except for the host who just glanced at her as she headed towards the elevator. She pressed the button for the 20th floor and leaned back against the wall as the doors slid shut.<p>

She sighed, closing her eyes as she felt the elevator start its rise to the designated floor. She wasn't actually staying on that floor, however. She was one higher but she had never gotten off on the actual floor she needed unless she couldn't help it. It never mattered if the day had gone wonderfully or if she was completely exhausted. As a safety precaution she would always exit on a different floor and take the stairs to her actual floor. She never took the same route anywhere either. A habit she had to make sure no one could ever track her.

She watched the numbers slide from one to another as the elevator rose from each floor. She laughed as she found herself humming one of the songs from the local clubs she had visited that seemed to fit the rhythm set by the changing numbers. She smiled as she realized she would have made Constance proud tonight. There was a very healthy party scene on this colony and seeing how her job was done she had taken the time left and enjoyed it. She had been a young adult and had fun before she left. For tomorrow she was heading off to the Carpathian Mountains for two weeks of roughing it in nature.

The ding announced her arrival and she quickly exited and after making sure no one was around headed for the stairs to gain her floor. While walking up the stairs a game formed in her head. At the beginning of the week Rebecca had informed her that a politician was staying on her floor. She'd quickly found out that the Politian was none other than Quatre, and she still couldn't believe the smallness of the universe. However, on her floor there were three rooms, and Rebecca had told her that the third room had been requested empty by the politician. Yet on the day Quatre arrives the third room becomes taken. It hadn't taken her long to reason that the room was being used by his guards during their off duty rotations. The request that it stay empty had been a way to not advertise the number of guards to early. So after realizing that there was a room full of guards, and seeing how she was still wired enough to want to have some fun. She had a choice. She knew she should leave them alone. She'd already had two too many run-ins with Quatre and playing with his guards would surely get his attention. But guards were just too much fun not to play with.

It was a hard choice. Leave it alone and not have fun, or go play. It didn't take her long to decide as when she finally left the stair well she stumbled and glared down at her ridiculously high shoes before giggling like an average young woman who had had too much fun at the clubs while on vacation. Just to make it a bit more fun she made sure to add the same Southern accent she'd used when she met Quatre at the restaurant.

"Shake it! Work it! Tatatatata dada lala. Forwards now backwards. Round and round. Drop it to the floor and make them want some more!" Her voice bounced slightly down the hall before being muffled by the carpet as she danced in a ridiculous wavy path to her room. However the door was in her way and when she went to open it the handle wouldn't turn and she ran into the wood hitting her head on the door.

"Ouchy!…." When she tried it again she glared at the inanimate object. "Monkey pogo…" She cursed before bending over to get a really good look at the handle and realizing that she needed her little swipey thingy. "Oh right! Card key" She giggled and then hiccupped before laughing again. If anyone was watching they would get a very amusing show as she reached down for her purse and started to rifle around in it for her key card. Yet as she was trying to find it she started turning in a circle to try and reach deeper into her bag.

"Yatzi!" She cried out as she finally found the card and then bent back over to try and slip it into the slot. However, every time she did, it buzzed and flashed red at her.

"Sttttuppid plastic…cardy thing" She grabbed the handle and started shaking it up and down.

"OPEN!...Door work and OPEN!" She had to bite the inside of her lip when a stream of curses in a couple different languages could be heard coming from the other side of the door. It just made her double up her efforts to get in before the door swung wide open and she stumbled forward into the arms of a large man. She gave a small squeak as she started to fall but his arms quickly held her and stopped her from falling flat on her face.

She tilted her head up to look through thick curly pieces of hair and tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing in my room?"

"I fear you are mistaken, Ahmar, this isn't your room." His voice was deep and she could feel it run up from his hands that were on her arms then down her spine.

"No I'm not…This is 2103…My room" She took a step back and gave him her best drunk glare. "What did you call me…?" Yet she hiccupped again and couldn't help the giggle that followed.

"This isn't 2103. This room is 2102. You have the wrong room, and I…"

"Hey Rashid, hurry up it's your turn." A voice called from inside. "And the snacks are ready."

"Did I hear snacks?" she stopped giggling and followed Rashid's look inside. "Is there popcorn?" She called out.

"Nice and fresh….Wait who's that?" Rashid rolled his eyes before turning back to the woman only for her not to be there.

She couldn't let the change go. When he had turned to look into the room he'd left a large enough hole that she could enter without him even knowing. She couldn't believe her luck either. She'd heard some great things about the Maganac Corp, and she was finally going to get a behind the looks at this group of guys. So after slipping around Rashid when his back was turned she quickly made her way into the main sitting area.

"Wait you can't!"

"Rashid, who's that?" Everyone had stopped what they were doing and turned to face her all on the ready. She was impressed by their readiness even while 'off duty'.

"Wow! There's a lot of y'all... here… in this suite." She gave a slow glance around the room taking in everyone of them. She took a small step back but ran into a rather hard obstacle. When she glanced up she saw Rashid looking down at her "Hello, again."

"You're not meant to be in here, Ahmar." She smiled innocently up at him.

"Land sakes! You're right…I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. Probably shouldn't have had that last shot… Or the five after that." She giggled looking back down and saw a table with cards already dealt out. "Were y'all going to play a game?"

"Yeah we had just dealt out the hands for Poker."

"Poker? I've never played poker. I've always wanted to learn but I've never had anyone to teach me. I don't get around a lot. This is my first big trip in a long time…" Every single one of the guys looked at each other before glancing at Rashid. She had to look down and play with her hair to keep the smile off of her face. This was so much fun and so easy.

"Would you like to learn?"

"Really?" She turned to fully face Rashid and gave a couple bounces. "Could I stay and learn? I know I came in without being asked and I'm in the wrong here. But I would really like to learn."

"Yes Ahmar, you can stay."

"Well Whoop-dee-doo!" She gave a small fist pump. She knew perfectly well how to play poker. And it was going to be so much fun wiping the floor with them. She quickly moved to the table and sat down. "Ok what's first?"

* * *

><p>"She's there? She's there, learning poker?" Quatre couldn't believe his ears. Rashid was on the phone to inform him that the girl that had been nagging at him for over the last 24 hours was on his floor. Not only was she on his floor she had somehow wiggled her way into the Maganac's room.<p>

"I have a feeling she wasn't quite truthful. She's seems to be winning more than learning." Rashid couldn't help but be amused as he watched her win yet another round. Her laughter filled the whole room and his men's look of confusion made it all the better. There was something so simple and yet so complex about this young girl. He knew Quatre was already intrigued but there was more to her then even Quatre understood.

"How long has she been there?"

"About an hour. I was going to let you rest and inform you in the morning but when I found out that you hadn't slept well lately I thought you could use this distraction."

"I'm on my way." Quatre could almost hear Rashid's laughter through the rooms as he ran out of his suite. There was something so familiar about this person. The two times he'd seen her she'd been like two different people if not more. There were so many things he wanted to ask her. Like why was she meeting with a man that had turned himself in for multiple charges of illegal activity? Why was she wearing a wig for another thing? It was an amazingly well put together thing but after thinking about it he could tell it wasn't real; there were just so many questions. However the first thing he was going to ask her was her name.

As he was moving quickly down the hallway he stopped as the last door caught his eye. He neared it and couldn't believe it. 2103 was leafed in gold on a plaque next to the door. That number. It was the clue. How could he have missed that?

'Because it was so obvious it was completely hidden.' He laughed at himself and shook his head as he turned back toward the Maganac's room. He didn't need to knock as when he neared the door Rashid was there holding it open.

"No shoes?" Quatre looked down and noticed he was just in his pants and a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt.

"Didn't really think of them." He gave a slightly nervous laugh and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on, she's on her last hand. Says its 'getting time for her to hit the hay'."

"Do you believe she's really from America, let alone from the south?"

"Is she American I have no idea, but as to the southern part, no. However, her accent is very convincing. If she isn't what she says she is she plays the part well. I don't understand why she does it but I think she's just playing with everyone."

"I don't think she was playing with the guy at the dinner or the man in the park." Quatre spoke as he thought about the two times he'd observed her. With the guy in the restaurant she'd been welcoming but very cold and the confrontation that had occurred seemed mellow compared to what it could have been. Then the mental picture of the man, who he had no doubt was an ex soldier, picking her up and spinning her around came to the fore front. The man had been looking like he was going to burst from happiness and it had been because of this intriguing woman.

"Well Hot Dog!" The low mumbles of 'No' and 'How?' greeted him as he entered the main living area. The sound of her voice, with that adorable accent, made him smile and the visual he received in addition was hilarious. Six people were sitting around the table and five of them had complete looks of shock on their faces. He'd played poker with these guys multiple times and three of them of were extremely good. Yet they all had just nickels and dimes left while she had piles of money in front of her.

"I can't believe it, I won again!" She gave a small bounce in her chair and clapped her hands

"I thought you said you'd never played poker before?"

"I haven't played before…" she bit her lower lip looking like she wanted to say more.

"But?"

"Well I've watched a lot of it on T.V. and I've been told I have a really good poker face." She gave a dead pan face so quickly that Quatre couldn't believe it. Everyone was wondering how she'd gone from a laughing care free woman to a stone face. Then it was just in as an unbelievably quick transition that she was back to her smiles. It had all been done so quickly that everyone gave a small shake of their heads, confused.

"Well, I want to call it beginner's luck but you played a good game." The comment had her light up in a smile that drove every negative thought out of the other men about any lost money. Quatre couldn't wait anymore as he gave a small cough and everyone who hadn't noticed his entrance before looked in his direction except her. She was looking down collecting up her winnings before slowly standing up. She walked around the table and stood just in front of him with her back to him.

"Thank y'all again for teaching me and letting me play with ya. Maybe we'll cross paths again." It was when she turned back that she finally gave him any of her attention. "Walk me to my door?"

"Of course." He gave a slight nod and motions for her to lead. He wasn't even going to think about what the guys were going to say as he followed her back out into the hallway. They were quiet the whole way and it wasn't until they reached her door that he finally spoke.

"I finally understand your clue. How did you know I'd figure it out?"

"I didn't. If you were meant to understand it, you would." She laughed slightly to herself and she quickly withdrew her key card.

"I still don't know your name…"He knew he sounded pushy, and maybe even a little desperate. Yet, this was the third time meeting her and he still didn't know who she was.

"This _is_ the third time, isn't it?"

"You do this thing a lot?" The way she had nonchalantly talked about the whole thing spiked a feeling inside that he wasn't comfortable with.

"No, you're the first." She laughed again. "And it's April White." She turned to face him; holding out her hand. He returned the hand shake and looked up so they were making complete eye contact. It struck him so quickly He gasped and then he couldn't seem to catch his breath. It felt like the weight of the world had landed on his chest. The pain that he felt coming off of her almost dropped him to his knees. He was bombarded with so many different things that he was quickly going into sensory overload.

"Are you ok?" Her concern reached his chaotic mind and soothed the pain choking him. 'How?' He couldn't understand it. Any time this much pain came from a person it would send him out of control and yet she calmed it in him. She took it back so to speak. She introduced him to a world of a thousand competing ideas, thoughts, and outcomes. He was shown the effects of each, the pain that would be caused, and even the good that could happen.

It was complete madness, utter chaos. Yet there was an order to each flash that had it all making complete sense. All in one blinding moment he understood why a person would complete a horrendous act, all for the protection of a few. Then why when something happen which would cause pain to a large amount of people would kick start a new age where the resulting end would be better for all. He saw and understood the evil dark side of people and just when he started to believe he was going to fall into the madness, she took it all back.

The grip of her hand in his and the touch of her hand on his arm where she had reached to steady him were like the effect of aloe on burns. He felt drained and yet invigorated at the same time. It all felt like déjà vu he just couldn't place why. The last time he felt he'd come up against this kind of chaos it had turned out very differently in the end, and that was when it hit him. He'd felt, and seen all those conflicting visions when he had piloted the Zero system. Yet this had seemed so pure; untainted in its view on everything. The Zero system had been twisted and never gave that resting moment at the end to make a choice. It would push you over into madness. However he couldn't argue that they weren't almost the say. So, why? How was this woman connected to the Zero system?

"Yes, I'm sorry. I became light headed all of the sudden." He joked lightly and looked down at where their hands were still joined in a firm grip. They both quickly let go and apologized at the exact same time which made her laugh, which was a sound similar to the giggle of a happy little girl. He couldn't help looking back up at her and just studying her.

"If you're light headed you should probably get some sleep then, or something to eat. That normally helps me."

"Yeah, haven't got much sleep. There's been a lot going on."

"Right! You must be here for the 'Peace' talks tomorrow."

"Why do you say it that way?" He watched her wave her hand at the word and realize she had very unique feelings on the subject.

"Oh I don't know… I suppose it's because people think that if there's no 'fighting' then there's peace. However, this group is still arguing with that group over something, and these people don't like how those people are doing something. Peace isn't really here yet and when there is peace it'll take constant battles of words and wit to keep it. It's a dance, that can't even start. Seeing how every time people try to work towards it, there's a break down because the 'dancers' don't understand what's really going on. It's still a war just fought in the conference room instead of a battle field. Maybe if people realize this they won't feel back about having debates. Debates start the process of working towards a balance. Like I said a dance; a give and take between two wills that create a beautiful visual. If they don't, however their 'talks' will keep going on getting nothing done, and the people of the colony's and Earth are being left to fend for themselves."

He couldn't believe the fire that shown from her as she spoke. It was like watching a living flame flashing and throwing sparks around. She was a live wire and it wasn't because of her hair. It was her soul. There was a passion for people that showed through. Yet viewing this whole thing as a dance spoke to probably a love of battles. Even with all of his convictions however she made him feel differently, like he would readily follow her where ever she wanted to lead. He truly believed in the peace talks; in people maturely working out problems through conversations. He'd never viewed them as a battle. They tried hard to keep debates out of whole process but was this what they needed? Was this really a battle? He knew they had to get to some agreement because there were people relying on them. He didn't know how he felt. He stood by these negotiations, and wanted to believe that there were no longer needs for battles anymore of any kind. However, he wasn't going to kid himself. If she asked him to, he'd fight for her. He realized he'd felt this burning desire and confusion when he'd read an excerpt from a new book and that was when he recognized her name.

"You wrote An Ode To A Soldiers' Mind, didn't you?" His questions were being answered but he was even more confused and intrigued now than before. With each layer he peeled back he found hundreds more.

"Yes I did." He looked back into her eyes and he felt a wave of pride in the book and pain over the stories. It was twisted together in such a way that when it rushed him it made him slightly stumble.

"You really need to go to get some sleep. Thank you for walking me to my door." She gave him a soft push and with that touch she took back the pain from him. He was so wiped that he just nodded his head and turned to head back towards his door. He'd only taken a few steps. Before he turned around realizing what she'd done.

"Hey!"

"Yes?" He could see she tried for an innocent look but he wasn't buying it. "You need to rest. Not stand out in the hallway and talk to me." He knew she was right so he just gave a small nod, and smiled.

"How can I get a hold of you?" He saw her give a thoughtful look and didn't think he'd like her answer.

"How about we let fate decide? If we're meant to meet again we will."

"Ok…" He didn't like it. However, he felt like they were going to be crossing paths a lot in the future. After all, they had bumped into each other three times in two days. Anything could happen. "We'll let fate decide."

"Until next time." She smiled and turned to unlock her door

"Until next time." He turned to walk away but then stopped just as quickly. "One last thing please." She paused and looked back at him. "What were you doing on this colony? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I was just helping a friend." She replied softly before shutting the door leaving him alone in the hallway.

* * *

><p>She leaned back against the door and she couldn't explain the tightening in her chest. She hadn't felt this light hearted in a long time so why did she suddenly feel the need to scream? Zech's face came to mind and with it, the memory of a time when they had just been teasing each other. The look on his face matched the look on Quatre's earlier and she understood.<p>

"Zechs, why?" it had been months since he'd left but she realized she hadn't truly dealt with the realization that he wasn't hers anymore. He was going to leave and she had to move on. Now, as another person looked at her the same way it scared her. She didn't know how to handle it all. The two weeks in the wilderness couldn't come at a better time, and maybe she could come to some sort of understanding.

She lifted her hand and wiped at the tears that fell. She didn't have to ask why this was happening now. It had all to do with Quatre. He'd seen into a secret part of her after only a handful of meetings that had taken Zechs years to even scratch. It was too much.

She pushed off the door and headed towards her room and started her final packing. She was leaving at first light and that was only in a few hours. She'd already finished a lot of the packing and most of what was left was to just change her club clothes out for the cargo pants, tank top, and jacket that were designed for her wilderness trip. She pushed thoughts of Quatre and Zechs to the back of her mind. It was the coward's way out but she'd do some soul searching while in the mountains. Not right now.


	51. Completing the Puzzle Ch 6

[A.N.] Here is the next chapter. As we get nearer to the end of _this_ story I hope you are enjoying the journey. Enjoy!

~Vixen

* * *

><p>Constance smiled as she made her way through the house taking stock of the various improvements being made. Thiana had left a detailed floor plan involving all the repairs and changes that needed to be done in the remodel. Having taken charge of everything in Thiana's absence she had taken it upon herself to improve as many aspects of the daily lives of the villas inhabitants as possible starting with the overall activities and extending to the diet. After seeing Serene's habits of television, work-outs and junk food she had taken it upon herself to change the young girl's diet in a positive way. Within hours she had hidden all the snack cakes, thrown out the junk food and sweets and relocated all of the meats and cheeses. She decided it was time to start everyone on a healthier, more beneficial vegan diet.<p>

She smiled as she remembered the first time Serene came into the room and asked where her usual array of snacks were She merely handed her a carrot stick and smiled.

"If you're hungry, have a carrot." The girl had wrinkled her nose in disgust and walked away.

This little war continued for a few days. The first night Constance had placed a fully vegan meal on the table Serene had poked at it with her fork and asked where the meat was. She merely smiled and told the girl that almoast all the necessary vitamins and minerals used in a proper diet can be found within a fully herbivorous diet. Serene had groaned and pushed her plate away and refused to eat but after a few days of coaxing and hours of hearing her own stomach growl Serene had finally settled down and consumed every morsel of food on her plate. She still felt the pride from her achievement. Yes, she had them all on a strict diet. The child had needed to learn portion control and the definition of a balanced diet. It wasn't that Thiana didn't feed Serene fruits and vegetables, it was more that the two girl seemed to have a fondness for proteins that came from their fast metabolisms, something Constance did understand given their background.

Nevertheless, she kept Serene on a regular schedule involving work-outs, dance lessons and play time with the kids. Tommy and Amy enjoyed their time with Serene, something that seemed to be mutual. She had started the play times as an exercise in tenderness and human interaction, something she'd known that, from previous experience with Thiana, was needed. Serene had taken rather well to the younger children despite the age gap. She smiled at the memory of Tommy calling Serene sissy. It had almost brought tears to her eyes as Serene scooped the boy up and hugged him, smiling. Yes, those play times were most beneficial in more than one way.

It would be time to being her next lesson soon. They had started Serene on ballet almost as soon as they'd been permitted to teach her. She had an uncanny knack for it that surpassed maybe even Thiana's, but only in the area of technique. Serene's form and execution was perfect but she lacked the spirit and passion that Thiana had always shown. Despite all the instruction in the world such passion was something that had to be found, not taught. She sighed and began making her way to find her young pupil hoping that maybe today would be that day when she'd make that discovery.

* * *

><p>Serene clicked on the television and sat down on the plush sofa. She had just finished another enjoyable play time with Tommy and Amy. At first she had been hesitant being around other children, especially ones so much smaller and younger than her. She still didn't really know her own strength so she monitored her every move just to be sure she didn't accidentally hurt them. The two children however had become almost like siblings to her and helping them with their lessons was now one of her favorite times of the day. She had always wanted siblings and playing with them often made her think about the two she did have. She couldn't help but wonder what it might have been like if things had been different. If they'd all grown up together, her, Milliardo and Relena, playing and laughing together, would this have been how it was? Given the fact that she was from a different mother she highly doubted it. Still, it was nice to imagine. That brought to mind the greatest question she had. What would they do if they <em>did<em> find out about her? Would they be happy? Angry? Would they accept her. Part of her wanted to know but the other part of her didn't what if they rejected her? She'd handled a lot of hard things but the thought of them turning her away hurt more than she wanted to admit even to herself.

She grabbed one of the throw pillows and snuggled into it, turning her attention back to the television. She had snuck away while Constance was putting the kids down for a nap. Unfortunately for her, however, with the remote missing and the buttons taped she could do little else but watch the news. Tampering with the tape would leave evidence even she could not quickly erase and so broadcast after broadcast from various new anchors stated the condition of the UESN and the movements of popular diplomats, her sister being one of them.

It was so weird seeing Relena taking care of the issues that men three times her age seemed either too incompetent or merely unwilling to handle. It seemed so unfair, but then, life hadn't been fair to any of them. If anything, life had been more than cruel. She frowned as she remembered Thiana pouring over various reports and warnings from her data base spending all of her time trying to resolve all the world's little problems. It wasn't her job. There comes a time for everyone where they must finally step back and let people hand things on their own. Kit-Kat just never seemed to be able to do that.

The last time she had had enough time to watch the new an emergency bulletin had flashed on the screen showing footage of a bomb detonating on one of the colonies where a small peace conference was occurring. She had sat up straight on and stared, studying the footage closely, trying to catch and important details. Relena and Quatre were supposed to be there. She had been snooping into Kit-Kat warning system and listening to the radio broadcasts to follow up on this news. At the last minute Relena's presence had been requested elsewhere but Quatre had still been needed, making this news very disturbing. It was possible the bomb had been meant for the two of them or it could have been just to disrupt the conference. Whatever the cause the damage would be catastrophic. Her one comfort was knowing that Kit-Kat was on that very colony. Her friend had an uncanny sense of danger and most likely prevented any hard from coming to the blond Gundam pilot. She had started to get worried however, when relena was reported to have been missing for days. She may not have never met her but there was a natural concern that developed from the desire to one day actually meet her face to face. Something that might still yet happen given the fact that both Relena and Quatre returned from the situation unharmed and resumed their places in keeping the order of things in check. Just as she was beginning to get comfy, the television clicked off. She turned to see Constance standing in the doorframe scowling and tapping her foot.

"Time for your lesson." She said, with her brow raised. It was times like this that her teacher scared her more than Kit-Kat ever could.

Serene jumped up and smiled nervously, knowing she'd been caught. She loved her dance lessons and ballet was exciting. Ballet was new to her. As Dekim's substitute for Relena she had been taught all sorts of courtly dances from the waltz to the tango but he'd never found ballet to useful enough to have her learn it.

She reached the studio and quickly changed into her leotard, tights and shoes and then took her position for her routine. As they played the music she began to dance executing each move with the precision and skill required for such a dignified style. Each posture, gesture and position we as precise as she could possibly make it. Her form and movement was as poised and graceful as any ballerina that ever lived. It never took her long to catch on. Being raised as a soldier taught her that the faster you picked pick something up the greater your chances for survival would be. Trained to have almost a photographic memory, something Kit-Kat actually had, it was fairly easy to see things once or twice and then mimic them with almost perfect accuracy. Constance and Daniel, who had, in effect, become a surrogate aunt and uncle, even almost another pair of parents, had been working patiently with her to help perfect the various different dances she already knew. Ballet, however, was one of the most enjoyable.

"Very good Serene." He said as she neared the end of her routine. "Now finish the routine. Last few maneuvers." As she did her last pirouette she took her final pose. "And… done!" She finished and looked at them, smirking.

"What's the smirk for?"

"I did it."

"Yes, you did. Now do it again." Serene stared at him in disbelief.

"What? You said if I did it perfectly that time I could move on."

"Yes, but that wasn't perfect."

"I don't understand. I executed every maneuver with perfect accuracy. I followed the routine move for move."

"Yes you did, and we are both very proud of you for doing so, but you are still not understanding the true meaning of a perfect dance."

"But I've followed every instruction."

"Yes you have, but there's more to it than mere execution. Do you remember that I told you to embrace the soul of the dance?" He had although she hadn't known what he'd meant. She nodded. "When you dance for the sake of precision and technique the dance will be entertaining at the very least but something will be missing. When you dance for the soul of the dance, however, you breathe life into it and tell a story only you can find within yourself. And that, my little seedling, is why dancing has in fact survived these many years."

"I don't understand." She didn't. Dances weren't alive. They couldn't have souls. How could she dance for something that did not exist?

"Think of it like a heartbeat. Feel the pulse of it and let it drive you forward. Move with the dance and not against it. You will learn in time. Constance shall dance the same routine and then we will do the partnered version of it." Constance stepped forward and took the stance. Serene watched her carefully trying to spot any move she might have missed; a posture, a gesture. Something was different about the way Constance danced it. It was beautiful, captivating. Serene found herself unable to look away. For a moment she forgot to study the details and let herself enjoy the dance. Maybe that was the trick. Constance was doing something to make people want to watch her. Her body flowed in a certain way that made Serene begin to really think about how the dance really worked. Was that the soul of the dance?

As Constance made the final few maneuvers finishing with perfect form Serene found herself intrigued. Discovering that secret, the soul of the dance was now her new mission. It was very rare that she let herself consider anything a mission but this was the exception. She had to master this, to find the missing technique, no matter what.

If Constance's dance was perfection, than their duet was a stage above that. As Constance and Daniel partnered off and began their dance she found herself mesmerized. What was it they were doing that set them apart? The way they moved was perfectly synchronized. Every move of his hand was echoed by Constance's own. Their bodies moved with finesse and a symmetry that she had never even imagined existed. She wanted that, to look the way they looked, to find whatever it was that fueled their dance and brought it to life. When their dance ended, he leaned forward and gently kissed Constance, something Serene was not really familiar with. She'd seen kissing in the movies, she'd watched but never really understood what the point of it was.

Now, looking at Constance and Daniel she felt an ache inside her chest and the flash of a memory of a young boy with intense green eyes, one obscured from view by his abnormally long bangs, came to her mind. It seemed like a whole other lifetime ago that she saved him that day and seeing him again on board Peacemillion had made the memory fresh enough that it made sense that it might resurface... but why now? She heard in her mind a conversation lost in another place at another time:

"_Um… Serene… what's a kiss?"_

"_What? You don't know what a kiss is?" Serene found herself dumbfounded. How could Kit-Kat not know what a kiss was._

"_Nope." _

"_A kiss is where a mommy or daddy or a man or woman press their lips together or to like your forehead or cheek. My mommy used to kiss me on the cheek. Like this." Serene demonstrates on her hand._

"_You mean she did that to the Prince? Gross." Kit-Kat's look of disgust made Serene giggle._

"_It's not gross. It's sweet."_

"_Nuh-uh. Boys are gross."_

"_Yeah, but he wasn't a boy. He was her prince, so that makes it different, see?"_

"_It's still gross. I'll never kiss a boy. That's for sure."_

"_Me neither." The two girls giggled in unison…_

She mentally shook herself. Why all of this came to her mind now was beyond her but it was time to focus on her dance. When they stepped aside and motioned for her to take her stance she did so. As the mournful, longing sound of the ballad from Swan Lake began to flow through the room she found that her body began to move almost of its own accord, the picture of those green eyes still in her mind. At the end of her routine she felt more drained than she ever had. Daniel and Constance began to applaud. She was only half aware as they both gathered her into a group hug.

"Well done, seedling, well done." At that moment she felt, for the first time in her life, like she'd done something worthwhile.

* * *

><p>Treize sat peacefully in the study, a glass of chardonnay to his right as he read his book in the soft lighting. The remodel of the villa made it rather noisy during the day and he found his evening read to be the most pleasant way to relax. Thiana was paying top dollar to not only repair the damage but to add on for the sake of their "growing family." With Constance, Daniel and their two young ones in the house it made things rather cramped. Speaking of cramped he looked up out of the corner of his eye to see Serene enter the room rather sullenly. She took a seat on the loveseat across from him, silently, leaning her head on her arm on the side. She was troubled by something. She sighed.<p>

"Is something bothering you?" He asked, turning a page in his book. He watched her for a moment, waiting for her reply but when none was given he turned back to his book.

"Well I…" he put his book down and looked at her, ready to listen or offer his advice as needed.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind." He sighed.

"Very well then." He picked up his glass of wine and raised it to his lips to take a drink but paused as she spoke again.

"It's just…" She stopped again and he couldn't tell if it was embarrassment or uncertainty. Still, he waited again, putting down his glass and staring at her.

"Yes?"

"Forget it."

"Of course." He opened his book again to return to his place when she interrupted him yet again.

"It's just that I've been thinking about something."

"Really?" He smirked as he placed the book down. "I couldn't tell." He motioned for her to come closer and she did, taking a seat on the footstool of his chair. "Tell me."

"Well, this morning I was at my dance lesson with Constance and Daniel and they kept saying that it wasn't perfect even though I was doing each move correctly."

"That sounds like something they would say." He didn't know how he knew that. He just did. The words seemed very familiar to him. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

"Well, no. Not exactly." She began to fiddle with her fingers, a nervous tick she'd picked up during the time that he'd known her. This wasn't normal behavior for her. He knew what she'd been through and the fidgeting she'd recently picked up was that of a nervous young teen rather than that of a trained soldier. He smiled softly.

"Well then, please continue." He crossed his legs and leaned forward to brace himself for whatever she said. Something told him he was going to have a bomb dropped on him.

"Well you see…" She fidgeted with her hand again. "Constance and Daniel wanted to show me how to really dance, to find the soul of it, so she danced alone and then they dance together and it was so beautiful and then at the end he kissed her and…" She paused and looked up at him, a small blush tingeing her cheeks, another behavior she didn't usually exhibit. "It made me wonder…"

"Wonder what? You can tell me anything."

"What is it like to be kissed?" Treize stopped, completely surprised as she blurted out her question. He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat. She could have asked Constance or Daniel yet she chose him, a fact that was as touching as it was scary. He smiled and reached over, poured himself some more chardonnay and took a long drink. He had a feeling he'd need it.

"Well, I still don't remember much about my past, but I do remember that kissing someone can be a very enjoyable experience, especially if it is with someone you care about."

"Really? I always thought it might be gross."

"How so?"

"I don't know. Boys are…well…."

"Yes?"

"Well… I used to think that boys were gross."

"I see, and you don't now?"

"Well… it's weird…" He put his glass down and waited. "There's this boy… I met him a long time ago but I saw him again and he… well… I've been thinking about him. Is that weird?" His mind began to roam over the possible incidents where she might have met a boy, instantly feeling protective. Little Serene had her first crush. He smiled gently.

"No, my little fox cub. It's actually quite normal at your age. Every girl gets at least one crush in her young life. Any chance you might share with me who this boy is?" Her face got really red and she looked away. "Alright, very well, you don't have to tell me. I'm here if you want to though." And he hoped she would. It bothered him more than he thought it would that some strange boy might be sneaking to the villa and romancing the young girl. His thoughts were interrupted as Constance called for Serene, breaking them out of that uncomfortable moment. Serene rose to respond but stopped and turned back to him, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Treize." As she left the room he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as a big sigh. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his hand down his face. That had been hard but not as hard as he'd imagined. Why was all of this so familiar? The Talk about boys? The conversation about Constance and Daniel? Something seemed so familiar but he just couldn't place it. Who was he? His lack of knowledge of his past was bothering him more with each day. He could feel them, the memories, but they were all just out of his reach. He got a flash of a young girl with unruly brown hair and black-blue eyes twirling in a white dress. He heard her laugh and saw her cry. Visions of roses and military emblems crashed through his mind all at once. He stood and stumbled to the door, horribly disoriented. Serene came around the corner just then and stopped as his eyes locked with her hers. Blue eyes, ice blue, so familiar from another time and place… another face… As she reached him, he fell mumbling the first name that came to his mind.

"Panther…"After that, he vaguely felt her hold to support him as his world went black.

* * *

><p>Serene rounded the corner to tell Treize that dinner was ready. She did feel better after having talked to him about things. Having never known her father and the only real men in her life had been the doctors, the soldiers, and Dekim. Treize's advice and guidance was appreciated more than she could ever express. Before meeting Daniel and Treize she had felt that all men were cold and crude and manipulative. Having them in her life opened her eyes to what men could be, especially seeing how Daniel treated Constance and his children. She realized as time when on that she had something she always wanted, something she'd been missing; a family. It was a weird feeling and one that she hadn't had since she and Boy and Kit-Kat were together so long ago. She smiled at the thought but the expression didn't last as she rounded the corner. Treize was leaning on the door frame, his hand on his head, groaning in pain. She ran to him and grabbed him as he fell, unsure what to do.<p>

"Panther…" he gasped before he passed out in her arms. She screamed for Constance, or Daniel, anyone who could help her. She could carry him easily by herself, but unsure of what exactly was happening she didn't want to move him. As help arrived she grabbed the phone and sent an urgent message to the only person she knew could truly help him. Three little words she knew would reach her no matter where she was.

_GET HOME NOW_

As the message sent she said a quiet prayer to whatever deity may be above if there was one at all, to make everything would turn out alright.


	52. Completing the Puzzle Ch 7

Ello Everyone! There is a slight warning as this chapter could lead to a few sniffles. However there are laughs to so Enjoy~ Ciao

* * *

><p>The sun beat down on her back as she walked the mile long stretch back to her home. She laughed lightly at the giddiness and peace that settled over her with each step closer. Three weeks she'd been gone, off on her own, and the last two had been hiking alone through the Carpathian Mountains. Constance had been right about taking time out for herself. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. To be truthful she probably hadn't felt this good since she'd been nine. It was twisted but it was true. Those few months where it had been just Serene, Boy, and her were some of the best she'd ever known. The living conditions were horrible and the food sucked but they had each other. They were their own support group and they made the chaos livable.<p>

The time she had lived with Treize and been his ward had been like living in a dream. However, every time she'd close her eyes she'd seen Serene hiding in that corner, broken. She'd seen Boy's laughing face and never knew if she'd see him again. It had been a constant give and take of happiness and regret. Pain had been her constant companion. The pain of knowing she'd failed them and left them.

'_They're safe now.'_ The voice whispered to her like a voice on the breeze. She took a deep breath and let the tension go. Even though it wasn't perfect, they were out. Maybe not safe but they at least were all out from His control.

She shifted the small bag on her back, and stopped walking. She lifted her face to the sky and just enjoyed the warm rays of the sun bathing her face in its light. She was going to have to take these trips more often. The last two days she had just sat and let time flow around her. She hadn't been able to sit that still in a very long time. She couldn't explain the feeling of that much peace. And then the message had come. The only piece of technology she'd take with her had been her satellite phone in case of an emergency.

"Treize." She opened her eyes and started walking again. The only message had been three simple words. None of them being his name, but she just had a feeling that it was about him. That had been a little over twenty-seven hours ago. The long trek through the mountains to the closest village had taken a little longer than planned as a storm had popped up, and then the renting of a Jeep that should be in a museum had set her back. However, after finally making it back to town and then hiking back on her own, she was almost there.

She couldn't wait. Even with the trouble that was going to meet her she was excited to be back with everyone. The remodeling was almost done just two more weeks left and her home was going to be better than new. Serene was fitting in with Constance and Daniel beautifully and Treize was… well she wasn't sure on that part yet.

It didn't take her much longer to make it the rest of the way to the house. The fresh smell of all the flowers from her garden wafted through the air and if she wasn't mistaken there was the smell of fresh baked bread. Her mouth watered at the thought as she entered the code to her security code and jogged the rest of the way home.

She entered and sighed as the cool air of her shaded home hit her heated flesh. While her body screamed for a shower and sleep, her nose led her in the direction of the kitchen. It was following the smell of the fresh bread. However, when she reached the counter it was very hard to miss the note in front threatening harm to any who touched the fresh loaf before dinner. Even though she could take on well trained soldiers blindfolded she would never cross Constance. She wouldn't lie the thought did cross her mind but she wasn't stupid; so instead she went to the fridge and froze when she saw that it was stocked full of different kinds of vegetables.

Where was the meat? Where was all the good horrible food? She closed the door and went to the snack cabinet only to find it empty. There was fruit in the second cabinet but still all of her food she kept for quick energy or down time was gone. She had been living off of C-Ration's for the last two weeks and she wanted more than green stuff.

"You're finally back."

She spun around as she heard Serene's voice. "Where's all the food? Where are my snacks?" She turned back and opened the empty cabinet still in denial. She followed Serene's movements as the younger girl came forward opened up the fridge and pulled out a portioned size bag of tiny carrots before holding them out to her.

"What's that?"

"A snack."

"No that's a side of a side of a side." Serene shoved the bag into her hands.

"It's a snack." She couldn't seem to grasp what she was hearing. Where had all her food gone? Then it clicked.

"Constance…" She looked up at Serene and saw the nod. She couldn't believe it. She'd been gone for only three weeks and Constance had already started on portion control and proper eating.

"I'll take care of it."

"Treize had some memories come back. That's why I called you. Dr. San-Ju said to give him a sedative until you got back. Should I wake him up?"

"No, let me get freshened up and then I'll go take care of it. It was violent wasn't it?" The question hung between them and she knew it didn't need to be answered for she had been right. She just had to keep telling herself that he was alive and that was all that mattered. She looked back over at Serene and noticed a strip of blue in her blonde hair.

"Is that a ribbon?" She took a step forward and just before she could touch it Serene spun around with her eyes so huge it was comical.

"NO!...No it's not….It's a ….a….I've got to go." Serene dashed backwards out of the kitchen before running around the freshly dug swimming pool.

"Well she left in a hurry."

"She was wearing a ribbon, and when I commented on it she ran." Thiana turned to look at Constance and smiled. "I think you've been very busy, and I'm not just talking about wardrobe." She held up the bag of carrots.

"Oh that. You had been babying her Thiana. She had no idea of portion control and if someone saw her eat the way she did they would know something was wrong. I went through the same thing with you."

"I know, but Constance…First off, where is all of my food? I've been eating C-ration's for the last two weeks and I want more then carrots."

"They're over here." Constance pulled out a key and opened one of her new cabinets. "All of the meat is out in the pool house."

"I'll be back." With that Thiana went to collect the meat and with-in a couple minutes she was sitting in front of Constance with a delicious looking submarine sandwich, chips, water, and the carrots Serene had handed her.

"Better?"

"Much." She took another bite and enjoyed the many different flavors.

"Now you were going to say something before about Serene. What was it?"

"I understand why you're doing what you're doing but I would like to ask you to not be so forceful about it. Yes, we both need to learn how to distribute food over the day so it doesn't look like we're abnormal, and we also need to eat food with larger amounts of protein, iron, and probably take vitamins. However, when we are here in this home, when we're with people we trust let her eat this way for now."  
>"But Thiana, if she doesn't learn it here, when she goes out in front of people she'll not realize what she's doing."<p>

"I know but for the last 8 years she's been locked in a room living on a diet of mush, a slice of bread, water, and a vitamin shot. She hasn't known the joy of food for a very long time. You asked me a little while ago if I wanted a certain kind of life for Serene and I said no. Well letting her eat what and how she wants when she's on her own is a way to let her be free."

Silence fell between the two as Thiana finished her meal. She could tell Constance was deep in thought and she knew why. Constance was making the connections between what she'd just told her about Serene to Thiana's own life before Treize.

"Don't yell at yourself too much. You didn't know, and it is a needed lesson but let's just take it a little slower."

"You're right…I'll start re-arranging everything."

"Thank you, Constance." She stood up and took her dishes to the sink. "Don't get rid of everything though. We do need to eat more of that green stuff." The face she gave was the same one she'd given when Constance had started her in on the same training years ago. The reference made the two of them laugh before Thiana headed out and around the last minute construction looking for a finished bathroom that she could clean up in before going to see Treize.

* * *

><p>The sun was starting to set and it gave the room a warm orange glow. However she didn't notice as the room started to fill shadows as time ticked by. Her focus was mainly on the man before her slowly coming to as the medicine wore off. The laughter of children that filtered in through the open window had her glancing outside to see Tommy and Amy being chased by Serene.<p>

It was so normal that it was scary. But she loved everything about it. She had never seen herself as having a normal life. There had always been that voice telling her that she was too dangerous to be normal. Even while living with Treize she'd been planning revenge. Even though Constance had said she'd taken time to act her age she hadn't been her age since before she could remember. She hadn't been anyone's definition of normal ever.

Yet now as she sat in the room it felt so normal that she wanted to laugh. Daniel and Constance had become like adoptive parents to Serene and the kids wouldn't let her back out of anything. It made her smile. She had found a sort of mental balance while being gone in the wilderness for two weeks and it was good to see that Serene had found some too. She really had no idea where her life was going to go in the coming year but it was so comforting to know that she had all of this to fall back on. She didn't have to leave. She could let Thiana Khushrenada fade right along with 'Treize's' death. She wasn't going to but it was a nice realization. After living a life with really only one choice, it was refreshing to know she had many options before her.

She stood up and walked over to the digital music player that held some of Treize's favorite songs and hit play. She hadn't wanted to push him to remember, but she had worked very hard to keep everything she could remember of his favorites around. She was glad because when he had awoken during all the stress of not remembering those items had given him comfort, safety, and peace. He didn't remember any person or event but he had remembered that he enjoyed the scent of roses. He remembered that he liked classical music mixed with subtle blues and jazz. Also that he could get lost in a philosophical debate or a good game of chess. He might not have had the memories but he had still been Treize.

However, now it seemed the past was coming back into a clearer light for him. But it wasn't being gentle. He had passed out and almost caused harm to himself as he'd had what Dr. San-Ju could only describe as seizers later on. They had only happened once but that was why he had been in a medical sleep until she returned because he had been continually calling out for Panther.

She hated how she'd wished for him to remember just one thing when now the remembering was causing him physical harm. If a balance wasn't created his brain could shut down; simply turn off the functions that were inducing stress and harm to the body. In other terms it would send him back into a coma and Dr. San-Ju didn't know if he would ever awaken if that happened.

She turned the volume up slightly and settled her own racing thoughts. It hadn't happened yet so there was no reason to worry. Because if it did happen there wasn't anything they could do to stop it. She hated that realization but she wasn't going to argue with the truth. The only thing that could save Treize was himself.

"Panther…" the word of barely a whisper but she heard it none the less.

"Panther…" The next time it was slightly louder and she was by his side speaking calmly to try and abate the terror that was rising in his voice.

"I'm here. I'm right beside you. Treize, I'm here. Just open your eyes and you'll see." She was lightly running her hand against his face like a mother would to a terrified child in a nightmare. She hoped if she could just get him to make eye contact that he could focus on her and realize that this was real.

"Panther…" His voice had dropped back to a whisper and the gasping for air rattled his whole body.

"Yes, I'm right here Treize. Look and you'll see me." She grabbed his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze trying everything to get him to snap back to reality. Minutes passed like sand in an hour glass as they went in a dance of words around each other. He would call out and she would give gentle reassurance that it was over and she was there. His words were random and chaotic. She could tell that flashes of memories were being recalled but they were all out of sync. He was calling out for people from his past she had no idea about, and then he would be mumbling about decisions made just before the final battle. She was so confused by the jumble of events that flowed out that she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like in his own brain.

A single lamp was on giving off a soft light as she settled back taking the needed break. He was starting to calm and after hours of working through these mental roller coasters she was thankful for the pause. She glanced at the clock and gave a sigh as it read 4:38 a.m. After nine hours he still hadn't opened his eye. It was like he was locked in a mental cage and the only way to get out was to process his memories. Yet as marvelous as the human brain was this was taking it into over drive. She stood up and replaced the cloth on his forehead with a fresh, cooled one. He'd developed a fever around midnight and she wasn't surprised. If a computer could overheat if worked too hard too quickly, it wasn't hard to imagine a human's brain could too.

She picked up the bowl of orange slices and walked over to the open window enjoying the fresh breeze wafting through. She didn't know how much more his body could take, and while Dr. San-Ju told her she might have to sedate him again she didn't want to. She was nervous about sending him back under with so much still unresolved. She didn't trust that he would come back again. She sat down, balancing on the window sill and gave her mind a mental break. It was like a mini nap. Her brain and body could recharge but she was still on alert. She was slowly eating the slices of oranges when she heard him. She gave a small sigh believing that it was time for round eighty-seven but when she looked over at him he was staring back at her.

"Treize, you're awake." She could have almost have hit herself for that idiotic statement but instead she slid off of the window ledge and walked towards the bed. She moved slowly to make sure she wouldn't startle him but it was so hard. Because she just wanted to run and hug him.

"Panther…" His face was tight and she knew he was remembering something horrible. "I did so much wrong." She sat on the edge and gave a slight nod.

"Yes, but you're not alone in that statement. Many people have done horrible things. I'm not saying that makes it right but we can't dwell on them. We have to be better, make better choices. We have to live better lives." She didn't know how much he remembered but for right now she didn't need to know. He would process all this remembered information and she would be there along with everyone else in this house to help. She smiled when he reached forward and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I never thought I would see you again. When you left I thought I had lost you. How did I end up here?"

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember many things up until the time you left. However, after that it's all hazy. I remember setting up the gundam pilots to murder good men. I remember finding the plans and building Epyon. I had it built for you, or I built it because of you…"

"What?"

"It reminded me of you and I had fooled myself into thinking that it could give me answers. It would be like they were coming from you. But it didn't work that way." Silence settled for a moment as she didn't know how to respond. Of all the things to think about, of all the things he'd remember, it was that? She let it go to ponder at a different time because he had started to speak again.

"That's the last thing I … Wait I remember talking to you via vid-screen. I was going to take someone's place, but I can't remember whose." He tried to remember more but it caused a headache to start to form.

"That's good. You remembered a lot. More than you did when you first woke up."

"When I first woke up?" He paused before realization dawned on him. "I've been awake for a while. You're not here alone. Daniel, Constance and their children are here. Also there's another girl. One who reminds me so much of you when we first met yet she's different."

"Yes, the wars over, and we're all living here creating a family."

"Wait, what about Une, Zechs. Where are they?"

"Well Zechs is off coming to terms with some things, and Une is well. If I'm correct she's in Brussels heading a new organization called Preventers."

"They don't know I'm here, do they?"

"No, they both believe you're dead." She held his gaze knowing this was going to be hard to come to terms with.

"Why do they believe I'm dead?"

"You don't remember, but there was a final battle that nearly took your life. I was just barely able to save you, but if people knew you were still alive it would detour the progress that the Earth and the Colonies needed. Even without you there are still people who fight in your name believing that this peace is wrong. The last time we talked you were going forward with the intention to sacrifice your life while fighting the mobile dolls. You had hoped if you couldn't win the battle that your sacrifice could change things and it did. I, however, saved your life to give you a second chance at living. If you were meant to die it was only going to be after I tried everything to save you." She looked down taking a deep breath. "I had to try. You were family and I couldn't lose you." She met his gaze again and continued "You might never be able to fully be Treize Khushrenada again and I'm sorry about that. But the world is doing better. There is still fighting here and there but I wouldn't apologize for having your death faked. Because without you, right now a balance is being found." The silence that followed was almost defending, yet his next words released all of her tension.

"You're right." He looked out the window. "I had wanted to lead the world to something better but I had needed the power to put my name at the top of it. I manipulated things so I could keep control and destroyed lives because of it. I failed and I can't be sure if given the chance I wouldn't fall back into the same mistakes." He looked back at her and gave a small nod. "It is better that Treize Khushrenada is dead."

She returned his nod and gave a small smile. It had worked out. She didn't know how but she was so thankful that it had. She had feared when he remembered he would either curse her for saving him or try and reclaim his former goals. He did neither and it was beyond relief.

They sat in a comfortable silence till the sun started to rise again. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well over the last two weeks I've been listening. Just because I couldn't remember anything didn't mean I was deaf. Now that I have my memories I'm connecting the dots. You stepped out of the light before the war. You had the strength to hold to your own convictions and walk away from the power I was offering you."

"I couldn't support the path you were going to head down."

"I know. I'm glad." He moved to get up and after she got out of the way he walked towards the window. "It's because of that that you don't have to stay hidden. With the name Khushrenada you will have money and with leaving me during the war you can stand above the mess I made. It won't be easy and people will throw at you everything I did but you are strong enough to handle it."

"Treize, if I go back it'll be my own choice and on my own terms."

"I know. You're to head strong to be told what to do. However, this is my own punishment and as more memories come I accept that. Yet you are more than a recluse author running around in secret. You need to be out there."

She came over and leaned against the window sill. "I know."

"You already have a plan don't you?" He glanced over at her and shook his head. "I get most of my memories back and yet I forget the simplest thing about you."

"What's that?"

"You're always on top of what has to be done; for others and for yourself. I remember how much I missed that."

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to have you back too." He stretched and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm having a sudden craving for chocolate cake, and cinnamon hot chocolate."

"Well if Constance had anything to do with it that might be hard. But I think I can scrounge something up. Let's go to the kitchen." They both slowly made their way from the pool house back to the main house. The birds were already awake and all the signs were saying it was going to be a hot August day. But Before they made it in Treize's eyes caught on the nearby field that was covered in flowers.

"The girl, Serene."

"Yes?"

"I remember she asked me a very interesting question before my little attack."

"I wouldn't call what happened a little attack."

"Well, that wasn't the point of that statement." He entered the kitchen and went to sit at the brand new counter.

"Ok, what was the point of that statement?" Thiana started searching through all of the cabinets trying to find the needed ingredients.

"Serene asked me a very _interesting_ question." He paused and she could feel his gaze as she waited for him to continue. "A question about a very _interesting_ topic."

"And what was that?"

"She asked what it was like to kiss someone."

"WHAT?!" The crash of a pan could be heard before laughter filled the kitchen.


	53. Completing the Puzzle Ch 8

[A.N.] Hello everyone! Here is yet another installment in our story. There is a slight warning for grown-up content in the way of having the discussion of the changes a girl goes through from childhood to womanhood. If this offends anyone, I apologize and as always an edited version will be available upon request. Having said that, I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always let us know what you think! Thank you and enjoy!

~Vixen

* * *

><p>The sound of the storm rumbling through the villa wasn't what woke her though it hardly made the night any more restful. She found herself in the kitchen, the place Kit-Kat took her on the nights she couldn't sleep. So much had happened since Kit-Kat had returned. Treize had remembered many things from his past and Kit-Kat had been spending all of her free time helping him or monitoring the Alpha Corporation. Constance and Daniel were busy with their children though her lessons did continue but she found it hard to go to either of them on nights like this. With Treize and Kit-Kat being reunited and Constance and Daniel having their young family to look after, she found herself once more wondering where exactly she fit into all of this.<p>

She'd been having those dreams again, the night terrors consisting of flashes from her past she wished would just stay there. She could still feel the steel toe of Dekim's boot as it kicked in her fragile ribcage and her nerves frying as the volts shot through her. Her stomach was still cramping rather oddly. On the worst of nights, nights like this, her mother's cries tore through the recesses of her mind, and try as she might, she couldn't shake the harsh grip of her past. She tried to leave it all behind her laughing and enjoying life by day but when night would fall the painful dreams would come without fail. She played with the children and tried her best to behave as a normal girl her age should but she couldn't. She wasn't a normal girl and every night when the dreams came she was reminded of that. Her past always seemed to be following her like an ominous cloud ready to drop a torrential downpour of memories on her at any moment.

As she sipped her cinnamon cocoa she wished she had someone to talk to. In the past, Kit-Kat would sit with her and if she wasn't available she had gone in to talk to Trieize. Once Trieze woke up, however, those talks had ceased. Afraid of what she might say and how such things might affect him she had kept to herself. Now, with no one to talk to she found herself alone with only the sound of the pounding rain for company.

Another rumble of thunder gently shook the house causing her cocoa to shake in her glass but she wasn't afraid. She fiddled with the locket around her neck. Her mother's words about the storms from long ago washed over her like a wave on the shore, calming her instantly. In a strange way, storms comforted her. Storms were the one thing that brought her mother's voice so readily back into her mind and provided her with a kind of peace she didn't know she had any more. She blew the steam from the top of the mug and raised it to her lips taking a sip. She'd almost perfected Kit-Kat's recipe of cinnamon to cocoa ratio and had to admit to herself that it was a pretty well-made cup. She still preferred tea but after the sort of dream she had she found cocoa to be more affective in soothing away the demons of the past.

Her mind went to a time long ago when three little children huddled in the dark during all sorts of weather sharing a chocolate bar while she told them various fairytales about princes and princes overcoming the odds against ogres and witches and fae. Now with the weight of reality pushing her down and the shadows of the past hiding the light it was hard to believe anything those tales had taught, however simple. She could still hear the echo of their young voices from a night even before they met boy where they debated the plausibility and practicality of such stories.

"_She kissed his eyelids gently and the Prince regained his sight. The two returned to his kingdom and were married and lived happily ever after. The end."_

_"That's so stupid." The harsh words from the older girl confused Serene._

_"What's so stupid about it? It's a happy ending."_

_"Yea. But it still sucks. I mean come on! If her hair was so long why didn't she just climb down from the tower and rescue herself? You know? Run away from there and never look back?"_

_"Well… I guess I never thought of it that way."_

_"I know one thing. If I were her, I would have saved myself."_

_"Ok, but if she had she never would have ever met her prince."_

_"Oh like that did him a lot of good. He was cursed just because she was too scared to fight back."_

_"But she healed him with true love's kiss, and in the end they were both out from under the witch's control."_

_"I guess…" Serene held her laughter at Kit-Kat's less than happy response. "Um… Serene… what's a kiss?"_

_"What? You don't know what a kiss is?" She was dumbfounded. How could Kit-Kat not know what a kiss was?_

_"Nope."_

_"A kiss is where a mommy and daddy or a man and woman press their lips together or to like your forehead or cheek. My mommy used to kiss me on the cheek. Like this." Serene demonstrates on her hand._

_"You mean she did that to the Prince? Gross." Kit-Kat's look of disgust made Serene giggle._

_"It's not gross. It's sweet."_

_"Nuh-uh. Boys are gross."_

_"Yea, but he wasn't a boy. He was her prince, so that makes it different, see?" Kit-Kat grumbled._

_"It's still gross. I'll never kiss a boy. That's for sure."_

_"Me neither."_

That last thought brought an uncharacteristic blush to her cheeks as she remembered the question she had so bluntly posed to Treize only a few weeks earlier. The only dream she had gotten as a welcome break in the vicious cycle was the occasional one involving the event so long ago where she'd saved the life of the green-eyed boy. She had dreamt about him on and off since seeing him again so unexpectedly on board Peace Million, always the same dream. His eyes: deep green and defiant, staring at her, full of one thing that she knew all too well. Although one was covered by his hair, his eyes held the same look she knew hers held whenever she was on a mission, a look that confirmed one big idea: emptiness. That kind of look showed one main thing: the lack of a fear of death. Yet there was something else about him, some other reason why his eyes were burned into her memory. She just couldn't figure out what that something was.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard Constance coming down the hall. She'd been trained to recognize the different sounds and mannerisms of the people around her and footfalls were some of the easiest. She hadn't realized how late it had gotten, or rather how early as the first lights of the sunrise leaked in through the kitchen windows. The storm had stopped at some point in her thinking and her cocoa had gone cold. Constance stood in the door frame a moment, startled. Clearly she hadn't expected to see her there. Serene offered a small smile.

"Serene? What are you doing up?"

"I like early mornings." Constance shook her head.

"Nice try, young lady." She walked forward and pulled up a chair. "Did you stay up all night?" Serene merely shrugged. No point denying it. "How often do you do this?"

"Not often."

"You know, for all the training Thiana said you've been through the two of you have yet to successfully lie to me. Want to talk about it?" She shook her head. The nightmares were not something she could discuss, not with Constance. She wasn't sure how much Kit-Kat had told the older woman about their childhood but she was pretty sure that the events and occurrences haunting her sleep were not the sort of things Kit-Kat would have willingly wanted to share.

"I see." A silence settled and Serene found herself looking down at her mug. "I have to go into the village today to pick up some groceries for the next few weeks. I know Thiana has things specially delivered but there are some special things I want to pick up. Why don't you go with me?"

"Me?" Serene perked up instantly. She hadn't been to the village yet. The few times she'd been off the villa in the last year were for her operations and other medical appointments.

"Yes, just the two of us. I think you're well over-do for a girl's day out, don't you think?"

"What about Kit-Kat?" Serene was confused. Kit-Kat and Constance had a much closer relationship.

"I'm sure Thiana has a lot she needs to get done still and besides, I know you've been absolutely eager to get out of the villa. So what do you think?"

"What about Tommy and Amy?"

"I'll leave them with their father. Daniel's been wanting more time with them and this will be the perfect opportunity. So, do you want to come?" Serene looked at the older woman, giving her the first real smile she'd had all night.

"Sounds fun." She stood up and dumped her cold cocoa down the drain, something Kit-Kat would have frowned upon.

"I'm glad. Try to get some rest first, though. We'll leave around ten, alright?" She smiled and Serene felt the remainders of the dread from the night disappear. Constance grabbed a bottle from the cupboard.

"I almost forgot why I came down here. Amy woke up early and needs a bottle." She walked to the door frame. "I'm looking forward to today." Constance smiled and made her way back down the hall and Serene heard the door shut she realized she was too.

When ten o'clock finally rolled around Serene had found herself more excited than she'd felt in a long time. As the car pulled up to the curb in the village she all but jumped out of the passenger side. The sights and sensations she observed instantly thrilled her. The sounds of the bustling village streets filled the air from vendors yelling about their foods to dogs barking and children laughing. She took a deep breath and inhaled the smells of fresh-baked bread and various cheeses and soups and fresh produce. With her heightened senses she could pick up smells most normal people would miss. She smiled at Constance who was observing her with an amused expression.

Constance had given her a decent amount of money to buy samples of different things that caught her attention and she wasted no time in trying small bits of different breads, fruits and cheeses. There were jewelry shops and Persian rug venders, fish stands and fried food booths. Of course, she helped Constance carry the various bags of groceries but it hardly slowed her down at all. She bought a few ice-cream cones with various flavors and, in true childhood fashion, ended up with a bit on her nose, a fact which made Constance laugh as she proceeded to do the motherly gesture of wiping it off with her handkerchief.

On the trip back to the car she saw a dress being modeled in the window of a small shop. Constance must have seen her staring at it because she insisted they go inside and look at. Before Serene knew it she was trying on one dress after another. She wasn't much of a dress kind of girl but she did have to admit she was enjoying it. After spending most of her life in spandex and a tank-top it was nice to be able to actually feel like a girl. Currently, the light blue sundress she had on was flowy and frilly but not too much of either. It had a darker blue ribbon that wrapped around the waste and tied into a bow in the back. As she twirled around to admire it further, however, she felt another light pain; the same as she'd had earlier that morning, in her stomach and felt a strange slight loss of fluids. As she glanced down to inspect the affected area, her face paled.

"Serene? Come on out, I want to see how the dress looks."

She felt a slight panic begin to rise. Normally things like this wouldn't scare her. Once she would have even been ready for it but now, as she looked down at the stain on her undergarment she found herself filled with dread. Had one of the surgical procedures failed? Had one of her old injuries acted up again in the worst possible way? How would she tell Constance, or Kit-Kat?

"Serene? Are you alright?"

Deciding to get things over with she walked out, hoping Constance might be able to get her some help. She walked out of the dressing room but couldn't raise her eyes to meet Constance's.

"It looks so pretty on you." There was a slight pause and she was sure Constance was observing her. "Serene…? What's wrong…?"

"Constance… I need a doctor."

* * *

><p>Constance stared at her and blinked a few times, processing her words.<p>

"A doctor? Why?"

"I'm bleeding." She didn't initially panic. She knew Serene had been through a lot and had had a lot of life-saving medical procedures done as Thiana once had but she had a feeling this onset of bloodletting was completely normal.

"Bleading? Where?"

"Um…" she glanced up at her and then glanced down.

"I see…" The girl's gestures only confirmed her suspicion.

"There was pain and then I started bleeding… I think I need to see Dr. San-Ju." Serene's head snapped back up to look at her as she began to laugh softly.

"Oh Serene…" She knelt down. "You don't need a doctor, sweetie."

"But I'm bleeding."

"Yes, you are, and you will. It's all quite natural though. It means you've become a young woman."

"I don't understand."

"I'll tell you what, how about we pay for the dress, get some ice-cream and I explain it to you while you relax, ok?" The girl nodded and they did exactly that. She had once had to answer some of Thiana's questions about becoming a woman so it was not really a surprise to realize that Serene knew nothing about menstruation. She watched as the fear left the child's eyes to only be replaced with wonder and even a bit of disgust.

"So we have this happen to us so we can have babies?"

"Yes. It prepares our bodies for it."

"Oh." The girl finished her cone and looked around thoughtfully.

Constance felt the understandable relief at the chance to change the topic. Discussing periods out in public wasn't exactly the most comfortable way of dealing with the issue. As she picked up her purse and began to get ready to leave, however, she heard one of the soft sounds Serene made when she was thinking of another question.

"Constance?"

"Yes Serene?"

"How do we have babies?" Constance dropped her purse.

"Where is all of this coming from?"

"What do you mean? You said we have periods so we can have babies but how do we have the babies in the first place?"

She shifted in her seat and thought for a moment. Sparing her details would be perhaps worse that not giving her enough but how much was too much? As best as she could she described the details and was shocked and yet not shocked at all to realize that Serene already had quite a vast knowledge of sex. She imagined that, like her older friend, Serene learned the basics from her training although the kind of people who would educate a child about the process and not the natural purpose was someone she would like to give a piece of her mind. As the discussion ended Serene sat there thinking which kind of scared her. Thiana had told her about the question Serene had posed to Treize about kissing and this conversation understandably concerned her.

"Now, Serene, I have a question for you." Serene looked up from her sundae curiously. "You asked Treize an interesting question. Is there any particular reason?"

"A question?" The way the girl began to fidget told her she knew exactly what question.

"Yes…"

"Well I…" She hesitated and blushed, two things Serene rarely did and it made Constance smile. The girl played with the locket around her neck as she thought about the question. Constance never saw her without it and wondered briefly, not for the first time, the small necklace's significance.

"I've seen you and Daniel kiss and I've seen it in movies and they seem to… enjoy it… I was just wondering why people do it and… and what it feels like."

"Well… it really depends on who you are kissing I suppose. Daniel is my husband and I love him very much. We kiss to help express that love. And when I kiss him, it's comforting and reassuring. It makes me feel safe and peaceful. I suppose it would be different if it was someone I didn't love but, really, kissing should be reserved for our boyfriends or husbands, at least those sorts of kisses. Does that help?"

"I guess so." She got that thoughtful look again.

"Is there… any particular reason you wanted to know… like a boy you've met somewhere?" Serene's face turned a dark red as she all but jumped back in protest.

"Wh-what? No! No… I was just… I was curious. That's all." There _was_ someone. She almost wanted to jump and clap at the pure innocence of it all. Although where and how the girl met him she didn't know. It was that not knowing that made her make a mental note to research it later.

"Of course not. Well, I still have some shopping to do so we'll hit a few more stores and head back to the villa, ok?" Serene nodded and Constance picked up her purse again as they left the table. This had been a rather informative and eventful day. With any luck this would be the most excitement they would have for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

><p>Serene stood in line with Constance as the older woman waited to pay for the various items she picked out. She found herself becoming quite irritated at the reason for the hold up. Some elderly woman was trying to barter ridiculously for the goods she had picked out making outrageous offers that were completely unreasonable. The hackling had so far been going on for a solid ten minutes and she found it becoming increasingly harder to keep from walking up there and putting a stop to the woman's nonsense herself. As if sensing her impatience Constance turned to her and told her to go ahead and walk around a little but to stay close by. She intended to do just that… initially.<p>

As she began to make her way in and around the store she heard the pained sounds of a young dog yelping. Upon further investigation she found a group of local boys terrorizing a young puppy. They had backed the poor thing into a corner and tied cans to its tail. They were kicking at it, throwing sticks and rocks and jeering at it. She couldn't see their fascination. How could they find amusement in such cruelty? As she watched the torment continue her eyes locked with the eyes of the desperate puppy; eyes full of fear and pain and confusion. She knew that look all too well, knew those feelings. It was how she'd felt while under Dekim's control. Something snapped in her. She stepped forward, determined to give the boys a taste of their own medicine.

"Hey!" they ignored her at first so she yelled again. "Hey!"

"It's just a girl." One said.

"Let the puppy go."

"Get lost." Said another. "This is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business." She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Let. The. Puppy. Go."

"Who's going to make us? You?"

"If you insist." She said, smirking.

"Yeah right. Teach her a lesson, but don't hurt her too bad."

The boys smiled and Serene found herself returning the smiles but for a very different reason. As the boys charged her she found it all too easy to dodge and weave. She could easily make short work of them but this was far too fun. As she ducked and moved she made them run into each other, essentially make them beat each other up. Without raising a hand she reduced the four boys to a jumbled, bruised, but surprisingly not bloodied pile of wimps. She walked forward slowly and the boys scrambled each one in a different direction as if they couldn't get away from her fast enough. When the final boy was gone she walked slowly to the puppy who was cowering in the corner, growling softly at her as she approached.

"Easy puppy. It's ok… you're safe now." She reached out her hand, a gesture of good faith and at first, it snapped at her. She was reminded briefly of that moment when the gundam hatch opened and she lashed out at Kit-Kat. She and this puppy had so much in common and she was determined to help it as she had once been helped. After a brief stand off the puppy calmed down, still shaking but no longer growling. Serene reached forward and undid the strings tied to the poor thing's tail. It seemed to be favoring one of its legs and it had a small gash over one of its brown eyes.

"Those boys deserved so much worse than what I gave them for what they've done, but it's ok now. I've got you and no one will ever hurt you ever again. I promise." She stroked a gentle hand down its back. As if the puppy understood her words it leaned into her touch completely, closing its eyes. She scooped it up and carried it back with her knowing Constance would be concerned if she didn't return soon. She scratched the puppy reassuringly behind the ear hoping Constance would be pleased about her new furry friend.


	54. Completing the Puzzle Ch 9

[A.N.] Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the next chapter.

~Vixen

* * *

><p>Serene heard Toby barking happily as Tommy chased him around the yard. Toby had been the name she dubbed appropriate for her mixed breed pup. Kit-Kat had initially said no to the pup. She had walked through the room to get her usual refill on coffee when she spotted the pup curled up in her favorite chair. Serene had been right next to him being the only person he'd let near him. After a short debate and some well time pitiful wines from the pup Kit-Kat had not only given in but had paid for all the vet bills. The vet had given him the proper shots and doctored his leg which had luckily just been a sprain. She had also been able to tell her that her young pup was part Great Dane, part German Shepherd with a little Wolfhound mixed in.<p>

Toby was quickly becoming a full part of their makeshift family. Kit-Kat had reacted a lot easier to the pup than she and Constance had expected. In fact, since she had returned from her stay in the mountains Kit-Kat had had a cheerier demeanor. It was nice to see her friend smiling again. She still wasn't pleased when Toby would inevitably jump into her favorite chair but took it in stride when Serene promised to teach him to stay off the furniture. She even bought the pup and full-sized dog bed and numerous chew toys after finding his fascination with her shoes; an incident he almost didn't live through. Had the shoe not been left intact she doubted her dog would have survived the older woman's wrath.

Treize, too, had taken a liking to the pup and Toby had become fiercely protective of all of them even if he and Kit-Kat didn't always see eye to eye. It was quite comical how the two interacted. Toby would jump into her lap while Kit-Kat would watch with disapproval. She would glare at the dog and command him to get down to which he would only growl softly and roll his eyes. Serene was positive it was only due to the pitiful look she gave her friend that Kit-Kat hadn't forced the issue and made him get down. Treize thought the relationship between the pup and his former ward was quite entertaining and would let out a few hearty chuckles every time the two would have a standoff.

With the added presence of Toby Serene no longer felt so alone. Kit-Kat had let her design her own room in the remodel and the resulting design ended up being big and open enough for Toby to fit perfectly. He slept on her bed at night and went almost everywhere with her around the villa. Since he had arrived her nightmares had occurred less frequently and when they did he would wake her up, licking her face to comfort her. She found him quickly becoming her best friend and confidant allowing her to have someone to talk to again in those late hours and early mornings. Repressed fears and broken memories flooded her sleeping consciousness, sweeping her away in a storm of confusion and tangled emotions. She knew such things would take time to get over but after all she had been through she wondered if such a thing were truly even possible. Part of her wondered if Kit-Kat ever had the same sorts of dreams. With any luck, such horrible visions would never again come to pass….

* * *

><p>Serene was awakened by Toby's low growl rumbling from his throat. She sat up, honing her own senses to try and hear what he heard. Footsteps. Heavy, booted footsteps. Lots of them. The slight rattle of combat gear. Judging by the sounds of the ground crunching beneath their feet they weren't in the house yet so she still had time. She jumped out of bed, reaching for something, anything to use as a weapon, her search turning up empty. Where was Kit-Kat? Why had the alarms not gone off? She surely would have heard them too.<p>

Striding forward silently with the grace of a serpent, she made her way down the hall. She had to warn the others but she doubted there would be enough time. How could she warn them and stop the intruders before someone got hurt? She hated having to do this but she felt herself slipping back into the soldier she once was, her emotions and consciousness being stripped away leaving only the cold hearted killer she once was. Making her way down the hall she took the optimum position to take the men by surprise. When the door burst open, she struck faster than the vicious speed of a cobra taking out the first man with a quick five touch maneuver. The second one drew his gun to shoot her but she landed the proper blows easily wrestling the weapon into the other direction and fired it, killing him with his own ammo. She took a deep breath, the smells of blood and sweat were like a drug, fueling her adrenalin and driving her forward towards her next quarry.

The third, fourth and fifth she had to search for. Using her hearing once more she found them. They had obviously been well trained in siege tactics and had decided to enter from the rear. She had to hurry. With the ease of a jungle predator she made her way through the familiar halls and found her prey scoping the rooms with their night vision goggles. Such things were good tools when used on an even playing field but this was hardly that. She hid in the shadows of their peripheral vision, conveniently impaired by the very goggles they were trusting to guide them. Jumping up silently, she snapped their necks quicker than they could make a sound and moved on. She knew that much.

One more. She could hear him on their radios trying to make contact with his team. She smirked. Easy prey. He had just announced his location making her job all the easier. As he continued to signal she recognized his voice. It was him. The voice that haunted her; the voice of the man that had ruined her life that day so long ago. Steeling herself, she made her way to him with the silent speed and agility. When she saw him, she froze. His cold eyes stared at her.

"You." He said, an evil smile forming. "I wondered if I'd ever get another shot at you."

"Well here's your chance!" She growled back. In an instant they were fighting, punch for punch, blow for blow. He was a better fighter than she had given him credit for and she found herself suddenly very angry. Angry at herself for not being better, angry at him for what he did to her. Angry at Dekim for making her the monster that she was. In a spilt second he made one wrong move that allowed her to get the upper hand and land the final killing blows. She cried out triumphantly as his body fell limply to the floor. The sound of a cold scoff made her turn around to face the noise. There, standing in front of her was father creeper. He was scowling disapprovingly. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Pitiful. I am disappointed in you Beta. You should have been able to kill them much faster. At least you weren't a total failure. Look at what you've done." He pointed behind her and she saw the bodies of the men she'd killed lined up on the floor only, to her horror, they were no longer soldiers. The broken bodies of Treize, Constance, Daniel and their two children lay sprawled motionless on the floor, blood pouring from their wounds.

"No…" She wanted to run to them, to check their pulses and try to wake them but she knew they were gone. Killed by her own hands.

"See what you've done? A soldier is a killing machine meant only to fight and to serve and obey their master. You are a killer. Look!" He pointed again behind her to her final kill. She slowly turned to face the final body. Kit-Kat lay in a bloody heap, her neck twisted at an unnatural angle. Falling to her knees she felt the hollowness of despair and self-loathing well within her. "You are MY creation!" Dekim yelled as a heart-wrenching scream tore from her throat.

* * *

><p>She woke up in a cold sweat to the worried whimpers of Toby as he nuzzled her with his snout reassuringly. She grabbed him, burying her face into his course fur. It had all been a dream. No. A nightmare; one she knew all too well could someday come true if she ever lost herself. Sliding out from under the covers she walked to her bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. Ice blue orbs swirling with mixed emotions stared back at her. She had no idea how long she'd stood there but the feeling of Toby licking her hand brought her out of whatever void she'd slipped into. Kneeling down, she scratched his ear affectionately.<p>

"Well, I doubt we'll be getting anymore sleep tonight boy. What do you say to a midnight snack?" Toby's tail wagged excitedly at the mention of food. He was growing fast and according the vet he would grow to be a rather large dog; not that she minded. He was just hungry more often than most dogs his age. Standing up and giving a stretch she walked to her door and silently entered the hall.

Serene walked to the kitchen as usual to do her nightly post-nightmare ritual. Her bare feet made no nose as she padded down the familiar halls of the villa. She reached for the tea pot and filled it with water which she quickly heated to a boil. Pouring the hot liquid into the cup she added just enough of Kit-Kat's patented cinnamon cocoa to make a delicious cup and then poured some milk into a small dish for Toby which he happily began to lap up. She smiled as she slowly sipped her own drink, letting the minutes pass by at whatever pace they chose.

When her cup was decently emptied she glanced down at her pup who gave a lazy stretch and a yawn as he licked the last of the milk from his jowls. Laughing softly she knelt down next to her pup and gave him an affection scratching behind his ears which he was all too happy to lean into to when he suddenly snapped his head up, eyes focusing on the hall. He had heard something. It was most likely Kit-Kat. The older girl would be up sometimes at all hours of the night when she felt there was some issue that required her full attention but the warning system had been quiet of late and Serene could see little reason for the overtime. Still, curiosity perked within her.

She found herself a little disappointed though. _She_ should have been aware of Kit-Kat's movements; should have heard her herself. Was she losing her touch? She frowned and listened as Kit-Kat made her virtually silent trip back to her bedroom and closed the door. Now was her chance. She gave the order for Toby to stay, an order he obeyed reluctantly but his clawed feet would make too much noise down the hall and for her small mission silence was crucial. Using all the stealth acquired from her years of training she snuck down the hall and made her way to the door of the study. After a simple check she found the door to be locked; a temporary setback for someone of her skills. After a quick trip to her room for the necessary equipment she made quick work of the lock and slid her way into the darkened room of the study.

The lack of light was no problem for her, she'd been trained to move about in total blackness as though it was second nature. She made her way to the desk. Some changes had been made to the study including a new desk with new drawers. The wood was the same but the drawers now had locks on their fronts. She sighed inwardly at the minor inconvenience. She paused, however, before trying to pick them. Kit-Kat was too secretive and careful to have mere locks protecting her drawers. After a short inspection she found that each drawer was individually wired to a security system that, if tampered with would go off alerting the older girl to the violation of her privacy. Serene smirked at Kit-Kat's forethought.

Finding the source, she temporarily disarmed the system and then continued on to unlock each drawer. The organization of the files was quite similar to how they'd been arranged before. Information on each organization from the war and all of their most influential members was filed alphabetically as well as by their threat classification. Most of the files were marked as deceased or neutralized. The ones that were still active seemed to have a completely different section set apart from the others. She saw one folder in particular marked Barton Foundation. Her curiosity perked as a bolt of resentment flashed through her. How much information on Dekim did Kit-Kat have? Did she know his next move? She flipped through the folder finding information on various officers that were also categorized the same way as the rest of the contents of the drawer. She made a mental note to look more at it later.

She continued her search for any clues of what the older girl might be up to and found the usual files on herself as well as bills and original plans of the villa. This intrigued her. The villa's blueprints showed a secret underground cavern, much like a mobile suit hanger lying just under the floor. The one thing it didn't show was the entrance. She rolled her eyes. It would be so typical of Kit-Kat to have such a thing known only to her. She rolled up the plans to study them closer later. As she continued to flip through the files she found several containing information on the key players of the last war such as the gundam pilots, Une, her brother and sister and a few names she didn't quite recognize like Howard. She flipped through the pilots folders until she came across the name of the pilot of gundam 03, Heavyarms: Trowa Barton. That couldn't be right. Trowa Barton was dead. Then it occurred to her that one of the pilots had been going by that alias.

Pulling out the file she opened it to find a familiar face staring at her from the picture in the file. Cool green eyes, one of which was obscured by his light brown hair and chiseled features much older than those that haunted her dreams, yet it was him. The boy she saved so long ago. She had seen him only once since that day during the final battle while the boys were waiting to make their next move. She picked up the picture and ran her fingers gently across it, before feeling sort of foolish. What was it about him that made him so hard to forget? Deciding she needed to study him closer to uncover the answer to her question she tucked the folder safely under her arm with the blueprints and closed the door. There was very little left to be found in the drawers that would lend her any useful clues. So deciding she'd spent enough time in unfamiliar territory she carefully restored everything to exactly how she'd found it making note to copy the files and return them as soon as she could.

As she left the room she closed the door as softly as she'd opened it and made her way just as silently back to the kitchen as she had before. Toby perked up at her approach, his tail wagging happily. She smiled at her furry friend and beckoned him forward. He trotted after her happily as she made her way back to her room. She knew sleep was impossible but perhaps with her new reading material she could find a good way to use the rest of the early hours to her advantage.

It had been a few months since she burglarized Kit-Kat's office and she had yet to make sense of the blueprints, searching for any possible place where the secret entrance could be located. Kit-Kat's disappearances could be easily explained as her slipping away to this secret bunker. She had thought of following her friend to try and discover the location but decided against it. Kit-Kat was just as well trained as she was and would easily detect a tail. Through it all, Toby was by her side. He had become quite the tracker and she wondered briefly if she should try to use him to sniff out where her friend continuously ventured off to but once more decided against it. Kit-Kat could easily blame its discovery on the dog and throw him outside. She doubted she actually would but the chance was there and it was one she simply didn't want to take. The break in the case did eventually occur, however, in the most unlikely of ways. It was a night like any other. Her nightmare had driven her and Toby into the kitchen for their usual beverages and light chitchat, well, she did all the talking but he was a very good listener. She was just about to finish off her tea when Toby perked up as a noise from the pantry caught their attention. The door opened and Kit-Kat made her way out. She stopped in mid-stride when she saw Serene and Toby sitting there.

"Serene, what are you doing up?"

"The usual."

"I see." There was an awkward silence that settled in. "Do you want to talk about it." Serene shook her head.

"Not really." A look of guilt crossed the older girl's features. "What were you doing in the pantry?"

"Getting a snack."

"A snack? At five in the morning?"

"I got a case of the munchies. Is that a crime?"

Serene watched the older girl closely. It was true their metabolisms were faster than a normal person's making them hungry at inconvenient times but a regular eating schedule with well-balanced meals normally prevented too many cravings. She was bluffing, a fact which would be obvious to anyone who had been in her situation. She'd been in the kitchen since well past one. She'd not seen Kit-Kat enter the pantry during that time and four hours was quite a long time to spend deciding what to snack on. It clicked in her mind that the pantry must be the location for the entrance to the bunker. The idea seemed a bit strange but part of their training had been to conceal such things carefully. She had to admit; the kitchen pantry was the perfect place to hide a hidden door. She nodded to her friend. She wasn't supposed to know of the bunker and did not wish to give away that fact so easily.

"I suppose with as much work as you've been doing lately you would be working up an appetite. Does Constance know of your snacking?"

"Constance doesn't care so much about what I do so long as I'm responsible about it."

"Well, it is your villa after all."

"No, the villa belongs to all of us now. We all have equal rights here to come, go, and do as we please."

"Speak for yourself." She huffed as she stirred her tea, slightly annoyed. The only time she could get out of the villa was when Kit-Kat or Constance decided to go to town which-thanks to Kit-Kat having almost everything delivered-was a rare occurrence. Kit-Kat tossed her an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and she caught it with no problem.

"Don't worry. Your time to get out and about will come soon." Kit-Kat scratched Toby behind the ear and smiled. "Well, I'm off to bed."

"Hope your midnight snack did the trick." Kit-Kat gave an almost awkward smile and walked out of the kitchen. Serene watched her go and glanced at the pantry. It would be too obvious to try and find the door tonight. Kit-Kat could come back at any moment and check to see if her secret had been discovered. She made a mental note to check on it later as she finished off her tea and went back to bed with Toby following close behind.

It had been another month before she got the chance to try out the pantry. Kit-Kat had kept a close eye on it seemingly and had no doubt installed more security measures to prevent its discovery. Luckily she had been smart enough to let the time pass until the older girl's suspicion would be lessened enough to act on her curiosity. When she knew for certain that Kit-Kat was asleep she made her way to the kitchen in the dead of night as usual with Toby at her heels.

She opened the pantry door and turned on the light searching for anything that seemed even slightly out of place. After feeling around the canned foods, boxes, and knocking on the walls and shelves she finally found the secret panel hidden behind the cereal. She pulled the concealed lever and had to take a quick step to steady herself as the floor started to descend. Smiling to Toby she signaled for him to stay put before quickly shutting the door as she lowered into the earth.

A dim haze seemed too turned on as she went further and further. It was a sort of light that was clearly activated by the motion of the lift but it hardly gave off enough for anyone to see by. She was lucky it was enough to give her something but the haziness of it seemed to give everything a blur. She gave a nod to Kit-Kat at the technique. While she could see exceptionally well in the dark because of her training there had to be some sort of light to start off. Kit-Kat had explained as well as Dr. San-Ju that the experiments they had undergone had given them some very animal like attributes. Night vision was one of them but like all animals there still had to be stars for them to use. This source let her see but it also obstructed at the same time.

A slight breeze had her glance up and noticed the hole had been replaced by another floor. 'Very clever.' She thought before the lift exited the tunnel and she could see a wide expanse filled with different items but because of the haziness of light she just couldn't make out what was there. She could feel the vastness and it made sense that the little light she was given was swallowed up in such a way that it made it useless to her in the large space. But it was enough for her to make use of once the lift dropped down into a much smaller room that she could only think of as the lift room.

Once the lift had stopped she was surprised at how easy it all was. Maybe it was just her paranoia talking but she knew if this were her bunker she would have more security measures than she was currently finding. The tripwire was too easy to spot as she stepped off the lift and even the different pressure sensitive floor panels stuck out to her trained eyes. She didn't have the deactivation code that was needed so she had to be very careful as she made her way from the lift out into the bunker. When she finally stepped out into the main open cavern she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. On most of her infiltration missions she had had schematics and blueprints showing her every single nook and cranny of the places she was entering as well as every security measure and its location. Here it had been different. This was uncharted territory known only to its owner; and an owner that incidentally was the most cautious and clever person she had ever known. Infiltrating the underground bunker was literally the largest challenge she'd had since she'd been rescued from Dekim.

She shuddered at the memory of that day but shrugged it off and continued on her way. A slight noise made her look behind her and she could just make out the lift swiftly heading back up to the main floor. With each second it rose into the hazy glow was extinguished and the bunker before her became darker and darker as that small light source was taken away. Without that light source, no matter how little good it did her, her enhanced eye sight couldn't penetrate the darkness before her. She could feel her eyes strain to try and pick up anything but it was useless. She was going to have to use her other senses but the first step she took seemed to echo all around her even though it hadn't made a sound.

It was beyond anything she'd ever encountered before. Beyond any feeling she'd ever felt. It was like she was in a void and it kept compounding in strength around her. If she had been anyone else she would have fled in terror. She didn't know why but it was the worst thing she'd ever been through. It was all a mind game and it was beyond anything Dekim had done to her before but it was just her. The darkness became heavier and heavier with each passing second and even though she didn't move it felt like it had pushed her to the floor. She fought it and fought it enough to take a lunge forward to break free and she instantly was blinded.

She clasped her hands over her eyes and it felt like needles had been shoved in them. It only took a couple seconds for the pain to recede and she realized it had been because rows upon rows of light had instantly turned on. She'd been trying so hard to see in the dark that when the lights had turned on, most likely because of her lunge forward, they had been over exposed. She took a deep ragged breath and gave another nod to Kit-Kat. If just anyone had made it this far into the lower bunker they would have been rendered useless by their own mind: or gone fleeing backwards into the lift room which would have never activated the lights. Her lunge had sent her a good five feet in front of where she had been which had kicked the motion detector turning the lights on. When her eyes had finally readjusted she slowly lifted her head and gained her first look at this hidden place.

This was more than just a bunker it was a mobile suit hanger complete with maintenance machines and tools used for all sorts of mechanical repairs. Rows upon rows of bikes and fancy cars of all prices, models and sizes dotted the perimeter of the hanger but what caught her attention the most was the two looming forms cloaked by larger than life tarps. She took a steadying breath before standing up to walk over to them, because she knew their shapes all too well.

Pushing the button on the wall, the tarps were hoisted off the two mobile suits. Death's Harbinger stared down at her, its empty blue eyes reflecting the lights in the room. She felt strangely compelled to go to it and as she walked closer she could have sworn she saw its eyes begin to glow. She paused and took a step back. She didn't want to go near it. She glanced at the other suit. It was still not in top condition but she easily recognized it as the Tallgeese, or what looked like a newer model of it. Kit-Kat had been working on something down here, something she never would have thought possible. Kit-Kat was rebuilding the relic of an era now passed but why she didn't quite know. Of all the things the older girl could work on why rebuild the same suit once piloted by Zechs Marquise and destroyed in the final battle nearly killing Treize?

She stared up at the white and blue behemoth and her curiosity began to build. Kit-Kat, like herself, was a rational person. She knew that there would always be a threat to peace no matter how calm the world seemed to be. The tiny skirmishes and rebellions they recently put to rest were evidence enough of that fact. If Kit-Kat was working this hard on restoring the suit, however, then it was possible her warning system had provided her with information pertaining to yet another threat to that peace.

Noticing an office set along the other wall she slowly walked in and moved to the desk where she scanned for any alarms that might be hiding in the area but found none, something that seemed curiously careless of the older girl. Never the less she found the area to be safe enough to sit down and begin to rummage through the files.

This desk was, if possible, more organized than the one in her main office with more data and details on every case and happenstance that had occurred from colonial riots to trade disputes. Each folder held some sort of event that, if handled improperly could have gone horribly wrong. Kit-Kat was still enough of a soldier to try and stay prepared for anything which explained her secret hanger. As she continued to examine the files she found one marked differently from the others. She wasted no time in flipping through its contents, scanning each page with her speed-reading ability and what she found made her blood burn.

Dekim was alive. Not only was he alive but surveillance photos taken recently showed that Kit-Kat knew exactly where Father Creeper had been hiding. She accessed the computer easily bypassing the security codes and hacked into the older girl's emails. One after another was marked "Update" from the Alias "Romeo". She pulled them up and scanned through each one. Every email had some sort of intel on Dekim and his current activities. The more she read the more frustrated she became. The final email, however, really had her worked up. According to the email Dekim was planning something big, something that would happen most likely within the next few months if not weeks. That explained why Kit-Kat had been restoring Tall Geese. It all made so much sense now and yet no sense at all.

So many questions ran through her mind. Why had Kit-Kat not told her? How long had she known where he was? Most importantly, why was he still alive? The more she thought about these questions the more the feelings of hurt and betrayal began to build. How could she have kept this from her? What could possibly be stopping her from taking out the man that ruined their lives? She clenched her fists.

"So you're the reason my alarms were triggered." With catlike speed, Serene jumped out of the chair and took her stance. Fiery ice-blue eyes met calm black-blue as she stared her down. How had she known? What alarm had she triggered? She had been so careful not to trip anything. Had the alarm been sent when the lights switched on in the end? As if knowing what she was thinking, Kit-Kat smiled. "The chair is rigged with a last minute alarm. Most people sit down while they snoop through files at a desk." She smiled, but Serene was not in a smiling sort of mood.

"What's wrong?" Kit-Kat straightened from her stance of leaning against the entryway.

"Why?" It was all she could manage to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Dekim. Why didn't you tell me? You've known where he was all this time and you never thought to mention it to me? Why is he still alive? He ruined our lives! You've had a contact on the inside of his organization all this time; could have set a trap for him at any moment! Why haven't you?" Her voice was calm but still held the strain of her frustration. Kit-Kat shifted and shook her head.

"I didn't know how to. He hurt us, you more than I, perhaps. I didn't want you running off to kill him when you were still unfit to fight and end up getting yourself killed."

"I would have been fine."

"Maybe, or maybe you would have walked straight into a trap. We never know with Dekim."

"Then why not you? You know he is never up to any good. Why let him live?"

"The truth?" Serene just stared at her. "I had a chance to kill him once; had him at my mercy and was about to kill him but I didn't. I spared him because he has a granddaughter, an orphan. I wanted to give him a chance to do right by her and make up for his past mistakes." She noticed the pain that flashed through Kit-Kat's eyes.

"Do you regret that decision?"

"Now? Yes. At the time, however, I thought I was doing the right thing. More than likely given the same choice I wouldn't change it. However, now I fear he has come up with something so big that it will take more than what the current government is capable of to stop him."

"And that's why you're repairing the Tallgeese."

"Yes. According to my contact something is about to happen soon and we will need every bit of firepower we can throw at him to stop it. I just hope I can finish it in time."

"You'll never do it alone."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." A silence settled between them as they both where lost in their thoughts

"I'll help." The older girl looked shocked.

"What?"

"I'll help you finish it in time."

"You're sure?"

"If there's a chance that finishing this suit will help foil Father Creeper's plan then I will do everything I can to help."

"Thank you. I know being around these suits are hard for you."

"It's fine." She paused as she looked out through the window of the office to her suit, the one she had arrived in. It had been designed and built specifically for her and the memory of what she'd done, what it represented, chilled her. Still, she felt as if it were speaking to her, calling out to her.

"Serene." She started, pulled out of her accidental trance by her friend's voice."

"Sorry. Let's get started. The sooner we being, the sooner we can ensure that this suit does the damage we need it to do."

The two set to work in comfortable silence until Kit-Kat seemed unable to take it anymore and turned on her radio. The sounds of all sorts of music from various decades and genres echoed through the hanger as the hours ticked by. They worked hour upon hour only breaking long enough for meals and the occasional interaction with Constance and the children. Kit-Kat allowed Toby in the hanger but only if her stayed out of her way. Serene also still had her dance lessons after all and for the first time since she began them she found them to be inconvenient.

Time passed rather quickly. It was nearing end of December now, the weather was beginning to turn colder and she had to admit that playing with the kids and Toby in the newly fallen snow was quite entertaining. She had never really been able to play in the snow and the only memory she had of doing so was almost lost in a difficult past. The smell of Constance's freshly baked cookies filling the villa made her tummy rumble and her heart ache for a time long ago when she had been happier. Of course, life now was happy too. She had a make-shift family again and although she still didn't know where exactly she fit in she was determined to enjoy the comfort of it for however long it lasted.

As they left the secret hanger for the last time because the Tallgeese was finally finished; a startled Constance almost dropped her tray of fresh cookies. Serene and Kit-Kat looked back and forth from each other to Constance and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Do I even want to know?" The older woman asked. Serene just grinned and grabbed a cookie off the tray and snuck out with Toby trotting happily behind her.


	55. Completing the Puzzle Ch 10

[A.N.] Here's the next chapter! As you can probably tell we are nearing the end of the first half of this twisted but enjoyable tale! Thank you for hanging in there with us! I hope you enjoy this and that you continue to read and review! Thank you all so much!

~Vixen

* * *

><p>The sound of the space shuttle engines hummed through the small space as she looked out the small window into space. No matter how many times she traveled there, no matter how long she spent in the colonies, the sheer vastness of it all never ceased to amaze her. She ran her fingers absentmindedly along the length of her seatbelt as she let her mind roam. Pieces of space-junk, left over scraps from suits destroyed during the eve wars drifted around like tiny meteors. Some people would look at those torn pieces of metallic alloy and see vital resources that could be salvaged and repurposed but in all her time passing by such pieces all she could see was the toll that the war had taken on everyone. Each piece was of a suit once piloted by a human or controlled by a computer but which one this was there was no way of telling. She touched the glass and closed her eyes as if trying to reach out for that lost soul, wishing him or her, the peace they hadn't found in life.<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted as the captain of the shuttle made the announcement about their proximity to their destination, a new colony L3 X18999. Originally, the visit to this colony had been scheduled for after the New Year but the recent rise in colonial issues had made her stay in space much longer than initially planned. It was because of her prolonged visit that the colony insisted that her visit be moved up as a way to conserve fuel and save her some travel time. She had promised herself in the beginning that she would do everything in her power to help the citizens of the colonies no matter how long it took or what the cost to herself. She hadn't fought the battles during the war; hadn't personally helped earn the peace but there was one way she could fight. Her fight was to be waged on the political battlefield solving issues and disputes with words of peace and compromise. The distrust between the earth and colonies was still enough of an issue to keep her and the other delegates busy for many years to come but she had every belief that, with time, all issues would be resolved and the Earth-Sphere Unified Nation would finally be able to co-exist without further issue.

Her mind turned to all that had transpired since the war. In retrospect things really hadn't gone as badly as they could have but still more trouble had been started then originally speculated. Some of the skirmishes had been minor misunderstandings such as factories still producing mobile suits. Other occurrences, however, were far more serious. Perfect Peace and the New White Fang had not only threatened the peace but also the lives of herself and her friends. She hated having to be protected; having to sit back and watch as the others fought her battles for her. she'd been kidnapped, threatened, betrayed, and yet, at every turn, her friends had been there.

She found herself unable to properly express her gratitude. She owed them more than she could ever repay. She sighed and brushed her bangs from her forehead. After all they had done for her keeping new battles from starting through conferences and negotiations was the least she could do. It was Christmas Eve and she was on her way to solve yet another problem that, in truth, should be handled by the Foreign Minister. She had to laugh at the irony of it all. They had awarded her the position as an honorary title due to all she had done and whom her fathers had been. However, as she once had done in her figure-head position in Romefeller, she made the most of her power by doing far more than they had probably ever expected. All she truly wanted to do was try and mend some of the broken links and repair some of the destruction caused to needlessly by a senseless war that had lasted far longer than it ever should.

Her former assistant, Chris had been just one of the many people whose lives were ruined by the cruelty of the war. Her home and family were destroyed which drove her to work for the organization she thought would truly bring an end to the injustice only to find that they too were betraying her. If it hadn't been for Heero and the quick thinking of the other pilots she most likely would have perished. She and Quatre seemingly were the main targets of the attacks although the pilots had been hunted as well for the usage of their gundams. After the incident, Chris and her friend Ralph left-she assumed-together. The two had seemed to have an unspoken connection, a bond that went beyond the friendship they claimed to have. It made her happy for them, if a little wistful as her mind turned to her own unspoken connection with a certain pilot.

He had threatened to kill her once. It seemed like another lifetime ago though it was just under two years. He intrigued her then, inspired her. She saw his strength and determination and had wished to possess the same fire and passion for a cause. In him she had found a reason to fight her own battle, waging a verbal war against the remaining hostility. When he saved her that day, shooting at her would-be captors from the window of a moving vehicle, shouting her name, she had felt her heart leap knowing that he came for her. In the shuttle, in the middle of space while Chris was presumably asleep, they had talked. She told him of her concerns and he, in turn, encouraged her, comforting her as only he seemed to be able to do. She hadn't meant to fall asleep on him but he hadn't seemed bothered by it. She had thought he only let her do it because he knew how tired she was and did not wish to disturb her. She thought that he only saved her because he thought her to be an important asset in maintaining the peace. Other events, however, have led her to believe differently despite knowing it to be a foolish thought process.

As she thought back to that time, that moment in the hanger, her face began to heat. The others had left and she had been left alone with him. She had asked him to let her worry about him and began to walk past him after a quick good bye when he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him, speaking her name softly as if he wanted to tell her something. Then, their lips met in the softest, briefest of kisses right before he pulled away, walking, once more out of her life. To say that she had been confused would be an understatement. She shook her head to fend off the rather distracting memory. Heero Yuy was nothing more than a giant enigma: a puzzle that she was just too busy to try and solve and yet he occupied her thoughts more than she should ever have allowed.

She settled further into her seat, closing her eyes to try and take a short nap before their arrival. She hadn't slept much recently. When Chris took off she was sadly left without an assistant which doubled her work load and made things a little more difficult than necessary, however, it was a burden she gladly bore. She had hoped that Chris would have become her permanent assistant using the time spent with her on the colony as a test run for a permanent position. She had yet to find another suitable candidate and with her work-load and schedule piling up she doubted she would ever get around to it.

Playing mediator for seemingly the entire universe was a tiring but rewarding job. Sometimes, however, she did feel more like a glorified baby-sitter than a politician; remediating disputes and keeping an eye on anyone who may or may not have ulterior motives and hidden agendas. Still, she couldn't complain. She knew what the job entailed when she took it and was more than willing to do whatever it took to fulfill her responsibilities to the best of her ability. If making a last minute detour to this colony might help improve even one life it would be well worth it. Although part of her hoped the negotiations would be brief so she could make it home to celebrate what remained of the Christmas holiday with her mother.

This would be her first actual Christmas without her father. True, he had been dead last Christmas as well but the last thing that had been on anyone's mind had been the meaning of the actual day itself. It was only now, at times like this where she was able to truly reflect on how much his loss truly affected her. She had spent so much time resenting him, wishing he would make her more of a priority that she had forgotten to make the most of the time she had had with him. One of the last birthday present she'd received from her father had been the pink car that, at the time she had hated, now, despite it being recently wrecked, it sat , fully repaired in her garage at the Dorlan estate.

Thoughts about that car brought on more thoughts about the day she received it and the company she had around that time: Thiana Khushrenada, her long-lost acquaintance. She had become quite close to the girl, trusting her as she had never really trusted anyone outside of the mansion staff. She had thought that the two of them, given time, could have become excellent friends. Unfortunately, the last time they spoke, harsh words were exchanged before the girl disappeared. Her words, however, haunted her throughout the years. She hadn't truly realized how much what the older girl had said had influenced her but it had. If it hadn't been for Thiana, the life changes and political negotiations would have been so much harder. The harsh words that the older girl spoke had rung in her mind throughout the course of the Eve Wars:

_~"Newsflash little girl: the world doesn't revolve around you. I have better things to do than listen to a spoiled brat gush about her problems. I don't know if you've noticed, but there are other people that have it a thousand times worse than you. So your daddy broke a promise; so what? There are girls all over the world that don't have father's to make promises to them. Grow up Relena. There are worse things in life."~_

Those words had been very hard to swallow at the time, however, she found that the majority of what she was and the way she viewed the political arena stemmed from some of their more in depth conversations.

_~"But how can you live your life if you expect everything to always be so conflictive?" She had asked, truly curious. Thiana had always seemed to have such a defensive view of the world._

"_By always being willing to make the necessary choice given to you by the circumstances you encounter no matter how hard it may be and then continue forward. You have to keep fighting for what you believe in and never let them win."~_

As the figure head of Romefeller she had even used some of the older girl's advice to help her stay one step ahead of them.

_~"It's really quite simple. It's not about making them see my point of view. It's about making them rethink their own. I'll teach you sometime… If you want to be able to keep up in the political dance you're going to need to learn how to take a person on the offense and turn them on the defense. Cause them to second guess themselves and you'll win every time."~_

These pieces of advice may seem trivial to some people but to her they were a series of statement she had taken to heart. Using her words, she had turned Romefeller on its head and continually mediated disputes of all kinds. Yes, her time with the older girl had been brief but she had found the drive to continue on because of the experiences, both good and bad that they'd had together. She even still kept up on the hand-to-hand combat although she kept that little bit to herself. She had even used the target practice they'd done to shoot at Lady Une so long ago, not that she was particularly proud of it. Nevertheless Thiana was a big part of what she had become and she found herself wishing she could see her once more if only just to thank her. Despite the rumors and the gossip she knew her old friend was still alive and was just out there waiting to make a grand re-entrance.

The landing alert light began to flash as the captain's voice came over the com announcing their arrival at the colony. She sighed, she had intended to rest but she'd gotten herself lost in thought instead. Sitting up, she straightened her jacket and began thumbing through the documents that detailed the reasons for her visit.

* * *

><p>The radio cracked and fussed as the clouds hung low. The classic Christmas music of a world long gone filtered out through the white noise. She sighed, shaking her head as she shifted down into second gear. The roads she was traveling on were decent but they hadn't been used after the last significant snow fall. So every other second she had to wrangle with the truck to stay on the road. She gently shook her hands to release some of the tension at having to grip the steering wheel so tightly.<p>

"'Give him privacy' I said. 'Let him have time on his own' I said. 'Put him in a place of seclusion so he could have time to think' I said. Why the hell did I have to put him this far out in the boonies…" She gritted her teeth as she rounded another slippery bend. She couldn't believe that on Christmas Eve she was out driving to see him. Mostly when she should be home helping decorate for tomorrow.

However, nothing had changed and what she had told Constance earlier that day was still true.

"Do you really have to go today?" Constance asked as she leaned against the door jam.

"It's finished and it's essentially his. So why wouldn't I?" Thia finished the paper work and returned it to her vault.

"Oh I don't know… maybe because it's Christmas Eve, and she needs a family. You know that includes you too."

"I know…" Thia looked out of the window and sighed. "The thing is, it's coming Constance. No matter what special thing is going on. Something big is going to happen and it's going to be ugly. I can feel it so I don't have time to waste. He's going to need this when it happens and I won't lose when it matters because I waited now." She turned back to face Constance.

"Dekim's behind whatever is coming and he isn't going to wait just because it's the holidays. He'd take too pleasure in ruining people's joy to let this time pass. So neither can I." A part of her wanted to rebel. Why should her life be thrown into turmoil once again because of that man to help people that would likely role over to who ever held the biggest stick? However she knew she'd never be able to face herself in the mirror if she let him get away with this after she'd warned him. Also a part of her was starting to like the calm of peace. There were still battles but this underlying feeling could grow on her.

"What does this say about mankind, that we sit back and let the children of the world fight the evil in the shadows?" Constance's face was a grave ashen color as her heart broke for the two girls she saw as daughters and the other young soldiers that had been manipulated by adults. Thia quickly walked over to Constance and lightly squeezed the older woman's arms to get her attention.

"Just because I'm going to be gone for most of the day doesn't mean anything. It's still possible that nothing could happen." She hated lying to Constance but she knew the woman felt horrified by what the world had asked of the young already. She didn't need to think about what would be coming soon. "Get the house ready for Christmas. Keep it light so the shadows can't come in. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"You're right…" Constance shook her head lightly: snapping herself out of her previous thoughts. "There's coffee in a thermos already for you and a bag with some food. So you don't get hungry. The plate of cookies though are for him. Tell him we say hello and that we miss him."

She smiled as she glanced over to the plate sitting of the seat. Constance would never change. She took on the worlds emotions and felt them like a sharp knife, and no matter what happened everything was forgiven with a plate of cookies.

Her eyes caught sight of a road sign and shifted down into first as she prepared herself for the turn into his drive way. She might have set up this place for him but it didn't help her as she almost missed the road.

She gave a whispered curse as this road was even tighter and rougher then the last. Luckily she didn't have the fear of rolling off the side if she was sucked off the road here. Also the tight road didn't last long as a few minutes later it opened up in front of an old hunting cabin. She caught sight of his truck and parked right next to it before taking a deep breath. She was fortifying herself even though she didn't want to admit it. A faint slam of a screen door got her to finally start moving. She grabbed her bag and the plate of cookies before she slid down from the cab all without looking up at the cabin.

It was only after she slammed the door of the vehicle that she knew she couldn't put it off anymore. She was going to have to deal and hiding her head wasn't helping. So after taking one more deep breath she turned to face the cabin. She lifted her head and her eyes met his. The time alone had done its work on him. He seemed settled. The ground seeming to fall out from under her feet told her it hadn't worked for her. She was thankful for the shades she had on even as she realized she was using them to hide behind.

She walked up to the front of the porch, all the while keeping her eyes on him. Everything seemed to go still around them. So much needed to be said; so much needed to be talked about. Yet like always with the two of them there wasn't time.

"Thiana…" Her name settled between them heavy with the intention of a greeting but it also held a question at the end. There was a feeling that if she never replied they could both walk away and this would all have never happened. However, this had to happen.

"Hello Zechs." Her response broke the tension yet she could tell there was still that hidden question. And she still knew that they didn't have the time to even touch the very outer sphere of it. She was taken out of her thoughts when she noticed his eyes dropping to the plate of cookies and she gave a soft laugh.

"Constance sent them for you. With a 'Hello' and a 'We miss you'."

"She'll never change will she?"

"No, she won't." Thia gave a small shake of her head.

"Come on in…" He took a step back and motioned towards the door before opening it for her.

"Thank you." A small shiver ran down her spine as she passed him. To take her mind off of that feeling she quickly busied herself with looking around. Everything was very minimal and she realized that he was going to take the Mars terraforming project She'd told him about. The thought saddened her yet she was also happy for him. It would give him a new start. Everyone deserved a new start.

"Come on into the kitchen." He headed off to his right and she followed without a word.

"Coffee?" His question snapped her out of her reprieve and she realized she'd been starring. Luckily he hadn't noticed.

"Yes please." He motioned towards the table and then started to retrieve the offered coffee and two mugs. She sat down and silently watched him move. The information she was going to give wasn't great and she didn't mind holding off for a little bit.

"Here you go, and of course sugar and cream."

"Thank you…" Silence settled between them as they both drank their coffees. She smiled as he took one of Constance's cookies before quickly taking three more. No one could resist those cookies.

"I have to say it's good to see you and I've wanted to talk to you about a lot of things for a while now so when I received your call I was relieved. However, I started to think about it and I realized you wouldn't come today of all days to talk about us. Also by the look of that truck, and seeing as I know what it's used for, it tells me you came here for a very different reason."

"You're right, but you know you could have called me too. The phone works both ways." She teased with a smile.

"I know that… So what's all this about anyways?" He gestured in the direction the truck was located.

"It's a precaution. I have a feeling something really big is going to happen and soon." She reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed packet of paper. "All the information is here. If nothing happens you can burn it. You can do what you want with what's on the truck."

"But it's one of 'your' feelings so something is going to happen." The unspoken question hung in the air and it seemed neither was going to break as the kitchen clock slowly clicked away.

"Ok, fine, I give…" Thia hid her smile behind the coffee mug as she took another sip. It was important information and a very serious one at that. While she wanted him to know everything on the chance she was wrong she didn't want to burden him with the knowledge. "I won't ask what's going on. I'll trust you and wait."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. Mostly after 'everything'."

"You saved my life, and before that, we were friends. I f I can't trust you then who can I trust?"

"True… to a point, but don't forget you saved me once too."

"Then we're even." He joked.

"There was never anything to be even about." She returned him smile and turned her head to take one last look around the place. What she had needed to do, she'd done. It was time to head back home and celebrate Christmas. She was almost going to invite Zechs back, as no one should be alone during this time. Mostly when there were people who cared. The only reason her voice held was Zechs still didn't know that Treize was alive and that shock wasn't going to be pretty. She was going to turn back to say it was time for her to leave when something caught her eye and she froze.

"Think I could get a signed copy?"

"How did you know?" She asked as her eyes traced each curve of the gold detailing she'd handpicked on the green cover.

"It's you. Every word is your voice. It didn't matter what I was reading. In the words or the thoughts or the stories of different soldiers I heard your voice saying everything. I'd have to have lost my mind not to recognize you. Also the acknowledgement page helped."

Her voice held steady even though she felt anything but. "How far have you gotten?" If he was asking this calmly then he hadn't reached the fairy tale at the back yet.

"Not very far. I just picked it up today." He gave a small shrug.

"Why not." She decided on the spot. There was only one other copy that had anything hand written in it from her and she didn't see a reason why he shouldn't have one too. She stood up and headed over to the book. After picking it up and collecting a pen she sat back down to sign it. However when the pen was only inches away from the paper she froze. What was she going to sign? 'April White' a name of a disguise? Or maybe 'Thiana Khushrenada', a name given but wasn't the whole her. She could always write 'Kit-Kat'. Yet that was the name of a scared little girl trying to survive in a game she didn't understand. Then lastly she could always put 'Alpha' the code name given to a baby before unthinkable training and test were run on her. The thing was she was all of them and none of those names fit the whole package. Each one was a different mask and she changed them to suit the task at hand. He deserved the real her to sign not some mask.

"Thia… What is it?" Zechs moved over to her side, looking at her with question. She quickly scribbled out 'To: Code name Lightening, From: April White'. It was as close as she could get to having the turmoil in her head reflect on paper without having a therapy session.

"Here you go. Signed and might I add the only one to have a signature. I better not see this for sale somewhere." She joked trying to cover up what had just happened.

"You didn't answer my question and I'm not going to give first this time." She tried to wait him out but she knew that this time he did deserve an answer.

"I didn't know what to write…"

"That can't be all. You froze and lost color."

"I mean, I didn't know what to sign. What name to put down… I was confused for a moment."

"What do you mean? Why would you be confused about what to sign?"

"I was confused because there was more than just 'April White' writing that book. It was me and I didn't know how to express that because I don't have a name that is just me… Treize gave me a home and a name but that isn't the whole me. It's a mask I wear when I'm out in public. I don't have one for just me. Everyone has a different name for me but none of them are the whole thing. They're each a separate part of me. The thing is I know I had a name before all of this happened I just don't remember it. In my dreams I can see a woman leaning down to me and she says a name. I just can never hear her."

It felt good to get that out. She had accepted that she was technically a split personality. Three different personalities and while they had been competing before with her acceptance that she was more than each she'd gained a control that made her one whole unit. Yet the names still threw her for a mental rollercoaster. She wanted one that was her whole being not the different personas. Complicated but when was she not?

"I might be able to help with that…" Zechs took a deep breath before turning to face her straight on. "It's what I wanted to talk to you about. I think I know…"

Suddenly a loud beeping started to come from her bag. It was so out of nowhere that she gave a small jump. It was her tablet; the item that kept her tied to her alert system when she wasn't at the villa. She'd reset the alerts to only let a certain message come through to her and if it was going off that meant only one thing. Dekim was making his move.

She quickly retrieved it from her bag and opened the message. It was from Matthews and it had every one of her 'feelings' wrapped up in an apocalyptic ball. She had to read through it more than once to be able to do anything other than want to kill someone. The pieces were taking their places and there was hardly any time to counter it.

She could hear Zechs saying her name and asking questions but she didn't answer. Instead she reformatted the message and all it stated and forwarded it onto Heero. She hoped she wasn't too late to stop some of what was coming.

"THIA TALK TO ME!" Zechs exclaimed looking exasperated. She handed him the sealed packet and instructed him to open it and follower her. She headed out of the cabin and climbed up onto the back of the military truck she'd driven. When he was standing behind her looking up with a shocked face she released the corner flap and pulled it back to reveal what was underneath.

"Is that….Is that the Tallgeese?"

"Actually it's more like the Tallgeese III."

"Whatever it is, why did you bring it here? What is going on?" She could tell he was trying to piece everything together and it was just too much all at once. She hopped down and looked up at him with a grim look.

"Operation Meteor has been re-instigated."

* * *

><p>Heero sat at the computer of the shuttle typing away furiously. He had just gotten an important message that had taken him a little while to decode. He frowned. This was not good. The more he read the more foolish he felt. How had he not seen this coming? After all the recon and the self-assigned missions to discover and destroy underground mobile suit factories he had somehow failed to see the production of an entire army of dolls and manned suits being stored in space. Now, due to his carelessness an entire army was waiting to be deployed that could most definitely overthrow the current government without much of a fight at all. What disturbed him the most was the first phase of the plan which was to be enacted just hours before he received the message.<p>

By now, however that part of the plan would have already been executed. Relena was now, no doubt in their custody. She needed him. He knew where he should begin to look but had no idea how long it would take. He only knew he would stop at nothing to find her. The memory from the White Fang incident ran through his mind as he recalled their brief kiss. He still didn't understand why she was so important to him, rationalizing it as merely being that she was important to the preservation of peace. At the moment, however, it didn't matter. He would find her. He would save her and he would stop this new regime from staking it's claim. As he thought of Relena, however, he heard a voice from long ago echoing in his head.

_~"Snow rose from her deathly sleep turning to her prince. 'You found me.' With a single tear running down his face 'I promised I would always find you.' The two embraced declaring their love for one another with another true love kiss."~_

He shook his head. Snow? He vaguely remembered the telling of Snow White but who had told it and where he had heard it escaped him. He hadn't actually had a happy childhood full of stories. But still, the promise of the prince to always find her rang in his mind.

'I will always find her.' He thought and with a renewed sense of purpose he began to search again. He continued to browse through the information reading every detail on the association's leaders, hoping to get a lead on their next move.

"Marie Meia Barton, Born After colony 189 mother Leia Barton deceased just two years after she her birth, father unknown." He was so distracted by his task he almost didn't hear the person come up behind him. Duo smirked as he saw his friend hard at work.

"It's Christmas yet there's always someone who gets stuck workin'." Heero gave him a brief glance of acknowledgement and continued working. Duo leaned in and read a bit of the info on the screen. "You know, I had no idea Trowa had a niece."

"So the records say, but the Trowa we know isn't the real Trowa Barton." Heero hastily finished gathering the necessary information.

"Right, I almost forgot." Heero closed out of the screen, turned his seat and stood as Duo watched confused.

"You goin'?" He asked as Heero grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door.

"Yeah." Heero paused and looked at him briefly. "Relena's been kidnapped." With that, Heero left the room leaving Duo by himself. He smirked and closed his eyes, scratching his head at the irony of it all. The perfect soldier who seemed to care about nothing but the mission was always running off to rescue the princess. It was like a fairy tale.

"Anything at all for the one you love." He smirked and followed Heero, unwilling to let his friend and comrade face the new threat alone.


	56. Completing the Puzzle Ch 11

[A.N.] Hello all! Thank you o much for hanging with us this long! We hope you are all enjoying the story! Here is the next chapter! As always Read and Review to let us know what you think! Thanks!

~Vixen

* * *

><p>The festive smells of the holiday season wafted through the air making Serene feel more at peace than she had had in what seemed like an eternity. Constance was baking cookies and Daniel and Tommy were putting the last of the ornaments on the tree. The decorations surrounding her put her into a slight state of awe. Christmas. It was actually Christmas. Years at a military base training to be a human weapon had almost made her forget that such a cheery holiday even existed. After years of pain and hardships here she was, safe and warm, ready to celebrate this time of traditional peace with her makeshift family.<p>

One year ago she had been hardly fit to move, let alone fight in the war that had raged even when it should be at peace. One year ago she and Kit-Kat had saved two lives in the battle to end all battles. One year ago she found out not only who she truly was but that she had a brother and sister; a brother she had saved and a sister she had been trained to impersonate. The irony of it at the time had seemed almost fitting. As her mind roamed through the events of the past two years she found herself looking again at the family around as little Amy toddled around the floor with her brother, laughing. Again, a slight pang of sadness and curiosity hit her. If things had been different would they have been like this? Would she and Zechs and Relena played as those two children were now? The irrelevance of the question annoyed her. She may not have had much experience at being part of a family but she was quite pleased with the one she had.

Treize walked in and took a seat in his usual chair, a glass of sherry in his hand. He never seemed to drink the same thing twice in the same week but was rarely seen without it. She sometimes wondered if the alcohol he consumed was an attempt to chase away the pain of things he had not fully remembered. Kit-Kat had told her that he was making progress but she hadn't wished to push it afraid of sending Treize back in to a coma-like state. Thoughts of the older girl made her begin to worry. Kit-Kat had gone into the mountains to take the TallGeese to Zechs earlier that day however, that was more than several hours ago. She didn't doubt her friend's ability to find her way through the snow-covered slopes, but the idea that something might have happened was never far from her mind. They had enemies, especially Kit-Kat; enemies that would stop at nothing to bring them down. With Dekim on the loose and his plans being put into action at any time they were all in a bit of danger.

Her fears were put to rest, however, as Toby jumped up and began to bark. The rumble of a truck motor echoed through the grounds and into the house. She jumped off the chair and walked out to greet her friend only to find the young woman throwing open the driver's side door of a truck she didn't recognize, an exhausted look on her face. Though they both were well under the age of twenty and they tried to conceal it for the benefit of their friends the wear and tear of their troubled lives sometimes showed, aging them beyond their years. This was one of those times where the older girl had let her guard down. She gave a worn smile as she approached and Serene returned it happily.  
>"Welcome back. Constance has been fussing since you left."<p>

"Fussing?"

"She never said anything but she kept looking out the window for you and pacing back and forth."

"Oh dear. Was it that bad?"

"Let's just say we have more cookies than I think even we will be able to eat for a while." Kit-Kat shook her head. Constance always did do something to keep her mind off of things when she worried. Quite lately she had chosen to make it baking. As they entered the house, Constance walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on her apron smiling with relief.

"It's about time you got back."

"It's not exactly a Sunday stroll to his cabin."

"You could have called."

"And how would I get reception in the mountain in a snow storm?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you could have thought of something." Kit-Kat just shook her head helplessly and walked over to one of the plates of cookies where she proceeded to steal a few and add a glass of milk to it. Serene followed suit, deciding to allow herself to settle in now that she knew her friend was safe. As they walked into the living room, however, Kit-Kat stood stark still, a disapproving look on her as Toby glanced lazily up from _her_ chair. It hadn't taken him long after Kit-Kat had entered the house to reclaim his former position in his favorite chair, a war that still waged on between the two.

"Down, dumb dog." Serene watched the standoff, amused. It never got old. "I said down!" He merely snorted at her and snuggled in deeper to the soft fabric.

"Toby. Down." Those two simple words were all he needed to hear as her dog obeyed her orders and immediately made his new perch on the couch opposite of the chair.

"One of these days I'm going to show him where his place is." Kit-Kat grumbled as she brushed off the seat before sitting down.

"That I'll pay to see." Treize quipped, a charming smile on his face. Kit-Kat merely responded by throwing a pillow at her former guardian.

As the room filled with the sound of laughter a soft, comfortable silence settles broken only by Tommy's occasional begging about opening his presents early. Despite the levity of the situation she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong; horribly wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed as she studied her friend. Kit-Kat sat unmoving, the cookies and milk completely untouched. Her dark eyes were distant as she stared out the window. Serene felt herself automatically beginning to slip into soldier mode. Tommy and Amy sat down to watch the classic cartoon of How the Grinch Stole Christmas while Treize settled down for his normal evening read but she just couldn't join them in their simple past times, not now. Something was happening and she had a bad feeling that the full front of it was about to hit.

As if summoned by her thoughts Kit-Kat's phone went off with the one alarm she never liked to hear. Only then did the older girl snap out of her seeming trance and check her phone. It didn't take long for the older girl to raise and walk out of the room. Serene quickly joined her with Toby hot on her heels. They walked to the office and Kit-Kat begins to rummage through her office opening secret panels and grabbing an array of supplies necessary for what Serene could only guess would be a lengthy, dangerous, and very possibly fool-hardy mission.

"Operation Meteor is happening." Those few words made Serene freeze, the soldier beginning to take over. "Relena has been kidnapped and the enemy forces are mobilizing for the Presidential Residence as we speak."

"When do we leave?" The older girl paused and looked at her, surprise evident on her usually calm face.

"As soon as I have what we need."

"Rodger that." As they finished packing they made their way back into the living room to tell the others of their intentions. Just as they reached the room, however, the television signal began to fuzz and the face of a young girl came on, smirking.

"We at colony L3 X18999 Hereby wish to declare our independence from the unified nation and at the same time, declare war against the nation. My name is Marie Maia Khushrenada, the daughter of Treize Khushrenada…" At that point Kit-Kat froze next to her as Treize grabbed his head as if in pain.

"My daughter… I have.. have a…a daughter…?" His pained words were gasped out and Kit-Kat rushed to his side. Constance and Daniel rushed the children from the room as all else that was being said no longer seemed to matter.

"Treize?" Kit-Kat tried to get through to him but he just continued to mumble with the occasional word standing out more than the rest. Serene stood by, feeling as worried as she did helpless. She watched as the older girl continued to try and get through to her former guardian but nothing she said seemed to be doing any good. She turned to her then, her black-blue eyes filled with concern seemed to beg her for something and she knew without having to ask what that something was. Someone had to go, had to stop the insurrection from happening and Treize was in no condition for Kit-Kat to leave his side.

"I'll go." She said aloud, feeling as though she hadn't truly spoken the words at all. It was the oddest feeling, familiar and not at all in a comforting sort of way.

"Are you sure?" She knew what the older girl was asking. She didn't doubt her capability. Kit-Kat knew Serene was more than physically capable to handle the situation. What she really wanted to know was if she was emotionally and mentally strong enough yet. Going on this meant possibly coming face to face with Dekim again, something she had both longed for and feared at the same time. She knew that if she saw him again there would be only one outcome: his demise. Serene only nodded to the older girl.

"Very well. You have to hurry. Take one of the fastest all-terrain vehicles and get to Preventer Headquarters as fast as possible. We have to get Lady Une into that facility. She worked as Treize's second in command. Perhaps the respect the forces once had for her will help us in our cause."

"Understood." Serene grabbed the bags and the keys and made her way out as swiftly as possible. As she sped out of the garage she hoped with all her heart that all would be well. Her sister was in the enemy's hands, the earth was under attack by the madman that haunts her nightmares and the one man who meant the most to Kit-Kat in the whole world was now trapped in the recesses of his own mind. Kicking up the speed a little faster than safety would allow she hurried to put an end to the chaos her creator had evoked.

* * *

><p>Lady Une stood looking out at the town square as a light snowfall began to descend on the unsuspecting shoppers. Most had either not heard the broadcast and were continuing their festive practices or they had heard it and were preparing for the inevitable by stocking up on supplies. She sighed heavily. The conversation with the President had not gone well at all. It was highly possible the force they were up against had been planning this for longer than anyone could guess while the Preventers had been busy enforcing a disarmament policy across the Universe. How could they hope to begin to retaliate? Placing her hand against the glass softly she sighed in what possibly was resignation.<p>

"These people have no idea what Marie Maia's going to do to them. But with the world's lack of military strength to retaliate she won't need five minutes to take political control…" She put her hand to the window and watched as the snow continued to fall. "What would you do in this situation Mr. Treize?"

"You won't find your answer staring out at the snow." She found herself startled by the sudden presence of another person. The voice behind her sounded so familiar. She turned, shocked. She had never heard the young woman enter the room, let alone approach her desk. The more important question was, how did she get past security?

"Who are you?" This was the second time she'd had an unexpected visit. Zechs she had known. This girl, however, was familiar yet she knew that they had never met before. The girl's blonde hair had been pulled into a tight bun on top of her head and her black clothes were that of a soldier on a tactical team. She had the posture of a soldier and yet, though she looked deceptively older she could somehow tell that she was little more than a child. Her green eyes were cool and focused and there was something about them that made her uneasy.

"We haven't got time for questions. We need to get to the Brussels Presidential Residence."

"Why?" She wasn't sure if she could trust this girl.

"The man truly behind this coup is named Dekim Barton, a power-hungry mad man that will stop at nothing to ensure his complete and utter control of the universe. The greatest show of power would be to take over the capitol of the current government."

"How do you know all this?"

"Seriously? The Vice Foreign Minister is in their custody, an army is beginning to land on earth and all you can do is ask me questions? If we're going to act we need to do so now. I can get you into the Presidential Residence but we have to leave now."

"Why should I trust you? You could be working for them."

"We're running out of time. Are you coming with me or not?" Une stared at the girl in front of her. Her eyes were completely unreadable but she still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something so familiar about this girl. She knew she had to do something. If Marie Maia really was Treize's daughter, if this man was as manipulative as this girl had said then she knew she had to do everything she could to prevent them from gaining control. If this girl could get her into the mansion then perhaps there was a way that she could reach Marie Maia, to make her see what Treize really would have done. She had to do something.

"Lead the way." She couldn't believe she'd said that. This was Preventer Headquarters and she was the commanding officer. She knew the pathways and security protocols of the building better than anyone; she helped design them. The fact that this girl not only knew her way around but that she was able to avoid all of the guards and security measures was a little less than disturbing. However, despite her suspicions this girl seemed to be her only hope of being able to take some sort of action against the current rebellion.

The ride to the Presidential Residence was awkwardly silent. The girl said nothing seeming to focus on driving through the slick conditions and she was in no mind to bother her. The more confident the driver was the quicker they would hopefully reach their destination. The time seemed to pass slowly although she knew they were making relatively good time all things considered. The only problem was whether or not they could infiltrate the mansion and get into the heart of the bunker. However, knowing that this girl had bested Preventer's security made her feel a little more confident about their current mission.

The girl parked the vehicle far enough from the base to escape the notice of the gaurds but close enough that it wouldn't take much to get in.

"Stay here." Was the first thing the girl had said since they'd left and was the last thing she said before she disappeared into the shadows. She returned just moments later motioning the 'all clear' and lead the way to a back entrance of the mansion. As they walked she saw the bodies of the guards lying motionless on the ground.

"Unconscious." The girl said as if trying to reassure her. Knowing the girl had been strong enough to take down that many guards without help so quickly without killing a single one made her almost more wary than if she had in fact killed them. The way she moved and carried herself was so similar to someone she'd known once. She had known Thiana had come from a militaristic past. She had even known it was possible that she hadn't been the only one trained as she had. If that was the case then this girl could very well have a past with Treize's former ward. As they continued down the twisting hallways she wondered if the girl even knew where they were going, and if so, how? Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake violently. They were locking down the residence. She had heard that it had been designed as a makeshift underground bunker protected by six virtually impenetrable gates; apparently it was true.

It took her a moment to get her footing as the shaking stopped. The girl merely stood there, looking un-phased and even slightly annoyed at the delay. Nodding to her they continued down the hall. Before she even realized it she was at the nerve center of security where the girl had already dispatched the men. As they laid about her she looked around and found computer documented proof of Dekim's plans. She began to feel sorry for the girl. Treize had never known he'd had a child. If he had, he certainly would have taken responsibility for her. As he was no longer around to do so she felt it her responsibility to reason with the child.

"Does she really believe this is Treize's ideal? She doesn't realize she's merely a puppet controlled by Dekim."

"We are all puppets to Dekim. Everyone in this world is merely a pawn on his chessboard where he is both King and Queen." Lady Une felt a chill run up her spine as goose bumps began to form. The hauntingly familiar chess analogy from the girl made her wonder once more if there was a connection between the girl she knew as Thiana Khushrenada and this young soldier.

"If that's true, then it is more important than ever to put a stop to this."

"I intend to." The girl's voice was as cold as winter steel. Lady Une was a seasoned veteran and had seen and done many things that would have terrified anyone which she hadn't even flinched over. The coldness in this girl's voice, however, made her fear for the life of the young leader of the Barton Foundation.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take out the problem."

"This isn't her fault."

"She's not my target." She took a gun out of her jacket pocket. "You can find your own way from here. I have my own mission."

"Wait! If she isn't your target, then who is?" The girl turned away from her and walked towards the door, loading a gun as she went.

"_He_ is." and just like that, she was gone, leaving her alone. She took out her own weapon and made her way out into the hall, whatever the girl had planned, she had to make sure that Treize's daughter made it out alive.


	57. Completing the Puzzle Ch 12

_**A.N. Ello everyone. We're very sorry that it's taken so long to get the next chapter out but as seeing what part we're in we want to make sure that every section is the best it can be. We hope you greatly enjoy this next chapter! As always we don't own Gundam Wing or any of their characters we just love playing around in their world. ~ciao**_

* * *

><p>The visual was a haunting, silent scene to the lone watcher. The screen showed a live reference to the outside world of a shattered peace after only one short year. Hardly enough time to get the previous destruction cleared away. She sat frozen as the feed kept playing and knew she could have stopped this from ever happening. Yet she had held back at the last moment because of a little girl, and now it was that little girl leading the attack. Lie, it wasn't the girl; she was just a puppet in the bigger game Dekim had started.<p>

She wanted to shake the girl and try to wake her up to what was really happening, but knew that wasn't her place. There was someone else who had to open the girl's eyes, and if he was ever able to have to chance she knew he would too. She glanced up in his general location as if able to see him through the floor. This had been different then the last time. At least that's what Constance had told her. She wasn't surprised, as he now had some references to place the rest of his memories. However, it still had everyone feeling off kilter. He had fully remembered everything, and then withdrew into himself. He had stayed on his knees saying nothing just looking at the floor for hours.

She had tried to get him to talk but nothing had worked. When he finally looked up a part of her broke at the look of self-loathing. Everything had come back, and with that the same guilt and shame she had seen right before the final battle was back too. He hadn't wanted to sleep, to return to his room, but he had wanted to be away from everyone so she had taken him into her own meditation room. It was a new addition that was set up so she could get away when things just got to chaotic in the house, and in her head. After she had given him the pad of paper she left to the door almost slamming in her face. A short conversation with Constance to help ease each other followed before she retreated below to wait.

She hated waiting, but there wasn't anything she could do. Serene had left hours ago and she had to just sit until the next part played out. She had received a surprise though when Relena and quickly piped in before being cut off. Relena had called for everyone to fight for their own rights. She hadn't finished that statement but if they were smart they would realize what she had meant. But how many were just too used to being lead around, or were too tired of war and would just step aside to save themselves the trouble of having to fight? She didn't know, but they were going to have to make their choices soon. She looked back at the screen as it kept showing the battle taking place just next to the Presidential estate. The estate had gone under lockdown and the only way in now would have to be by force. The gundam pilots could do it but they were so tied up with Mariemaia's soldiers that there wasn't any way to get closer.

She watched Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Zechs, and Noin all battling for a peaceful future. They were trying to save lives and because of that they were being overrun. She could fight… She could take Death's Harbinger out and join with them… But was that really what was needed right now? One more gundam no one recognized joining the battle? No…Not yet anyways. She turned away from the screen and looked out across the bunker towards the gundam in question. It was a beautiful piece of machinery. It had also been a dream to handle. However, it wasn't hers for one, and something was telling her she wasn't meant to be a part of this fight.

Her head dropped back to the head rest as she sighed loudly before closing her eyes. She took a series of deep breaths and let herself settle into a type of meditation. Her own inner demon was screaming at her for letting this happen but she quickly stamped it down knowing she would still do the same thing. She couldn't double guess it now anyways. As she tried to fully relax, something kept nagging at her. It was like a sharp sliver of something that wouldn't leave her alone. She had no idea what it was but she knew she was missing something.

_'WHAT IS IT?' _she mentally screamed. Her hands were already tied so to speak and she would be truthful in saying that she almost didn't want to know if it was something she couldn't fix. Nothing came through though. It was just a feeling that something was off. She opened her eyes and glared at nothing as the nagging kept growing. She kept staring at Death's Harbinger and could feel time ticking away as the feeling hovered just out of reach.

The only time she'd felt like this was when Dekim had sent Serene off to be… She stopped that train of thought as she slowly uncurled her fist. Red Crescent moon shapes showed on the palm of her hand where her nails had bit into her own skin. That horrible day still affected her, knowing that Dekim had used Serene in such a way while Boy and her were pitted against each other. She flexed her hands and she slowly let her mind go back over that day. It had been the day Boy and she had perfected the one for one system. Their life had depended on it at the time.

A deep blue flame seemed to simmer in the cold depths of Harbinger's metal eyes. She tilted her head and gave a soft sigh. The zero system had made those machines almost more than just machines. Actually, if she was truthful, each of the different gundams seemed to have their own soul. Could she really say soul? They were machines but after watching all of them in action there seemed to be something more; something that the other mobile suits didn't have, and the ones with a true Zero system were even more so. Treize's words about why he had created Epyon filtered into her brain. _'It reminded me of you and I had fooled myself into thinking that it could give me answers. It would be like they were coming from you. But it didn't work that way.'_

She had asked him about that statement later and he said the Zero system had a hint of her to it. He couldn't explain it better than that but she understood. She'd felt the same thing When she'd piloted Harbinger. She had felt a distant connect to 'Buddy' – who was the foundation for each other systems- and even to another she didn't reconize. It had to be the system on Zero. She mused, and the next thing she knew she was standing up and staring at the screen. She couldn't remember turning around let alone moving but suddenly she was only inches away from the screen.

"Deathscythe…. Heavyarms… Tallgeese ….. Sandrock….. Taurus…." She quietly breathed each name as her eyes scanned the live feed making sure to not miss anything. She wasn't surprised to not see Shenlong as it seemed Wufie had switched sides. That message from Matthews had almost sent her fist through the computer. However it was the other gundam she wasn't seeing that was her problem. She couldn't believe she had missed this before. No wonder she had felt something was off.

Heero was no place to be seen. She couldn't even start to wrap her head around that thought. The only reasons for him not being there were both bad. One was that he had given up on everyone and everything in this world. If that was it, then the other pilots were fighting a losing battle. The second was that he had been killed, and she couldn't even follow that path to where it led. She'd failed him if that was the case. He could be trying to get in on foot but if he hadn't made it in before lock down that was useless. He would need Zero to break through the shields.

She turned as if in a slight haze. Her eyes refused to focus on anything as she ran through every different path that could come out of this. The worst-case was that this war was going to last longer. The other three gundam pilots, Zechs, and Noin would lose their lives. Serene would survive but in what state mentally?

Meeting face to face with Dekim again had caused her serious problems for months and the only real reason she'd worked out of them was because of knowing Heero and Serene were alive. Would this family they had started to build be enough to help Serene? She could also be underestimating Serene. She hoped she was because she would never forgive herself if something happened and she had agreed to Serene going alone.

It was a full minute before she connected the dots that Harbinger seemed to keep giving low pulses of power as yet another flash of blue flame called to her. _'I had felt a part of you in the Zero system, I think they are all connected and mostly connected to you in some way.'_ Another conversation with Treize filtered in her mind and it gave her an idea. A crazy mental idea, but it might work. What if all the Zero systems were connected? She again wouldn't deny that she had felt something when she'd piloted Harbinger. These systems connected so deeply into the human mind, why wouldn't a trail be left behind? She never had to upgrade the system yet it had pulled experiences that were more than just her memories. It had grown even though this system sitting in her bunker hadn't left in over a year.

Her logical mind declared "no" and stood firm, but she had been through too much, seen too much, and knew in a time like this she would try anything. She had to try and find out if he was still alive. If the zero systems were connected she technically should be able to connect with the one on Zero and find his location or at least get a general idea. She wasn't going to hold her breath but she to give it a try.

She ran out of her office and headed straight to Harbinger and activated the boarding pulley. It didn't take her long to sit down into the pilots chair and active the gundam. A low hum ran through the large machine and she felt it seem to fully wake up. The lights lit up the space around her as the door shut like Christmas and she leaned her head back against the head rest leaving her mind fully open to Harbinger.

"Ok, I know this is crazy, but I have to try. You remember Boy don't you? If you don't you can see him in my memories. I need to find him. I need to locate the other Zero system. I know you two are connected. I don't know how but it's there. Small and hardly even noticeable, but…" She didn't get the rest of words out as she felt the system take over. It was different than the other times. It wasn't showing her choices, or different battle plans, it was black space, devoid of everything. She looked down and realized she was standing in her training clothes from back during her time at the base. She didn't know what to do and just felt a deep seeded pressure. The only thing that got her to move was what felt like a push to her back.

The touch wasn't forceful but it got her to look behind her and that movement seemed to break the building pressure. She was able to take a step forward even though she couldn't tell what she was stepping on. A rush of vertigo hit her and she felt Alpha quickly come to the for-front taking control. The detached outlook of Alpha was the only reason she was able to keep moving. There were no points of reference and she truly felt what it must be like to go mad. There was nothing. Time seemed to waste away and she seemed to be becoming nothing in a world of nothing. A faint giggle after what felt like a lifetime but could have just been seconds made her stop.

A faint bark followed and she turned toward the direction she assumed the sounds came from. She couldn't understand what was happening, and why there was a female child's giggle but she didn't question it. She just followed it. However the closer she got to the sound the farther away she seemed to become. It was like something was pulling her out and she fought it with everything she had. It was when she saw a misty figure of a little girl in a dress and hat holding the leash to a dog that she noticed a shadowy figure laying on the ground and the girl was looking down at it.

'_Are you lost?' _the girl giggled again and they seemed to start to fade.

"NO!" That had to be Boy. That had to be a memory, and if that was a memory that meant he had retreated into the Zero system.

"BOY! BOY WAKE UP! BUDDY, DON'T LET HIM FADE AWAY! PLEASE DON'T ALLOW IT!" She screamed across the distance before pain shot through her whole body and bright light flooded her vision.

"THIANA! Wake up, snap out of it!" Someone was shaking her and her head kept hitting back against a padded surface.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she held her hands up to stop whoever it was from continuing to shake her. Her mind swam and she had to keep swallowing so that what little she had eaten wouldn't be making a reappearance.

"Good, you're back." The voice finally seeped into her thinking mind and its smooth honey laced arsenic timbre rolled through her.

"Treize?" She hadn't fully realized it before but his voice had been different since he had awoken but not anymore. He had fully returned, but at the moment she couldn't feel the joy of that statement as with her eyes closed she seemed to be in a constant roller coaster of sensations. She needed something to ground her so she slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that cam into view was his face. It was then she realized she was lying on the floor of the bunker with a towel under her head.

"Why am I laying on the floor, and why are you down here? How did you even get down here?" She went to sit up but he held her down and with a shake of his head started to talk.

"Just stay there for a couple more minutes. First you're lying on the ground because you were having convulsions. I'm down here because you had the system hooked up to monitor people's vitals and when you started to convulse it went off so I was alerted by your alarm system."

"I was convulsing?" She must have gone deeper into the zero system then she'd realized.

"Yes convulsing, now hush. You're echoing me, and interrupting. You still have a problem with that I see."

"Haha. That doesn't answer how you got down here."

"I had this bunker built for you. You seriously think I didn't know how to get down here?" He finally allowed her to sit up and she looked down letting everything sink in. What she had seen and what he had just told her.

"Can I ask what you were doing in that machine?" He sat down on the floor across from her.

"I was trying to see if I could contact Heero…"

"What?" For the next several minutes she explained in as much detail as she could what she had tried to do and her reasons behind it, no matter how insane it made her sound. When she stopped explaining, she looked into his eyes and saw the concern and amazed disbelief welling in them.

"You are crazy…"

"I know…"

"But it seems like whatever you did worked."

"What?" He gestured towards the screen back in her office. She could just see through the window and at her visual angle she caught a glimpse of Zero and she felt a wall break that had been erected when she realized that Heero might have been dead. She laid her head forward on her knees and her whole body shook. No tears fell but the tension had to leave her body in some way.

"I know… I know…" Treize moved to sit beside her and she was back to when she'd accepted his offer of freedom. Those times when no words had been needed; he had just known she needed someone there. She knew deep down that the end of this battle was coming. Dekim's part of this dance was nearing its closing and it seemed that they might just all make it out alive. She hadn't failed them and that was when the tears started to fall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like always please review to let us know what you think :)<strong>_


	58. Completing the Puzzle Ch 13

[A.N.] So sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out! I had finals and getting to my parents' houses for the holidays. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Two more left and then on to the next stages in the lives of Alpha and Beta! Enjoy! and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy and Safe Holiday Season! :)

* * *

><p>The sounds of the battle overhead echoed softly throughout the Presidential residence as she wound her way through the corridors. Most of the guards had been avoidable and the ones that hadn't been she'd merely knocked out. She'd only come to kill one man and she wasn't about to make these soldiers suffer because they were simply foolish enough to believe in a false cause. She paused momentarily to make sure her gun was loaded and ready. She didn't need it for hand-to-hand combat but Dekim wouldn't be easy to get close enough to for a killing blow. Her gun would be the only option. Dekim thought he was safe in an underground bunker protected by six barrier gates. He was wrong. Serene regained her footing just as fast as she'd lost it and continued on. She had to get to Dekim and finish this before the whole shelter came down on their heads.<p>

Finally she reached her destination. She snuck in behind the soldiers that were guarding the sides of the room. She spotted Kit-Kat's contact standing near the screen. He had dyed his hair but it was definitely the guy from the pictures in the file. She looked around the room. Where was Lady Une? She should have found this room by now. Serene continued surveying the room's occupants. Relena was sitting in a chair next to the little minion Dekim had placed at the head of his armada. She wanted to smack the smug smirk off the child's face and gripped her gun harder as the child taunted her sister. Relena mumbled something barely audibly making the child respond.

"What's the matter, Miss Relena?"

"I've been… I've been running from the truth." With those words Relena stood up, ran to the communications consul, pushed the soldier out of the way and began to broadcast a message to the world. "Everyone, please do not fear the image you are watching. Peace is not something that is given to you. Each person must-" Dekim's soldier grabbed her and pulled her back then promptly released her.

"It's still much too early for your appearance to the people Miss former queen!" At the sound of that familiar voice she froze. All else became unimportant as she was no longer able to hear or see anything in the room. She suddenly found herself taken back to years ago where she huddled scared in the corner waiting for his rebuke, for his beatings and his cruel, unending routines. She felt the kick of his boot all over again; could feel the pain of her ribs as though it were all happening again.

"Are you guiding the public to battle? Aren't those actions against your policy of total pacifism?" The child taunted, her eerie childish voice pulled Serene back to the present. Serene checked the silencer on her gun. She wanted to kill him quickly and quietly and sneak out as fast as possible. Lady Une should be arriving soon and would surely get Relena out.

"I know longer consider myself a Peacecraft. What is needed now are the hearts that will hope for a peaceful world, and not a principle or an assertion." Relena was so much stronger than even she knew. Serene found herself wondering, for just a moment, what would have happened if she would have been put into that position. If Dekim's plan for her had been executed would she have had the gull to ever do anything so bold? _Not if Dekim was still calling the shots, _Serene thought as she continued to watch. The hand holding the gun twitched. She had to keep it ready, no matter what happened, no harm could come to Relena.

"You think that way because you have lost my thoughts are different. I will truly be victorious."

"The gundams have all stopped fighting."

"Told ya!" Serene felt her breath catch in her throat. Why did they stop fighting? The gundams were the only real hope in stopping Dekim. If they could no longer battle then there would be very little chance of any of them getting out of this alive. She gripped her gun and pointed it at Dekim. All she had to do is pull the trigger and it would all be over, wouldn't it? As she stared at him, something happened within her. The sneer on his face, the pompous glint in his eyes brought back flashes again from what seemed like an eternity ago. The constant drills, the beatings, the lectures, the name calling; all of it came crashing back to her. She couldn't hear or see anything in the room anymore. She was transported back to that time; trapped in a steel cell being beaten within an inch of her life for a "failed" assignment. She could feel the electricity from the shock collar surging through her veins again.

_**We cannot disobey our master…**_

She closed her eyes as this voice echoed through her mind.

_**Master Dekim…**_

'_No…'_

_**We cannot shoot our master…**_ Where was the voice coming from?

'_NO!'_

At that moment, the entire compound shook violently, the ground shifting beneath her feat as plaster dust began to fall. A quick glance around the room showed her a vision on the screen: Wing Zero. Boy, or rather, Heero, was attacking the complex. He could kill them all, Relena included. Before she could do anything, another blast fired from the buster rifle shok the compound once more knocking out all communications and cracking the foundation below and the ceiling above. She suddenly felt the room closing in on her. She'd never been claustrophobic but for some reason she needed out.

"Shoot down Wing Zero!" She heard Dekim's voice again.

_**Do it… **_

'_No…'_

_**Show those pitiful excuses for soldiers how to do it.**_

'_No… can't…'_

_**Disappointing…**_

'_STOP!' _

With that last thought, she bolted from the room. Nothing mattered except getting out of there. The voice wouldn't stop. It taunted her every step she took, every corner she turned. She didn't know how she was going to get out but she'd find a way. As the compound shook violently one last time, she fell against the wall. The ceiling crumbled down in front of her, a few support beams blocking the path. Not a problem for her. She leapt over them effortlessly. She finally found an exit and waited, hunched on the ground, prepared to run if need be. She put her hands to her ears and tried her best to drown out that voice: the voice that ordered her to go back.

She didn't know how much time had passed but when the residence finally was above ground, she left, running, no longer caring where she went. She grabbed the all-terrain and sped off, the voice still screaming inside her skull making it pound worse than it had in a very long time. She wanted to get as far away as possible. She had to make it shut-up. She had to make it stop telling her what she hated hearing most.

_**You failed…**_

She blinked back a tear.

_**You failed…**_

She had abandoned Relena. She had failed Kit-Kat. She had failed to kill Dekim Barton and now anything could have happened. Was her sister alive? Was Dekim? Was the world in utter chaos? Somehow it all mattered and yet didn't matter at all. She just needed to run. To fight. To escape.

_**You failed…**_

The voice was loud, annoying, and cruel. The worst part of it was: the voice was right.

* * *

><p>The snow continued to fall, adding yet another layer to the frosty blanket that already covered the countryside. The sound of Christmas music, hushed for the sake of the napping children did little to settle the nerves of the villas occupants. Constance paced back and forth, stopping occasionally to stare out the window and scan the yard for the missing member of their small family. Treize sat in the recliner sipping on a glass of Sherry, all the while reading his book. To anyone else he would look perfectly composed but to those who knew him, they would see that he had read the same page several times due to his mind wandering.<p>

Constance jumped as Daniel put his arms around her waist reassuringly.

"She's fine."

"I know, I know… it's just…"

"We all miss Serene, but she'll be back."

"It's been a week! We haven't heard anything from her since she left to stop the coup. What if they killed her? What if she's been lying alone, injured and scared?"

"Does that sound like Serene to you?"

"Well… no…"

"If Thiana thought she was in danger she would go after Serene and bring the girl back. Have faith." Constance turned to him then and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his chest. When they broke apart, Daniel lead Constance to the couch where Toby laid, moping. The poor thing hadn't been the same since Serene left. He sometimes wandered around the house: sniffing the air, tail between his legs, his ears perking every time he heard the front door. No doubt he did this hoping she had returned.

Toby whimpered as Thiana walked into the room. Normally the girl would ignore him, or side-step him and call him something along the lines of "Mutt" or "Flea Bag." Instead, she knelt down and patted him gently on the head.

"Don't worry, boy. She'll come home soon." He licked Thiana's hand, something no one had ever seen him do. Thiana sat down in her chair, a cup of cinnamon cocoa cradled in her hands.

The small ding of a bell in the kitchen reminded Constance about the batch of cookies she'd started to try to keep her mind off of things. She rose from the couch and busied herself taking the tray out of the oven and putting more in.

Thiana sipped her cocoa scratched Toby behind the ear with her toes. Suddenly, he bolted upright, ears perked, tail wagging. At that moment, the front door opened and the draft blew in carrying a few snowflakes that hitched a ride. Standing in the entryway, covered in snow, stood Serene. Thiana stood instantly and walked to the door. No questions were asked as Thiana helped Serene off with her coat, and handed her the cocoa. Daniel stood and walked over and placed a warm blanket over the younger girl's shoulders, escorting her in to the couch, all the while Toby jumping up and yipping happily. Constance came from the kitchen, a cross look on her face.

"Toby! That's enough! You'll wake the-" she stopped short when she saw the bundled figure on the couch. "SERENE!" Where have you been?!" In an instant, Serene found herself hauled to her feet and enveloped in a hug. "Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?! Don't EVER do something like this again!"

The next several hours were filled with a mix of Constance yelling, crying, berating her and coddling her. In all of the excitement the children woke up and gave Serene a huge welcome. There were a lot of questions that needed answering and so many things that still needed to be said, but not now. Serene was home, and to their small family, that was all that mattered.


	59. Completing the Puzzle Ch 14

[A.N.] Here it is! The next to the last chapter in our twisted tale! Thank you all so much for reading and for your reviews! This has been more than a two-year project and we are currently plotting out the sequel! I hope you will join us for our final chapter and for the continuing story of Serene and Thiana as they move on to the next stages of their lives including, politics, Preventers, and most diffcult of all, falling in love! Until then, read this chapter and i hope you will enjoy it as much as we have!

* * *

><p>Completing the Puzzle: Ch. 14<p>

It was a cold, steady rain that continued to fall on the umbrella-covered onlookers as the priest said the final words over the grave. Mariemaia was concealed under a portable awning with Lady Une by her side. There were few people actually in attendance for the funeral but not many would miss the man that was to be buried that day. Serene and Kit-Kat stood off, watching from afar as the casket was lowered and the last shovel of dirt was emptied. The funeral had been a small private affair; surprisingly it was an open casket with medical make-up doing a good job concealing his tell-tale injury.

It helped though as they'd had to see for themselves, had to make sure that he was, in fact, dead and gone. The two of them had sat in the back of the cathedral wearing subtle disguises to keep from being noticed. The ability at being able to have seen his body lying there with their own eyes lifted a weight off of their shoulder. Father Creeper was dead. He could never hurt them ever again. Serene could hardly understand what she was feeling. Never again would his boot kick her or his cruel words assail her ears in an abusive string of "disciplinary" measures. The man who had ordered her mother killed, who had ruined their lives and taken from them the natural happiness and innocence that all children deserve, was gone and he could never again ruin anyone's life with his self-serving ambition. However, a different heaviness settled.

The cold wind swirled up under her umbrella reminding her where she was. This was really happening. He was really gone. They were safe. Time had passed and they were alone in the cemetery as the burial truck rolled out of sight, Kit-Kat slowly walked forward. Serene followed. It all seemed so unreal. She should have been happy, overjoyed really, but she wasn't. For some strange reason all she felt was an emptiness akin to peace of mind. Peace; that was something she had never really had any concept of. There was very little she felt at the moment. While she felt a peace there was also hollowness, a chill that settled deep inside of her. She wasn't cold, not really. She and Kit-Kat could easily withstand the normal cold of such a dreary winter day. It was more then that.

They stood in front of the gravestone, the freshly upturned earth was moist and muddy under their feet, but that mattered little. They stared at the inscription carved into the heavy black granite slab. Under the usual information such as the name, the dates of birth and death lay another inscription listing his achievements in the world:

_Leader_

_Father_

No words such as "loving" or "Devoted" were seen anywhere on the cold, shiny surface. Rain drops slid in multitudes around the engraving as if in echo of the tears shed by the numerous people whose lives he ruined.

Serene walked forward slowly, and-as if on their own-her fingers traced slowly over the word father. She had never known her father; never had a fatherly influence in her life until Treize and Daniel came into it. Dekim and the doctors had been the only male influence in her life. All the men that had been part of her "growing year" had treated her more as a possession and a weapon than a little girl. Yet, for all the pain, for all the unshed tears, the blood, and sweat, on thing was true: he hadn't been loving or good to her in anyway, but he had created her, raised her, and been the only father she had ever known.

"I know." Kit-Kat said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Indeed she would know. Kit-Kat had been with Dekim's organization from infancy for all she knew. He had been a part of her life before she'd ever really started living. Surely Kit-Kat was feeling the same, out of place remorse.

"Why aren't I happy? He's dead."

"Because he was our creator. He didn't father us, physically or emotionally, but he was, our father in that sense. It's only natural to be confused." Serene turned to the older girl, her sister in spirit, comrade and oldest friend. "I feel it too."

"What do we do now?" Kit-Kat would understand her question. So much of their last few years had been looking for an opportunity to revenge themselves. To kill the man that ruined their lives and prevent him from causing the devastation he was all-too sure to start.

"Now, we continue living. We go out and capture the happiness he never intended us to find and make the most of life with the freedom we've finally found." Serene took in her words as her gaze returned to the tombstone. The cold black slab looked to her a shadow of the heart of the man that lay below it. Cold, Black, and lifeless and, like the corpse, completely harmless. She turned her back on it then, never looking back.

"Let's go home." Kit-Kat followed silently. The rain was finally stopping, the last few drop plopping defiantly on their closing umbrellas. As they reached the car, the cold wind made a small part in the clouds allowing for the sun to shine through.

* * *

><p>It was quite late when they returned to the villa. Snow still thickly covered their part of the country, a fact which was even more prominent by the snowman that still stood welcoming them. There had been a comfortable silence all the way to the villa and it continued even as they pulled into the garage. They quietly entered through the back door to try not to wake anyone. They crossed into the kitchen peeling off their winter layers as they went making sure to carefully store them in the proper place for fear of Constance's reprimand.<p>

As they entered the living room, Toby predictably sat up from his place in Kit-Kat's chair and gave a lazy stretch before jumping down to eagerly greet her. The Christmas decorations were still up though it was now passed the New Year. Constance had told her when she'd asked why they were still up that they couldn't celebrate when the family wasn't all home. She could never explain how that sentence had meant so much to her.

The warm glow from the tree illuminated the room casting light on a plate of Constance's special cookies which sat next to two mugs pre-filled with their favorite cinnamon cocoa with a note that said: "Santa had his fill. Eat up! " The two exchanged glances and smiled.

A pile of pillows and blankets lay next to the tree. Kit-Kat walked forward and touched the soft pallet on the ground, smiling.

"Treize." Serene looked at the older girl questioningly. "At Christmas, Treize would make a place for me by the tree with blankets and pillows. I would curl up and fall asleep by their light.

Serene studied the tree and the decorations really for the first time, taking it all in. She couldn't remember the last time she'd celebrated Christmas. She knew it was with her mother; that they must have celebrated together but try as she might the memories would not come. As if sensing her sadness, Kit-Kat threw a pillow at her and smiled.

"Come on; let's go get changed into our pajamas and wait for morning." The look in Kit-Kat's eyes was strange to Serene. She'd never seen such a youthful look of pure joy in those dark blue orbs in their entire time together. Even during the moments when it was just Kit-Kat, Boy, and herself, she'd never seen that light. It was contagious, spreading that same childlike enthusiasm into her.

"Race you!" Serene suddenly said and took off running. With the silence and grace only they possessed they made their way to their rooms and changed as fast as possible before ending in a tie at the tree. They grabbed the mugs and proceeded to the kitchen where they promptly boiled water and made their cups of cocoa to be enjoyed with that plate of fresh cookies.

As the two snuggled into the warmth of the blankets, Serene hugged her pillow close and Kit-Kat passed her a few cookies. The two enjoyed the chocolaty, cinnamon-y goodness of the cocoa, allowing it to mix with the smooth chocolate chips from the cookies. For those few minutes they weren't former soldiers or orphans lost to time. For tonight they were just two little girls enjoying the feeling of laying under the Christmas tree.

Their conversation varied, consisting of everything from Treize's bad habits to Constance's superb cooking skills. It wasn't long before the conversation though traveled to deeper topics.

"Really… what do we do now?" Serene knew she'd asked this same question earlier but she'd never been in a situation like this. The knowledge that anything could happened, that all the choices that lay a head were hers to make was a daunting feeling.

"Well, I'm going to be stepping back out into the world. I've been hiding away for too long. Treize left me the whole of the Khushrenada fortune and holdings. She might not be who I truly am but I have an opportunity to do a lot of good for the world and space as Thiana Khushrenada."

"I think you're wrong. I think she is you. She is who you made her, afterall."

"Thiana Khushrenada was created as a cover; a mask to help conceal the true intentions of myself and of Treize."

"That doesn't mean you can't use her to do what you really want to. You can help so many more people."

"That's true. The ALPHA Corps was created to help soldiers and their families. However, I think it can be so much more. I have been thinking about it and I want to make ALPHA a universal name. I want everyone who needs us to know where they can go to get help."

"Great! And I'll be there to help you every step of the way."

"I know you will. As my ward and the Vice President of ALPHA I'd expect nothing less."

"Wait, what?"

"Did I stutter?"

"What do you mean you're ward? And the VP? I don't understand."

"Again, did I stutter?"

"No, but-"

"As my ward I will be your legal guardian until you come of age. As for becoming the VP, you will be consulted on all matters deemed under your jurisdiction as well as to manage things in the event that your assistance is needed."

"But why me? Don't you think it will be hard to get people to listen to a 'child'."

"The world didn't seem to have a problem appointing a sixteen year old to the position of Vice Foreign Minister. I'm sure you'll be fine." She smiled. Serene looked at the tree. "Besides. If in the event I overstep my bounds, I know you'll have what it takes to intervene."

"Does this mean I'll have to act like a lady?"  
>"Only when the occasion calls for it. For the most part, I want you to focus on just being yourself."<p>

"That's a relief. Frilly dresses and proper manners are so boring." The two laughed for a brief moment enjoying their cocoa again.

"In all seriousness, though," Kit-Kat said, "I think I'm going to reintroduce myself in style. I'll have the ALPHA Corps throw a ball and invite anyone who's everyone to help me decide who I can and cannot depend on where politics are concerned."

"A ball, huh?" Serene paused for a moment, scratching Toby behind the ear as he gave a sleepy yawn. "You should make it a masked ball. Who knows, you might even meet your Prince charming and dance the night away… Like Cinderella."

"Yeah, right, this Cinderella will be leaving as soon as I find out what I need to know."

"But don't you want your true love's kiss?" Serene teased.

"Very funny. Kissing isn't at all what the stories make it seem."

"How would you know?" The silence settled between them and Serene looked over at Kit-Kat her eyes widening slightly "You've kissed a boy! I thought we promised we'd never kiss a boy because-"

"Boys are gross…" Kit-Kat finished in a softer voice. "I remember."

"Then why did you do it? When? How?"

"Slow down! One question at a time. Sheesh."

"Well…?" Serene prodded impatiently.

"It was a long time ago. It just sort of happened all of a sudden like an accident, then it was deliberate, and then wonderful yet completely heart-breaking at the same time."

"You mean you've kissed more than once?"

"…Yes."

"How many men?"

"Well two, but only the one really counted…"

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Fine! It was Zechs, okay?"

"Zechs? As in my brother…? You kissed my brother?! EW!"

"Technically he kissed me, although it doesn't matter anymore." Serene paused for a moment as she picked up on the sad tone in her friend's voice. There was pain in the older girl's eyes.

"Why was it heartbreaking?"

"Well, he had a choice to make, and he chose the option that didn't include me."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you notice the truck outside?" Serene nodded. "He promised he would return to pick it up when the battle was over. He said he needed to tell me something."

"And it's still here…"

"Yes, it is."

"He could still come…"

"Let's just say I have very reliable information that he's no longer in this atmosphere."

"I'm sorry." Another uncomfortable silence settled over the two before Serene got an idea. "At least you have the ball, _Cinderella_." Serene joked, trying to lighten the mood with a cheesy grin.

"Call me that again and it's on."

"Bring it, _Cinderella_!"

"You asked for it!"

"Pillow fight!" The pillows began to fly as their giggles filled the room. Awakened by the ruckus, Toby jumped up and proceeded to jump up and down before tackling the two laughing females and assaulting their faces, licking them with slobbery accuracy.

"Down you blasted mutt! Down!" Kit-Kat giggled out but the dog refused to budge.

"Toby! Down boy! Down Toby!" Serene's command, broken by laughter, still had the desired effect as the dog slowly backed off. He sat patiently wagging his tail, waiting for further instruction.

"Well, that was fun."

"Yeah… not unless you consider dog slobber fun…"

"He only wanted to play too." Toby curled up next to her, yawning.

"Yeah, tell that to my germ-covered face."

"Nothing a little soap and water won't cure."

"It's still disgusting." She said again, wiping her face with the blanket.

"So, about the ball: when are you planning on having it?"

"Soon, however, there's just one thing I have to do first."

"What's that?"

"I have an old friend that I need to apologize to and the sooner the better."

"I see. When do we leave?"

"We?"

"You weren't going to take me with you?" Serene put on a fake pout.

"Not this time." Kit-Kat shook her head.

"Come on! I've been trapped in this villa long enough!"

"You just returned."

"That doesn't count! I… I wasn't myself." She looked down.

"Well who were you then?" Kit-Kat asked, jokingly. Serene's mind going back to that moment in the bunker, that dark secret voice telling her what to do. She shivered.

"I don't know." She said softly. Minutes passed in silence while both girls' thoughts traveled down different roads.

"I have an idea." Kit-Kat said, breaking the silence. "Treize used to let me open one present on Christmas Eve. I know it's a little past that but I think tonight counts." She smiled and Serene found herself smiling in response. "Wait here." Kit-Kat rose and walked to the far corner of the tree where she pulled out a box wrapped in silver paper with blue ribbon. "Here."

Serene took the box and stared at Kit-Kat for a moment before carefully peeling off the tape and pulling apart the ribbons. She couldn't remember the last Christmas present she'd opened. It had been so long since anyone had given her anything not counting the necessities Kit-Kat had purchased for her. She wanted to remember every moment. As she pulled out the box she studied the weight of it, trying to guess its contents but to no avail. Finally, she lifted the lid and almost gasped at what lay before her. Smiling up at her from behind a pane of glass was a picture of her mother. The frame that enclosed it was intricately carved wood with gold and silver inlay to accent the designs. She picked it up and gently traced her fingers over her mother's features.

"How?" Serene asked. She had thought her past to be lost in time.

"With the information I received from Dr. A about you long ago and some inferences I made myself from your own memories I was able to do some digging and find a file of information about your mother. It's behind the frame." Kit-Kat said, smiling. Serene found herself speechless.

"All I got for you was a pair of Prada's Treize helped me pick out." She said as she laughed softly, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"I'm fine with that."

"You and your fascination with shoes."

"A girl's gotta have a hobby." The two began to laugh again, this time a warm, liht laughter.

"Well, well, having a party beneath the tree?" Treize's voice came from down the hall as he entered the room.

"You knew we would."

"Indeed." He walked to the liquor cabinet; a fancy wooden cabinet intricately carved and designed to fit his more elegant tastes.

"Drinking before noon?" Kit-Kat teased.

"There is nothing wrong with a hearty glass of wine before breakfast on Christmas morning."

"Except that it isn't Christmas." Serene pointed out with a smile.

"It is today." He said as he poured himself a generous amount. "And I see I got what I asked for after all."

"The wine?"

"Perhaps." His smile told another story as he stood and studied them for a moment.

"Oh, go sit down, you wine-o." Kit-Kat joked. Treize made his way over to his chair, and took a seat looking the picture perfect version of a man of leisure. His chestnut hair was impeccably combed, his deep purple robe and dark crimson slippers keeping his feet warm and his satin pajamas covered. He looked a bit like an old millionaire on vacation. Serene giggled at the thought.

"Do I hear giggling?" Constance's voice drifted in as she entered the room, her sleepy daughter on her hip. Tommy ran into the room excited.

"Yay! They're here! They're here! Present time!" Tommy yelled, dashing towards the tree launching himself onto Serene and Kit-Kat.

"Tommy, slow down!" Daniel said as he joined his wife wrapping him around her and his daughter and the whole room couldn't look more like the perfect family.

"Tommy the sun's not even up." Kit-Kat said letting a small whine enter her voice, but had to quickly control the laughter upon seeing Tommy's look as he sat back giving them a stern glare.

"That just means you haven't slept yet and that's not our fault." He even wagged his finger at them like Constance was known to do when she was trying to reprimand.

"It's her fault." Kit-Kat declared.

"IS NOT!" Serene looked wounded back at Kit-Kat, but for the first time everyone around noticed a sparkle in her eyes. "You threw the first pillow."

"Well you called me _Cinderella_."

"You will be at your ball." Serene said the line in a teasing voice before giving a small huff when a pillow popped her in the back of her head, and then chaos broke out again.

Serene yelled out "CONSTANCE! She's doing it again" laughing as she tried to get her own pillow to retaliate.

Tommy joined in by tackling Kit-Kat with a war charge "I'll protect you Serene."

Daniel was shouting out warnings, and encouragements to all sides as Constance glared at him trying not to break down into hysterical laughter. Ana on her hip was giving small toddler noises of cheers and clapping her hands in enjoyment. Toby didn't know what do as he ran back and forth giving low level barks not wanting to get in trouble for being loud again. All the while Treize sat back and chuckled at the show slowly sipping his wine.

Kit-Kat finally called 'Uncle' as Serene, Tommy, and Toby all seemed to work together and she was laid out laughing her head off. Tommy was tickling her as Serene and Toby tag teamed her with a pillow hit before a slobbering lick to the face.

"Ok, Ok enough. She forfeited the battle." Constance called moving to the couch and sitting before letting Ana crawl around the floor. Kit-Kat quickly moved to hide behind Ana.

"I know who loves me! The only one not to attack me." She said in a dramatic voice while scooping Ana up onto her lap.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki!" The little girl responded in what everyone believed was her chosen name for Kit-Kat as she clapped her hands on either side of her face. The smile was short lived though as Ana's hands became wet from Toby's slobber.

"Eeww" She removed her hands and gave a small twisted facial expression leading the whole room to fall into laughter again.

"Give me a moment and I'll go clean up." Kit-Kat said.

"You do that, _Cinderella_" Serene teased one last time as Kit-Kat stuck her tongue out at her.

"Serene, what is that?" Constance asked as she spied the open box that held the picture.

"Kit-Kat got it for me." Serene pulled it out and showed it to her. "It's my mother."

"Oh Serene, she's beautiful." Constance looked over the picture and gave a small smile.

"May I?" Daniel asked knowing that both girls liked privacy he had gotten into the habit of asking before doing many things that others would see as natural.

"Oh course. You can pass it around, if you want." Serene couldn't describe what she was feeling in that moment. Constance moved off of the couch and sat beside her and reached out offering her hand. Serene laid her hand on top and gave a small squeeze before receiving one in return; an action that caused her to relax.

"I see her in you." Constance's gentle words had her eyes widening. She had memorized her mother's face and had studied the picture in the locket long enough to know that couldn't be true. Other than her hair color she looked nothing like her mother, which had always been something she'd hated about herself.

"I see her intelligence in your eyes." Constance gently ran her knuckles on the side of Serene's face next to her eyes.

"And I see her laughter right here." She playfully tapped the side of her Serene's mouth, smiling.

"I might not have known her but I can see her in you."

"Thank you." Serene reached out and for the first time initiated the hug between them.

"You are very welcome." If only Serene knew that Constance had to swallow back the lump that formed in her throat and willed herself not to cry.

"Can we open the presents now?" Tommy pleaded as he bounced in the middle of the brightly wrapped packages. Everyone laughed at his impatient question and it was just the needed thing to lighten the mood back to jovial. No one really noticed Treize leave and return with a decent size present which he stealthily placed under the side table. It was out of the way and with Kit-Kat returning just moments later no one even questioned that there was a present not under the tree.

* * *

><p>The next hour was filled with flying multi-colored paper, Tommy and Ana trying to place bows on Toby's head, and more laughter then could be fathomed. The gifts ran from silly to very serious, and by the end of it the room looked like a storm had blown through with two very tired children sleeping wrapped around new presents as the older generations relaxed in the calm that always follows such storms.<p>

Serene was curled up in a chair with Toby, calming him of his new terror of ribbons and bows. Daniel and Constance sat in a contained bubble of unbelievable joy at the peace-not only in the house-but that seemed to have settled across the earth. Thia took it all in as she sat on the floor leaning back against the side of Treize's chair while he finished off the last of his glass of wine. She couldn't believe that they are all survived. She had been raised in hell and yet she now had a haven that she never could have imagined. No matter what was going to be thrown at her or Serene in the coming , for the first time they weren't looking over their shoulders waiting for the other shoe to drop. The future was unknown and every path lay out before them. The past would always be there and it would always affect how they handled things but they weren't dictated by it anymore.

It could seem naïve of her but giddiness seemed to flow through her whole body and she couldn't wait to get back out into the world and live. There was, however, still a pain that had settled deep in her heart and she didn't know if it would ever be removed. Two very important people weren't here. One had made his own choice but the other, Boy, didn't know there was a choice at all. He had lost so much after she left and she hoped that one day he would be able to gain some of it, if not all of it, back. The future was what each of them made it now she just wished they would have been able to make it together. She leaned her head back and it landed against Treize's knee. The memories of nights in front of the fire from years ago, when he would read and she would draw, play cards with Zechs, or read herself came back and the peace settled back into her bones.

A muted rumble came from off to her right and she slowly lifted her head and turned in the noise's direction. Every sense was on high alert and she pushed torn wrapping paper out of the way to see a semi-large box wrapped in black paper, with black ribbon. She went cold as memories of the last time a gift had been wrapped in such a way.

"Treize…" Her voice had everyone freezing and looking towards her. He leaned forward and lightly ran his hand over her head.

"Looks like we forgot a present." His calm voice had her looking up at him over her shoulder confused. He knew what that wrapping meant and yet he was beyond calm. Something didn't make sense, and it was at the moment the box seemed to shake.

"It moved." She couldn't stop herself from stating the obvious.

"Well maybe you should open it." She looked sideways making sure to not let the box completely out of her sight again. The rumble seemed to get louder and it shook again. She got up on her knees and pushed the side table over so she could slide the box to her as whatever was inside become very quiet. She took a deep breath before pulling off the lid that she realized had holes cut through both paper and box. The image that greeted her took a couple moments to register. There was pure black kitten crouched in the corner looking up at her. At the moment her mind called the kitten black she noticed there were darker spots covering the small body. Its ears were large and pointed straight up as it stared back with pale green/grey eyes.

It was so tiny but fierce at the same time. She couldn't help the warmth that burst in her as their eyes held each other. She noticed that it was sitting on a couple of her shirts and she realized that Treize had trained the kitten to know her scent. The next thing that caught her attention was a rhinestone covered collar. Treize also seemed to be spoiling the kitten. He had done some of the same things for Toby but more in the form of bones.

"I don't know what to say…" She held out her hand unable to stop herself from holding her breath waiting to see what the kitten would do. Its face was exotic in a way normal cats weren't and she knew this one was different. However, like every cat once it caught her sent and recognized it, it started to purr and rub its head against her hand.

"It's a Savannah breed, and she was the only one of her coloring in her litter. I knew she would be the perfect companion to my Panther." Treize stated as he watched the two interact. There were so many things about this breed that reminded him of Thiana, but for right now he was happy that she would have a companion at all times. "I've also been working with her and Toby so that there wouldn't be a misunderstanding between them." The first time he had sat the little kitten in front of the large puppy, he knew they would were going to be great companions and the way they seemed to work together in play had him realizing that they were going to be great protection for both Serene, and Thiana.

"Does she have a name?" Thia asked as she lifted her out of the box onto her lap.

"Not yet, I was letting you pick. She needs one soon though. I can't keep calling her cat to make her stop chirping and meowing all night. It's like she knows that's not her real name and won't listen to it." He teased. Yet he was very serious at the same time as the little devil had kept him up all night. That was the main reason for the glass of wine so early in the morning.

"I think I'll call her Leila, do you like that?" Thia asked the small kitten and received what sounded like a happy chirping sound. Leila's tail curved back and forth in a contented manner before curling around on Thia's lap and settling down.

"I think that was a yes." Constance replied and everyone laughed, having known that Treize was planning on giving this kitten to Thia for a while.

After that everyone seemed to settle back as the sun finally started to rise in the distance. Thia looked over at Serene and they both smiled at each other. Everything was good, and they relaxed within the knowledge that they were ready for their chosen future.


	60. Completing the Puzzle: Epilogue

[A.N.] Hello all! Thank you all so much for following along with us! I can hardly believe this story has taken two years to finish! Whew! Anyway, I'd like to thank all of you who read and especially those who reviewed. Mix and I have enjoyed your comments! Please join us for the sequal we are currently working on. The first chapter should be up soon so keep an eye out! There is still so much left to tell! Enjoy the Epilogue!

* * *

><p>Completing the Puzzle: Epilogue<p>

Two Months Later…

The ticking of the clock on the wall was a mallet pounding repetitively on her aching head. The heater was malfunctioning and her phone had been ringing off the hook. The piles of paper on her desk were too numerous and tall to ever be dealt with in one day's work and she had run out of tea hours ago. She had already had to rush to two last minute meetings and sit through three impromptu conference calls due to the newest "crisis" in the United Earth-Sphere Alliance. By crisis, of course, they meant a lack of funding for the vacations of the oldest members of the USEA Congress. She honestly felt more like a caretaker at an oversized nursing home or a babysitter at a daycare cleaning up messes and doing everyone else's work for them on a regular basis.

Relena massaged her temples and tried desperately to fight through the throbbing pain in her skull. The day was dragging on and it was quite possible that she would be spending another night in the office drinking bland coffee (which she doesn't like) just to keep her eyes open. This was a regular occurrence that she was beginning to get used to. In the last month she'd gone through four interns, six secretaries and two personal assistants. It wasn't that she was hard to work for. All she asked was an organized planner, filed paperwork and the occasional cup of tea. Between the security violations, disorganization and overall carelessness of most of her "help" she and Colonel Une had had to fire each and every one of them, which lead to her current predicament.

Giving up on the current document, she stood up and walked to her window: eight layers of bullet proof glass with gundanium frames allowed her unlimited access to a view of the court yard from her office on the 6th floor of the government building. Two guards were posted outside her door at all times with hand-held metal detectors and stun guns. A key pad requiring authorization from certain members of personnel blinked on the wall beside them. Under her desk, built into the sturdy bomb-shelter-esque oak, was a panic button that would alert Preventer of any security issues. Most people would view these measures as slightly over the top. Relena, however, had a pretty good idea of who was behind the designs of the system and he would still view it as not enough.

At the thought of him her cheeks began to heat. This was the first time she'd really thought about him since that night. It seemed so long ago, though it was really only a few months. The last time they had met personally he had passed, out collapsing from the exertion of trying to end the Barton Coupe. Luckily, she had jumped up fast enough to catch him just before he hit the cracked concrete floor. It was strange that the only times they have ever been alone always required some sort of mortal danger.

Christmas Eve had been just one of the various threats she'd encountered since she'd stepped up into any position of significant power. The last event, most fresh in her mind was a coupe involving a ghost from her brother's past. The White Fang had resurfaced as the result of a manufacturing company's greedy plot for power. She and the pilots had been put in danger during a ploy to obtain the Gundams and destroy the current peaceful stability of the government. Heero had, once again, risked everything to ensure her safety. Her cheeks heated as she remembered the shuttle ride. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder in; it was the first real physical contact they had ever had. She had expected him to shove her off, to banish her from his side, but he didn't. Then, most surprising of all, when it was time for her to return to the colony to try and stop the inevitable chaos from her absence, they had been left alone again. It was there, in that hanger that he had stopped her from leaving by grabbing her wrist, gently and pulling her to him for a brief kiss.

"Heero…" she uttered his name in a whisper, touching her fingers gently to the frosted glass. A gentle snow had begun to fall, much the same as it had on Christmas Eve. After that night in the Presidential residence, Heero had been taken to the hospital to get his wounds treated. She had wanted to go with him, wanted to ride by his side in the ambulance but her duty to her position and the United Earth-Sphere Alliance forced her to get matters back under control before she had any time to do anything that wasn't job related. By the time she had made it to the hospital Heero had already checked himself out, which she assumed, meant he snuck out.

Since then, she hadn't really allowed herself much time to think about anything but setting the government back to rights. The people were calling for her to run in the next presidential election, but she had turned their request down.

"I can do more for the people as I am now." She'd stated plainly before returning to her scheduled meetings.

The only time she was really willing to try and use whatever influence she may have was in regards to the soldier who saved her life. By executing Dekim Barton, the young man both became a hero and a traitor all at once. When she heard he was being detained, she wrapped up her business as quickly as possible and made her way to the Preventer base only to find that the young man had been released.

It seemed his lawyer came and negotiated on his behalf. She had arrived just as the soldier and his lawyer were leaving. All Relena saw of the lawyer was that she was young with blonde hair that had been strategically pulled up. Something seemed off about her though; the way she walked, or perhaps just simply the way she carried herself said more than a lawyer to Relena's eyes. The lawyer had seemed little more than a girl but in a government with a sixteen year old Vice Foreign Minister anything was possible.

She walked back to her desk, her eyes catching sight of a picture of her friends; one of the rare one's ever taken. The only friends she had any contact with at all were Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Sally. Hilde occasionally popped by when possible but more often than not Relena wasn't in any one place for too long, so visitors were few. If she wasn't touring to check on foreign affairs she was bogged down in meetings or in her office with mounds of paper work. Once the government got into full swing, however, she'd been assured that her work load would lessen. She couldn't wait.

She studied the picture more closely. She treasured the photo more than anything on her desk, except for the photo of her parents. Her small group of friends from so many different backgrounds and nationalities brought together by a bond formed from wounds of a war that raged since before they were born. The pilots and their significant others (official or otherwise) had become her dearest friends. She smiled as she remembered how Duo had dragged Heero into the shot standing him as close to her as possible before draping his own arm over Hilde pecking her on the cheek. Heero stood with his usual expressionless scowl, staring at the camera while she smiled softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. The kiss had been her secret and his, and she intended to keep it that way: a once in a lifetime happening that would most likely not be repeated.

She sighed, taking a moment to stretch her legs. Sitting for so many hours tended to make her sore. She made a mental note to visit her gym later for some much needed time on the treadmill; if she had time, that is. She put down the picture carefully back in its place and began to shuffle the papers she had so far filtered through, filing them as best as she could according to topic, and location which she hoped to one day also have alphabetized. However, given her lack of ability to find a suitable secretary she doubted she would ever achieve that either.

Having finally emptied her desk of the work she'd already done, she got a good hard look at the piles she still had yet to touch. Her heart fell and her head throbbed even harder. Another seven hours of work lay before her, most of which (if technicality were to be acknowledged) were not even her responsibility. Still, they needed to be done. She sighed again and wondered briefly how many times in a day one could sigh without sighing about sighing.

"Don't over think things, Relena. You'll talk yourself into circles."

She shook her head. On top of all this she was talking to herself. She grabbed the first stack of files that glared up at her from the desk. Every tiny word on the page seemed a tiny representation of the eyes constantly watching her every move. She began flipping through the various pages trying to descyfer which documents needed to be done with the greatest haste to avoid past-due deadlines.

A glimmer of silver caught her eyes from under one of the numerous parchments. Curious, she reached out and pulled on the corner and found it be a black envelope with a purple undertone and a silver overlay of filigreed letters. The wax emblem on the front was well out of place in their more modern mail system yet showed a flare for style she had not seen in many years. Undoing the seal, she pulled out the contents to find an invitation on similar parchment with the same silver lettering.

"You are hereby cordially invited to a masked ball charity fundraiser at the La Vi En Rose Chateau. Masks must be worn until the stroke of midnight. All proceeds will be donated to the families of the soldiers who lost their lives in the war and those that were injured in combat." Even as she read these words she knew there was something strange. The chateau mentioned in the invitation was one of the Khushrenada estates.

Marie Maei had not yet laid claim to her father's holdings and, in Thiana's absence, as his named ward, would even such a claim be permitted? Lady Une had not mentioned a ball to her and being the girl's legal guardian it would be her responsibility to notify everyone. Relena examined the invitation again. No name of the host or hostess was listed with the requirements and rules of the event. Indeed, there were rules. No weapons were to be permitted beyond that of stunguns. Detectors would be located at every door to permit the smuggling of such items into the chateau. Relena doubted it would truly work. In the short time she had known Thiana the older girl had taught her that anything could be used as a weapon. The restriction and precaution were most likely formalities listed to make those whom attend feel safer. The question remained, however; who was sponsoring the event?

Her mind turned back to her old friend. Thiana hadn't ever been found. No evidence of the girl's fate, good or bad, had been discovered. It was highly possible that, after a long absence the clever Khushrenada heir was making a bold announcement that she was, indeed, still alive and ready to return.

She set aside the invite making a mental note to check her schedule and RSVP to it. It would do her some good to get out of the office for the night and a masked ball could be fun. Picking up her crammed planner she thumbed through to find the month of the ball when, circled in red, was an appointment she had absentmindedly forgotten to cancel. She shifted the papers on her desk once more and found the copy of the green book on her desk. She had arranged for an appointment with the author, April White under the suspicion that she knew exactly whom she would be meeting. The words in the book _Ode to a Soldier's Mind_ seemed eerily like ones that would have been said by her former friend from a time that seemed so long ago. Part of her hoped she was right; the other dreaded she was.

The girls had not parted on the best of terms. Thiana had been most insistent that they basically never speak again and had even gone so far as to threaten to kill her if she'd ever intruded on her again. After that, the girl had disappeared with only a chocolate bar and a small note with a one-word apology scribbled on top. As sad as it was, she still kept the paper; a mommento of a time before her life turned upside down. It was a reminder of who she was and of the harsh words of the older girl that had helped shape her into the woman she became.

As if summoned by the ghost of the memory, a knock sounded on her door frame followed by and the crinkling of a wrapper and a small snapping sound. She looked up, and found herself floored by the next words she heard:

"Kit-Kat?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued in Gundam Wing: Fatal Beauty<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
